Storm Surge
by Weathergirl
Summary: Missing children, a devious child abductor with a flawless record, and the worst storm to hit the NYC area in 70 years... Mother Nature is calling the shots. A repost from SVUfiction...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N... Hi everyone! I had a request to post this story from SVUfanfiction. This is a multi-chapter SVU story that was written 5 years before Hurricane Sandy. In 2007, as a research interest, I started looking into the possibility of a hurricane hitting New York. It's actually a 70-90 year storm and the last one was in 1938. That of course, gave me the idea for a fanfic starring the SVU crew. This story begins on the 70th anniversary of that 1938 storm. My research was still a little ways off from being published when Sandy hit. When I wrote it, I knew a storm like Sandy would happen some day, I just hoped and prayed it wouldn't turn out as it did. My heart goes out to everyone affected by it. **

**EO pairing, of course. Most of the chapters are K, but...I'll warn you when it's time. ;)**

**Starts of with some background, story development and such, and takes off. :)**

* * *

_"Summer has come and past, _

_the innocent can never last, _

_wake me up, when September ends…" _

**11:12 pm, Sunday, September 21, 2008**

**Upper Manhattan, NY**

_"….Residents along the Georgia coast have been evacuated pending the landfall of Hurricane Lilith. We'll bring you further updates out of the National Hurricane Center as they become available._

_1010 WINS news time 11:12. This is 1010 WINS Accu-Weather forecast. Overnight, clear, the low will be in the 50s. Tomorrow, mostly sunny and continued unseasonably warm, high once again near 80. _

_The National Weather Service is continuing to watch a low pressure system carrying the remnants of Tropical Storm Eachann as it moves southwest from the coast of Maine. Small craft advisories may be in affect for the New England coast by the end of the week. _

_Currently, it is 58 degrees, winds out of the south at 5 to 10 mph._

_The Accu-Weather watch never stops. 1010 WINS news time 11:13. 1010 WINS, you give us 22 minutes, we'll give you the world…"_

Fin shut off the radio. He took the last bite of his sandwich, then tossed the wrapper into the bag that sat on the passenger seat next to him.

As he swallowed the last bite, he picked up the CB. "Elliot, I'm on now if you want to go grab a few winks at the crib."

"Copy, Fin. Thanks," Elliot's voice came through over the speaker.

Seconds later. "Where's Lake? He's not catching with you tonight?" Elliot asked.

"Nah," Fin laughed. "Cap's got him on desk for the next few days cause that back pain medication he's on makes him loopy."

"More loopy than usual?" Elliot joked. "Night, Fin. Catch you back at the house tomorrow."

"Night, Elliot." Fin tossed the CB down in the passenger seat next to him. He sat back and watched as Elliot's car pulled out from a spot a block away, made a U-turn, and drove past him. He reclined back in his seat a bit and resumed his watch.

A few blocks up the street, a man peered out behind cream-colored drapes to watch the street traffic below.

The street light just outside his third floor apartment window cast a hazy shadow that obscured his view of anyone who happened to pass by. He slumped back in his recliner and turned his attention back to the evening news.

Three small children lay side by side on the large gray, shag rug before him, fast asleep.

_** x**_

**Two Days Earlier…**

The SVU had received a report of a missing child, a 6 year old by the name of Kaleb Knight who was last seen at the school playground.

Their only lead was Sien Varick, an unemployed computer programmer once accused of selling child pornography, who was spotted near the playground just before Kaleb disappeared. Varick said he didn't know Kaleb, he refused to answer questions when stopped by a uniformed police officer and furthermore, he could not provide a valid explanation for why he was at the school.

He was ID'ed by one of the teachers who said Varick was their neighbor. The teacher reported that she saw him near the playground a few days before. Each time she tried to approach him, he took off walking at a swift pace away from the school.

The SVU spoke to Kaleb's mother, Rita Knight. Rita, a single parent, was too distressed over the news of her missing son, to offer much information. Olivia sat with her for several hours, hoping to settle her down enough to find out if she had any information which would help them find her son. Munch and Fin spoke to the teacher who identified Varick while Elliot and Lake looked further into Varick's background.

The detectives kept watch on Varick's routine for any suspicious behavior. In addition, they spoke to friends, neighbors, the school, and family members. Unfortunately, most of Kaleb's family didn't live in the area. With few leads, the SVU felt like they had hit a dead end.

_** x**_

**7:45 am, Monday, September 22, 2008 **

**SVU **

The next morning, Olivia entered the precinct.

As she walked toward her desk, she gazed momentarily around the bullpen, which was sparsely occupied by her overworked colleagues. Their fatigued expressions and slouching postures all practically mirrored one another as each one considered heading out for their second or third cup of coffee.

She realized her partner was already there when she caught the scent of Elliot's cologne, aftershave, soap or some combination of the three, that lingered in the air above their desks.

Somehow, no matter what was happening with either of them, she always felt some comfort by his presence. They had a great rapport as partners, and had always been the best of friends.

They were close, but recently things started to change for Elliot and almost by default, for both of them. Despite the fact that Elliot was back with Kathy and they had a new baby, he was rarely home. He spent most nights in the crib, even when they weren't working a case. Whenever Olivia would ask about Kathy, Elliot would respond with either a grunt, or "oh, fine." Any further probing and he became more irritable. Answers were shorter, and avoidance of such topics more deliberate.

He often mentioned his kids; they were his world. But while his voice reflected the same love and pride he'd always felt, there was something new in his eyes whenever their names were mentioned. Something distant.

As long as the conversation didn't involve Kathy or life in the Stabler home, they were golden.

They ate meals together more often and even seemed to talk, laugh and joke more than they did when they first began working together. Elliot was generally in much better spirits. Although she was surprised by the change in his attitude toward her, she loved this side of him.

Although they still clashed occasionally over a victim's story, they generally got along better these days, than they ever had.

Olivia knew that she had more trust in Elliot Stabler than in anyone else. The more they talked, even bringing up more details about their lives before they met, the stronger that trust became.

One night they had dinner after work, and as he was about to drop her off at her apartment, she asked him to come inside for a few minutes. She decided she was ready to talk to him about what had happened in the basement at Sealview.

Over drinks, Olivia filled him in. Elliot already knew that something happened at Sealview, but figured he'd be hard-pressed to get Olivia to open up about it before she was ready.

When he got the story from her, the news hit him like a knife stabbing him in the gut. Elliot knew it took a lot for her to talk about it, so he tried not to let it show as he listened.

But she could read him instantly. It was why they worked so well as partners. It was why, according to a psychological test, they were 'too close.'

Olivia noticed that he clenched his upper body the entire time he listened. Finally unable to stay seated, he stood up and paced the living room floor.

At one point, Elliot turned toward her and as she caught a glimpse of what he tried to suppress, she lost the battle to tears. This time, Elliot was right there to lend a supportive shoulder.

Elliot was the longest relationship she'd ever had with a man, and the greatest she could have ever hoped for.

Olivia sat her own things down and fired-up the computer. She removed a tea packet from her top desk drawer and dropped it into a mug sitting on the corner of her desk. The mug was a birthday gift Munch gave her a few years ago. It was black with white question marks and letters that read, "Question Everything." It was so much like him that having it reminded her of Munch. She missed the guy. Shortly after Lake arrived, Munch was assigned other duties by One PP, so she began to see him less and less.

Just as she was about to get some water for her tea, her partner appeared.

"Morning, Liv," Elliot said warmly as he passed by her chair. He paused to place a cup from the corner bakery on the desk in front of her and then made his way to his own desk.

"Hey, El. What's this?" Olivia asked, examining the cup when she realized it wasn't coffee or tea. She lifted the cup to her nose and caught the scent of cinnamon through the small opening in the lid.

"It's Chai Tea with nutmeg. Try it. You'll like it, I promise," he said assuredly.

She took a sip. "Wow, this is good," Olivia remarked.

Elliot raised his eyebrows once as he tossed her his characteristic grin. He sank down in his desk chair and grabbed the file directly in front of him.

"Hey, El, thanks for going solo last night. Rita Knight was having a tough time getting through the night, worrying about Kaleb. She needed someone there."

"Is she doing any better?" he asked, as he booted up his computer and sifted through his desk drawer for a pen.

"She's talking a little more, but she panics whenever the phone rings, thinking it's bad news."

"Anyone coming to stay with her?"

"Yeah, a sister that'll be flying in tonight. Oh…I don't suppose you or Fin had any luck last night at Varick's apartment?" she asked.

He slowly released a deep breath. "I didn't. Varick never left. Fin is still sacked out in the crib but I don't think he did either."

"Varick's suspicious," she commented. "I don't think he's responsible."

"He may have something else to hide, who knows." Elliot shrugged as he flipped open his file and discovered some notes recently added by Cragen.

Olivia picked up her Chai Tea with both hands and took another sip. She savored the taste and wondered if this would replace her morning tea.

She looked across her desk at Elliot as she continued to take short sips.

He may have sensed her looking in his direction because he glanced up from the paper in his hand directly to his partner. A glint instantly appeared in his eyes as he read her expression.

"Thanks," she mouthed to him, still holding the cup.

Another characteristic grin slowly surfaced. "Anytime, Liv."

The Morrissey children; 6-year old twins Eagan and Emery, and their 5-year old sister Alina, never arrived to school that morning.

The school contacted Wanda Turner, the Morrissey's babysitter, shortly after 9:00 am, when they discovered all three children were absent. Wanda, who had been watching the kids while their parents were away on business, reported that each morning, she got them ready and they all left the house a little after 8:00 am. At noon, she would pick up Alina from kindergarten, and then pick up the boys when school let out that afternoon.

Wanda stated that she got them to school grounds that morning, and although they were running late, she insisted that they had arrived.

"Okay gang, we've got amber alerts issued on three children all named Morrissey," Don Cragen briefed his detectives. He filled them in on the children, the babysitter and how they were discovered missing.

"The twin boys are classmates with Kaleb Knight, and the little girl is in kindergarten," Cragen added.

"The perp probably grabbed the kids on the way to school. If it's the same one that grabbed Kaleb, then he's probably hanging out before or after school waiting for these kids," Elliot surmised.

"Where do they live?" Munch asked.

Cragen handed him a sheet of paper with names and addresses. Munch grabbed a pen off of Fin's desk, and marked Xs on the map where the school was located and where the children lived. "The Morrisseys are about six blocks away from the school, another three blocks east from the Knights, and it's not a straight-shot from any location," he told the other detectives. "It's hard to say if the perp randomly picked up these kids or targeted them specifically," he said, as he traced the routes with the pen cap.

"Where are their parents?" Olivia asked.

"Jack and Ella Morrissey were at a business conference in Dallas, and should be flying in this afternoon. When they arrive they'll come straight here and I'll speak with them," Cragen replied.

She nodded.

"While Chester is riding the desk, John, go with Fin. I'll need you two to find out what else Wanda knows or is not telling us. Then go canvas the neighborhood. Talk to anyone who might have seen them that morning. Elliot, Olivia, go talk to the school, the teacher and see if they noticed anyone hanging around the grounds lately or if one of the kids mentioned something. Call me if you find out anything; that way I'll have more to tell the Morrisseys when they arrive. Good luck."

_** x**_

**10:45am - Upper Manhattan, NY**

Elliot drove himself and Olivia to Tyler Elementary School. Traffic was still heavy at that time of morning. It was already over 70 degrees outside and inside the car it felt ever warmer. When he couldn't get the AC to work, Elliot peeled his jacket off and tossed it into the backseat.

As he drove, Elliot glanced over at his partner. He wanted to tell her about something that had come up recently. He knew she'd be sympathetic and supportive. Whenever he got ready to start the conversation, something would always come up-one of them would get a call or something else was suddenly more pressing.

Moments later they arrived at Tyler Elementary. They entered the school, showed their badges to the administrative secretary and asked to speak to the principal. Once they finished up with a few routine questions for the principal, they were escorted to the classroom where the first grade teacher sat alone at her desk writing in a notebook. In a classroom across the hall, a video was shown to about 40-50 children, who sat on the floor while two teachers kept order. The sounds from the video poured out through the open door and echoed in the hallways.

Olivia opened the door to the classroom, holding it for Elliot to pass through before stepping inside. A young woman in her mid-twenties sat at the teacher's desk. She wore a bright red skirt and a red and gray top. Her golden hair was pulled back from her face in a loose ponytail with a matching red Scrunchie.

"Hi, Moriah Sentik? We're Detectives Benson and Stabler of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions regarding Kaleb Knight, and Emery and Eagan Morrissey?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, Detectives, come on in." Moriah smiled, as she closed her notebook and placed the pen she was using into a ceramic holder that appeared to have been made by one of her students.

Moriah turned her chair around slightly to face the Elliot and Olivia, who stopped midway between her desk and the door. They leaned against the recently scrubbed chalkboard.

"They are great kids and I'll help in any way I can. I enjoy having them in my class, and I hate to think that they are out there, scared, hurt or….worse," she responded somberly.

"Do you recall anything different about their behavior over the past few days? You know, have they mentioned anything unusual-any problems at home, maybe someone bothering them?" Elliot prompted her.

She smiled shyly. A look of fondness passed over her face as she thought about each of her three students. "No, not at all. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Their behavior has always been good though. Kaleb's mom is a single parent, and she always asks about Kaleb's progress. I hear from her at least once a week. The Morrisseys are very busy and always seem to be out of town, but their kids do very well in school and are well-behaved."

Olivia nodded. "Have you noticed anyone around the children who isn't usually there; for example, someone new in their lives, a friend of the family, any strangers around the playground? Anything unusual for them or any of the other children?" she asked.

Moriah shook her head slowly. As she glanced across the classroom at some of the children's desks, her eyes fell on the second desk from the back of the classroom, closest to the window.

She looked back at them as she spoke. "There is one other student in my class, Andy Morgan, who is a bit more restless than usual lately, but his parents are going through a rather complicated divorce."

She took a sip of ice water out of a coffee mug, jiggling the ice as she sat the mug back down and then continued. "Last week, Andy's father, Greg Morgan, and a friend of Greg's picked up Andy, his older brother Derek _and_ the Morrissey boys from school around noon without telling anyone, following proper procedures, et cetera. The school wound up calling the police when they didn't return that afternoon. Andy's mother Cindy had always called in when her ex-husband was picking up the kids. He did this before when he and Cindy first separated. The Morrissey's babysitter, by the way, defends Greg to the school office, saying it's unfair that he doesn't get to see his boys. The secretary tried to stop him last week, and he got very agitated and started yelling profanities at her. I really don't trust that guy."

"Any idea who this friend of the father was?" Olivia inquired.

"He wasn't a parent of any of the children. But beyond that, I don't know. The secretary might have a record of it," she replied.

Olivia reached into her pocket and removed a business card. "Thanks for your help, Moriah. Here's my card. Please call if you think of anything else," she said.

"I will," she replied as she accepted the card. "Good luck, Detectives. I hope those children are back home soon."

Elliot held the door open for Olivia, and she walked out into the hallway. He followed her and as he released the door, he noticed that Olivia had stopped right where she was and looked down.

A little girl in a white dress, about 6 or 7 years old, stood in the hallway a few feet away from Olivia. She had long, curly red hair and bright, beautiful green eyes. When Elliot stepped out, she began to look back and forth between them in awe.

The little girl was adorable. It was tough to pass her without saying hello.

"Hi. Who are you?" Olivia asked, as she bent down to talk to the little girl.

"I'm Trinetta Guthrie," the girl replied. "And who are you?"

"I'm Olivia and this is my partner Elliot. We're police officers. Nice to meet you Trinetta. That's a very pretty name." Olivia smiled at her.

"Thanks. My mommy said my name means 'little innocent free wind'," she said with pride. Trinetta swayed a little back and forth as she spoke.

"That _is _pretty!" Olivia replied.

"You're pretty too, Olivia!" Trinetta said with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Trinetta!" Olivia responded. Her eyes lit up.

A voice called out from the room across the hall. "Trinetta! Come back into the classroom, honey."

"That's Ms. Baer," she told them, as she pointed at the open classroom. "I just washed my hands," she announced, proudly and held them up to show Elliot and Olivia. She sighed as she looked at her hands, "and they're still wet." She swiped her hands a few times on the skirt of her dress, to dry them off.

"B'-bye!" Trinetta smiled and waved at them, and then disappeared into the classroom.

Olivia and Elliot waved back and then exchanged a warm smile between them.

They briefly met and spoke to Alina's teacher, Collette Solis, a recent college graduate who was new to teaching, and only taught the AM kindergarten session. She had no reason to suspect anyone of wanting to hurt Alina or her brothers and saw no one suspicious in the vicinity of the school. When they finished, they made their way out the school doors and back toward the car.

Elliot turned to look at her just before he backed the car out. "Hey Liv, do you want to get some lunch before we head back?"

Olivia nodded, and then called Cragen to given him an update.

_** x**_

**11:45 am – Shamrock Diner, Midtown Manhattan**

Elliot glanced out the window to the left of where they sat. He continued to nibble at a few fries on his plate while Olivia finished up her lunch.

His mind drifted to the conversation he wanted to have with her. Somehow, once again, the timing didn't seem right. Surprisingly, the diner wasn't too busy, but the overly attentive waitress kept showing up and interrupting whatever conversation they started.

He figured he'd get around to it at some point. But he had one other matter that he didn't want to postpone any longer.

"Hey Liv, I need to get something out of the car. I'll be right back," he told her. Elliot got up from the table, took his keys out of his pocket and walked out to the car.

Olivia watched him until he passed through the large, double doors at the entrance to the diner. She glanced at the remains of a tuna fish sandwich on her plate and then across to Elliot's plate which once had a roast beef sandwich and a side of french fries. A few fries still remained on his plate. She reached over, took one, dipped it in a tiny saucer of au jus and nibbled on it.

She was on her third fry when he got back to the table. When he saw what she did, he rolled his eyes and grinned.

Elliot sat back down and looked at Olivia as though he had something to tell her. She took a sip of her water and waited as he collected his thoughts.

Finally, he spoke up. "Hey Liv, I have something for you. It's kind of late, but I still want you to have it."

She raised one eyebrow, and a puzzled expression crossed her face. She didn't noticed that he had held something in his lap until he brought his hand up to the table and presented her with a small, gift-wrapped box. The box was wrapped with off-white wrapping paper and a green bow. It was large enough to hold something like thank-you cards or invitations.

She tried to figure out what would prompt such a gesture from him.

Finally, he reminded her.

"Happy Birthday, Liv."

Olivia smiled shyly as she accepted the box from him and placed it to the left of her plate. She wasn't sure if he intended for her to open it right there.

"Oh….that was…"

"Last month," he answered for her. "I'm sorry," he remarked, sadly. "We had the Higgins case and then the Keller case went to trial and before I knew it, weeks had passed."

"Elliot…" Olivia rolled her eyes. "Thank you, but it's okay. I'm not big into birthdays anyhow. You should know that," she told him.

"I know," he responded softly. His thoughts drifted to what her childhood birthdays might have been like.

She hadn't received many gifts in her life. Her mother had forgotten her birthday on several occasions and through the years, Olivia learned not to put much importance into it.

When Elliot remembered, it was usually a gift card that was propped up in front of the cup of coffee or tea that he bought for her that morning. It was never a gift-wrapped package that he handed her in person, apologizing for the delay.

"And you've put up with me for 10 years," Elliot added. "You should be getting a medal or hell, maybe a commendation or promotion," he smirked.

She picked up the box. Her fingers brushed over the tiny, raised flowers on the wrapping paper. She felt the folded, taped seams on the edge before letting her hand grasp the bow.

"You like the wrapping?" he asked. "I did it myself this time," he said proudly.

Olivia smiled. The smile got bigger and finally erupted into laughter. Elliot understood. The wrapping job was too good; he never could wrap gifts.

Whenever he shopped for the kids, either the store wrapped it or he'd get Olivia or Kathy to wrap it. Once, Olivia tried to show Elliot and Fin how to tie a bow on a present he got for Kathleen By the time they were done, even Fin could do it. But when Elliot finished, the gift looked about as decorative as if someone had tied a shoelace on a package.

Elliot started to laugh along with her. Mainly it was just because he liked to see her laugh.

Olivia's laughter soon subsided. Finally she said what was on her mind. "I'm sorry, but you don't gift wrap, El!"

"No, not usually. But I figured I'd have to learn at some point. Go on, open it," he said anxiously.

Curious to see what he had for her, she untied the green bow with one light tug on the strand, and then removed the ribbon. Next she slid her finger nail along the seams and lifted up on the folds in the paper until it came off in one sheet. She placed the paper and ribbon on the table. Finally, she opened the box and looked at what he gave her.

She looked up at him, but had no words. Once again the man had managed to surprise her.

It was a sterling silver necklace that had the letters NYPD floating between the two strands.

"I-I love it, El! Thi-this is beautiful, thank you!" Olivia lifted the necklace out of the box and looked at it.

Elliot watched her the entire time, pleased that she responded so favorably to his gift. But he soon turned to look out the window of the diner, as if to collect his thoughts. Olivia noticed that his mood changed suddenly. She put the necklace back in the box, closed the lid and clutched it in her lap.

"El?" She tried to get his attention when he didn't look away from the window for a minute or so.

He turned to look back at her. Noticing her concern, he smiled reassuringly. "You've put up with me for 10 years, and you're still here. And no, I'm not counting the time when you left for computer crimes or that stint with the feds. Although I hated that," he stated, as he thought back to her absence. "Please don't ever do that again," he scolded her, light-heartedly.

She smiled back.

Elliot drew his gaze back to the window. His face grew serious once again. "I can't do this job without a good partner, and I'm very fortunate that I've got one." Elliot reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "I figured it was time for something better than a gift card to B. Dalton and a cup of coffee from the bakery."

Moments later, Elliot paid the tab, and they walked out to the car. When Olivia got inside, she removed the necklace from the box and put it on.

"Thank you so much, El! I really do love it!" she said, when she realized he was watching her.

He grinned. "Happy birthday, Liv," he told her once more.

She used to wonder sometimes if he was trying to put more distance between them. Particularly with all of the rumors around One PP that they were 'too close.'

But in the recent months, he had proven her wrong. While she was still at a loss for a reason why Elliot was working so hard to keep things good between them, she couldn't be happier with what they had.

_** x**_

**12:30pm – Office of Captain Don Cragen**

Cragen walked into his office and pushed the door closed behind him.

He carried a cup of coffee and a sandwich from the bakery, over to an empty spot on his desk. Momentarily he sat them down and sorted the papers on his desk, clearing a spot for his lunch and other things he needed to attend to.

He moved his lunch closer to him, picked up a small remote control and pushed a red power button which turned on the TV in his office. He kept the volume low as he half-listened to CNN.

He reached his arm down near the floor without looking and retrieved a file he needed.

His desk phone rang just as he was opening the file. "Cragen," he answered.

"Hey Captain," Fin greeted.

"Hi Fin, what have you got?"

"Munch and I just finished talking to Wanda and there's a lot more to her story than what she told police," he began. "She hadn't seen those kids since last night!"

_"Last night?" _

"Yeah, Captain. She told us one lie after another before finally admitting that she didn't know where were as of 8:00 yesterday."

"Why not?"

"She claims she fell asleep on the couch, but passed out is more like it. There were a couple of shot glasses sitting underneath the coffee table so she may have even had company," Fin told him.

"What about neighbors, friends houses or anywhere else the kids might have gone?"

"So far, nothing yet. We're still canvassing, I'll let you know if something else turns up."

"Thanks Fin. Good work. The Morrisseys should be here in about an hour so I'll ask them if they can think of other places where the kids may have gone. I'll call if they give me any leads," he replied.

"Thanks, Captain. I'll talk to you later."

Cragen hung up the phone and jotted down some brief notes from the call. As he started to sort through some DD5s from his detectives on a prior case, his eyes slowly drifted up to the TV set. He reached over and pressed his thumb against the volume button on the remote control until he could hear the announcer. He leaned over and rested his elbows on the desk as he listened.

_**x x x**_

_"The governor of Florida has declared a state of emergency following the damages from Tropical Storm Eachann just one week ago, and now most recently, Hurricane Lilith. FEMA has set up temporary shelters, and Florida Power and Light is working to restore power in Miami and surrounding counties. _

_The category 2 hurricane is centered just 150 miles east of Jacksonville, Florida. Hurricane warnings are in effect for the Georgia and South Carolina coastlines and watches have recently been issued for North Carolina's Outer Banks. _

_We will continue to bring you updates on Hurricane Lilith as they become available. And now Jim, back to you."_

_"Thanks Rod. In our studio we have Kent Rossby, a tropical weather expert, who will tell us more about the path of this hurricane and what we can expect over the next few days."_

_"Thanks, Jim. Unfortunately, even our early models are showing a potential for major flooding and coastal erosion all along the eastern shore. The hurricane should continue moving due north and it is likely that more evacuations will be in order. The storm is projected to move inland as it reaches the Outer Banks of North Carolina, where it may finally begin to weaken. Tropical Storm warnings may then be issued for the coastal communities as far north as the New England states. Currently Lilith remains a strong Category 2 hurricane._

_Additionally, we are watching the remnants of Tropical Storm Eachann, which recently merged with an arctic air mass out of Canada and is now classified as a nor'easter. The system is moving to the southwest, at 15 mph._

_The damages combined from both of these extratropical systems, could potentially be devastating and costly for the entire Atlantic coastline."_

_"Thanks for the update, Kent." _

_The announcer turned to face the camera. "We'll return in a moment with more coverage on Hurricane Lilith. Stay tuned to CNN."_

___**x x x**_

Cragen lifted the remote control up to eye level and pushed the power button until the screen turned black. He sat back in his chair, stretched his arms above his head and slowly released a yawn.

He sat up, reached for his cup, and lifting it to his lips, he took a sip. He scribbled a note to make periodic checks on the weather over the next few days, then turned his attention back to the case file in front of him.

* * *

**Next chapter: **Chapter 2 – High Tide


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N... I like Casey and Alex both, but Casey and Lake were on SVU when the story started, so they are in this too. Not sure what prompted the pairings you'll hear about here, but it's mostly to help the story along. It'll make sense a little later.**

* * *

**Monday September 22****th****, 2008 **

**1:40 pm - Office of ADA Casey Novak**

Music drifted faintly through the computer speakers into Casey's office as she flipped through some pages of notes.

Relieved not to be in court that afternoon, she could put her energy into the hours of work she knew lie ahead for her. She picked up some lunch and settled in to eat and work at her desk. On her agenda was preparing one case for retrial and completing closing arguments on another.

On the Collins case, she needed to re-examine some of the crime scene photos and CSU reports, and possibly bring in another witness to testify. She knew she could count on Fin or Olivia who had worked that case, to help her fill in any gaps she had. She was certain she had that one in the bag.

The Aggler case, on the other hand, wouldn't be quite as simple. The defense wrapped up that morning, and closing arguments were scheduled for tomorrow. This case had been a struggle from day one. The defense threw every type of monkey wrench into her case that they could find. Furthermore, she knew she had extended her limit on leniency with Judge Petrovsky this time, but the victim was fragile.

This type of case required a level of tolerance and patience that, even with her 'I'm-a-big-girl,-I-can-swim' attitude, she didn't used to have.

In the past, any stress she had over the testimony of one witness or the admissibility of some evidence, would hover over her like a storm cloud. Any fears; whether she lost a crucial piece of evidence, a testimony was thrown out, or she lost the case; would keep her awake at night. Or sometimes it led her to the bar after work where she'd have a few drinks, talk to colleagues and worry relentlessly about what could have been done differently.

_Things were different now._

One day, from somewhere within, she found a way to get it all back under her control and began to see a lot of things differently.

Worry kept her motivated, but she didn't let it keep her from winning the case. She began to believe in what she could find or do to get the guilty verdict rather than fret over what she didn't already have.

Things in her life were looking up.

And then one day, unexpectedly, they really began to take off.

One night she was having drinks with an old friend from law school, and in walked Detective Mike Logan from Major Case Squad. They'd bumped into each other periodically at the courthouse and knew each other by name, but they hadn't really talked.

When he saw Casey, he came over to their table and joined them. Casey's friend left a little later, but she and Mike continued talking for hours. The connection between them was instant. They knew, even before the night ended, that they would be setting up a time to get together again.

When they began a relationship, the biggest hurdle was their unpredictable jobs and finding time to spend together. Mike was often called out on a case during their dates or Casey would be stuck in court or called in elsewhere until late. Either way, one of them usually had to cancel or reschedule.

Although they each understood the other's responsibility to the job, it still made them question how they would survive as a couple.

They each handled things differently.

Mike apologized profusely whenever he had to leave the date or couldn't make it. He tried to reassure her, but often wondered if he was just making it worse.

Casey tried to pretend like it was no big deal. She knew her job would always come first and anything in her personal life, second. She believed that whomever she dated, even other lawyers, could only handle so much before breaking it off. That was always her way out of a commitment because she hadn't expected it to last beyond a couple of months.

_But this was different. _

Casey liked who she was when she was with him. She liked that he accepted her independence and her devotion to her job. She knew she would not have to change who she was to be with him. With Mike, it felt like she had found the best of all worlds.

Everything from what they liked to do, to what they talked about, to how comfortable they felt around one another just seemed right.

Still, things were new between them, and as with any relationship, there were bound to be shake-ups every so often. In their line of work, it was far too easy for one of those shake-ups to occur and start a new couple on a downward spiral toward an inevitable split.

Early on, she began to worry if any one case would be the final straw that brought their relationship to a grinding halt. Soon, their often-interrupted dates became more a matter of inconvenience than a matter of things not working out. A few months into their relationship, longer than many others had lasted, Casey knew it _beyond all reasonable doubt_.

She was falling fast.

**_x x x_**

**4:00 pm – Upper Manhattan, NY**

That afternoon, Olivia and Elliot joined Munch and Fin as they canvassed the area surrounding Tyler Elementary School. Combined, the four managed to speak to several of the residents that happened to be home at the time; however, they still didn't have any leads.

The detectives stood near Elliot's car and updated one another on what they had gathered earlier. Frustration and fatigue had already set in. The temperature had reached a record-breaking 83 degrees that afternoon and they felt as though the sun was bearing down on top of them.

"Wanda said she last saw the kids between 5:00 pm and 6:00 pm last night when she fed them dinner, but then fell asleep around 8:00 pm. So sometime between 6:00 pm and 8:00 pm last night they disappeared," Munch recounted after he heard Fin's update on Wanda.

"If Wanda didn't lie about when she fell asleep," Fin remarked, rolling his eyes.

Olivia looked over at Fin. "We have one witness who saw Wanda with the kids around 3:15 pm. Said they were leaving the park."

Fin nodded.

"Where the hell was everyone? It's a Sunday night and it's been like summer outside. I'd expect more people would be outdoors," Munch pondered.

"One person Liv and I spoke to mentioned a funeral for someone that everyone around here knew. Might account for where some of them were," Elliot suggested. He appeared to be mulling over the conversation as he spoke.

Fin's cell phone rang. "That's Lake," he told the group as he read the display, and then stepped aside to take the call.

"Do you think there's any way possible to link this one to Kaleb's disappearance?" John asked Elliot.

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know. It rules out Varick at least. He didn't go anywhere last night."

A minute or so later, Fin rejoined the group. "Lake checked out the background on Wanda's boyfriend and another friend who was there last night. No priors on either one," he reported.

"Do they have alibis for last night?" Olivia asked.

Fin nodded. "The boyfriend went to work, he worked the graveyard shift and left at 5:00 am. His friend was at a bar most of the night. He got into a fight with this other guy, saying he owed him money, and the bartender

called the police. So the friend spent the night in jail."

Olivia nodded.

"Lake also pulled the list of sex offenders in the area. He's checking to see if any of them have a connection to the school, the kids, or the area," he added.

They each mulled over what Fin reported.

"Fin and I will go check out two more possible witnesses who the neighbors think were home, and may have seen the kids that night. Next stop, is to talk to Wanda's boyfriend to see if he might have more to add," Munch suggested. He received various shrugs and nods from the others.

"Munch, you talk to the neighbors, I'll go talk to Wanda's boyfriend. I think he may be more open with only one of us there," Fin offered.

"Sounds good, Fin," Munch agreed.

"Okay, Liv and I will head back and give Lake a hand," Elliot decided. "See you back at the house," he said as they left.

Elliot tossed his keys over hood of the car to Olivia. She caught them and got into the driver's side.

She got inside, started the car and quickly adjusted the mirrors and seat to her liking. She waited for a moving truck to pass by and then pulled away from the curb.

"Has Rita Knight contacted you today?" Elliot asked when they got on the road.

"No," she replied. A long sigh escaped. "I don't think it's a good sign either."

**_x x x_**

**5:45 pm - SVU**

That night Munch followed up on a possible lead from one of the neighbors who claimed to have seen Wanda with the kids at the park.

Munch returned and reported to Cragen and the others that the neighbor confirmed the kids had returned from the playground, and he saw them play outside on the front lawn until about 5:00 pm. The neighbor said he saw the kids go inside but didn't see them again after that.

Wanda's boyfriend reported to Fin that he saw the kids when he first arrived at the Morrissey's. All seemed okay with them. He said they were served dinner and he heard the backdoor close sometime before 6:00 pm, indicating that they may have gone back outside to play when they finished eating.

Elliot, Olivia, and Fin each looked into names of past sex offenders from the list that Lake had retrieved.

One name in particular stuck out for Elliot. It was from the Braddsen case, that he worked alone, where the primary suspect was released on a technicality. The suspect, Jon Demour, now lived a few blocks over from where they had canvassed earlier. Elliot placed a few calls but had to wait to hear back on most of them.

Elliot leaned back in his chair with his feet on the desk, while he looked over some notes from the case. His wrist rested low across his forehead covering his eyes, as if to block out the bullpen's florescent lighting that magnified his growing headache.

"Hey Liv, did I ever show you what I got from that interview with Mirona?" Elliot asked, referring to one of the witnesses for the Braddsen case. He moved his forearm and looked at her for a response.

"No. You mentioned you would, but I still haven't seen it," she replied without looking at Elliot. She studied two profiles on her computer monitor.

"Here you go." Elliot leaned forward, picked up a notepad on the edge of his desk, and tossed it across to Olivia's desk. The notepad collided with a stack of papers Olivia had organized and set aside, which caused those papers to fly off of her desk and scatter between her desk, and Fin and Lake's desks.

"Elliot! You couldn't have walked those over?"

He just chuckled. "Sorry, Liv. My aim is usually better this late in the day."

"Late in _what_ day, Elliot? You've never had good aim," Fin teased.

"I've got a good dunk shot, just ask Dickie," he responded in defense.

"In another year, Dickie will probably give you a lesson or two," Olivia said with a grin, as she stood up to gather the fallen papers.

Elliot laughed. "You're probably right. But I taught him well."

Elliot's desk phone rang. "Manhattan SVU. This is Detective Stabler," he answered.

Minutes passed without Elliot saying a word to the person on the other line.

Curious about her partner's prolonged silence, Olivia glanced up from the notepad in her hand to Elliot. She figured he had been put on hold although he typically busied himself while on hold. He'd continue reading something or talk to the other detectives. But this time Elliot hadn't moved at all.

He suddenly sat up in his chair and leaned his elbows on the desk, while he continued to listen. It was then that Olivia noticed his face had lost color.

"El?" Olivia attempted to get his attention, but Elliot just stared down at his desk.

A few more minutes passed and Elliot finally spoke. "Okay, um-. Just- Okay, I'll-. Listen, I'll- deal with-." Elliot's fragmented responses meant that he was constantly getting interrupted. He exhaled slowly as if he surrendered any hope of completing a sentence.

He was quiet for several minutes before he spoke again. This time it was louder, he was determined to be heard.

"Kathy. No!" He paused for a minute and listened. Then he spoke up in a louder tone. "Okay, you know what? Fine! You do that," he responded, bitterly. He shifted in his chair once again; any trace of patience long since gone at that point.

Another pause came, but it didn't last too long.

"I – I – can't….. Fine. Goodbye," Elliot dropped the phone back into the cradle.

He kept his head pointed down toward his desk, with his hands rubbing at the base of his neck. He stayed that way for a moment and then brought his hands toward his face, slowly rubbing at his eyes with his palms. He appeared to be struggling with whether or not to let the conversation go. Finally, a long sigh escaped his mouth and that appeared to be the end of it.

Elliot sat back in his chair, propped his feet up on his desk, and picked up another page of notes.

It was just like that. While the conversation may have stressed him to no end, he intended to disregard it like it never happened and focus his attention on what was in front of him. It was as though he swatted at a mosquito on his arm, scratched where it bit, and then went back to whatever was going on.

This was part of the 'changed Elliot' that Olivia was still trying to adjust to although it wasn't the first time she heard a one-sided phone conversation of this nature. The thing that worried her most was that she knew he would eventually reach a breaking point on the entire matter.

His desk phone rang again.

"Manhattan SVU-, this is Detective Stabler," he answered. A slight hesitation in his voice showed anyone in earshot that he already knew who it was.

He leaned forward once again, propped his elbows on his desk and rubbed at his temples, with the phone cradled between his left ear and shoulder.

He listened for a while before he lifted his head and finally spoke up. "I told you I can't do this right now, Kathy. Goodbye," Elliot said firmly, before he hung the phone up again.

Elliot decided he wasn't going to wait for a third round. He stood up quickly and with enough force to slide the desk chair back several feet behind him. Without a word to anyone, he turned and walked out of the bullpen.

**_x x x _**

Olivia knew where he was headed.

As soon as he left, she stood up and followed him. When she reached the door to the rooftop, she opened it and saw him standing at the railing. His arms were folded as he hunched over the metal bar, using it to support some of his weight.

"El? Everything okay?" Olivia asked. She held the door to the roof open, and waited for his reply.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded irritably.

She watched him for a minute or two, hoping he'd say something more or walk over to her, but he didn't.

After a few more minutes, he shifted his stance. He straightened up and gripped the railing with both hands while he continued to look down at the street below. He looked more lost than angry. She didn't know exactly what was going on and doubted there was much she could do.

Although he may not have wanted company, she figured it might be okay to be there, as long as she hadn't pushed him to talk about it.

Olivia stepped out onto the rooftop and a sudden gust of wind hit her head-on, causing the door to slam shut behind her. She walked up and stood to the right of him, but didn't say a word.

While she stood there, she gazed out at the horizon or at the street below, as she picked out random objects to focus on. Bumper to bumper traffic could be seen anywhere she looked. Three blocks off to her right, horns blared at a broken-down UPS truck. Further off in the distance, she watched a helicopter as it sank down low in the red-hued sunset sky until it safely landed on its helipad. Then, she briefly glanced up at the sky. Rows of thin clouds lined up above her head to where they resembled the pattern of mackerel scales. The air was thick and it was windy, but still warmer than average for this late in the day.

They stood for about 10 minutes without saying a word to one another. Finally she noticed that he had turned his head to look in her direction.

She glanced over at him and smiled. He smiled back shyly.

He took a step toward her, reached out and rested his right hand on her left shoulder before he turned his gaze back to the city. "Thanks Liv," he said softly. He took a deep breath and expelled it slowly, before giving her shoulder a light squeeze, removing his hand and dropping it back down to his side. The distant look in his watery blue eyes remained.

"Sure, El."

She noticed her eyes had just begun to tear up a little from the tiny dust particles and other chemicals flying through the air. She blinked a few times trying to cleanse them a bit. She reached one finger up attempting to swipe at a tear that seeped out.

"Want to go get some dinner?" he asked her. Without looking, he reached into his pocket, removed a clean, folded handkerchief and handed it to her.

She took it from him and blotted the corners of her eyes a bit as more tears seeped out. "Thanks, El. And yes, that sounds good," she replied.

They stood there, side by side for a few minutes longer, without another word spoken. A light breeze wrapped around them as the temperatures settled to a pleasant nighttime high in Manhattan. The silence between them, like the warm autumn air, was comforting and just what they needed as their thoughts drifted about. Moments later, they headed out to eat.

**_x x x_**

**8:45 pm – Office of ADA Casey Novak**

Olivia peeked through the gap in the door to Casey's office. She sat at her desk and flipped through a few pages of the file in front of her, while she jotted down a few quick notes on a yellow legal pad.

Casey glanced up at the door when she sensed someone was present.

"Hey, Olivia. Come on in," Casey greeted her. She set aside what she was working on so they could talk.

Olivia pushed the door open a bit further and took a step inside. "Hi, Casey,

I got your message on Collins and I think this is what you were looking for," Olivia said as she handed her a thick manila envelope which contained notes from the ME, pictures from CSU, and a few pages of notes from both her and Fin.

"Thanks, Liv," Casey replied. She opened the folder and glanced through a few of the pictures.

"I remember most of the case, so if there is anything in here you have questions on, let me know."

"Okay," she replied. Casey sat the file down and looked back at her. "How's the Tyler School case going? Any news?" Casey asked. She was informed of the case earlier that day when she called and spoke to Munch on a separate matter.

Olivia sighed. "No, not really," she answered. She updated Casey on what the squad had done that day.

"I see. Something will turn up," Casey replied, supportively.

They were quiet for a moment, then Olivia changed the topic.

"So what's new with you, Case?" Olivia asked.

"Not a whole lot," she replied.

A smile slowly surfaced on Olivia's face.

"What?" Casey questioned.

"I heard about you and a certain Detective recently. That true?" she asked.

Casey grinned, rolling her eyes. "Yeah," she answered.

"That's great, Casey! How's that going?"

Casey sat back in her chair as she spoke. "Good. Things are good. We're both busy so finding time isn't easy. He's in Philadelphia right now. It's a high-profile case and jurisdiction was transferred there," Casey told her.

"So, is it serious? Planning to elope soon?" Olivia teased.

Casey laughed. "I wouldn't say that!" She smiled. "Work always makes it tough to carry on a relationship."

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, I know a little about that myself," she remarked.

"Anyone new since Kurt?" Casey posed.

Olivia shook her head.

"That's okay. I didn't date much after Garrett and I broke it off. Lawyers…" she laughed, slowly shaking her head as she began. "Just too many complications."

Olivia nodded and smiled. "And _now_ you've moved on to Detectives? I thought you said you _didn't_ want complications," she joked.

Casey laughed. She was quiet for a moment. "You're right, but I've dated a detective before," she corrected.

"Really?" Olivia looked straight at her with an arched eyebrow, surprised by the news.

"Yeah, about two years ago."

"Anyone I know?" Olivia inquired.

Casey sat up at her desk and making direct eye contact, she nodded slowly.

"Oh…" Olivia's eyes widened as she calculated the time frame and realized who it was.

"Yeah, it was just after he separated from Kathy. We had drinks one night after court, and he asked me to have dinner with him. We went out for a little while. I don't know, a couple of months or so, then he broke it off," she recalled.

"Well…," Olivia responded. Not knowing what to say, she attempted a smile instead. Olivia glanced at her watch and got up out of her seat. "I'm sorry, but I'd better be going." She took a few steps backward toward the door. "Just wanted to make sure you got that," she said, as she gestured to the file she brought by.

"Thanks again, Liv."

Olivia paused at the door. "No problem. Bye, Casey." Olivia smiled, before she walked out of her office and closed the door.

"Bye."

Casey glanced at the stack of files in front of her. The distinct buzzing of her cell phone on top of the pile caught her attention.

She glanced at the display and smiled. "Logan, hey."

"Hey, Case. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Oh no. Just finishing up a few things here. How's the case going?" Casey sat back in her chair and tuned out everything but the sound of his voice.

"Okay, but I'm ready to go home," he answered. He had been there a week and a half already.

"Yesterday you mentioned something about it wrapping up soon," she recalled.

"The defense now has two or three more witnesses they want to bring in. No idea when closing arguments will start."

"I see…," she said, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah," he agreed. A tone interrupted his train of thought. "Oh…sorry, Case-. Looks like I've got another call. It's Captain Ross, I've gotta take this. I'll call you soon," Mike said, hurriedly.

Before she could form the words to say something, the line had gone dead.

She held the phone in her hands for a little while as she looked through the folder Olivia brought her, figuring he'd call her back after he'd finished up with his captain.

After a minute or so had passed, she gave up and tossed the phone back down on the desk.

**_x x x_**

**9:40 pm – Benson Residence**

Olivia walked through the door of her apartment, dropped her keys on the table, and quickly headed for her bedroom. Despite the unseasonably warm outside temperatures, with the poorly-ventilated bullpen she had gotten too cold at her desk.

When she searched her locker, she had realized she didn't have anything warmer and decided to stop by her apartment on her way back to the station. So she returned quickly to her apartment to change into jeans, a long-sleeve shirt and as an afterthought grabbed the gray hoodie out of her closet.

Just as she was about to put on her shoes, the buzzer sounded.

"Who is it?" she asked, when she pressed the intercom button.

"It's me. Can I come up?" Elliot's voice came through the speaker.

She pushed the button which allowed him to enter the building. The knock at the door came about a minute later.

"I was about to head back," she told him, when she opened the door to let him in. "Find out anything?" She perched on the arm of the couch to put her shoes on.

"New amber alert. Three more kids missing," he replied, somberly. Elliot paced in front of her, lost in his thoughts.

"Where are we headed?"

He finally looked up at her. "First stop is the Morgan's. Missing kids are Andy and Derek Morgan. Parents are divorced, father lives in an apartment across town, but he'll be meeting us there."

She heard the name and froze just as she was about to put on the other shoe.

_Morgan_.

The teacher she and Elliot spoke with earlier that day had mentioned her concerns about Andy's father.

His eyes drifted around Olivia's apartment, while he waited for her to put her shoe on.

"You said three amber alerts, El. Who is the third?"

Elliot was quiet for a moment. His eyes drifted to the floor as he released a deep breath and answered her.

"Trinetta Guthrie."

Olivia sighed just as deeply as him and shook her head. They had seen the little girl just hours ago. She stood up when she finished tying her shoe. "Let's go."

At the car, Elliot started the engine as Olivia got inside. When the engine turned over, warm air shot through the vents, and the car stereo came on.

They rode in silence, their thoughts on the missing kids, while a news announcer's voice came through the speakers.

_**x x x**_

_"…More evacuations have been ordered for Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, and Cape Fear, North Carolina as Lilith is expected to make landfall there in the next 24 to 48 hours. New warnings have been issued for beaches along the North Carolina shoreline._

_The National Hurricane Center in Miami, reported that as of 9:00pm EST tonight, the Hurricane Lilith was upgraded to a Category 3 storm..."_

* * *

**Next chapter: Wind Gusts**


	3. Chapter 3

**7:03 am, Tuesday, September 23****rd****, 2008 **

**Office of the Medical Examiner, Dr. Melinda Warner**

Dr. Warner lifted the sheet up that covered the young victim.

"Trinetta Guthrie, age 7; she was raped and strangled. The bruises on the victim's shoulders, collar bone and neck, and petechiae hemorrhaging are all indicative of manual strangulation," Dr. Warner told Elliot and Olivia. She pointed to the outline of the bruised areas along the shoulder and neck as she spoke. "Oddly, he left no finger prints so the perp likely wore gloves."

She continued. "There is bruising and tearing to the pelvic area that resulted from the attack. Other than spermicide, no sign of fluids so he used a condom."

"Any trace of skin under her nails where she may have fought back?" Olivia asked quietly, while her eyes remained focused on the victim's face.

She glanced up in time to see Melinda shake her head. Melinda's eyes quickly scanned over the victim's body. "Based on the bruising, you're looking for a perp that has big hands, but I know that won't help much."

"Time of death?" Elliot asked.

"Based on post-mortem, I'd say shortly after midnight last night," Melinda answered.

**_x x x_**

Trinetta Guthrie's body was discovered in Central Park early that morning. She was reported missing the night before, along with her classmate Andy Morgan, and his older brother Derek. Uniformed cops from those districts carefully combed through the park, but thus far, they had not located the boys.

The SVU now had six missing children, one confirmed dead, and they still had no solid leads.

The school board worked with the NYPD to tighten security around the school grounds. All visitors to Tyler Elementary had to be approved in advance. Additionally, more uniformed officers were assigned to make routine trips on foot and in their patrol cars through the neighborhood, to keep an eye out for suspicious behavior or for anyone who tried to get near the school without proper clearance.

**_x x x_**

"Excuse me," Olivia said quietly, just before she turned and walked a few paces away from the table where Trinetta lay. She stood near the door to Melinda's office and leaned into the door frame with her arms folded.

She took a few deep breaths and tried to bring her focus back to the case, but felt as if her body had a different plan. The headache and slight stomach pain she had initially attributed to lack of sleep had intensified.

When they saw her step away, a look passed between them. "Just a second," Elliot told Melinda.

He understood. They had just seen Trinetta just the day before, and he knew Olivia had been very taken with her.

"Hey Liv?" he called to her quietly.

When he was about a foot a way, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Liv?"

When his hand made contact with her, she turned around quickly, causing his arm to drop back down to his side. "I'm fine, Elliot," she replied, calmly, but with a hint of doubt in her voice.

She collected her thoughts before she looked him in the eye directly. "Give me a minute," she insisted.

Elliot nodded once and stepped back, clearing the way as Olivia walked past him and toward the door.

She walked out of the room and seconds later, he heard a door close further down at the end of the hall.

**_x x x_**

**Last night…**

Elliot and Olivia met with Cindy and Greg Morgan at the house where Mrs. Morgan and the boys lived.

What began peacefully, however, quickly turned bitter. The detectives spent the better part of the night trying to keep the divorced pair from fighting one another so they could focus on the more important matter; Andy and Derek.

"You keep making me out to be the villain here! You know I'd never hurt my own kids! You know me!" Greg yelled at his ex-wife. Suddenly, he reached out, grabbed Cindy by her shoulders and forced her to look at him. Cindy let out a gasp, and Elliot reacted quickly, pulling him off of her.

"I don't know you, Greg! If I did, then maybe we'd still be married! Now, for the love of God, our kids are missing! Let's deal with that and push the crap aside for now, okay? Think you can handle that?" Cindy bitterly spat back.

He shook his head, as he quickly reconsidered what he was about to say. He took two steps toward Cindy and continued his defensive jabs. "You're not going to quit are you? You're going to keep saying this is all my fault!"

"All I'm saying is that I want my kids!" Cindy started to cry. Soon she couldn't stop the sobs from coming. She took three small steps to her right and removed a tissue from a tissue box that sat on the glass coffee table behind Elliot.

"What, Cindy? You mean you finally get it _now_?" Greg began, as he took another step toward her. "You finally understand what you've been putting me through all these months? By deciding how, when and where I can see Derek and Andrew!"

Cindy wiped her eyes a few times and took a deep breath before she answered him. Her voice still quivered. "I didn't decide that, the court did! You can't just pull our kids out of school and return them whenever the hell you want!"

"I did that once, Cin. Once!"

"Oh really? I'd say more like three times!" Cindy refuted.

"Three? Are you kidding me?"

Cindy ignored him and continued. "They're just kids! They can't keep having their lives disrupted! They've been through enough with this divorce." She began to cry harder.

Greg's angry voice echoed against the walls of the open living area. He shook his head in disapproval and turned to Elliot. "She got her damn divorce, she got the damn house, my Jeep, most of my income, and now she's taking my kids away!" He pointed to Cindy as he spoke.

"I love my kids! Damn you, Cin!" he said, his voice got quieter and quivered a bit.

"I know you love the kids, Greg, but that still doesn't change what you've done since we separated," she said. She took a deep breath or two before she continued. "I have a hard time trusting you right now." She lightly wiped her nose with the tissue clenched in her left hand.

Greg shook his head in disbelief. "Where are they? Please, just tell me, Cindy. I won't leave with them without telling you. You have my word," he said.

Olivia saw the desperation in both of them. Each one more willing to believe the other one had the kids than think something else happened to them.

Suddenly, Olivia's focus drifted from the Morgan's to her partner, who had thus far maintained an uncharacteristically low profile. Elliot was quieter than usual that night, putting most of his energy into keeping Greg from attacking Cindy, while Olivia attempted unsuccessfully to redirect them back to the kids. The case was hard enough without them having to deal with a split couple's broken marriage. Olivia realized that with Elliot's phone feuds with Kathy, this was the last thing he needed to deal with.

Cindy and Greg continued to sling insults at one another until Olivia finally took Cindy into the kitchen, while Elliot spoke with Greg in the living room. They were at least able to get their version of the events of the day leading up to the children's disappearance.

Cindy had planned to leave work Monday afternoon to pick up her boys at 3:00 pm. It wasn't uncommon for her to pick up Trinetta and watch her until her parents got home. The Morgan's and the Guthrie's were friends, as were their children.

When Cindy, a triage nurse, got delayed due to an emergency, she called Greg and asked that he pick the children up from school. She left a message with a receptionist where Greg works and figured it was fine.

They separated a year ago and because Cindy had trouble finding babysitters, she'd either try to leave work to get them, get her sister to watch the kids, or call Greg. Her sister was a veterinarian and could help on occasion, but when she couldn't, Cindy's next resort was Greg. If Greg was running late, the kids knew to stay at the school playground, or if it was raining, they would stay inside the school.

Although she and Greg argued about ninety percent of the time, she believed he wouldn't hesitate to see that they made it home safely. With her job and no one else to call, she really had no choice.

But Greg Morgan never got the message.

The children never came home.

**_x x x_**

**8:47 am, Tuesday September 23****rd****, 2008 **

**Tyler Elementary School**

_"…The high today again will reach the low 80s._

_And now the latest from the National Hurricane Center in Miami. Hurricane Lilith was projected to make landfall at Myrtle Beach, South Carolina this morning. According to hurricane experts, a high pressure system centered over the Tennessee valley has shifted Lilith's path. The category 3 hurricane is still gathering strength, and forecasters now believe it will make landfall at North Carolina's Outer Banks, just as Hurricane Isabel did in 2003._

_Meanwhile, the nor'easter that continues to wreck havoc along the Maine coastline has caused three deaths in the Portland area. The primary threat along the shore has been storm surge and coastal flooding, while further inland, the system has produced several inches of rain, freezing rain, and even snow in higher elevation areas, making some roads impassable. The storm continues to head south where towns along the coast from Portsmouth, New Hampshire to Boston, Massachusetts, prepare for its arrival…" _

Darnell Randon switched off the radio, then grabbed the clipboard to log the school bus's mileage for the morning.

Darnell had worked for the Manhattan school district as a bus driver for almost four years. Before this, he worked as an auto mechanic, but due to an injury on the job, he could no longer do the work. He went to work part-time for the Port Authority, where he worked alternating night shifts as a bus driver, and for Manhattan schools where he had two bus routes in the morning and one in the afternoon. Most of his day was free so usually he spent time restoring a car that an uncle left him in his will.

He was 24 years old, had never married, and rarely dated. Although he was well-liked, had a rugged charm, a dark tan from time spent outdoors, and could easily have his pick of women, he only had interest in one; the first grade teacher, Moriah Sentik. She was sweet, very attractive, always nice to him, and she had the most beautiful golden hair that he'd ever seen. He had pretty much settled on the belief that she would never give him the time of day.

He stepped off the school bus with his convenience store coffee cup in hand. As he glanced around, he saw Moriah walking from the parking lot back toward the main building.

"Hey, Moriah. Good morning, how are ya?" he greeted her, as he grinned nervously.

Moriah stopped and turned to look in his direction. "Oh, hi, Darry!" she replied, using a nickname she gave him when they first met, and she accidentally forgot his name. He graciously accepted it from her, although his boss and another driver liked to tease him about it.

"I'm good," she replied. I didn't see you yesterday; how was your weekend?" She smiled and walked a few paces closer to the bus.

Nervously, he raised his hand up and raked his fingers through his dirty blonde hair that, according to his mother and his boss, was in desperate need of a cut.

"Oh, it was…good," he responded initially, while he tried to remember what he did. "I mostly cleaned my place and watched a few games. I lead a pretty dull life," he admitted, with a shy smile.

"Don't feel bad, I didn't do much either. I made a few lesson plans and washed clothes. Sounds like we both have dull lives," she grinned at him again and rolled her eyes in an empathetic manner.

Anxiety was hitting him ten-fold. Because at this point, he was one more nervous, hair rake away from asking her if she wanted to compare dull lives over dinner one night.

But the CB squealed on behind him, signalling that he'd better answer it before his boss's voice sounded over the radio, and embarrassed him in some other way.

"Good talking to you, Moriah, but I think the boss needs something. Hope it's not too dull today, at least," he said, offering a half smile.

"See ya, Darry," she smiled and walked toward the main entrance of the school building.

He opened the door from the outside and hopped up the two steps to the driver's seat.

"Bus 919, this is base, please pick up," a familiar voice came from the radio receiver.

He grabbed the CB quickly. "This is Darnell. Whatcha need, Moe?"

"Randon! Hey boy, are you off trying to pick up that teacher again?" Molan Conall, the dispatcher laughed light-heartedly.

Darnell rolled his eyes. "No," he replied quickly, annoyed that his boss had figured out that he was. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Two things. First, I had an emergency conference with the school board earlier this morning. They have more security measures in place with those missing kids and all."

"Yeah, I figured. What's it mean for us?"

"Not a whole lot. I put a memo in your box that explains everything. I need you to stop by and pick it up this morning," Molan told him.

"Okay, not a problem. What else?" Darnell asked.

"I've also got a new safety inspection sheet in your box. That nor'easter is supposed to head this way. I don't know, it's probably a load of crap. Those morons don't know what they're doing, but you know how those TV announcers get. It's the end of the world…yeah whatever! Anyway, just grab that one as well, and sign off on it when you're done. You know the drill."

"Okay, Boss."

"Bye, Darnell. And quit trying to pick up that teacher!" Molan said, jokingly.

"I really wasn't," Darnell replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, sure. Later, kid."

"Later, Boss. Bus 919, out," Darnell said as he signed off.

"Base, out."

**_x x x_**

**9:18 am - Courthouse building**

Casey got up from her seat and walked over to address the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. This has been a complicated case from day one. Mr. Langan and I appreciate your time and attention as we've both presented this case to you over the past few weeks. However, Mr. Langan and I don't see eye-to-eye on how things transpired between Mr. Young and Ms. Aggler on the night of February 4th," Casey began in her closing arguments.

"The defense said that Mr. Brant Young wanted to be supportive toward Karen that night while she dealt with the loss of her child. Karen also suffers from Bipolar Disorder, which Dr. George Huang stated in his testimony and yes, the loss of her child impacted her greatly. But Karen knew she needed help. She took her medication regularly, she participated in therapy, and she tried to lead a normal life in spite of her traumatic past," she told the jury.

"Karen suffered a traumatic loss when her son Toby died, and while the defense would rather have you believe she lost her mind and made up this story of how Brant raped her, the defense couldn't be further from the truth. On the night of the 4th, Karen returned from her therapy appointment and wanted to be left alone. Mr. Young, on the other hand, decided that she shouldn't. When he arrived at her apartment, he fought with her, tore her clothing, slapped her several times, forced himself on her, and raped her. And then he tried to say that she made the whole thing up because of her condition."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Karen is not trying to frame Brant. She is a brave, young woman who has fought to come back from too many traumatic events in her life. Karen Aggler was the victim of rape and her attacker is seated at that table." Casey pointed to the defendant. "Let's help her make one last step toward rebuilding her life again; bring some justice to this matter, and return a guilty verdict. Thank you," she said as she concluded. She walked back over to take her seat.

An hour later, the jury returned a guilty verdict on all charges. Judge Petrovsky thanked the jury for their time, the defendant was escorted out in handcuffs, and Casey stood to collect her belongings.

Trevor Langan walked over to shake Casey's hand. "A pleasure as always, Casey. Nicely done," he said sincerely.

"Thanks, Trevor," she replied, and smiled.

She walked toward the bench where the judge had just stood up to collect her things. Judge Petrovsky paused when she saw Casey approach. Casey handed the judge a statement she had prepared from the other case.

"Thank you. My clerk will contact you tomorrow."

Casey nodded. She had reached the door when she heard Judge Petrovsky again.

"And…..good work, Ms. Novak," she said appreciatively.

Casey turned back and smiled. "Thanks, your Honor."

She picked up her belongings, walked toward the door, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she exited the courtroom.

**_x x x_**

Casey stepped out of the elevator onto the main floor of the courthouse and turned her phone back on. When she did, she noticed her phone signalling a missed text message. She glanced at the display and smiled.

_Message from Logan received 11:02 am_: "How'd it go? Thinking of you... Logan."

Casey stepped off to the side, allowing others to pass by and exit the courthouse as she dialed Mike's number.

"Hey Logan. It's done! Guilty, all charges!" she told him excitedly.

"Yeah, I knew you'd get it," Mike replied. He sat on one of the benches outside the courtroom while the court was in recess. He glanced up quizzically when he saw a young law clerk run into the courtroom with a large stack of thick folders that looked as though it could topple from his hands at any moment.

"Right. And how exactly did _you _know?" she asked him, as she walked over toward an empty bench to get away from the crowd.

"Oh, I just knew," he answered, smugly.

"How?"

He smiled. "I'm a detective, remember?" he told her.

She smirked. "Well, thanks."

Casey sat down on the bench and started looking for a phone message she had earlier to call Fin. She found it paperclipped to the top of one of her notepads and tucked it inside her pocket.

"How's the case?" she asked.

"Last witness just finished. Closing arguments are next. If deliberations are quick, then I may leave as early as tomorrow afternoon," he reported. He stood up when the prosecutor gestured toward him and then entered the courtroom.

She beamed. "That's great!"

"Yep it is! Can't wait to be out of here and back home. Although they are talking about possible delays leaving the airport if that hurricane makes its way up here."

"Right. Keep me posted."

Mike sighed. "I can't wait to be home; you have no idea."

"Oh, I think I do." Casey smiled warmly.

"Case, it looks like they're re-conveniening. If I hide, maybe they won't find me?" he laughed.

"Nice try! It's okay…I'll let you go. Call me later?"

"Yep. Miss you."

"Miss you too."

**_x x x_**

**11:50 am – SVU rooftop**

Olivia walked up the last few steps and opened the door to the rooftop.

One day, several months ago, while trying to calm herself down after a tough case, she had discovered a door that led up to a different part of the roof. It gave her a view of the river and much more visibility than she had at the other spot where Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Cragen frequented. She decided to keep her newly-discovered spot to herself.

Olivia was beginning to like it up here more and more. It was partly the view and partly just being removed from the masses and given a spot all her own overlooking the city.

She had always felt as though a part of the city was molded into who she was. Although since she became a cop, and even more so with SVU, she began to feel as though she was also a part of the city.

She and Elliot had jointly contributed to the removal of numerous child molesters and rapists from the streets, although she didn't believe it would ever be enough to say that the streets were safer.

Yet, every day, despite the fact that there was always one more rapist and one more child molester right around the corner, she'd keep going. She knew she had a reason.

Suddenly, her mind drifted to the little girl.

Trinetta Guthrie_. Little innocent free wind. _

She was a beautiful child. And Olivia's heart ached to see her so full of life, smiles and giggles one day just to have her life suddenly, tragically taken away the next.

Her mind drifted back to the case and what happened earlier that morning.

After Olivia left Warner's that morning, she decided to go for a little walk. She couldn't quite put words to it, but something felt off and suddenly she couldn't focus on the case.

Trinetta's body was discovered by an off-duty cop and reported to SVU. After finally leaving the Morgan's and settling down for three hours of sleep, Olivia was awoken by her cell phone and moments later, she arrived to examine the crime scene. She continued on as she normally would, but quickly began to lose perspective.

Things had pretty much reversed from the night before to this morning. Last night, she was the one to keep things moving while Elliot was distant. This morning, Elliot was very involved, talking to witnesses and directing the CSU, and she went through the motions, seemingly present only in the physical sense.

As she walked further and further, things became much clearer. Trinetta seemed so oddly familiar to her, and she finally realized why.

One day, around the time Olivia had considered adopting a child, she sat on a bench and watched some children at a playground. Three orphaned little girls ran between a slide, swings, and a jungle gym.

As she watched the little girls play, Olivia decided that she needed someone else in her life. She wanted to at least look into the option of adopting a child.

Somehow, it hadn't turned out the way she wanted. She would have loved to have a child. Olivia wanted to be able to give that child everything she never had growing up, but knew that part of her would always belong to her work. She would always be torn.

One of the little girls she saw at the park that day looked very much like Trinetta. She had the same bright red hair, the same giggle, and was just as full of life. Olivia had returned to the park on random days and happened to see her a few more times. When she met Trinetta, she hadn't made the connection. However, as it finally hit her, she felt her eyes well up with tears.

**_x x x_**

Moments later she turned and headed back toward the morgue. Realizing she needed to get her focus back to the case, Olivia took a few deep breaths and tried to clear her head. Fortunately, it seemed to work and questions began to come to her. She looked up when she was a block away from the ME's office and saw her partner walking toward her.

"I'm okay, El." Olivia smiled when she saw the concern in his eyes.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He put a hand on her back and lightly guided her back to the car, opening the door when they reached the passenger side. As they got into the car, he updated her on the rest.

"Just got off the phone with CSU. They found some footprints near the vic and are working on a profile," he told her.

"Anything else turn up near the vic?" she asked.

"No, but we're headed there now," he told her as he pulled out onto the street.

"Okay."

"Munch and Fin went back to speak to Greg Morgan. Have to find out who this friend of his is, too," he added.

"The Guthries?" she asked, wondering if they had been notified yet.

"Cragen spoke to them already."

Olivia nodded and turned to look out the passenger window. Her mind drifted back to Trinetta. She wanted justice as with any victim in any case. It may be due in part to where her memories took her, but this one felt just a bit more personal. This one cut just a little bit deeper. She wouldn't rest until she had Trinetta's killer behind bars.

She jumped a little when Elliot stirred her out of her thoughts. "We'll find him, Liv," Elliot said, sensing she needed to hear it.

"I know."

_Somewhere within her, a storm was brewing._

**_x x x_**

It was a picture-perfect day in Manhattan. The air was comfortably warm and pleasant for a change, almost inviting. It was the type of day most would be carrying their lunch to the parks to eat.

Olivia looked out on the horizon and suddenly noticed that a band of low-level cumulus clouds had moved in and filled the sky. A breeze flowed in around her in all directions, at times billowing the strands of hair off of her face.

She took in the temporary sense of peace that set in, and allowed it to calm her. Her thoughts drifted from the case to Trinetta and then settled on Elliot for a moment. She got the impression that he wanted to talk about something. Unfortunately, as with anything in their line of work, they were constantly being interrupted.

Her cell phone signaled a new text message.

_Message from El received 12:03 pm_: "Munch ordered chinese. #17 and #24 for us. Hurry, or I'll eat your eggroll. - El."

She grinned. "Thanks. Be right there," she typed back, and hit send.

* * *

**Next chapter: Small Craft Advisory**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuesday, September 23****rd****, 2008**

**1:00 pm - Office of Captain Don Cragen**

**_x x_**

_ "…The nor'easter is rapidly gaining strength and has begun to bear down on the city of Portsmouth, New Hampshire. Winds are now in excess of 35 mph and a small-craft advisory has been issued for Portsmouth and coastal cities as far south as Cape Cod. We'll bring you further updates as they become available…"_

_**x x**_

Captain Cragen turned down the TV volume when he heard a knock at his office door. The door opened slowly and he saw Munch standing in the doorway with a sheet of paper in his hand.

"What did you find out?" Cragen asked.

"Both Greg Morgan and his friend, Aidan Boase were seen at Tyler Elementary between 1:00 pm and 3:00 pm yesterday afternoon. They work for the same company, and according to their boss, they were at a safety seminar for part of the morning. He expected them back well before noon," he reported.

Munch glanced at the paper in his hand before he continued.

"Greg's ex-wife, Cindy, reported to the court almost two weeks ago that he had been in violation of his visitation rights. Greg didn't like that the court had only given him a few hours a weekend to spend with the boys so he and Aidan would sometimes drive by there and try to pick up the kids mid-day. He is their father, so early on, no one questioned it. The court was ready to restrict his visitations further, but Cindy reconsidered and withdrew her complaint. Said if anything, it would hurt the boys, and she needed a back-up sitter."

Munch continued. "Yesterday they tried to pick the kids up, but were stopped by the principal, Jim Jefferies. He told Greg he needed a court order or Cindy present, before he allowed him to leave with Andy and Derek. Told him to leave or he'd call the police. Greg gave the principal a few choice words and left. According to a crossing guard, they were seen driving past the school several times after that."

"What about Aidan?" Cragen asked.

"He popped up as a registered sex offender. He's got one conviction for molestation and at the same time he was arrested, they found him in possession of child porn. He plead guilty on both counts, served 12 years, and was released in 2003. He also has three counts of misdemeanor child abuse while he worked as a janitor in an elementary school in Concord, New Hampshire. He served 3 years and was released in 1989," Munch concluded his report." Munch concluded his report.

"Does he have kids?"

"No, Captain."

"Think Greg knows about his friend's past?" Cragen pondered as he leaned back in his chair and stretched.

"Hard to say," Munch responded.

"See if they'll both come down here for questioning. Split them up and get them to talk. Maybe one's willing to roll over for the other."

**_x x_**

**3:00 pm – SVU Interrogation Room 1**

Greg Morgan waited in the Manhattan SVU interrogation room where he anticipated further humiliation from two more hard-nosed cops. He didn't have to be down here; they had absolutely nothing on him, and Greg knew this. But he also knew these cops wouldn't get off his back as long as they had their minds set on blaming him for his kid's disappearance.

He wondered if there was anything he could say at all to convince them that he had nothing to do with this. Although he and Cindy didn't see eye-to-eye, he'd never keep his boys from their mother.

_But damn it_… Greg thought, _the woman would say anything to make sure I can't see my kids!_

The door opened, and Munch and Fin walked up until they were standing at opposite ends of the table. Greg took one look at the detectives and realized he was going to be there for a while.

"So, Greg, think you could tell us where Andy and Derek are?" Fin began, as he walked up to him and perched on the side of the table with his arms folded.

Greg rolled his eyes. _Here we go again_, he thought. "I don't know! And I still say that Cindy knows where they are! She'd do anything to keep those kids from me!" Greg responded bitterly.

"They aren't with Cindy. I can assure you that!" Fin told him bluntly.

Greg's face grew pale. "Well, she's lying! She has to know where they are. I bet they're with Cindy's mom," he argued. Greg stiffened his back as he sat there. He sat on the edge of his chair, hands posed on the armrests as if he was about to get up and leave the room at any moment.

"No they're not with Cindy's mom; and before you go there, they're not with Cindy's sister, aunt, cousin, or the rest of her family either," Fin replied sternly, leaning in as he spoke.

"Those boys and their classmate, Trinetta Guthrie were last seen together at three o'clock yesterday. Do you know anything about Trinetta's whereabouts?" Munch asked him. He wasn't sure if Greg had heard about Trinetta, but wanted to see his reaction either way.

"Trinetta? Yeah, she's friends with my boys; but no, I don't know where she is, I don't know where any of them are," he responded.

"Her body was found in Central Park this morning," Fin informed him.

"Trinetta's d- dead? Oh my God!" Greg gasped. He sat back in his chair hard, almost as if someone had shoved him. The color washed out of his face. His hand remained clutching the armrests.

"Yeah, Greg, she's dead. So how about you tell us what happened," Munch prompted.

When Greg said nothing, Fin inched closer. "Did it suddenly become too much for you to have three kids to look after? Did you get your friend Aidan to get rid of her? Aidan's got a history of getting rough with little kids, but I'm sure you knew that!"

Greg stilled and looked at both of them in shock.

Munch picked up a piece of paper that sat folded on the table in front of him. His eyes scanned the document before he looked back at him. "Listen, Greg. I have a report here from Tyler Elementary that states that you have, on several occasions, picked up those boys _and_ their friends, taken them off the school grounds, and didn't return with them until later that night or the next day. The court gave you visitation rights and you chose to ignore that? Care to explain why you wouldn't have done the same thing just yesterday?" Munch asked.

"Cindy has let me pick up the boys before, even when I don't get visitation. She needs a sitter sometimes. In fact, she was running late yesterday and asked me to pick them up," Greg told them assuredly. "But that damned Jeffries won't let me near my own boys," he added bitterly.

"Nice try," Fin stated, leaning closer and not breaking eye contact as he spoke. "But you were at the school before Cindy said she called your office, and you told Detective Stabler that you never got that message," Fin stated.

Greg looked from one detective to the other. "Look, I told you, I don't know where Andy and Derek are! But I can guarantee you that Cindy does!" he replied defensively.

He sat back in his chair, folded his arms, and didn't say another word.

**_x x_**

**SVU Interrogation Room 2**

"Aidan Boase, could you answer a few questions for us?" Elliot asked calmly as he approached the suspect and took the seat directly across from him.

Aidan had agreed to go to SVU for questioning after he found out the Morgan boys were missing. Although when he realized his past would be carefully combed through, he decided his best defense was no defense.

When Elliot and Olivia walked into the interrogation room, Aidan picked a spot on the middle of the table and focused on it. He rarely shifted or blinked as they moved about the room.

Olivia stood near the back of the room next to the two-way mirror with her arms folded and one leg propped up against the door. She was giving Elliot the first crack at him. On the way back to the precinct, she had sized up Aidan and already knew what they were in for. Her patience was gone only to be replaced by a fierce headache. It felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to it.

After a few minutes of dead silence, Elliot got up out of his seat and walked over to the end of the table nearest Aidan. "You were seen at the school yesterday with Greg Morgan," Elliot began. He glanced down at a folder in his hand and continued. "Your boss said you were at a seminar with Greg and that you were due back before noon. Could you explain why you were at the school yesterday around one o'clock?"

Aidan remained seated all the way back in his chair with his arms folded. His head was leaning off to the side a bit while his eyes remained fixed to the table. Surprisingly, it looked as though he was about to fall asleep.

"Okay, Mr. Boase…" Elliot walked closer to the suspect and perched on the edge of the interrogation room table where Aidan sat. Elliot sat close enough so he could coax Aidan into looking at him. He looked at some notes for a second, then back at Aidan. "You don't have any reason to be there. You have no kids that go to that school. Why the hell were you there at all?"

Aidan casually shifted a little to his side to move away from Elliot. It was the first time he had really moved at all since they'd walked into the room.

Elliot remained quiet for several minutes, hoping the suspect would at least speak up to break the deafening silence.

Aidan was practically unshakable. It was as if he had no cares whatsoever about being there. Trying to get through to him was almost like trying to rattle one of the guards at Buckingham Palace.

Elliot had to fight the urge not to tear into this guy. He wanted to lift him up by his collar and see just how passive he could be against a former Marine and seasoned Manhattan detective. But he also knew his partner was fighting a vicious migraine and Aidan would be ready to confess to the Kennedy assassination once she was done with him.

Aidan would only shift to get away from Elliot. He remained still otherwise, not so much as blinking for several minutes at a time.

They had been in there 20 minutes, and it was apparent that he had no plans to say a word to the detectives.

Elliot kept his composure surprisingly well, but Olivia began to lose her grip.

He sensed it before she began, stepped back, and gave her the reins.

"My partner asked you a question," Olivia began. She spoke loud and forceful enough to jar Elliot and even Aidan in his seat.

She pushed off from the door a bit, using her arms and her right foot which caused the door to rattle a bit in its frame. She took a few steps closer to Aidan, her eyes searing into him like two laser beams.

"Several, in fact," she added, in a snarkish tone.

"Now we've got two missing boys and one dead girl and I'm losing patience here with your 'I've got nothing to say' attitude!" Olivia perched on the side of the table and fried him with her eyes.

She got up and paced in front of the table for a minute. "Your friend in that room…" She paused, looking in Aidan's direction while she pointed next door, "are you covering up for him, or is he covering up for you?" She walked back over to his side. "Does he even know about your history with children? Or…" she began, planning her next words carefully, "are you hoping he doesn't find out?"

Aidan turned his head sharply and shot Olivia an evil glare. Interestingly, the expression was all in his eyes. Not even a facial muscle twitched when he turned toward her. Still, Olivia maintained her stance.

She leaned in toward him, bracing her hand on the table as she spoke. "I can guarantee you, I will find out where those kids are, and if you're behind it, there is no way you're going to get out of prison time by giving the judge and jury the silent treatment," she remarked. "So how about you open your damned mouth and start answering some questions!" Olivia demanded.

He glanced at her again, giving an almost imperceptible sneer, then turned back toward the table and fixed his gaze back on the same spot.

**_x x x_**

Outside the interrogation rooms, Dr. Huang and Captain Cragen watched over everything.

"Greg is dead set on playing the blame game," Don began. "It's like he's not even convinced that his boys are missing," he said, shaking his head. He raised a cup of coffee that he was holding to his lips and took a sip.

"He's not unusually anxious or nervous for being in that setting. I don't see any outward signs that he has something to hide either," George concluded.

They moved on and looked in at the other suspect.

"What do you think about him?" Don asked.

George took a step closer to the window and looked at Aidan intently. He studied Aidan's posture for a few moments and watched how he interacted with Elliot and Olivia. He'd occasionally shift in his chair, but mostly he sat in one position.

"Well he's not talking, but he doesn't seem to be intimidated by Benson and Stabler either. His body language is all over the place. The tension in his shoulders shows defensiveness. The question is why. He's either afraid of something, or someone, or feels helpless," Dr. Huang surmised.

"Any ideas, Doc? Think you could crack him? Cragen asked. He lifted the cup to his lips again and took a sip.

He sighed. "Telling us more about his past might give us something to work with. Not sure how far I'll get, but yes, I'll give it a try."

**_x x x_**

**6:35 pm – SVU**

The bullpen was empty and rather dark, aside from the desk lamps that illuminated Elliot and Olivia's desks. Munch and Fin left to stake out Aidan's house in rotating shifts, while Elliot and Olivia stayed in and dug into some records from his prior convictions.

Elliot had just run out for a minute to get some coffee, leaving Olivia alone in the bullpen. She had tried several times to focus on a scanned report from Concord Corrections on her computer screen to no avail; her headache from earlier that day had intensified. She sat at her desk with her forehead rested against her palms, attempting to ease the tension. Too many days without sleep usually caused this. She briefly wondered if putting her head through a brick wall might actually help.

Minutes later, Elliot walked in and set a cup on her desk.

"Chai tea?" she asked, and smiled.

"No, it's coffee. Figured you'd need that more."

"Yep. Thanks, El," she responded, taking a sip.

He nodded once in her direction, sat his own cup of coffee down, and picked up a phone message on his desk. It pertained to the Braddsen case Elliot had looked into the day before. The suspect in that case, John Demour turned out to be on house arrest for another offense. According to his parole officer, he had been compliant on all of the days in question. Elliot read it, then crumbled the message and tossed it down on a stack of papers. He plopped down in his chair, leaned all the way back, and gazed up at the ceiling for a minute while he collected his thoughts.

"What's that, El?" she asked.

"Demour's been on house arrest," he answered.

Olivia shrugged. "Good hunch, anyway," she said focusing her attention back on her computer monitor. She brought the cup of coffee up to her lips and took a sip. The coffee was strong, but just what she needed. She continued to focus on the monitor until, a minute later, a dull pain spread across her forehead. She made a faint moaning sound and leaned forward, resting her forehead into her hands once again.

"You okay, Liv?" Elliot asked, glancing across his desk at her.

"Headache won't go away," she replied without looking up.

"Still? Why don't you go lay down for a bit? I'll manage this."

She hesitated long enough to make him think she was considering the idea. "Mmmhm. I'll be okay."

"You sure?" he asked. Realizing it was a silly thing to ask, but too late to take it back.

"Yeah," she replied weakly. She massaged her temples lightly and looked up at her partner. He wasn't buying her answer and continued to look at her with a questionable expression.

She smiled at him and diverted them back to the case. "I don't like the fact that even if we link Aidan to the Morgans and Trinetta, we've got no proof he was responsible for Kaleb or the Morrissey kids' disappearance. We've got nothing tying any of this together," she sighed.

Elliot sighed in agreement.

**_x x_**

"Want to grab something to eat?" Olivia asked, an hour later.

"Thanks, but I'll have to pass. You go ahead. I have to make a quick trip to Queens. It's important, but won't take long," he told her.

She nodded.

Elliot stood and collected a gym bag and a store bag next to his desk. The bags consisted of clothes from his locker that he planned to drop off and something he picked up a few weeks ago for Maureen's birthday. He didn't expect he'd get the chance to visit her at school for her birthday, but wanted to get the gift to Kathy, at least.

Next, he unlocked and opened a desk draw that kept some personal information of his. He removed a manila file folder from the top of the stack and carefully inserted the file into the side of his bag. He closed the zipper, picked up the bags and waved to Olivia as he headed out of the bullpen.

"Hey, El?" Olivia began when she saw him start to leave.

"Yeah?" He paused at the door and turned back toward her.

She stood and followed him. "I'm going to grab a sandwich, I'll walk out with you."

Elliot smiled and waited for her to catch up.

They made small talk about the case and traffic to Queens, but then walked in silence from the elevator door to Elliot's car. He opened the door to the backseat on the passenger side, and shoved his bags in while Olivia stood a few feet away on the sidewalk.

She saw him open the gym bag and sift through it looking for something. As she watched him, she allowed her thoughts to drift.

They had always respected each other's right to privacy and only dealt with the personal if it complicated things on the cases they worked. They never pried when they knew there was something personal the other one was reluctant to discuss. _Never._

For several months, she had only asked him generic questions about how things were at home, but usually got a quick answer, if any at all.

Recently, she noticed that he was attempting to bring it up. He would look as though he has something to say, like something was on the tip of his tongue. Then he'd glance around to see who else may be in earshot, and either start the discussion or come up with something else to say. The conversation usually started at a diner or while they were in the car.

It always began the same way. He brought up something about his kids or the house, then hesitate for a moment before beginning a statement like,

_'Got a few things on my mind lately, Liv. So, uh, sorry if I seem out of it.' _

Then he'd hesitate another moment, as if searching for the words he wanted to say next, but they would never come. Often, it was just bad timing. If they were eating, the waitress would pass by, or one of them would get a call.

**_x x_**

He closed the passenger side door and started to walk toward the driver's side. He turned his head and smiled shyly at his partner. "See you in a bit, Liv," he said.

She saw him start to leave and suddenly found herself reacting.

"El?" she began.

He had paused in front of his car when he heard his name, but didn't look up. He held his keys in both hands, sorting through the half dozen or so on his key ring until he reached the one that would open the driver's side door.

"Yeah?" he answered quietly.

"Is there anything…" Olivia began. Deciding she didn't like the phrase she began with, she sighed deeply and started again. "Is everything okay?" she asked. She knew there could be any number of reasons why he was going back to Queens that night. But something told her this was a trip he didn't want to make.

"Okay with what?" he asked, fidgeting with his keys. He shuffled them between his hands

"Nothing," she replied, sensing he was not in the mood to discuss it.

"What is it, Liv?" he asked, and finally glanced up at her.

Suddenly she found the nerve again. "You're going home. I –I just wondered if everything was okay," she said, offering a shy smile.

Elliot stilled. He knew where she was going with this and he wanted to be ready. He knew there would never be an ideal time, but didn't think it made sense to just dump it out there to his partner in the middle of a Manhattan sidewalk. Not when he still had the drive home to contemplate everything. Not when his head was ready to explode from how much work and home stress had been haphazardly merged.

_But she was reaching_, he thought. _'I'm your partner, for better or worse_,' he recalled telling her years ago when things were still new between them.

"No," he blurted out. At first, he wasn't sure what drove him to finally say it. Slowly he lifted his head and his slightly dampened eyes gazed into the eyes of his partner. "It's not okay, Liv."

"Talk to me, El," she said. She reached out and gently touched his arm before taking a hold of it. She tried to direct him to look at her. "Please?"

He stared at the ground nervously. He wanted her concern. In fact, he needed it.

He nodded slowly. "I want to talk to you, Liv. I do. But I can't. Not here anyway. It's too much right now," he said. He turned his head away, glancing at a car down the block with it's headlights on. The car was double parked and its lights were blinding him. He turned back toward her.

She nodded and allowed him to continue.

He just took in the concern he saw from his partner and allowed it to comfort him.

"I'm in too many places right now," he said quietly.

"It's okay. I'm still-" she began.

"I know," he answered her firmly, anticipating what she was going to say. "I know you're here, Liv. I've always known." His eyes offered up a smile even if his mouth didn't follow suit. He was careful not to look away until she did. He wanted to be sure she understood.

"I promise. We'll talk soon," Elliot added.

"Okay," Olivia answered softly, offering a warm smile. "See you when you get back." She released his arm and turned to walk back toward the sidewalk, satisfied in what she was finally able to ask him.

As she stepped up onto the curb, a thought occurred to her.

_He was actually letting her in._

She took another step and realized he was right behind her. She felt a tug on her arm and before she could vocalize a response, he had pulled her into a hug.

She was a little shocked at first. Briefly, it brought her back to the day at the hospital after the accident. Just like before, she could feel the weight of him leaning into her for support. Gently she ran her hand along his upper back, offering comfort. He held on a little longer this time. All around them seemed surprisingly quiet, aside from the traffic whipping past them and a few distant horns.

She waited for him to say something, but it jarred her a little when finally he did.

"Liv?" He began, his chin rested against her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

He released the hug and she stepped back. They both paused before they let their arms fall back to their sides. She smiled, turned, and headed toward the corner store for a sandwich.

He got inside his car and sat for a minute, watching until she was inside the store. He started the car and the radio came on.

"_…The accident on the GW parkway has been cleared up and traffic is starting to move again. _

_Now the latest from the National Hurricane Center in Miami._

_Hurricane Lilith skirted the Outer Banks earlier today. Winds caused structural damage to 70 percent of the houses and businesses in the area, and storm surge was responsible for widespread flooding, and blocked roads by floating debris. Authorities are urging residents in flooded areas not to exit their homes until help arrives. Hurricane shelters have been set up and emergency responders are working quickly to provide aid to those with life threatening injuries._

_Lilith remains a category 3 hurricane with sustained winds of 120 mph near the eye wall. The storm is currently centered 200 miles northeast from the coast of Hampton, VA._

_Hurricane warnings have been issued for Maryland, Delaware and south New Jersey beaches, however, the storm continues to move north-northeast at 20 mph, making landfall projections uncertain at this time..."_

**_x x_**

**9:35 pm – SVU**

Elliot returned a little before 9:00 pm. He spoke very little and didn't mention the trip at all. He chose instead to submerse himself back into the case.

He began looking into the backgrounds of teachers and staff at Tyler, when his desk phone rang. "SVU, this is Detective Stabler."

He lifted his head up and made eye contact with Olivia. "Warner," he mouthed.

Olivia nodded and waited for him to finish the call. She watched him, noticing when one of his eyebrows arched upon hearing some initial piece of news, and then relaxed as he listened to the explanation.

He jotted down a few words as he listened. "Uh-huh. All right. Thanks, Melinda. Bye."

He hung up the phone and settled back in his seat. "Warner said tox screen on Trinetta showed an overdose of Klonopin in her system. She called the Guthries and they said it had never been prescribed to her," he told Olivia.

"How large an overdose was it?" she inquired.

"It wasn't enough to kill her even if Trinetta hadn't been strangled. It was 1 mg, which Melinda said about one adult dosage," he replied, reading his note. "In children, Klonopin is given for epilepsy and on occasion for anxiety. But pediatric doses are maxed at 0.75 mg per day," he reported.

"It's also been given to some of our rape victims as a date rape drug," Olivia recalled. "But why would a perp, who could easily overpower a 7-year old girl, need to sedate her?"

They each mulled over the question for a minute. Elliot's eyes lit up as he looked at his partner, who had mirrored his expression.

Suddenly it felt like the fog was starting to lift. The answer on the tip of both of their tongues, resounded as they answered in unison.

"To lure them away from the school."

* * *

**_x x_**

**Next chapter: Gale Warning**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N... I love Munch/Fin banter! It's all coming together. Thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Wednesday, September 24****th****, 2008 **

**7:25 am - SVU **

_"The nor'easter is now centered 150 miles east of Boston, Massachusetts. This morning, the National Weather Service in Taunton issued a gale warning for the Cape Cod Bay area after one coast guard official reported wind gusts of 55 mph…." _

Fin groaned as he reached the security desk that morning and overheard the latest storm update from the officer's computer speakers.

The officer removed a can of Diet Coke from a nylon lunch bag, opened the can and quickly sipped the lid to keep the drink from spilling over on a stack of papers. He nodded in Fin's direction, and returned his attention to the news report.

A minute later, Fin entered the bullpen.

"Can anyone talk about anything but the damned weather?" Fin complained to Munch as he approached their desks that morning. He turned on his computer and waited for a second to be sure it had started the boot-up process.

"David Blaine wants to hang upside down for 60 hours," Munch quipped while he scanned the newspaper. As he finished, he folded it twice and tossed it on his desk. "What's the matter, cranky pants? Didn't sleep very well last night?"

"You're perky for someone who spent most of the night in a parked car," Fin remarked, referring to the fact that Munch had caught the latter part of the night's watch. "I guess I don't have to ask if you want coffee," he added. He picked up his own mug and waited for John to respond.

"Nah, I'm good. Had three cups already," Munch told him.

"No wonder you're wide awake." Fin rolled his eyes. "It's the caffeinated 'Munch punch,'" he scoffed as he walked past John's desk headed for the coffee station.

Munch ignored him and opened up his inbox to read a new email message.

Olivia walked back to her desk with a cup of coffee in her hand, nodding to Fin as she passed him by, and sat down at her computer which was already on.

**_x x x_**

**Last night…**

Elliot and Olivia had spent the bulk of the night sifting through records on several of the teachers and staff at Tyler Elementary.

Olivia updated Cragen on Melinda's report and now the SVU began to focus more on the staff at Tyler than on Greg or Aidan. Around 4:30 am that morning, Cragen released Munch from keeping watch on Aidan until they had further reason to pursue him as a potential suspect.

Between Elliot and Olivia, they were able to locate five teachers and staff who took Klonopin regularly. Three of them were teachers, one worked in the administrative office, and the other in the cafeteria.

Elliot began to wonder if someone inside the school was merely acting as a cover for someone on the outside. _Someone there definitely knew more than they were letting on, _he concluded.

It sickened him to think about the loophole that allowed scum like this to work with children. Several times, as his kids were growing up, he'd considered home schooling them. He and Kathy had done their best to keep up with their kids' friends, the parents of some of the friends, teachers, coaches, and whomever they maintained some contact with regularly. Dickie and Elizabeth were a couple of years away from graduation. He just had Eli to bring through the school system and then he might begin to sleep a little better at night.

_Although he couldn't recall the last time he'd slept through the night at all._

They worked steadily through the night until 3:00 am, when they both realized they needed a break. Olivia took a two hour nap first, and as Elliot was about to head for the crib to take his two, his cell phone rang. He mumbled something to Olivia about meeting Kathy in Brooklyn for a minute and said he'd be right back.

**_x x x_**

**7:30 am**

Olivia glanced up as her partner walked through the doors of the bullpen.

"Hey, El," she greeted him. Immediately noticing his red-rimmed eyes, she realized something was wrong.

He confirmed it when he didn't acknowledge her or Fin, who had returned from the coffee station about that time and taunted him about using the last of the milk.

Elliot ignored him and walked between Olivia's desk and Fin, who stood looking at him puzzled. He passed a trash can, discarded a convenience store coffee cup and walked briskly toward the stairs. Taking two steps at a time, he reached the top in seconds and headed for the crib.

He walked through the door, shoved it closed behind him and grabbed the first bunk he saw. He stretched out on the bunk with his arms folded behind his head and tried to settle his nerves.

Staring blankly into the darkness above his head, Elliot hoped and prayed he had finally done the right thing.

**_x x x_**

He had dozed off.

Somehow, he didn't recall relaxing his body, especially his nerves, enough for sleep to take over. His head began to hurt fiercely on the way back from Brooklyn, so he grabbed a couple of Aleve pills from a bottle Olivia left in the passenger seat. He dispensed a couple of pills in his hand and washed them down with a few sips of barely-warmed coffee that had the taste and consistency of paint thinner. Fortunately the pills had done the trick.

The only proof that he had dozed off was when he stirred out of a trance-like state at the sound of someone coming in. His eyes worked to adjust to the darkness while a sliver of light slipped in from the hallway.

He knew it was her before she even spoke.

"El?"

When he didn't answer, she walked over and sat on the bunk bed next to his.

She sat quietly for a minute or two, giving him the opportunity to either ask her to leave or else to speak up. Normally he would have wanted to be alone. Lately, however, he was less afraid of letting her in. Having her there was comfort. Although as soon as he spoke up, Pandora's box would unleash several months worth of truths he didn't yet want to face.

Her patience astonished him sometimes. Women were known for patience, but she had more where he was concerned than anyone else who dared to enter his world.

_He could at least acknowledge her_, he figured. Slowly his eyes glanced over until they met hers. He saw her concern as she searched for some words to lend her support.

"You don't have to tell me what it is, El. I just came here to tell you that Aidan Boase may have skipped town," she said.

Elliot took a second to translate her words and then quickly sat up. A pain gripped his middle back, and he silently cursed himself for not selecting a different bunk. He ignored it and adjusted his eyes to the darkness, so he could focus on his partner.

"When?" he inquired.

"Munch called his work, and they said he never made it in. Neighbors saw him leave his house like he was headed for work. No one has seen him since."

"Sonofabitch!" he exclaimed. "Just after Cragen released Munch, I'll bet."

Olivia nodded.

He looked at her again with a different question that she read without him asking. "Munch is trying to reach family or any other contacts, and Fin went to talk to Greg Morgan," she informed him.

He nodded. Letting out a deep breath, Elliot shifted his feet over the bed and sat across from Olivia. He tried to shove the personal matters in his life aside and readied himself to stand up pushing both fists down against the mattress. Suddenly, he glanced up at his partner.

Seeing his face as he sorted through things, she looked back at him with concern. Elliot was amazed that it was so easy for them to maintain eye contact and not glance away at the awkwardness. He'd never known anyone else he could communicate with so easily. Especially a partner.

"We'll talk," he told her, knowing how many times he had said that before, and yet still wanting her to believe it. He raised his hand up to rest on the back of his neck. Feeling a slight strain on his neck from the pillow, he lightly rubbed the tension out. "I'm sorry it's been like this," he added.

She smirked, partially rolling her eyes. "Timing has never been our strong suit, has it, El?"

_How appropriate_, he thought, as he considered her last comment. He shook his head and laughed, dropping his hand back into his lap.

She reached out her hand, and taking his arm she pulled him upward until they were both standing. Now face to face, they exchanged a smile while they hoped to come up with something to reassure the other about the situation. A myriad of unspoken expressions passed between them.

Finally, Olivia decided that something needed to be said. She opened her mouth to speak, but froze when the door suddenly opened up further, allowing more light into the room.

Both quickly turned their heads toward the door.

"Elliot, Olivia," Cragen began. He stood in the doorway with his hand on the knob. He flipped on a light switch and looked between them curiously.

"Just updated Elliot about Aidan," Olivia explained. She backed away from Elliot and allowed him to step out first from between the bunks. They walked over to where Cragen stood.

He nodded. "I need you both to head over to St. Vincent's."

"What is it, Captain?" Elliot asked.

"Kaleb Knight. He was just admitted."

**_x x x_**

**10:15 am – St. Vincent's Hospital, lower Manhattan **

Elliot and Olivia stepped off the elevator and headed for Kaleb's room.

Kaleb, like Trinetta, had been found in Central Park. An off-duty officer discovered him there, barely conscious but breathing, and brought him to St. Vincent's. The officer recognized him as one of the missing children from Tyler and contacted the SVU.

When they got to the door, they were met by Fin.

"Hey Fin. When did you get here? I thought you were meeting Greg Morgan?" Elliot asked.

"I got nothin' out of Morgan," he began, annoyed. "So I left there and heard the beat that one of the Tyler kids was brought in. I was close by so I just stopped in."

"How's Kaleb?" Olivia asked.

"Probably more traumatized than anything else. They've got him on some pretty mean sedatives and he's going to make it, but he hasn't said much."

"What did the doctor say?" Elliot asked. Just as he spoke, Dr. Kim approached the group with an x-ray in his hand.

"I'll let him tell you," Fin said, gesturing to the doctor.

They turned to face him and Elliot extended his hand. "Hi Doc, I'm Detective Stabler, and this is my partner, Detective Benson," he said. Both removed their badges and showed the doctor. "We're with the Manhattan SVU. How's Kaleb?" Elliot inquired.

"Hi Detectives," he greeted them with a nod. "Kaleb has some deep bruising, where he may have been shoved or punched, and several scratches on his arm where he probably tried to get away from his attacker but was caught by some tree branches or bushes in his path," the doctor stated. He sighed and continued. "Kaleb was molested. There is bruising near his pelvic region as well. He's on sedatives and he'll need some rest, but he's going to be fine," he told them.

"Thanks Doc," Elliot responded as he mulled over what was just said.

"Did anyone reach his parents?" Dr. Kim asked.

"Our captain has been trying to track his mother down," Fin answered. "No information on his father."

Olivia stepped back from the group, took out her cell phone, and scanned through her past calls. When she reached the cell phone number Rita had given to her, she pushed the call button. She listened for a few rings, and the voice mail picked up. Olivia left a brief message and ended the call.

She walked back to Elliot who had been on the phone as well. The doctor left to check on a patient and Fin leaned against the doorway, looking in on Kaleb. She overheard Elliot finishing a call with Cragen, and he turned to face her. "Voice mail?" he asked.

Olivia nodded her head. "Any word on Aidan?" she asked, assuming that was his intent for the call to Cragen.

Elliot folded his arms and took a step toward his partner, lowering his voice as he spoke. "He was pulled over on the Garden State Parkway by a Jersey cop for speeding and reckless endangerment. He's being detained in Bergen County," he reported.

Olivia sighed, and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Fin's going to stay with Kaleb and see if he'll say anything when he wakes up. Captain wants us to keep trying to track down Rita Knight."

**_x x x_**

**11:30 am – St. Vincent's Hospital**

Kaleb lay on his stomach in the hospital bed, with his head turned toward Fin, who sat in a chair next to him.

"I want my mommy," he cried softly.

"I know. We're going to find her, Kaleb," he said assuredly.

Thirty minutes earlier, Kaleb awoke out of a nightmare, screaming and shaking. Fin jumped out of a chair in the hallway and rushed in to comfort him. After a few minutes with Fin there, he began to settle down. When he began to ask him questions about the nightmare, all Kaleb could recollect was running in the park from a man whose face he could not see.

Fin began asking more questions about what happened after he was kidnapped and tried to get him to talk about the attack. He said he couldn't remember anything except being at the playground. Fin continued, pushing him wherever possible, hoping he'd recall something. The doctor came in with more medication and said Kaleb needed to sleep.

Although he was distressed, Kaleb seemed glad to have Fin there.

At one point, just before Fin was getting ready to head back to SVU, Kaleb told him that he reminded him of his Uncle Ted; someone that Kaleb hadn't seen in over a year. He adored his uncle. The uncle was stationed in Iraq and had only met Kaleb once while he was home for a short break, but the two hit it off quickly.

Kaleb soon got attached to Fin. He slept off and on through the afternoon and each time he woke up, he'd ask the nurse if Fin had come back yet. He was convinced that Fin would locate his mom.

**_x_**

Rita Knight struggled greatly with her son's disappearance. She was prescribed anti-depressants and the doctor's office contacted her regularly.

Rita told Olivia that she had a daughter a few years before Kaleb was born who had also disappeared and turned up dead three weeks later. Her daughter's death became a cold case and the killer was never found. This further complicated her ability to cope with Kaleb's disappearance.

After her son's disappearance, Rita had been in touch with Olivia and the SVU several times. The last time anyone had heard from her, however, was Monday. The regular calls to Olivia, usually several times a day, had abruptly stopped.

The detectives tried several numbers they had for her, her friends and family members, but no one had seen her. Given the circumstances, Olivia recommended that a missing person's report be filed if she didn't turn up by the end of that day.

**_x_**

**1:00 pm - SVU **

"Hey John, check this out! Some dude strapped a camera to his cat!" Lake chuckled as he read one of the bizarre news stories on a website while he ate lunch at his desk.

Lake was still having back problems, and his doctor had begun to suggest surgery as an option. As a result, Cragen mostly kept him on desk pending the outcome of his next appointment. If the doctor decided he definitely needed to have the surgery, given the weeks of rehabilitation to follow, Cragen discussed the option of a temporary transfer into computer crimes. Lake wasn't happy, but said he'd consider it.

The other detectives were appreciative of his new role, especially since it meant that he picked up some of their paperwork from time to time. In turn, they kept him involved in certain aspects of the case whenever possible.

They were supportive toward him throughout the time he had been on restricted duty.

At least to a certain extent.

On lunch breaks, or off times, if he opted not to leave the bullpen, he'd stay at his computer and surf the web for silly or just completely bizarre news stories. Because he continually brought up what he read and discussed it, the other detectives, particularly Munch and Fin, were getting tired of it.

"Hey, this cat is funny! Check this out, John. It looks like he's trying to squeeze into a drain pipe or something," Lake chuckled.

Munch ignored Lake. Instead, he studied a background check on one of the new teachers at Tyler Elementary. Lewis Holmes, whose name Elliot had come across earlier as someone who took Klonopin, had only been there for three months. Lewis taught second grade, and Derek Morgan was one of his students. While employed at a different school in the district, he had been cited for his outbursts and for throwing items in his classroom several times. A frantic parent once accused him of abusing two students, and given his history, he was arrested and detained. Because of the citations on his record, he agreed to go for counseling and attend an anger management course. Once the course was completed, he was cleared and allowed to return back to work. He later transferred to Tyler Elementary School.

"Some dude blew up his apartment while spraying for bugs? Weird!" Lake read.

Olivia rolled her eyes and got up from her desk to refill her water bottle.

Elliot sighed deeply, rubbed his eyes and tried for the third time to focus on a profile he was sent via email. He was rapidly losing his patience with Lake, and the lack of sleep wasn't helping either.

"Lake why don't you go surf somewhere else!" Fin responded to Lake's last comment, annoyed. Fin had left St. Vincent's, giving Kaleb time to rest, but told the doctor he would be by to check on him later that afternoon.

"Maui's got some good waves, I hear," Munch quipped without looking up.

Lake ignored both of their comments. "Oh my god!" he gasped. "Some kid set his- Set his-" he paused, making a face as he read it. "Some kid set his 'you-know-what' on fire!"

"Glad I got back in time for that one," Olivia remarked sarcastically, as she sat down at her desk.

"Man, Lake just shut up!" Fin snapped.

A minute later, Cragen, George and Casey walked out of a meeting in Cragen's office and over toward the detectives. "Hey everyone," he greeted them. They stopped beside Fin's desk. "Fin, how is Kaleb?" Cragen asked.

"He's not saying much, Captain. He had a nightmare while I was there and had trouble remembering what it was about, but at least he wasn't afraid to talk about that. With the sedatives and all, he may just be too traumatized right now, but could be ready later on," Fin suggested.

"We have to keep encouraging him to talk."

"I know, Captain." He nodded in agreement, realizing their time constraint. "I'm heading over there again this afternoon."

"George will go along with you, but you still may be the best hope for getting him to talk. It's good that he's comfortable with you. I called over there a little bit ago and apparently he keeps asking for you," he said.

"Yeah, he's a neat little guy," Fin smiled fondly.

"Um, hey guys, you may want to take a look at this!" Lake said nervously, briefly interrupting their discussion.

"What Lake, another stupid news story? No thanks," Fin said, irritated.

"No!" Lake answered hastily. He slowly got up from his chair, holding his lower back as he stood. He turned toward them, looking primarily at Captain Cragen as he spoke. "It's CNN! You all need to hear this!"

They exchanged a puzzled look between them, and then all seven made their way over to gather around Lake's desk. Lake shoved his chair out of the way to make room for them. He turned the volume up on the computer speakers and stepped back from the group.

They were watching a real-time news broadcast.

**_x x x_**

_"…We will keep you posted with updates as soon as they become available. _

_Once again, the latest out of the National Hurricane Center in Miami. _

_It is now confirmed that Hurricane Lilith, the category 3 storm will make landfall. Our hurricane experts report that central and northern New Jersey and the entire New York City metropolitan area are now in the path of this storm. _

_Given the low-lying coastal regions of New York City and New Jersey, and risk of wide-spread flooding, this is a potentially dangerous situation. While evacuation orders have not been issued, residents from Perth Amboy, NJ to Long Island, NY, are strongly urged to begin making plans to leave the area…"_

Silence fell over the bullpen.

**_x x x_**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Hurricane Watch**

**A/N… Those were actual weird news stories that a former coworker of mine used to like to search for. I found a couple and decided to have fun with Lake. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wednesday, September 24****th****, 2008 **

**1:50 pm – Office of Captain Don Cragen**

**_35 hours until landfall_**

**_x x x_**

_"'Beep'…'beep'…'beep'… 'beep'…The National Weather Service has issued a Hurricane Watch for central and northern coastal regions of New Jersey, the New York City metropolitan area, and coastal regions of New York and Connecticut. A hurricane watch means that heavy rain, tidal flooding, and winds above 74 mph are possible within the next 36 hours. Prepare to take immediate action in case a warning is issued…."_

**_x x x_**

Cragen sat back in his chair and watched the words scroll across the bottom of the TV screen for the fourth time that hour. He doubted that four more replays of this would make the idea seem less far-fetched.

Like others whose conversations he had overheard for the past few days, he would much rather discard this information as if it were simply political fodder for the media, then to accept it as truth.

But his gut told him otherwise.

Looking at the entire picture was like watching a horror movie unfold. First, there were missing children. If they were lucky enough to escape the madman like Kaleb had, they had to take their chances against the elements.

Second, the storm, which had one of two possible outcomes where the case was concerned. Either nothing happens and it delays the investigation, or it sweeps in and there is little hope of recovering evidence. Meanwhile, the perp makes a clean exit only to resurface and claim more victims.

Time had always been a major constraint in this business. Emergencies or delays popped up all the time.

_But this was different._

The New York City public schools had already announced closure in the next hour, and he had it on good authority that evacuation orders would be made as soon as it went through the proper channels. Then he'd have to decide the best possible measure where this case was concerned.

Then there was his detectives. Their safety. Their lives. They were stubborn enough to put these children's safety ahead of their own.

Finally, there was everything else. His mind still couldn't quite conceive of what a hurricane would do to the city. _His city._

Cragen stood up and walked over to his office door. He considered heading over to the deli for a bite to eat. Even though he didn't have much of an appetite, he could use a minute to clear his head.

As soon as he stepped out into the bullpen, all of his detectives ended their discussion, and headed toward him. By their solemn expressions, he knew there was more news coming that would do nothing to lessen the gravity of the situation.

Munch spoke up first. "Cap, we just got a call on another kid from Tyler. Fraco Delmar, age 7. According to the school office, he never made it to school this morning and they're having trouble reaching his foster mother, Lia Gibbs. His body was found a block away from where Trinetta had been discovered," he reported.

Cragen nodded slowly, "Elliot, Olivia, you go talk to CSU. Maybe this perp will have left us something more to work with this time. Fin, Munch, you two go talk to the foster parent. There has to be something else these kids have in common besides Tyler. Good luck."

The detectives turned to leave.

"Guys, wait," he said.

The four stopped and turned back to face their captain.

"We're now facing a different sort of time table with this storm. Work quickly, and find out whatever you can, but then we'll need to gather back here and formulate a new game plan before we're shut down on account of the weather."

**_x x x_**

**2:12 pm – Lower Manhattan, NY**

Olivia waited for a cab driver to pass, stepped on the gas, and quickly pulled out onto the road. She was glad she opted to drive. Fatigue was rapidly catching up with her and driving kept her occupied at least.

She glanced over at her partner, who had remained unusually quiet. She realized he was going on hardly any sleep.

"Try to grab another two hours in the crib when we get back, El. You're not going to be worth much to anyone if you're fading in and out."

He made a faint sound in acknowledgement of what she said, but it was unclear as to if he was in agreement. _He couldn't have processed the words, otherwise he would have argued_, she realized, laughing to herself. Olivia let that go and began to focus on the road ahead of her.

Out of curiousity, she glanced up at the sky. Nothing out of the ordinary would lead someone to suspect an impending storm. The sky was clear and there was little if any wind. It had been like this for several days now.

After a few minutes had passed, she noticed her partner beginning to stir. She was relieved when she recognized the focused expression and alertness in his eyes. His mind had finally drifted back to the case. He was back in his element, and she figured whatever he was deeply worried about, would at least temporarily be pushed aside.

**_x x x_**

**Last night…**

**1:16 am – SVU**

They worked through as many profiles as they could, but just after midnight, hunger started to kick in. Munch had ordered a lot of Chinese food for the group earlier, so there were enough leftovers for a late night snack. Olivia microwaved some of it and fixed two plates for them.

"I think I've got the name of that parole officer, Liv," Elliot said, pausing to pick up his plate and shovel in two bites of rice and beef.

"Ken Marley?" Liv asked hopefully.

"Nope. Jack Tramble," he answered, as he swallowed the bite.

"Oh, damn," she replied.

"Why?"

"Thought I found a link."

Elliot took another bite, and then pointed to her plate with his fork. "Liv, eat. You'll have to nuke that… what is it now? A fourth time?" he laughed.

She rolled her eyes once and continued to read her computer screen.

"Come on, just take a breather," he suggested. "We've been at this together for hours. You even longer."

Olivia sat back in her chair and slowly stretched her arms above her head, feeling a small pop in her shoulders. She leaned over and picked up her fork. After two bites, she stood and walked to the microwave.

Elliot had finished eating, except for an eggroll Munch decided he didn't want.

She returned with it heated, pushed a few notes and things in front of her aside, and made room for her plate. She picked up her fork and took a bite of chicken. As much as she liked chinese food, it definitely lost something after being nuked too many times. Elliot couldn't stand anything microwaved more than once. He'd sooner eat it cold. She glanced across at her partner who watched her eat as he smirked.

"Shut up," she told him when he started to laugh.

"I'll share my eggroll," he offered, holding up his plate. "It's cold, but you actually can chew it."

"I'm okay. Thanks, El."

They got off the topic of the case briefly. Elliot mentioned that Elizabeth was going to her homecoming dance this year and was eager to find the right dress. They continued to talk about Elizabeth, but eventually got on the topic of school parties, dances and proms they had attended.

Elliot told her about a Halloween party where he and his friends dressed up as characters from the Wizard of Oz. Elliot mentioned that he had a particularly difficult time with his costume because of the amount of drinks he had that night.

"Okay, new topic," he requested. Although he enjoyed watching Olivia laugh anytime, even at his own expense, he never wanted to stay on the topic of his high school days for too long.

"Fine," she replied, still laughing at the image in her head of Elliot dressed as the tinman.

He finished his eggroll, reached for his can of Pepsi and washed the last bite down. He was still sipping as she spoke.

"So," Olivia began, "what made you decide to ask Casey out?"

Elliot, caught completely off guard, began to cough hard on his last sip. He paused, coughing a few more times, and then slowly took a long sip hoping to quiet the cough.

"H -how'd you know about that?" he asked, shaking his head. He lifted his napkin to wipe his chin.

"Casey told me," she answered looking back at him smugly.

Elliot set the can down and sighed. "I honestly don't know, Liv. It didn't work out, but I'm sure Casey told you that too." He coughed once more and hoped that was it.

"No. Not really," she replied.

"My head wasn't exactly on straight when that happened," he explained. "It was nice getting to know her though," he remarked. "We're just friends."

Olivia shrugged. "It's none of my business."

Elliot cocked his head to the side and looked at her. "But it's nice to know things about your co-workers," he grinned as he continued, "so they don't catch you by surprise when you find out who they're dating," he said, smugly. He started to laugh when she shot him a nasty glare.

Olivia rolled her eyes, thinking back to how Elliot found out about her relationship with Kurt Moss. "You're an asshole," she said candidly, but then laughed.

"Okay," Elliot began, picking up his cup for another sip. "Dani Beck, Kim Tate, Courtney Williams, and Casey Novak," he said.

"What?"

"The women I dated while Kathy and I were separated," Elliot answered her. He looked away as he continued. "Only the last two I'm reasonably okay with admitting. Other than learning some interesting things about Casey and Courtney to keep conversations from just being about work, I regret going there," he admitted.

"Interesting things?" she asked.

"Courtney loves the zoo and theatre, and Casey loves waterfalls but has never been to Niagra."

"I knew that about Casey," Olivia said, taking a sip of water to wash down her last bite.

"You're stalling, Benson," Elliot teased.

"What?"

"Spill it."

"Spill what?"

"Who have you dated in the last 3 years?"

"Kurt Moss."

"And?"

"Can we not go there?" she requested.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"No."

"You know I don't date very much."

"Why not?" he asked.

"My job scares men away," she answered quietly. She finished her last bite, wiped her mouth with her napkin, and tossed it down on her plate.

Elliot sighed, deeply regretting that he practically forced her to admit something he had known, but chose to forget. He watched her head lower and each one got lost in their own thoughts.

He looked across at Olivia, caught her eyes as she finally glanced up from her desk and smiled at her. "Oh, and here I thought it was my job to scare them away."

Elliot watched her expression slowly change until a smile began to surface. First on her lips and then in her eyes. Finally, she tilted her head back and a laugh escaped, which warmed him instantly.

They both laughed for a moment.

Olivia stood, gathered the plates, and dropped them in the trash. She grabbed her cup for a water refill. She was a few feet away from their desks before she glanced over her shoulder and replied to his last comment.

"It is."

**_x x x_**

**Wednesday, September 24, 2008**

**3:30 pm – Philadelphia International Airport, Philadelphia, PA**

The young female ticket agent looked past the passenger leaving the counter to the next person in line.

"Can I help you sir?" she offered. Her voice did little to mask her fatigue as a yawn escaped, but she smiled pleasantly.

Mike stirred, glancing up from his blackberry to the United Airlines ticket agent and stepped toward the counter. "Yes, thanks. I booked a seat on flight 1789, the 6:15 to LaGuardia, but there seems to be a mix up. I didn't get the confirmation," he explained.

"Your name, sir?"

"Mike Logan," he answered. Anticipating her next question, he removed his wallet, took out his driver's license and handed it to the agent.

She took the card and examined it, nodding once in acknowledgement of his identity and then handed it back. Her fingers quickly tapped over the keys, pausing for a minute to read the screen. She grabbed the mouse, shaking it from side to side in frustration to get it to move where she needed it to go. She clicked the mouse a few times, tapped a few more keys and glanced from her screen to Mike. "I'm not showing you on this flight, and unfortunately it's booked. I can put you on standby or go ahead and book you for a later flight?"

Mike sighed heavily. "How much later?"

"I've got a spot on Flight 1842, leaving at 9:14 tomorrow morning."

"_Tomorrow_? You don't have another flight leaving until _tomorrow_? I really need to get home," he added, appearing more disappointed than impatient.

Her fingers raced across the keys once again, her eyes glancing over the information in front of her. She reached for her mouse, clicked it once and rolled her eyes impatiently at the screen. "Sorry, this computer is so slow, sometimes you'd swear it was going backwards."

"I've got one of those too," he joked.

"Been out here long?" she asked, making light conversation as she waited for more information to appear.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, too long. For work."

"Missing the wife and kids, I'll bet," she assumed.

"Nope, no wife and kids."

"Oh-h," the girl responded, feeling slightly embarrassed about her assumption. She smiled shyly back at him and returned her attention to the screen. After a few more clicks, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir. Nothing before tomorrow. Do you want to attempt the stand-by for tonight? There's always a chance someone won't show up," she smiled, encouragingly.

Mike shrugged. "I've never had much luck with stand-by. I'll take the 9:14."

**_x x x_**

**5:00pm – SVU**

Fin and Munch met with Fraco's foster mother, Lia Gibbs. She had been under investigation by child services for drug abuse and was one warning away from having Fraco removed from her care. Despite what she had been told and what the police and CSU had found, she swore that Fraco had gone to school that day.

**_x x x_**

Munch, Fin and Lake sat at their desks, with two large pizzas for dinner. Most of the businesses in that part of Manhattan had closed up because of the weather, but a handful chose to wait it out.

"The Long-Island Express is what they called it. The Great Hurricane of 1938. There's a good book I read on it," Munch began, as he spoke to the others.

He swallowed his last bite and continued. "Anyway, Weather Bureau tracked it from the Bahamas to Virginia. Some rookie forecaster in Norfolk said the hurricane would head straight north, and he worried about it hitting the New England area. But, the senior meteorologists outranked him,  
said he was wrong and that the hurricane would curve and head out to sea. They predicted cloudy skies with a few wind gusts for the New England coast," he explained.

"Should've listened to the rookie," Lake quipped.

Munch shrugged. "They didn't know a lot back then," he said.

"They still don't," Fin scoffed.

Munch continued, glancing at a website he pulled up earlier. "Anyhow, it took off at full speed for the northeast. By the time it reached the New England area, it had speeds near 180 mph. They still didn't know what they were in for until it actually hit."

"Where exactly did it hit?" Fin asked.

"Mainly, Long Island, Connecticut and Rhode Island," Munch replied. "Oh, and get this. The New England hurricane is a 70-year storm."

"So?" Fin replied.

"So every 70 years, give or take a couple of years, a major storm like that can hit this area," Munch replied.

Elliot and Olivia walked back into the bullpen, drawing the attention of the other detectives.

"How'd it go?" Fin asked them.

Elliot's cell phone rang as he put his jacket down, and he moved away from the group to answer it.

"CSU found a footprint near the body that might match the one found near Trinetta and a glove that may have been worn by our perp. They're checking into it," Olivia told them.

"Any word on the autopsy?" Munch asked as he approached her.

"Melinda said she'd give me a preliminary report," she replied with a shrug, her voice hinted at uncertainty.

Munch nodded, understanding what she had implied indirectly. He put a hand on her shoulder as he spoke. "They're going to shift this into emergency preparations and all else is going to fall to the back-burner, Munch told her. "It's to be expected," he added as he walked away.

Elliot walked back toward the group. He stood next to Olivia, both perched on the edge of her desk. She glanced in his direction, sensing he was upset.

"El?"

He turned to look at her.

"Everything okay?" she asked, almost in a whisper tone. But she could read his response without him uttering a word.

"We can't do anything right now," she said, referring to the case. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

He thought for a minute, then nodded.

Olivia reached on the back of her chair and grabbed her jacket. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure," he replied quietly although he knew he didn't have much of an appetite.

Elliot walked around to his desk and grabbed his jacket just as Cragen walked out of his office, headed toward the group.

"Hey everyone, I need your attention. I have more news, and I'm afraid it's not good," he began.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged a look and both set their jackets down on Olivia's chair.

"It's official. Mandatory evacuation orders have been issued by the city."

A few gasps and surprised expressions filled the bullpen. Many still couldn't quite fathom what was happening.

"There are specific guidelines set by the Office of Emergency Management as to how that will go down, and where to go to evacuate for those who do not make it out of town in the next 24 to 48 hours. I've got that information for anyone who needs it. As of this point, you may take care of whatever necessary plans you need, and evacuate," he told them.

"What about the kids?" Olivia asked him, catching his arm, just as he started to walk away.

Cragen briefly glanced at the others and then looked directly at her, somberly. "It's out of our hands now, Liv."

**_x x x_**

* * *

**Next chapter: Mandatory Evacuations**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N... I kind of like the way this one came out. And you finally get to find out what's going on with Elliot and Kathy... :) _**

* * *

**_"The sky was dark this morning,  
Not a bird in the trees,  
And silence hung suspicious and anxious,  
Like a blanket covered scream…"_**

- **_"Sunburn" – Fuel_**

**Thursday, September 25****th****, 2008**

**6:47 am – Queens, NY**

**_24 hours before landfall_**

_"… 'Beep'…'beep'…'beep'… 'beep'…The National Weather Service has issued a Hurricane Warning for central and northern coastal regions of New Jersey, the New York City metropolitan area, and coastal regions of New York and Connecticut. A hurricane warning means that heavy rain, tidal flooding, and winds above 74 mph are possible in the warning area, within the next 24 hourS…"_

**_x x x_**

As Elliot drove to Queens that morning, he couldn't get over how barren the roads had been. At this hour of the morning, any traffic was usually headed into Manhattan. Given the current weather picture, most had heeded the storm warnings and left town.

Many of the New Jersey state highways had closed to allow for the evacuation. Most of Brooklyn and Queens had evacuated fairly efficiently with congested areas mostly on the major outbound routes, while parts of New Jersey, Staten Island and the Bronx remained gridlocked. This was just what he knew from listening to radio coverage. But as far as he could see, there was hardly anyone around. Queens looked frightfully close to a ghost town.

Even though he knew what was going on, the absence of activity; buses, cars, horns, stereos with the base blaring, and not a soul to be seen on some stretches, was very unsettling.

He wouldn't soon forget this image, he realized. Even considering all he'd seen in his life's work, this particular scene sent chills through him.

The skies were mostly overcast, and winds had just begun to pick up that morning. Fortunately, it wasn't affecting his ability to maneuver the Jeep, but he wondered how much longer that would be the case.

He caught a glimpse of the bay when he drove past it earlier, and was struck by all the white caps. The bay stirred and churned about, threatening to capsize a loose boat that had drifted away from the shore. Waves rolled in quickly, slapping hard against the shore and forcing the tide further and further up on land.

Except for Lake, all of the detectives and Captain Cragen had opted to stay in town and wait out the storm. They each got what they could in the way of food and necessary supplies, and stored some items at their residences and others they kept at the 1-6. If they lost power or anything else, they had the 1-6, and as a last resort, an appointed shelter for emergency personnel only, which Cragen pulled some strings to secure.

Elliot thought he might be needed here and because his family was evacuating, he knew they were going to be okay. He stopped by to offer them some help with loading the car, and extra cash for the road.

He pulled into the driveway behind Kathy's car and saw Dickie and Elizabeth looking very much like they were just yanked out of bed. They sluggishly carried bags of blankets, food, and other items from the porch steps to either Kathy's or Kathleen's car. Both cars were in the driveway with the back flaps open.

Elliot got out of his Jeep and walked over toward the house. As he headed up the driveway, he saw that Dickie had stopped to rest against the car, while Elizabeth dug through a bag in the backseat for something. He kissed her on top of her head and patted Dickie on the shoulder as he walked past.

Kathleen stood on the porch holding one of Eli's diaper bags on her shoulder, and a bag of miscellaneous other items for the trip. Elliot paused in the doorway and kissed his other daughter on the forehead.

"Hey Dad," she greeted him, as she leaned in and gave him a hug with her free hand. "Mom's upstairs with Eli," she told him.

"Thanks, Kathleen," he said and walked past her into the house. Lining the hallway were more store bags, suitcases and boxes of random things; shampoo, lotion, pens, and notebook paper. Kathy never did know what to bring and what to leave at home. In this particular case, however, it was hard to say how long they'd be gone.

He headed up the stairs to Eli's room, and paused in the doorway, watching as Kathy got Eli dressed and ready.

Kathy looked up at Elliot briefly, but didn't acknowledge him.

"Maureen leave?" he asked her.

"She's already there," Kathy answered quietly. Kathy had arranged for them to stay in Rochester with her sister. They were far enough away not to bear the brunt of the storm, even if it moved inland and somehow clipped them.

Elliot looked around at Eli's room. "Got everything you need?"

"I guess…" she replied. She picked up a blue and white striped shirt and put it over Eli's head. He let out a tiny giggle when his eyes were suddenly covered.

Elliot took out his wallet and handed her about four hundred dollars in cash.

"Thanks," she replied, her voice and face lacking expression. She took the money, folded the bills and put them in her pocket. "What about you?"

"I'm set," he answered simply.

"Dickie sent over the bag of…"

"I got 'em," he said firmly, before she finished her statement.

"El..."

"Kathy, I don't want to fight," he said, a lump lodged in his throat, suddenly making it hard to speak.

"I don't either," she said calmly.

Elliot took a deep breath, glanced around the room and tried to remain calm as he spoke. "Can't we just…h-hold this 'thing' off?" he requested, gesturing around him. "I really need to sit with this a little longer."

"I'm supposed to start that job in DC next month. As soon as the closing on this house is done, we're leaving. Of course now, who knows when that will be," she responded, rolling her eyes.

He glanced around once more and saw most of Eli's things packed in boxes and bags. Two duffle bags by the door contained items they'd need for the trip. Elliot shook his head. "Except for Maureen, and Kathleen until she transfers to the University of Maryland, I'll have to drive to DC to see my kids."

"We've been over this."

"Kathy…"

"No! It's been all about you and _your job_, for years, Elliot! I'm tired of this! The divorce papers were signed in March, and we both decided that was for the best. Even after everything was final, you said you were still okay with me taking this job, and moving to DC with the kids. Then the house got sold, and suddenly you're not okay? I've done everything I can. I even set up that apartment for you in Brooklyn. I'm getting on with my life!"

"But you're taking part of _my_ life with you!" he yelled at her.

"I gave you a choice, Elliot."

"Some choice! My family or my job? Kathy… Just give me a couple more months to think about-"

"No! You've known about this for months!" she shouted, interrupting him.

"Please! Just…this is killing me! Can't you see that?" He knew he was fighting tears at this point. "A few months warning…I can't just decide to pick up and leave New York. This is too soon!" he yelled.

She took a deep breath and spoke firmly, but calmly. "You knew. Even before the divorce papers were signed, you knew. When I first got the offer, I wanted us to have a fresh start. I thought a change of pace might make a difference, might save our marriage. But you didn't seem to want that, and you can't leave New York. Well, that's fine. You can see the kids anytime you want. You can visit them on weekends, they can come up and see you... There are no restrictions, other than their school. We've got joint custody, Elliot. Because of your job, it's better that they stay with me until Elizabeth, Dickie, and Eli are old enough to decide where they want to live. Meanwhile, it doesn't matter if we're in New York or somewhere else; they're still your kids."

"I can't just drive to DC anytime, Kathy! You know how my job is. I just need…more time," he pleaded.

She picked up Eli. "We've got to get out of here."

"Kathy, wait!"

But she was already out the door.

He listened to the footsteps echo down the hallway. They reached the end of the hall and descended the stairway, pausing for a minute near the base of the stairs before entering the kitchen. Finally, more footsteps headed back into the entrance way until he heard the front door slam shut.

**_x x x_**

**7:43 am – Philadelphia International Airport, Philadelphia PA**

Mike walked briskly through the doors of the terminal and paused when he saw the arrival/departure board. Glancing one last time at his ticket, he scanned the board for his flight. When his eyes finally stopped on LaGuardia, he stared in disbelief.

_United 1842… New York – LGA 9:14 am F21 Cancelled_

He headed immediately for the ticket counter and smiled when he saw the same young ticket agent.

"Good morning," she greeted him.

"Not really… Why is Flight 1842 cancelled?"

"FAA is cancelling flights into that area for safety reasons. I should say, 'restricting' flights. Emergencies only. I'm really sorry," she said, sympathetically.

"_The storm_? I thought it wasn't even there yet. How bad is it?"

"Well, bad enough to cause concern for any air traffic. Look, if you really want to get to New York, you'll probably have to rent a car. Seriously, most people are trying to get _away_ from there!"

**_x x x_**

**10:22 am – St. Vincent's Hospital, lower Manhattan **

Fin walked out of the elevator and headed straight for Kaleb's room. The nurse and his case worker, spotted him and met him in the hallway.

"He's refusing to go. We thought maybe you could help us talk him into it," Janet, his case worker explained.

Fin walked in the room and saw Kaleb sitting up in his bed with his arms folded.

When he spotted Fin, his face lit up, and he visibly relaxed.

"Fin! Hi Fin!" Kaleb greeted him excitedly.

"Hey there, Kaleb! Good to see you! How's it going, big guy?" Fin grabbed a chair, turned the back of the chair toward Kaleb and sat down next to his hospital bed.

"I'm good. I get to go home now!" he cheered. "Do you know where my mommy is?" he asked, hopefully.

Fin smiled and patted his arm as he spoke. "No, we don't know yet, but we will, Kaleb. We won't stop looking until we find your mom," he told him, encouragingly.

"Okay," Kaleb said, accepting what was said. He leaned back in his bed and rested against the pillow.

"Look, for now, it's a good idea to go with these people. They're going to find you a place to stay while we look for her…"

"No," he interrupted. "I don't want to go with them. I don't even know them!"

"They're okay, Kaleb. Trust me, you'll be fine."

"Can I go with you, instead?" he asked.

"Well…" Fin began.

"Yeah." He nodded a few times. "Yeah, I like that idea! I'll go with you to the police station. I like that nice lady who came with you last night. What's her name? Olivia?"

"Kaleb, these people will make sure you've got plenty to eat, and there will be other kids there you can talk to. You'd rather hang out with the other kids, right?"

His face fell. "No! I won't go with them! I want to go with you!" He folded his arms and began to sulk.

After a few minutes, Fin walked out into the hallway toward the nurse and social worker, who had waited for him outside the door. "I tried. I don't know what more I can say to him," he explained.

"He's a tough one, but he's been through a lot," Diane, the nurse remarked.

"There's not a lot we can do about finding his mother, when this storm is coming and the tri-state area is being evacuated," Fin stated.

"And what if you can't find her?" Diane inquired.

"He'll have to stay with children's services until another relative is able to take temporary custody or else a foster placement is arranged," Janet answered her.

"Oh, and he'll love that," Fin said sarcastically.

Diane and Janet nodded in agreement.

"What do we do?" Fin asked. "The kid's gotta have some place to stay."

"We can keep trying to talk him into going, but we're already on borrowed time," Janet stated.

"Is there any way he could go with you, temporarily, Detective Tutola?" Diane asked.

"I haven't got much room, and I plan to stick around SVU in case I'm needed," he replied.

"It's not an ideal situation, but I'm worried about the trauma he's been under. He had three nightmares last night and no one here could settle him down. Maybe you'd have better luck," Diane said.

"It's not ideal, no. We're still trying to find placements for some, and we're running out of options. But they're not all fighting as hard as Kaleb," Janet stated.

Fin sighed. He looked back at the room, and through the glass door he could see Kaleb sitting up staring at the wall in front of him. Fin slowly took a few steps closer to the door and looked in at him. If he knew Fin was standing there, he didn't acknowledge him. It appeared as though he may have been trying to accept things. But Fin didn't miss the fear in his eyes. The kid had been abducted, violated, and abused, and he still managed to get himself free from his attacker. He had done more for himself than the SVU had done for him. They still didn't have one solid lead.

After a minute or so, Kaleb turned his head and looked at Fin. His expression held no anger nor resentment toward him. What Fin saw this time struck him hard…

_Hopelessness. _

Having come through his ordeal, hopelessness was probably nothing new to him. Kaleb wasn't attempting to accept things, he simply knew that he had no choice.

Kaleb's expression was unmistakable. It brought Fin back several years. Someone else Fin recalled walking away from, that he still hadn't quite recovered from. He remembered one particular undercover operation for narcotics, where he was gone for two weeks. Before he left he had promised he'd be there on Ken's birthday, he promised tickets to the Knicks, and he promised himself he'd call to apologize for not being there. He'd broken all of his promises.

Stirring out of his thoughts, he glanced over at the social worker. It wouldn't take much just to make sure the kid had a safe place from the storm for a few days. By the time the storm lifts, they could resume the search for his mom or maybe a relative. Someone to help Kaleb begin to get through this. For now, Kaleb trusted him. He couldn't let him down.

**_x x x_**

**12:15 pm – Parking garage near South Street Seaport**

Alina stirred and slowly lifted her head.

The man had driven them away from her brothers, but left her in the backseat all alone. He was mean to them, mostly, but not so much to her. She got peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches, which were her favorite. She lay quietly in the backseat waiting for him to come back. Of course, she sort of hoped he wouldn't come back. There were times he wasn't very nice to her, too. She just wanted to go home.

It was going to be her birthday in a couple of days. She was about to turn six. Mommy and Daddy said they were going to be home this time and she'd get to have a party this year. Her mommy promised she was going to bring her a brand new dress from Texas that she could wear to her party.

But she couldn't go to her party if the man wouldn't bring her home.

She rolled over on her side and pulled her legs up on the seat. The car started to move and shake just a little from the wind gusts hitting it.

_The wind sounded very angry,_ she thought. She closed her eyes, listening to the wind as it echoed off the walls of the garage. Soon, she drifted back to sleep.

**_x x x_**

**3:57 pm – Philadelphia International Airport, Philadelphia PA**

Mike awoke with a start.

Glancing around slowly, he realized he had briefly dozed off. The loud speakers echoed around him, announcing flights, reminding passengers that they were in a non-smoking area, and reminding them to stay with their luggage at all times.

He tried to get a flight back to New York on two different airlines, but it just wasn't happening. He sat there waiting for a standby to Buffalo. The flight was full, but he'd take his chances. He watched as passengers approached the attendant asking about their seat assignment or confirming connecting flights.

The hurricane warning was in effect for the entire tri-state area, and they had no projections as to when the flights would resume. He tried to call Casey but she hadn't answered her phone. He knew she was tying up a few loose ends on a case before the storm hit, but then she was going to stay with her sister in Binghamton, New York. She would still have to drive through the nor'easter, and from what he had already heard, many of the roads in that direction were either flooded or closed due to traffic leaving the city. Mike was going to try to get to Buffalo and then get a rental car and go to Binghamton to meet up with her. He figured if she left at ten o'clock this morning like she said she would, at this rate, they'd be arriving at about the same time.

He listened to snippets of conversations around him. Almost everyone was discussing the storm. Any TV monitors not showing flight information were tuned in to CNN or Fox News and relaying information about the nor'easter and the hurricane. _"New York City: A battleground for two major storms,"_ the TV captions read. A brief mention of the latest political poles and then immediately back to the weather coverage.

Like him, many of the passengers were stuck trying to get home to the tri-state area. They talked about the news reports, the grid-locked roads, the projected areas that would get hit the hardest, and he lost track of the number of times he heard someone mention Hurricane Katrina during the same conversation.

He suddenly remembered that he might still have her sister's number stored in an old text message. He glanced back through a few old text messages, hoping he hadn't deleted it. He breathed a sigh of relief when it turned up.

He dialed her number and in two rings, she picked up.

"Hello…Mike?" her sister, Vicki responded.

"Hi, Vicki. Did Casey arrive?"

"No," Vicki replied. "I'm worried. I can't reach her on her cell."

"I haven't been able to reach her either. Knowing Case, she's still at that courthouse," Mike laughed.

"Mike, this isn't funny! If she hasn't left by now, she's in trouble!"

**_x x x_**

**6:11 pm – SVU**

Olivia sat at her desk, glancing between a set of phone records, a list of notes she had taken, and an email she got from an inquiry from the school board. Finally, something struck her.

"Sonofabitch!" she exclaimed.

John looked over in her direction. "I hope that's not directed at me," he joked.

She stood up and walked over to him with the notes and phone records in hand. "A man by the name of Nate Dowling made several calls to Aidan Boase on the day he skipped town. Nate is a Canadian citizen who was convicted of statutory rape in 1984, and for molesting two children in 1998. He pleaded the case out and served his time. Well, he was released, and because Canada only passed the sex offender registry in 2004, he's not going to show up as a sex offender," she said.

"And?"

"In 2005, he moved to the US and was staying with his cousin, Darnell Randon. Both are employed as bus drivers for the school district. Darnell has a daily route to Tyler."

"Maybe the cousin is involved. Or…maybe he's just a front for Nate's sick obsession," Munch considered. "I wonder what his tie is to Aidan Boase, though" he pondered.

"I'm not sure. Aidan's got a past, but so far, we've got nothing really linking him to this."

She walked back to her desk and plopped back down in her chair. She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Good work," he said sincerely.

"Thanks, John," she replied. She slowly exhaled a deep breath. "Now if only there wasn't a mandatory evacuation order in place."

**_x x x_**

**Friday, September 26****th****, 2008**

**6:30 am – SVU crib**

Olivia couldn't sleep.

Her thoughts drifted from one thing to the next, as she lay awake on one of the bottom cots. She worried for the kids who were out there alone and hated the fact that she could do nothing about it.

Whenever she closed her eyes, pictures of the missing kids she had seen a few dozen times in the files would appear. At some point no matter what, she would always see Trinetta with her bright green eyes, and beautiful smile.

She had just found three more solid bits of evidence and couldn't do a damn thing about them.

_Not a damned thing!_

The storm was keeping her from catching the sonofabitch and getting as many of those kids to safety as she could.

Besides the case, she also worried about her partner. He told everyone he was going to help Kathy and the kids evacuate early that morning, pick up a few things, and then head back.

It must have been midnight, shortly after she laid down, when he opened the door to the crib and climbed into the closest bunk bed. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had gone looking for something with alcohol in it, somewhere between Queens and SVU. Little else would wake him after that.

She sat up, shifted her legs over onto the floor and sat still for a minute. It was very cold in the crib that night. She remembered waking up at some point looking for her gray hoodie. Finally locating it on top of a bag of Elliot's things he brought from home the other night, she pulled that on to get warm. She had no idea how it wound up in his possession again, but she was glad to have found it.

Olivia finally stood up, reached for her shoes, and put them on. She stood up and happened to glance over at her partner. Noticing the blanket had fallen onto the floor during the night, she picked it up and carefully placed it over him, thinking he'd want it later.

"Thanks, Liv," she heard him mumble barely audibly, as she headed for the door. He rolled over on his side and instantly fell back to sleep. She walked out of the crib, slowly closing the door behind her.

Olivia descended the stairs and then wandered into the bullpen. Complete silence surrounded her. It was strange not even hearing the hum of Munch's computer, which he never seemed to remember to completely shut down. It was quiet enough that she could hear the faint sound of rain tapping against the building and the panes of the glass windows in the bullpen.

Olivia stepped out of the bullpen, took the stairs down to the main floor, finally arriving at main entrance. She nodded to one of the security guards, who watched her with curiosity as she approached the doors that led outside.

Olivia stopped at the door and peered out one of the windows into the early daylight hours. Off in the distance, narrow bands of clouds colored in brilliant red and orange hues moved into the area, spanning the sky. Walking a few paces to her left, she found a window in the corner which, from floor to almost ceiling gave a much better view.

Although she knew it wouldn't stay like this for long, she was struck by the bright, beautiful colors of the morning sky. Between the cloud bands was a rich blue sky that she'd never imagine seeing in New York. The red and orange sunrise seemed to get darker near the horizon as it merged in with the remains of the night sky.

The rain suddenly picked up overhead, but with the distant horizon, she allowed herself to temporarily get lost in the view.

"Hey, Olivia? Detective Benson?"

Olivia stirred out of her thoughts and looked in the direction of the guard.

"You'll want to be careful over there," she commented, pointing slightly above Olivia's head and a little to her left. "That third window won't stay closed. If it blows open far enough, you'll get drenched. Trust me, it happened to me weeks ago and I had to change my clothes."

"Thanks, Simone," Olivia said to the guard.

She stepped a few feet away from that window, but continued glancing out at the horizon. It was still hard for her to piece all of this together in her mind. The city looked almost frightening for being so empty. Not even so much as a car, taxi, bus, or delivery truck being out at this hour, was hard to imagine for someone who had lived here all her life.

Most of the residents vacated quickly or were bused to shelters to wait out the storm. The city had kept things moving around the clock fairly well, all things considered. Following an event like Hurricane Katrina, it was fortunate that most of the residents didn't hesitate to leave.

But there were plenty who stayed behind.

_She couldn't leave; this was her home. She wouldn't feel right anywhere else. _

Lost in her thoughts for several minutes, she hadn't noticed that the third window Simone pointed out had opened toward her.

The bottom of the window was about at eye level to her, and would open up toward her left side. The window swayed slowly at first. Soon, the wind started to pick up, but mostly in infrequent gusts. Each time the window swung open, she'd get a blast of cool, damp air.

When she first noticed it, she glanced over toward Simone, who had the same perplexed expression. Olivia stepped closer, reaching up with the intent to try to close and secure it. The rain had seeped in through the gap in the window, which only got bigger when the next wind gust forced it open as far as it would go.

Olivia flinched, moving back just in time to avoid getting hit. Each time the window opened all the way, the force of the spring in the latch would cause it to immediately jerk back toward the latch. The rain began to fall harder, and Olivia found herself backing further and further away to keep from getting soaked. She glanced over at Simone, who was walking toward her with a wad of paper towels in her hand, ready to offer them to her so she could dry off.

Olivia turned to look back toward the window just in time.

The next gust forced the window open all the way, and suddenly the worn piece of aged wood holding the metal hinge snapped apart like a pencil. The window broke away from the frame and collapsed down onto the floor.

Shards of glass sprayed out in all directions, blowing and swirling about. Glass pieces blanketed the area between the window and the security desk.

The rain continued to pour in through the opening and intermittent wind gusts seemed to bring more and more water in, completely soaking the floor.

Olivia and Simone backed away quickly, staring at the scene in disbelief.

_Lilith had arrived._

**_x x x_**

* * *

**Next chapter: Hurricane Warning**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N… Probably one of my favorite chapters. This thing practically wrote itself. Skips around a little, but you'll catch on.**

* * *

**_x x x_**

**Friday, September 26, 2008**

**12:45 pm – South Street Seaport, Lower Manhattan, NY**

Olivia was cold and growing steadily more exhausted.

Her NYPD jacket had fought against the elements earlier that morning and lost big. Each gust of wind she met with after she got to South Street Seaport carried rain, along with practically half the East River, leaving her soaked from head to foot. The clothes she wore clung to her body. To make matters worse, the storm had turned the parking garage into a wind tunnel at almost every junction, which only seemed to further deplete her body heat and any remaining energy she had left.

Although fighting fatigue, she tried to keep moving. At times, it was all she could do to stop herself from shaking just so she could focus.

_But she knew this was nothing compared to what the little girl could be going through._

**_x_**

_Earlier that morning, a 911 call came through that a little girl was left in a parked car, in a garage near South Street Seaport. The caller identified the girl as Alina Morrissey, one of the children missing from Tyler. The caller did not identify himself, didn't say if she was alive or which garage she could be in, and there was no mention of her brothers or the other missing children. _

_So Olivia and Elliot spent most of the morning searching parking garages, dividing up the parking levels between them. When they arrived at this garage, Cragen contacted them insisting it be their last stop. He wanted them to return to SVU even if she wasn't found._

_Olivia was ready to argue with him. They had to be close to finding her. But between her initial brush with Hurricane Lilith this morning and conditions now, the storm had clearly taken a turn for the worse. _

_Even from below ground, she still heard the wind gusts and all they came in contact with. At times she could also hear the objects colliding, crashing and falling to the ground._

_Just like they had seen that morning. _

_And then there were the screams and cries of distress that followed. _

_Each time it happened, Elliot and Olivia couldn't get there fast enough. But even when they could, there was little they could do._

**_x x x_**

Olivia stopped between the two lowest levels of the parking garage to catch her breath and to get her bearings before continuing on.

She glanced up and saw a sign above that informed drivers that this parking area was restricted for special permits only. Ahead of the sign was the gate and attendant booth. She also noticed that there were only a few working lights in the area, and most were just behind her and off to the right, marking the location of the nearest elevator.

Until now, she had been able to get by with the traces of daylight that shone through openings in the garage and a few remaining lights that weren't broken.

She looked a few feet ahead to the gate and saw that it had been forced open, leaving a gap that most cars could easily get past. She ran past the gate, and her heart began to beat a little faster, wondering if she had just stumbled upon the lot where Alina would be.

She guessed about twenty paces ahead of her was the start of the ramp. The lane went around a tight curve to the left and then descended into the lowest level. She retrieved the flashlight from her jacket pocket as she approached the start of the ramp.

Olivia froze before taking another step.

Shining her flashlight down the path she would take, she saw that the ramp descending before her would disappear in about seven steps. Water had risen as high as the ramp.

She stared in disbelief at the sight before her.

_The entire parking level below her was completely flooded._

**_x x x_**

**Earlier that morning…**

**7:10 am – SVU locker room**

The rattling and banging was getting louder.

As Olivia approached the locker room, she noticed the sound was almost in a steady rhythm. She opened the door and found the source.

Elliot was furiously beating his fists against the metal lockers. She slowly moved toward him from the side, but he still hadn't noticed her. His face was red, and his eyes swollen and red-rimmed from a combination of crying and a lack of sleep.

Because he wore a blue tank top that morning, she could also see the tension in his arms, shoulders and neck. There was blood on his knuckles, hands and wrists. He may have been trying to get rid of the tension, but it didn't appear to be going anywhere.

"Elliot? What the hell are you doing?"

"Leave me alone, Olivia!" he responded angrily. Elliot backed away from the lockers and walked over to take a seat on a bench. He rested his face into his hands.

Olivia followed him to the bench and stood in front of him with her arms folded. "What's going on with you?" she asked.

"Who the hell cares?" he responded without looking up.

"What do you mean, _who the hell cares?_ I care! Elliot, have I given you any reason to think otherwise?"

After a moment, he looked up at her remorsefully. "Liv, I'm sorry, I-" He shook his head. "I didn't mean..."

"El, what's going on?" she asked, concerned.

"Kathy…sold the house," he replied. "She got this job offer and wants the family to move to Washington D.C."

"You're moving to D.C.? When?"

"No, I'm not going with them," he corrected.

"But….?"

"Just her and the kids. She got the offer in January," he began. He glanced around at the locker room, and collected his thoughts. "She really wants this job," he added. "She wanted a change of pace, too. Thought it would be good for… the kids. For us. But Liv… I can't," he said. He dropped his head down in shame. "I can't make a change like that. Can't even make a decision that quick. That was January and I still haven't wrapped my mind around the idea."

It looked like he had more to say, but remained quiet. After a minute or two Olivia spoke up. "So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. Everything's already been decided," he replied haplessly.

There was one more piece to the puzzle that would explain all the weeks of phone calls, fights and Elliot's avoidance of home. She swallowed once and started her next question with some hesitation. "El… Are you and Kathy…" She wasn't sure if she wanted to finish the question although it was pretty clear what she was asking.

He looked over at her briefly and then looked away. "We have," he answered. "We, um… We signed the papers….in March."

Elliot had always been devoted to his family. But he also was committed to protecting the public. It was never a matter of choosing one over the other. He tried for years to make it all work. He put all the blame on himself when it didn't.

But over time things had changed. The kids were growing up. Kathy wanted a change of pace. Olivia could tell this was all difficult for him to take.

But she knew that one factor was especially difficult.

She saw the concern in his eyes and felt the lump forming in her own throat. She likened it to sympathy pains between them. After ten years it was almost as natural for them as breathing.

Then she asked the question she knew was number one on his list of concerns. "What about the kids, El?"

"We've got joint custody," he answered her. "She said we'd work out visitation schedules. I can really see them anytime. But…" He glanced back up, looking at her through tear-stained eyes. "I just don't want to be that far away from my kids. Maureen's been talking about moving to Boston. Not sure when that'll happen though. And Kathleen's transferring to the University of Maryland in January. I can't leave New York. I'm…." He shook his head, trying to suppress whatever was building up again for Olivia's sake.

"El, I'm so sorry." She touched his shoulder to console him while she searched for something to say to him. But nothing sounded right to her.

A minute later she got up and opened one of the lockers near them. Removing a small, black canvas bag, she set it down and sifted through it for a clean rag, peroxide, gauze and tape. She returned the bag to the locker, took the items she had set aside, and stepped out of the locker room for a minute. When she returned, she walked over toward him and sat down.

Elliot looked up when she walked back in. When he saw what she had planned, he offered her his right hand. She took the dampened rag and cleaned the blood off his hands and then took care of the cuts.

"I know I _could_ move to D.C., get my own place near the kids, take a transfer or whatever," Elliot supposed. "Then I get to see my kids." His face fell. "But you know Liv…it's still _when_ the job permits! And then I'd just be starting my life over." Elliot shook his head. "I might be selfish, but I don't want to make that kind of change right now. Too many changes going on as it is."

He looked at his newly-bandaged right fist. "I keep getting mad at Kathy for this. Blaming her." He shrugged. "Maybe it's me," he admitted.

"El, there is no one at fault here. There are just decisions being made. By you and by Kathy. The kids are getting older and Eli will probably have an easier time adjusting to these changes because he's young. You and Kathy have to decide what works best for you now." She could still see the guilt in his eyes. "Look, think of it this way. Would you rather have one of your kids attend some school close by that makes them unhappy, just because they thought it would please you? Or would you rather they go somewhere that makes them happy, even if it's far away?"

Elliot grinned sheepishly and gave a slight shrug. "Well…"

Olivia rolled her eyes and gave a half-smile. "Elliot…"

He thought for a minute and nodded. "Yeah, I know. But Liv, I-"

"They love you, Elliot," she interrupted him. "They love you no matter where you live. But you're not the type to just make a major life change in a few short months. That's just not you. And maybe this will be good for the kids. Or maybe, in a couple of years, they'll decide they hate it and want to come back. You don't have to feel bad about making the decision to stay because it works best for you."

He nodded in agreement of what she said. "I just can't get used to the idea of them not being here. There are nights when I finish a case and I- I need to see them. I need…my kids!" He swallowed once, figuring that would get rid of the lump in his throat. It hadn't. "With all the slime that's out there. All the kids living or getting killed on the streets. Sometimes I just need to see for myself that they're still safe." He rested his face into his hands.

"I know," she said. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Let me know what I can do to help. We can work things out around here too, El. Rotate weekends. We'll figure this out."

"Yeah, I know." He turned his head and smiled at her. "Thanks."

For a minute, neither one spoke.

Olivia wondered how much thought Elliot had actually given to D.C. and decided to ask. "So…" she began. She turned to look at him. "Suppose you had a lot more time to think about it. Would you really consider moving to D.C.?"

Elliot looked at her quizzically and then looked away and pondered the thought for a minute. Slowly he started to nod. "Hmm, yeah, maybe," he replied, his voice reflecting a newfound interest. "Nation's capital and all." He shrugged. "Why not?" He peeked at her out of the corner of his eye to see her expression.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm. But, you know I'd have to take my partner with me; no one else will put up with my crap," he explained. He waited for her reaction.

Olivia turned to look at him. "What do you mean I put up with your crap?"

His eyebrows lifted. He laughed a little. He turned to look at her again. _She was the one person who could always see right through him yet he couldn't resist the urge to try every once in a while. Admittedly, he loved the glares she shot him when he had tried._

She smiled and leaned closer to give his shoulder a light nudge.

His smile faded out and his expression grew serious as his eyes glanced around the locker room. "No, I meant it. I love New York; my home is here." He gave her a light nudge back and then looked toward her again, allowing his gaze to remain on her for a moment. "Thanks, again, Liv. Really," he said sincerely.

"Anytime, El." She smiled back, meeting his gaze.

But now it was his turn to ask. He shifted uncomfortably on the bench and then looked up at her again. "So…" he began. "Would you be disappointed if I moved to D.C.?" he asked. He smiled at her shyly.

"I'd want you to be wherever you're happiest, El," she replied honestly.

He nodded slowly. "Oh, okay." He accepted her answer, but his smile slowly faded.

"I'd miss you though," she added softly. She turned to look at him again.

"Same here," he said. His smile soon reappeared.

They broke eye contact when the door to the locker room opened. Munch poked his head in. "Elliot, Olivia…. Captain's looking for you. Something's come up."

**_x x x_**

**7:28 am – SVU bullpen**

**_(Heard faintly through Munch's desk radio)_**

_"…At 5:45 am this morning, Hurricane Lilith made landfall at Long Branch, NJ as a category 2 storm. Lilith continues to weaken, but remains a concern for northern coastal regions of New Jersey and the New York metropolitan area. A hurricane warning remains in effect for the tri-state area until 5:00 pm. A tropical storm warning is in effect for southern portions of Connecticut and all of New York until 10:00 pm. A flash flood warning has also been issued for central and northern portions of the New Jersey coast and the New York City metropolitan area and New York coastal regions until 10:00 pm. _

_Currently the storm is centered 40 miles east of Perth Amboy, NJ. Wind gusts to 101 mph were reported at the eye wall. The storm is moving east-northeast at 30 mph, but is expected to pick up speed as it approaches the metropolitan area…" _

Elliot, Olivia, Munch and Cragen had gathered around Olivia and Elliot's desks.

"Anyone heard from Fin?" Cragen asked the group.

"He said he was coming back here last night," Munch replied.

"Well, if anyone does hear something, please let me know. It would be good to know where he is, but I also need to confirm who all is going to be here."

Olivia briefly glanced out one of the windows in the bullpen. The rain continued to fall, heavily at times, against the surrounding windows. Aside from the broken window incident that morning, Lilith thus far looked like just another weak tropical storm that would soon pass.

"We got a 911 call this morning about a little girl left in an abandoned car in a parking garage near South Street Seaport. The caller identified the little girl." Cragen sighed. "Gang… It's Alina Morrissey."

All three detectives perked up at the news.

"The caller gave nothing else specific. We don't know if she's alive. He just said she was there and ended the call. Munch and I will be going over that tape carefully. We can't say for certain that the caller is our perp, but we can't rule it out either. Right now, I'm going to have Elliot and Olivia check out a couple of garages and see if we can find her."

Elliot and Olivia grabbed their badges, revolvers and jackets and prepared to head out.

"Should we try and contact the Morrissey's, Captain?" Munch asked.

"We will, but not just yet," he answered. He turned toward Elliot and Olivia. "I know I don't have to tell you both this, but keep an eye on the weather. I want us to find her, but I don't need you two risking your necks if things get too dangerous out there."

"Yes, Captain," they both replied.

"Keep me posted," he said before they turned to leave.

They neared the exit of the bullpen and noticed Fin walking toward them with Kaleb Knight a step or two behind. Both of them were soaked by the rain despite the umbrella Fin toted in his left hand.

"Hi, Fin. Hey Kaleb!" they each greeted.

"Hi!" Kaleb responded back, enthusiastically.

"I need to pick up a few things," Fin explained. "Kaleb's staying with me until the storm has passed," he added.

"Cragen know?" Olivia asked Fin, raising an eyebrow.

Elliot briefly glanced over his shoulder and saw Cragen coming toward them. "If not, here's your chance," he answered.

Elliot and Olivia quickly headed out.

Fin stopped short when he saw the captain walk toward him. He extended the hand with the umbrella outward to halt Kaleb, briefly. "Stay here a second," he said quietly to the boy. Kaleb nodded and obeyed.

Cragen quickly narrowed the gap between them. "Fin, what in the hell is he doing here?"

**_x x x_**

**8:00 am – South Street Seaport, Lower Manhattan**

Elliot pulled up in front of a parking garage along South Street and parked the car. With the wipers still on full-speed, they could see currents in the flooded streets. Some gutters had overflowed along the curbs and flooding seemed to be worse near the intersections.

"You ready?" Olivia asked as she took a hold of the door handle. She gazed up at the sky, noticing thicker, lower clouds moving in on the horizon. Random wind gusts shook the car from time to time, and sheets of rain fell heavily and almost endlessly.

He shut off the car. "I…guess so," he answered her as his eyes scanned the conditions around them.

They had seen the remnants of some tropical storms before, but had no idea what to expect from Lilith as things progressed. They looked at each other one more time for reassurance, and then opened up their car doors.

A gust of wind caught the door on Olivia's side and swung it wide open, causing the handle to slip out of her grasp. She got out quickly but then struggled to get the door closed again.

Elliot fought to get out of the driver's door. The winds held the door closed, almost trapping him inside. Finally he crawled out the passenger side door and made his way toward his partner.

She had seen his predicament from where she stood on the curb. He saw her trying not to laugh as he approached her. "What?" He gave her a half-smile.

"Nothing," she smirked.

They quickly headed toward the entrance to the garage. A sudden wind gust swept through the street and seemed to intensify the rain for the moment. By the time they reached the gate, they were both thoroughly soaked.

"Four levels," Elliot noted. He ducked under the gate, and Olivia followed. "I'll check the bottom two, you take the top two?" he suggested.

Olivia agreed and headed for the stairwell a few feet away, quickly taking the stairs to the top level. Twenty minutes later, she caught up with him as he checked the last few cars.

**_x x x_**

**9:14 am**

The weather conditions had steadily worsened. Elliot struggled to steer the car and barely got above 15 mph. The weather report about an hour ago said that sustained winds in Manhattan were 35 mph with wind gusts to 45, and the storm was still centered near central New Jersey.

As Elliot drove, Olivia's eyes panned around and alerted him to pedestrians who would frequently cross the road in front of them, headed for the storm shelters.

**_x x x_**

The remaining residents who hadn't evacuated now tried desperately to leave or at least to get to the hurricane shelters. There were several people out on the roads. A few buses, some cars, but most were on foot. The pedestrians moved along quickly, carrying what they could to the available shelters.

The city had opened several temporary shelters in lower Manhattan. The plan was to have the temporary places open just to keep people with nowhere to go safe until they could get buses to transport them to high rises, and places built to better withstand the hurricane conditions.

**_x x x_**

Elliot pulled up in front of the fourth garage, a place on Pearl Street. They found the others to be mostly vacant. There was no sign of Alina or evidence she had been there.

As he turned off the car, the CB squealed on. A bunch of incoherent sounds and static came through the speaker. Finally, they heard Cragen's voice. "Olivia? Elliot….?"

They both reached for the CB, but Olivia grabbed it first. "Yes, Captain," she replied.

"What's your location?" His voice came through more static.

"Pearl Street. Near the intersection of Beekman," she replied.

"…you….both…..soon ….this …. copy?" Cragen's voice cut in and out.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a puzzled look. "Could you repeat that, Captain? You're cutting out," she said.

At first they heard nothing. They waited and a minute later, he came through quieter but much clearer. "New storm report. Even if she's not found this time, get back soon! It's too risky out there! You copy?"

She glanced over at her partner. Both were tired, hungry and cold, but neither one was ready to give up. "Copy. Yes, Captain," she replied and returned the CB to the dash.

Olivia yawned, dropped her head down and rubbed at her temples, mentally preparing herself for one more search.

"Li-i-i-iv!"

Her head snapped up when she heard her partner's panicked voice. He leaned close to the steering wheel and stared out the front windshield.

She followed his eyes, and they both watched in disbelief and horror as the wind carried a section of the roof off a building and deposited it in pieces over the street where several people were waiting to board a bus for the storm shelter. The bus had been empty at the time.

Both of them instantly sprung from the car, fighting a sudden wind gust that threatened to pull them backward, and then took off running in the direction where the roof had landed.

The area where the roof landed covered about a quarter of a city block. The wind swept through and began to further break apart sections of the roof. Loose wood, siding scraps and metal pieces soon became dangerous projectiles that were lifted and tossed about.

The street erupted in panic as several frightened evacuees either ran away from the scene, stood in disbelief of what had just happened, or fought to try and get to their loved ones.

Elliot and Olivia moved in, identified themselves and took control of the crowd.

Two officers, Danny and Jeri, partners from the 80th precinct in Brooklyn, and an EMT worker, Griffin, came up and worked with Olivia and Elliot to clear pieces of the roof away and get to those who may be hurt or trapped. The most they could do, however was to help them get free or administer CPR. Griffin had limited supplies and had already run out of gauze. He used what he could to make temporary bandages and splints.

Elliot and Olivia pulled one elderly man free from the debris who appeared to have suffered a blow to the head. He died instantly.

A young woman was also found dead at the scene. Three children were removed from the wreckage. One was dead, two had life-threatening injuries.

Danny helped a young Hispanic boy whom he appeared to know. He spoke Spanish softly to the boy, calling him by his name. The boy appeared to be weak, but somewhat responsive.

But as the winds picked up, so had the number of incidents that occurred. Several more were injured or killed by the pieces of debris that blew around.

After tending to a teenage girl, Elliot glanced up and saw a large, metallic object come loose from the same building and get swept up by the wind. He noticed a disoriented man holding his injured wife, who stood with his back to it and moved quickly to try and get them out of the way.

As he got them to safety, Elliot was struck in the left temple by a piece that had broken away from it.

He immediately reached his hand up for his head. Despite the heavy rain that may have washed some of the blood away, he could tell he had a gash where it hit.

He tried to keep going. He noticed someone else in need of help, and he started toward them. However, he soon felt himself fading out. The last thing he heard was the sound of his name being called. He collapsed onto a pile of insulation material and broken ceramic tiles.

"Elliot!" Olivia saw it happen and took off running toward him. She found herself ducking out of the way of more scraps that suddenly lifted from the roof.

A crowd gathered where he had fallen and looked over him with concern. He lay on his back with his knees partially bent and his legs were covered up by a piece of dry wall. The crowd watched as Olivia approached him. She removed the dry wall, tossed it to the side and moved closer to him.

"El?" She leaned down over him and touched his arm. "El…can you hear me?"

_No response._

Her stomach was in knots. Grief quickly settled over her.

Although she knew she was shielded by the crowd, when she saw him laying there it felt like something had just blindsided her.

"El?" She called to him again, weakly.

She sat down beside him, and reached for his wrist to check his pulse. She noticed that the gauze she had put on his knuckles earlier had soaked through but somehow remained on. His skin was cold and wet from the rain and just for a second, she held his hand in both of hers trying to get it warm again. She thought maybe he'd respond to her. Maybe he'd just know that she was there the way he could any other given time.

Her fingers reached up toward his wrist until she felt his pulse. It was weak and it scared her to think that it could even be slowing down.

Then her hand reached up toward his face. His warm breath grazed her fingers and suddenly she felt the smallest glimmer of hope.

She sat back and looked at his face. He had about a two inch cut across his forehead that continued to bleed. There was a some discoloration near the spot where he was hit and one cut just below his left eye.

"El?" She released his wrist, but kept her hand on his arm. "Come on answer me, El…"

_No response. No movement. Nothing._

Her eyes remained on his face while her thoughts drifted back to the day of the Saul Piccard incident. This unfortunately was worlds different from that day. Now there was no way to call for a bus. There was little she could do at all.

The glimmer of hope was fading with each passing minute.

She reached up and brushed his cheek with her hand. "Come on, answer me, baby, answer me!" Her eyes kept scanning his face, arms and legs for any sign of movement.

Tears filled her eyes. Panic had set in. Every second that ticked away only made it worse.

He was still. His color had washed out. "Come on, El."

_No response. Nothing._

Rain continued to fall heavily. The air was thick with sand, gravel and fragments of other particles. As it picked up she leaned over him slightly to shield him from some of it. It was probably a pointless effort, but it was something. _She had to do something._

She checked his pulse once again and it hadn't changed. She let go of his wrist and took his hand once more. "Please, El…"

A minute passed and then another. Still no movement.

_What if he didn't respond?_ she thought. _She couldn't save the others. How would she ever be able to save him?_

She was losing what patience she had left. "Dammit, El… Answer me!" Tears started to fall from her eyes, and she reached up to wipe them away. "Answer me…."

"Dammit!" She was scared to death. They had just the one EMT around, who happened to be with a little girl that was very critical. Olivia occasionally looked up toward Griffin but she knew Griffin had to stay put. All she could do was to stay with Elliot.

"Elliot!" She cried quietly, still holding on to his hand with both of hers.

Olivia leaned closer to his face and continued to talk to him, hoping he'd respond to her voice. To her touch. To something. To anything. "Elliot, please! I need you out here! I need you! Please El! I-"

She stilled when she felt it. One of his fingers moved within her hands. "El…?"

Thinking she imagined it, she stayed still. Soon she felt it again. Two of his fingers flexed just a little.

"El? El, can you hear me?"

His head moved a little. His eyes blinked and then slowly opened.

"Elliot!" She smiled, and a sigh escaped her lips. She reached one hand up to wipe a few tears away.

He looked up at her as she slowly came into focus. He studied his surroundings and soon it came back to him. He saw the panic in her eyes. "Liv…"

"You okay?" she asked. "I can go get Griffin." She released his hand and started to get up.

Jeri walked up behind Olivia and stopped to offer assistance. "Glad you're back, Elliot," she said. She touched Olivia on the shoulder. "Hon, I'll go get Griffin, you stay with Elliot," she told her.

He tried to sit up on his own. "No. No, it's okay, I – I'm fine," he told them. He grimaced and reached for his head.

Olivia quickly moved toward him to support his back as he sat up. "El, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

She stood on his left and Jeri got on his right side and they helped him stand up.

When he was standing he turned to look at Olivia. He saw the tears she kept trying to cover up. He could still see worry in her eyes and even after several minutes it hadn't let up. He understood, but tried to reassure her. "Liv, don't worry. I'll….be fine."

"You'd better be," she said with a shy smile. But the smile faded away quickly and worry filled her eyes again.

**_x x x_**

More EMT workers and officers showed up to help. They tended to more injured evacuees and got them on buses to go to the shelters. Several remained critical. A few had passed away.

Griffin checked Elliot's blood pressure and treated the spot on his head. Elliot insisted he was okay, and they made their way back toward the garage in silence. As they walked back, Olivia kept an eye on him. His responses were a little slower, she observed. She stayed by his side the entire time. They stopped to help a few more who were injured while trying to evacuate.

Winds and rain continued to pick up. It was hard to fathom how much worse it could get.

When they reached the car they stopped, so that Elliot could try and contact Cragen to give him an update. He got inside the car to make the call.

**_x x x_**

_Olivia couldn't hold it together for much longer. _

She still couldn't settle down from the events of that morning.

_The storm. The injured that they couldn't save. And then Elliot getting hurt. _

Her will was strong, but fighting the storm on top of everything else took a lot out of her.

_And they still hadn't found Alina. Still couldn't get to her or to any of the other children, and she had already convinced herself that none of them were going to be found alive. If the perp hadn't killed them, the storm would. _

Olivia turned her back to the car and started to cry. Raindrops fell against her cheeks and soon merged with the tears. She couldn't see much at that point if she tried. She dropped her head down and temporarily retreated from it all.

_She didn't see or hear him get out of the car. She never saw him walk up._

But suddenly, she felt his arms wrap around her and gently pull her toward him.

"It's okay, Liv," he whispered into her ear. He reached his hand up and brought her head down toward his shoulder, to shield her from the rain. "It's okay."

_He didn't have to ask what was wrong. He just knew._

"It's okay," he whispered to her again. His hand lightly stroked her back while she leaned into him.

_The streets were flooded. The wind was picking up, and she could still hear things crashing in the distance. People were getting injured or killed. The Tyler children still weren't safe. The city was in a state of chaos. She and Elliot knew that this was going to be one of the longest, toughest days of their careers. _

_But for a brief moment, he shielded her from it all. And she was safe._

"It's okay, Liv," he whispered again.

A moment later, she lifted her head away from his shoulder to look at him. He leaned closer to her again to speak over a sudden wind gust. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "Liv, we don't have to-"

"No, I'm okay," she interrupted. She wiped a few tears away and attempted a smile. "Thanks, El."

His thoughts drifted back to the locker room earlier that morning. He smiled back warmly. "Anytime, Liv."

They went into the garage. His head still ached, and even he didn't know how good his reactions would be. But it was just them, and he knew Olivia was thinking the same thing. _They were the only hope Alina had. They had to find her._

"What did Cragen say?" she asked him when they got past the gate.

"Couldn't reach him. Can't get a signal," he replied. He took out his cell phone again. "Nope, still dead."

Olivia took out her own cell phone and looked at the display and then back at Elliot. "This isn't good."

"I know. Let's do what we can and get back." He studied a map on the wall which gave the layout of the garage along with emergency exits.

Olivia watched as he tried to make out what was on the map. She knew he should be checked out by a doctor and hated that he couldn't.

He was finally able to pick out what he needed. "Looks like six levels here, then two lower levels. Your choice," he said.

They headed for the stairs. "I've got levels 1 and 2 and the lower levels," she said.

"I've got the rest, then I'll come find you." He continued up and then stopped on the sixth floor.

**_x x x_**

As Elliot started to check the cars, a bad feeling crept over him.

He'd had this premonition during cases before, but only about three times since he became a cop.

First time, it was a hostage situation where several innocent civilians were killed. He was a rookie at the time.

A second time, was just before he, Munch and Fin were called as backup to respond to a shooting at Eugene Hoff's apartment. Without any background information on the situation or how it would end, he knew this one would leave a lasting scar.

The last one was almost two and a half years ago. It happened while they were on the Gitano case. The premonition hit him just as they reached the bus terminal.

He never knew who it would involve. _The victims. Witnesses or family members of victims. His coworkers._ It could be either one or all of them. He never knew until it happened. But his gut had never misled him.

_Something was about to go horribly wrong._

**_x x x_**

**12:55 pm – South Street Parking Garage, Lower Manhattan, NY**

**_~Present_**

Olivia stood there trying to plan a way in.

Outside, the roads had gotten bad, but they were nothing like this. This was something she'd only seen before in the news headlines along with the words 'Katrina,' 'levees,' and 'New Orleans' somewhere in the captions.

She could see through the lot to an ascending exit ramp and noticed three parked cars on it, all facing her. They weren't far from where she stood, maybe forty to fifty feet. Her best guess was that they were sedans, but limited lighting made it difficult to tell the make and model.

Taking a few steps toward the water's edge, she shined the flashlight around at various spots and tried to see where the water was coming in. The stairs were one possibility. Since they had to be in the same spot as the other levels they began below the water surface. Soon she noticed water pouring down through three air vents. There had to be drain pipes below the surface as well. As the rain picked up, it all flowed down to this level.

She didn't care about wading into the area, she was already soaked. But she had no idea what could be down there. The water was far from clear. The storm had likely picked up water from the East River and with everything else blowing around, she had no idea what to expect when she got in there.

There could be cars below the surface. If Alina was down there, there'd be no way she'd survive.

She knew she was taking a risk by going in. Unless Elliot already found her, this was the only place left she could be.

_It might be their last shot._

She waded into the water until it was up to her waist, and then began to swim toward the exit ramp. It wasn't a very big lot. Her best guess was that it could hold about twelve to fifteen cars and a few more on the exit ramp.

Finally, she dove below the water's surface. The water, no surprise, was very cold. She guessed it was about eight to ten feet deep and clouded with dirt, gravel and too many other substances to identify. She might as well have been swimming in the East River.

As she dove deeper it got darker, but from her recollection of the other levels, and a couple of lights on the farthest wall that surprisingly still worked, she could make reasonable guesses at some of the objects. There were no vehicles. She located parking pylons and trash cans that were cemented in place which were both near the staircase. The only cars in that lot were the ones she spotted when she got there.

Olivia swam up to the surface to catch her breath. Treading water for a minute she looked to see how far she was from the cars on the exit ramp.

She continued to swim for the edge of the lot and soon rounded the corner to the ramp on the exit side. She stood and waded toward the passenger side door of the first car, a Chrysler PT. The car sat lower on the ramp than the other two and the water level came up to the windshield.

After checking in each of the windows, she forced open the lock on the driver's side, and popped the trunk latch. Finding nothing there, she moved to a Nissan Altima, two parking spaces over.

Finding nothing in the Altima, she turned to the third, a Toyota Camry which was parked one space over from the Nissan. The Camry had a green Enterprise sticker on the bumper.

She looked into the passenger side window of the Camry and saw a note taped to the dashboard on the driver's side, close to the window. She couldn't see what it said, but figured it was directions or else the driver was tracking mileage. She popped the trunk latch and checked inside. Finding nothing there, she went around to the other windows. Finally, she approached the driver's side window.

Her eyes soon fell on the note.

_She's in the staircase, Detective._

_I didn't kill her, but I won't promise she'll survive._

_- A servant of the storm._

_P.S. Good luck finding the others._

Olivia thought her heart had stopped.

She slowly stepped back from the car. Instinctively, she reached for her gun and checked all around her. That note could have been placed there anytime and he could be long gone. She had to assume he wasn't.

Next, she reached for her cell phone to try and call Elliot. It was a long shot that she'd reach him, but she had to try. She pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket. The display was clouded. She cleared and checked the display, and it was just as she suspected. No signal. She quickly keyed the license plate number into her phone and then shoved it back into a zipper pocket in her jacket.

She opened the driver's door and swiped the note from the dash. Holding it carefully by the end to reduce covering up any evidence, she tucked it inside a small evidence bag, making sure it was completely sealed and put the bag into the same zipper pocket with her other things. She got out of the car, quickly waded in and then dove down below the surface, swimming until she found the staircase.

The door had been left open as expected, allowing much of the run-off from the upper levels to flow down to this level. Entering the stairwell, she swam up the staircase, carefully scanning for any sign that Alina had been there. Water had settled near the bottom of the first group of stairs and as she got to the landing and rounded a corner, she was able to walk up the last few steps. She reached the door to the first lower level, but still saw no sign that Alina had been there.

Olivia opened the door to the first lower level. She was surprised to see how much the flooding had picked up. At least she could still walk through the level. After a quick check through she saw no sign of Elliot or Alina and nothing else appeared different, so she returned to the staircase.

As she scanned the steps up to the first floor, ground level she began to wonder if he had led her astray. It was all she had to go with and for now it was the best piece of evidence they had.

Reaching the ground floor, she opened the door to the parking level. As soon as she stepped out the door, she was hit with straight-line winds and rain that poured in through the spaces in the parking decks.

Olivia immediately closed her eyes and shielded her face with one hand while the other reached behind her for the door to the stairs. Sand, gravel and larger fragments were entering the level from the outside and blowing around in all directions. It brushed past her face and she felt as if she was being sand-blasted with the addition of rain.

She backed into the staircase and when she was able to open her eyes again, she attempted to peek through a gap in the door. Olivia gasped at what she saw. Maybe thirty minutes or more had passed since she had last seen the ground floor level. The conditions from earlier that morning paled in comparison to what she saw now. Buildings were practically being stripped apart in front of her. Glass shattered off of skyscrapers. Dozens more objects were being hurled through the air, like the ones they saw earlier.

_There would be no way to avoid being hit now._

She quickly retreated back into the staircase and closed the door, grateful to be in an enclosed area.

Olivia walked up the first few stairs to the second level and noticed a stream of water flowing down the staircase toward her. After she climbed two more steps she stopped dead in her tracks. She could hear the sound of water rushing in from somewhere. It sounded close. She continued to listen and tried to place its direction.

It suddenly got louder. She looked up just as water started down the stairs toward her. It was like a water pipe had burst open somewhere. She grabbed on to the railing to keep from losing her balance.

The water was up to her ankles and rising. Slowly, she lifted her feet and tried to climb the stairs. It wasn't safe here, but she knew that water had only one direction to go. She had to keep moving upward.

Each step she took almost forced her backward. The stairs quickly became slick, it was almost like climbing up a waterfall. She fought just to remain standing while she looked for any signs of Alina.

Soon it became impossible just to stand.

When she reached the landing and rounded the corner, Olivia caught sight of something resembling a block of wood about a foot wide coming toward her. She quickly braced herself against the side to stay out of its way, while struggling to maintain a grip on the railing. The object passed by her, and she looked toward the top of the staircase. The next floor was just six steps away. The door to the staircase had already blown open, and wind was rushing in.

She took another step, and then another, shielding her face while trying to watch for anything else that might be coming her way.

The water seemed to pick up more. It was now almost like a dam had burst open somewhere.

Olivia never saw it coming.

From somewhere below the water surface, something hit her hard in the ankle, she felt a dull pain shoot through her foot and she lost her hold on the railing.

She felt herself fall backwards and quickly reached for anything she could get ahold of. The railing. The wall. Her hands touched all of these as well as the steps on the way down.

Finally, her shoulder, back and head smacked hard against the door to the first floor ground level. The water continued to rush all around her, constantly spraying her in the face where she landed.

Olivia struggled to get up. She tried reaching for the railing, but it was out of her grasp. There was nothing to hold onto so she used her feet to stand, leaning mainly on the one that wasn't in a lot of pain.

But as soon as she was almost standing, another surge of water hit her. It was coming faster and stronger. Instantly, she was thrown backward again. Water flowed all around her like a violent whirlpool, leaving her with nowhere to go.

Pain gripped her head and quickly spread through her body.

"Ellllliiiot…" she called weakly as she gradually began to fade out.

_It was after 1:00 in the afternoon in Manhattan, but darkness had already set in._

* * *

**Next chapter: Nor'easter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Friday, September 26, 7:17 am – Holiday Inn, North Philadelphia, PA**

_"…The nor'easter that formed from the remnants of Tropical Storm Eachann, is now centered over Poughkeepsie, NY, with sustained winds at 55 mph and wind gusts to 65. The storm is moving south at 20 mph._

Unfortunately for the metro area, the nor'easter is headed straight into Manhattan, where the city is already seeing the outer bands of Hurricane Lilith. The combined effects of both of these storms are undoubtedly going to be costly and devastating.

We'll bring you more coverage on both of these storms when we return…"

**_x x x_**

Mike hit the power button on the remote control and tossed it on the bed next to him. He sat with his back against the headboard as he put the last of his toiletries in his suitcase and closed the zipper.

He groaned at his predicament. He couldn't get a plane out of Philly. It took him hours to find a rental car, and he hadn't even made it as far as the New Jersey border before he was turned away.

_"The Jersey Turnpike is closed beyond exit 3 to traffic due to localized flooding,"_ the uni directing traffic informed him.

_Two weeks in Philadelphia, and he didn't care if he ever saw the damned city again!_

The only vacancy he found meant driving back into Philadelphia and heading just north of town. After he secured his room, he stopped off at a diner near the hotel and drank a pot of coffee with a local cop who happened to be from the Bronx. Mike wanted to get home to New York, and he couldn't even get out of Pennsylvania. _"I've never wanted to see New Jersey worse than I do now,_" he recalled telling the local cop.

His current plan was to head north through Pennsylvania and into New York State although he knew there was still the nor'easter to contend with. The last traffic report he heard said roads had closed up as far as Albany. But he didn't care. He'd drive around Pittsburg and into Canada if that's what it took to finally get to Buffalo where he hoped Casey would be.

He'd been trying to convince himself that she simply stopped off along the way because the roads got bad.

Then she'd probably call him when she finally got there and tell him about all the people that cut her off as she got into Buffalo. She'd tell him about her day and the Collins case that seemed like it would never end. Then she'd say she would most likely be asleep, but to be sure to wake her up when he got to Buffalo.

She had also been known to drop her cell phone in her briefcase or bag whenever she had to take a trip somewhere.

He picked up the remote control again and began to fidget with it.

_She's Casey. She'll be fine, he told himself._

_But he knew she was nowhere near Buffalo._

_She got side tracked on that retrial case and didn't make it out on time. She was stuck in that damned office and probably didn't have any food or emergency supplies ready. _

_And he was scared to death._

He took the remote and threw it at the opposite wall. It smacked hard against the wall and dropped to the floor somewhere behind the TV cabinet.

**_x x x_**

**7:43 am – SVU bullpen**

"Stay here a second," Fin quietly told Kaleb. He nodded and obeyed.

Cragen quickly narrowed the gap between them. "Fin! What the hell is he doing here?"

Fin looked his Captain in the eyes. "He wouldn't go with them to the shelter, Captain. The hospital said that he's still having nightmares, and I didn't know how he'd handle a storm shelter in that situation after what he'd been through. I made some space for him to stay with me until the storm is over. Then I'll take him back, and we'll search for his mom again," he explained. He braced himself for whatever was coming.

Cragen narrowed his eyes. "What were you thinking?" he asked, raising his voice sternly. "I'd say it didn't even cross your mind to clear it with me first. Except you know this is unacceptable!"

Fin nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry. But we've done nothing for him! We can't even find his mom! He's got nobody!" Fin realized he had raised his voice. He took a deep breath and continued calmly. "Captain, he trusts me. I can't be the one to let him down."

Cragen shook his head. "Lots of our vics are stuck in situations like that. No it's not ideal, but they do cope. You can't fix his situation any better than you can the others!"

"I'm sorry, Captain," Fin said again.

"Look Fin, I-"

Cragen, Fin, Munch and Kaleb all glanced up toward the lights when they suddenly flickered off and on in the bullpen.

Cragen looked back at him and continued. "As much as you want to help Kaleb, in this case, it's not your responsibility. He needs to be at the shelter."

"I know," Fin admitted.

Cragen saw the guilt in Fin's eyes and knew it stemmed from more than just going against procedure. He put his hand on Fin's shoulder and lowered his voice a bit. "Listen Fin, I know from time to time you still feel bad about how things went with you and your son but you can't let that cloud your judgment."

Fin nodded.

The lights flickered off and on once more. Both Fin and Cragen glanced up again briefly.

Cragen sighed. "Look, I don't like this, but I guess we have no choice. Kaleb stays with you until this is over. But the minute this thing clears out, you've got to get him to child services, you got me?"

"Yes, Captain."

Cragen dropped his hand from Fin's shoulder and briefly glanced over at Kaleb before he headed back for his office. Kaleb became interested in something on Munch's computer monitor. Munch had noticed his interest and motioned for him to come over. He offered Kaleb a snack-sized bag of pretzels from his desk drawer and then showed him a game on his computer to keep him busy while Cragen and Fin talked.

Fin turned to watch Munch and Kaleb interact. He'd do what he could for Kaleb while he was there. With any luck, he might also get him to open up more about the perp and his experiences, and they'd have more to work with when the storm cleared and the investigation could continue.

_At the very least,_ Fin thought, _Kaleb was content._

**_x x x_**

**8:57 am – Office of Captain Don Cragen**

_"….Hurricane Lilith remains a strong category 2 storm as it moves into the New York harbor. Unfortunately, each hour the weather picture is looking more and more grim as both storms approach the metropolitan area…" _

Cragen lifted the cup of coffee he got from the coffee station earlier and took a sip.

He swallowed the sip, but then made a face. _Munch made this_, he realized. He sat the cup down, grabbed up some extra cream and sugar packets on his desk and began to add those to his cup one at a time.

His eyes remained on the flat screen TV monitor ahead of him. He reached over and turned up the volume.

_"…As we reported earlier, hurricanes in the North Atlantic travel much faster then they do in the gulf region and the southern United States. So as a hurricane moves north from the gulf, it is continually picking up speed. Lilith is no exception. The storm started out with a forward speed of 15 mph and is currently moving at a speed of 40 mph into the northeast._

This particular weather scenario gets worse when we consider the landmasses of New York, New Jersey and Connecticut. In a hurricane that moves counterclockwise, the coastal waters are continually being forced up on shore."

The diagram on screen was a picture of the hurricane as it spun toward the coast. Cragen watched it intently.

_"With the hurricane's increasing speed and the angled land mass of the shores of New Jersey, Long Island and Connecticut, storm surge from a category 2 storm like Lilith, is really going to be closer to that of a category 3 storm._

Consequently, we're talking about 'very large' waves of water being forced up on land."

Cragen's eyes grew wide as he looked at the images that showed projected flooding levels for a category 3 storm. "Oh, dear God!" he gasped.

_"Unfortunately, we're also looking at not one, but two storm systems. The combined effects of both in terms of storm surge and total rainfall are difficult to project. Over the next few hours, the weather picture is going to change dramatically…"_

He rose from his seat, picked up the remote control and hit the power button.

As he went to get on the two-way radio, he wondered how hard he'd have to fight Elliot and Olivia to get them to drop what they were doing and get to a shelter.

His hand grasped the door knob and his head slowly leaned forward against the door.

_For the love of God, just let them listen to me this time!_

**_x x x_**

**11:15 am – Office of ADA Casey Novak**

Casey sat at her desk holding a hot mug of coffee in both hands, waiting for it to cool as she listened to the rain pounding against the ceiling above her head.

The wind had really picked up. She didn't notice it at first; it was mostly just when she stepped into the hallway. But soon she could even hear it from her interior office. Sometimes, it would almost shake the building as it hit.

_She hated it. Hated storms. Why couldn't she have just left like she intended to?_

Mike, Vicki and her parents were probably frantic, and she had no way to contact them.

_But this was all her fault. _

**_x x x_**

Yesterday, she discovered a very important piece of the puzzle in the Collins case.

The missing medical bracelet belonging to thirteen year old Melissa Collins. Melissa was severely asthmatic from birth and had always worn it.

Jay Sigmore, Melissa's stepdad said she had lost the bracelet two days before she was reported missing. Incidentally, Jay took off the day before her body turned up. That and other reasons made him the primary suspect.

Jay's defense attorney discovered a loophole early on when a witness vouched for his whereabouts on the night of the attack, and he was released.

Fortunately for Casey, she found other evidence that the witness had lied, and she got the case re-opened.

She happened to glance back at an email last night that O'Halloran had sent her a week ago. He had two pictures scanned in and sent at her request. At the time she was looking for something entirely different.

_Then last night she saw it. _

Casey spent hours enlarging the two pictures on her computer. It was definitely the missing bracelet. That, along with more evidence, and she finally had what she needed to convict Jay Sigmore.

Too tired to drive, she fell asleep on her couch.

She walked out to get her car before 8:00 am that morning and saw what the storm was doing. There was no way she'd be able to drive in that. She also found people scrambling about and dodging flying pieces of debris, so she quickly retreated back to her office.

This will all be over by evening. Or that's what she last heard.

She'd be better off in her interior office on the third floor, then in her car with flooded streets and random pieces of wood, glass, scraps and other trash being hurled around. She had even convinced herself that Mike and Vicki would feel better knowing she wasn't on the road.

She was able to get on the computer that morning until the connection started dropping. She tried to send Mike an email, but wasn't sure if it actually went through. She already knew he wouldn't be checking it until he got back to Manhattan. He wouldn't be expecting it.

**_x x x_**

When it had cooled down enough to drink, Casey lifted the coffee mug in her hands to her lips and took a long sip.

She shuttered, "Blah! Who drinks instant coffee anymore? Mike, why can't you drink real coffee?" she said aloud in her empty office, shaking her head as she looked at the cup. "Even Munch's coffee beats this!"

Mike Cordoneski, a colleague in the next office whom she directed her comment to had already left town a few days ago. He was a law clerk who did background research for her and made notes, often filling in the gaps on a few cases when she was in a time crunch or other situations warranted it. Because he took classes at Columbia and he wasn't always there when she was, he gave her a key to his office so she could get in to see whatever file or notes she needed. He also kept a small refrigerator fairly well stocked, and a cabinet with various non-perishable foods. He insisted she help herself and she would often contribute to the stash as well.

She liked Mike. He was a nice guy, good to work with, and he often made her laugh with his impressions of some of the judges. Rumors had begun to circulate at one point that they were dating. It happened around the time she started to date Logan.

The whole situation became laughable after everything eventually got straightened out. But for a while there was some confusion and tension. One of the things she did to fix the situation was to start calling the one she was dating, 'Logan.'

**_x x x_**

The lights flickered off and on, and a sudden gust of wind seemed to shake the building.

_Oh, she hated storms!_

Well…it wasn't completely just that she hated them. She was just a little bit afraid of them.

She took a deep breath, rubbed at her temples to try and lessen her tension headache, and remembered that she was safe in here. _Things were going to be okay,_ she told herself.

She began to recount what she had going for her right then. She still had power. She had food; Mike's concept of coffee; almost a full case of Aquafina and shelter, which was really a home away from home-her office. If boredom struck, there was also her IPod and two books in her drawer, if she opted not to pick at more cases that were scheduled for trial or arraignment in another week or so. She'd be okay even if she got stuck there all weekend. She's spent the weekend in that office more times than she could remember.

Suddenly, the lights flickered off.

She took another deep breath and waited for them to come back on.

_She waited…_

And waited…

And waited...

Casey dropped back in her seat and tried counting to ten.

_But they never came back on._

"Damn!"

**_x x x_**

**12:25 pm – South Street Seaport – Manhattan, NY**

"Freeze! NYPD!"

The man slowly raised his hands up. His back was toward Elliot, and he turned his head to the right and glanced over his shoulder.

Elliot flashed his badge for the man to see. "Detective Elliot Stabler, Special Victims Unit. Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to back away from the car," Elliot ordered. He approached the man slowly with his gun drawn.

The man was young, maybe mid-twenties; about Elliot's height; medium build with medium length wavy hair that lay over his head in wet strands like a dirty wet mop. He had on thick camouflage pants and a black winter coat that had an NY/NJ Port Authority logo on it. With the thick boots he wore, he almost looked like he was dressed for a New England nor'easter that would soon be dumping about two feet of snow. He may have been expecting to be outside for a while in these conditions though.

Elliot spotted him on fifth floor parking level near the front of the parking garage. The man had pulled out a Swiss Army knife and was trying to pick the lock open on a Pontiac Grand Am that was maybe ten years old.

_It was too much of a coincidence that he was in here during this storm after they received the call that morning,_ Elliot thought.

"This isn't what it looks like!" the man said defensively.

"No? Well then how about you tell me what you were doing picking a lock on this car," Elliot asked sternly. "And in the middle of a hurricane, no less," he added, looking at him suspiciously, while gesturing around them.

"It's _MY_ car!" the man responded indignantly.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it!" Elliot countered. "Let's see some ID first."

He reached into his jacket pocket with one hand, held a billfold up in the air and waited for Elliot to walk up and take it from him.

Elliot opened the leather billfold and looked. In one side there was a New Jersey driver's license, the other held a Port Authority identification card. He read the name. _Darnell Randon._ "Care to tell me why you're breaking into this car, Darnell?" Elliot asked. He handed him back the billfold.

Darnell accepted it and shoved it into a pocket inside his coat. "I wasn't breaking in, Detective. My keys are inside and under the driver's seat. As you can see, I work for the Port Authority, and I usually leave my car parked here when I'm on shift. Long story short, I left quickly yesterday morning and must have dropped the keys, and then it took me a while to get back here," he answered. "I obviously can't get my car out right now," he stated, gesturing to where the gaps in the garage wall opened up to the outside. "But I'd at least like to get some clothes and things I have inside of it."

"Why haven't you evacuated already?" Elliot inquired. He continued to look at him suspiciously.

"Like I said, it's a long story," Darnell replied.

"How about you give me the abridged version?"

He slowly turned around to face Elliot and kept his hands up. As he turned, another gust of wind blew in and blasted him in the face with wet, grain-like particles. He shielded his face briefly. "It's- It's my cousin, he kind of took off with a lot of my money. I know he's in some kind of trouble. Anyway, I think I knew where he was headed and I-"

"Wait!" Elliot interrupted him. As Darnell talked, Elliot heard a scream coming from somewhere close by. He knew there were people outside still struggling to get to shelters, but this sounded entirely too close.

_Liv?_ He considered briefly. He struggled to listen for it again over the racket the storm produced outside the walls of the garage.

Just then, he heard it again. It definitely wasn't Liv's voice. _It was a child's!_

"I heard that too. Sounds like it's coming from over there," Darnell suggested. He kept his hands up where Elliot could see them, but quickly pointed with his left hand toward the staircase about thirty feet behind him, in the left front corner of the garage.

Elliot looked at Darnell, then followed the direction where he had pointed. He realized Darnell was right when the scream echoed once again. "Come on," he told him.

They took off running for the staircase. A wind gust whipped through the level and although they tried to avoid it, they were constantly being blasted with rain, sand, dirt, gravel and other particles. The rain was felt instantly. The blowing sand or gravel hurt, but only after it had already braised the skin.

Shit! I can't see!" Darnell yelled when a granular piece of something got into his eye. He stopped almost halfway to the stairs and turned his body to shield himself from another wind gust. His hands immediately went up to his eyes.

"You okay?" Elliot asked.

He squinted and rubbed at his eyes some more. They finally fluttered open and he blinked several times. "Yeah, let's go."

There were two staircases in the entire garage-one in the front of the garage where they now stood, and the other one in the back. The staircase in the front of the garage happened to be open in some spots to the outside. It only went down to the ground level. The lower levels could be accessed from the vehicle ramp or through the staircase in the back of the garage.

Elliot tucked his gun away briefly, walked up and opened the door. A little girl with long brown hair sat on the second step from the bottom with her head down crying. She lifted her head when she noticed the door had been opened.

"Alina Morrissey?" Elliot said her name and waited for her to nod her head in confirmation. He squatted down to talk to her. "It's okay," he said, trying to settle her a bit when she startled and backed away from him. "Hi, Alina, I'm Elliot. I'm a police officer. I'm going to get you out of here, okay?"

She nodded slowly but continued to cry softly. She kept her eyes on him.

Are you hurt?" he inquired, wanting to make sure she wasn't injured before he reached for her.

She shook her head. "I want my mommy," she said quietly, but tearfully.

"We'll get you to her, but first, let's get you out of here and to somewhere safe and dry, okay?" Elliot stood up and offered his hand to help her up.

She studied him for a moment while he waited for her to either get up or else extend her hand.

Finally, she reached both of her arms up for him to pick her up.

"Okay," he smiled. "Come on, Alina." He reached over to pick her up. Alina immediately leaned into him, but she continued to cry. He wanted to ask her if she remembered who brought her there, but decided he'd wait until she settled down a little more.

When he first saw her, he noticed a large red imprint on her cheek that may have come from leaning on something or possibly being pushed into or hit with something. There was no blood from the spot or anywhere else that he could tell in his initial assessment.

She wore a pair of tan pants, a white shirt and a red sweater, but no jacket. Her clothes had been soaked through from sitting on the stairs, and she probably had been wearing them for a while. She appeared groggy, cold, and quite scared, but that was all he could determine until she could be checked out by a doctor.

He lightly patted her back trying to help settle her down a little more as he stepped out of the stairwell with her.

Darnell's eyes opened wide when he saw her. "Oh my God! Alina!"

Alina continued to cry softly into Elliot's shoulder and hadn't heard her name being called.

Elliot's eyebrows furrowed. "You…_know her?_" he asked.

"Yeah, she goes to Tyler. I also work for NY public schools part-time as a bus driver. She's not on my route but I've um, I've met several of those kids," he explained, keeping his eyes on Elliot. He noticed Elliot's eyes narrow accusingly and begin to darken a bit. "It's not what you think, Detective. I don't know how she got there," he said defensively. He shook his head and looked away. "I'm just…glad she's okay," he added quietly. It was barely picked up by Elliot.

Elliot kept a questioning gaze on the man.

Alina's crying finally ceased and she lifted her head to look at Elliot. She lightly poked her finger at his collar bone a couple of times. _"El-liot?"_ she questioned, making sure she heard his name correctly.

He smiled. "Yes, honey, that's right. I'm Elliot."

She smiled back at him, glad for the comfort he seemed to provide her. Suddenly, she turned her head and noticed the other man standing behind her.

"Hi, Alina," Darnell greeted her and smiled. He slowly approached them.

Elliot watched her curiously as she looked at Darnell. It looked as though she tried to place him from somewhere but couldn't. She turned her head back toward Elliot and rested on his shoulder again.

Elliot looked back at Darnell. _Alina had shown no recognition of him and definitely didn't appear frightened by him. So there is a chance he may have been telling the truth earlier,_ he thought.

Elliot prepared to take Alina out of there until, off to his right, he suddenly heard his name being called.

"Stabler!"

"Hey, Marksen," Elliot greeted the sergeant he recognized from Manhattan's eleventh precinct.

"Oh, Sergeant Jeff Marksen, this is Darnell Randon, he's currently locked out of his car and needs some help. This is Alina Morrissey, one of the missing kids from Tyler. We need to get her to one of the shelters and try to locate her parents when the storm passes," he explained. Elliot leaned closer and spoke to Jeff directly. "We really need to get her checked out too, but I'm not sure how that's going to be possible," he said.

Jeff nodded. He recalled hearing about the 911 report earlier. "I understand," he replied. "We have a medic there, I'll see what I can do," he added quietly.

"What brings you up here?" Elliot inquired.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Who do you think, Stabler?" he replied with a laugh.

Elliot nodded. _Cragen._ Their captain often spoke to him.

"Yep, Dad's worried," Jeff teased. His expression grew serious. "We do need to get out of here. Last storm report said that we are about to get slammed with the eye wall in the next few of hours, and that was around ten o'clock," he said, glancing at his watch. "We'd better hurry," he added.

"I need to find my partner," Elliot said.

"Oh yeah, Benson. Where is she?" Jeff asked.

"Somewhere on one of the lower floors looking for Alina," Elliot replied, nodding once in the direction of the little girl, who was just drifting off to sleep in his arms.

Jeff nodded. "I'll take her; you go get your partner," he said. Jeff lightly touched her back. "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you out of this stormy mess."

Alina stirred awake and turned her head to look at the man. He was shorter than the one called Elliot who held her; he was bald and a little stocky, with a rust and silver-colored goatee and a deep scar across his right cheek. He smiled back at her pleasantly, but his face looked strange and a little scary, she thought.

She looked back at Elliot, shook her head and clung to him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder. "Uh-uh, wanna stay!"

Elliot looked at her and smiled. "Honey, it's okay. Jeff is an old friend of mine." She lifted her head slowly and listened. Elliot continued. "He's a police officer too. You can go with him; you'll be okay. He'll make sure you get somewhere safe and help find your mommy too, okay?"

Alina looked from Elliot to Jeff. _She liked the policeman named Elliot-there was something comforting about him. His voice was calm, and she felt safe. She also knew that policemen were okay. They'd make sure she got home. If Elliot called the other policeman a friend, he was probably okay too,_ she figured.

At Elliot's request, she nodded, removed her arms from around his neck and offered them to the one behind her.

Jeff smiled. He had no children and was recently separated, but he had always wanted kids. "I bet you're hungry," he asked her when he had her on his hip, and she started to relax a bit.

Alina nodded several times in agreement.

"There's room for all of you at the precinct," he said, making eye contact with both of them. He turned to Elliot. "You know where we are. And hurry, Stabler, or your Captain will have my neck. We've got radio contact but it's touch and go, and the power's out. We'll see you in a bit."

"Thanks, Jeff. Are you okay with getting there in this mess? With her and all?" Elliot asked.

"I've got Gibbs and Parrish with me, thanks," he said. Jeff carried Alina to the front stairs and moved quickly but cautiously down toward the main level. She smiled back at Elliot. Her smile faded when she noticed he wasn't coming with them.

Darnell started to follow Jeff and Alina but then paused. "You want help finding your partner?" he offered.

Elliot knew he'd stand a better chance of finding her with both of them. He wanted to accept, but he couldn't risk Darnell's safety. "You really should go with them," Elliot stated.

Darnell shrugged. "Yeah, I know. But, it's okay. It'll be quicker with two. We'll cover more ground."

Elliot smiled. "Yeah, thanks Darnell. That would be great. We'll find her and be out of here quick." He took out his cell phone, glanced at the display and shoved it back in his pocket. Panic hit him once again.

_Liv… Oh God, please let her be okay._

**_x x x_**

**12:43 pm – Muller's Diner - East Stroudsburg, PA**

"Dammit, Casey answer!"

Mike sat at the counter, with his cell phone cradled between his left shoulder and his ear. His hands nervously gripped the edge of the counter.

It was his tenth attempt that morning to contact her. He checked in with Vicki periodically too, but she still hadn't heard from Casey.

The more frantic the media and people around him got, the more panicked Mike became.

More of the evacuation traffic was also being routed through Pennsylvania. That, along with being skirted by Hurricane Lilith finally led him to pull off for some coffee.

_If he didn't settle down soon, he was liable to do something stupid,_ he realized.

He finished off a small bowl of clam chowder and picked at the free blueberry muffin that the waitress offered to lift his spirits. He briefly mentioned to her why he was passing through the town. Had he been in a better mood, he'd make a note to come back. It was one of the best diners he had visited and one of the best meals he'd eaten in days.

He noticed that about ten to fifteen people had gathered in front of a flat screen TV monitor near the main dining area, to look at the news coverage of the storm. It was the only thing on anywhere. Mike had already heard enough of the storm in the car and figured it was more of the same. He dropped his cell phone into his trench coat pocket and dug out his wallet to pay the check.

The crowd gasped loudly all of a sudden, and it caught his attention. He moved away from the cashier line and wandered toward the TV. When he walked closer, he saw that the expressions on the faces of the crowd ranged from stunned to frightened. He walked around to face the screen and then realized why.

_And then his heart stopped. _

He knew it was going to be bad, but in his own mind, he never imagined anything like this.

The current footage being aired seemed to be from different webcams around Manhattan. Some appeared to have already been damaged by the storm so the images were weak, but they still clearly told the story.

In one shot, he noticed that the flood waters had risen about as high as the door handles of the cars still parked near the curb. Ground level apartments, hotels, stores, restaurants, bars, and office buildings all had to have at least a foot of standing water inside. Wind gusts continually tore up the buildings, carrying scraps of wood, metal and glass, through the air. The wind forced the flood waters through alleys and into more buildings. Several cars and buildings were clearly destroyed.

Some of the places shown on the screen he quickly recognized. _Nuevo,_ a café where he and Casey caught lunch during the first week they began to date. It had been a rushed lunch because Casey was due back in court. He still remembered everything about the date; what she wore, a story she told about her and Vicki when they were younger and even what they ate.

A billboard sign had smashed through the front of _Nuevo,_ and most of the roof was now gone.

As more images were shown, he began to wonder where the people were. He overheard that less than an hour ago, there were many evacuees still rushing to get to the shelters.

But then something else dawned on him. There were already casualties.

_As a member of the NYPD, he'd seen a lot._

This was just unbelievable.

He felt his eyes begin to well up with tears as he watched the reports and heard the bleak tone in the newscasters as they gave their accounts.

_"…For years, the Office of Emergency Management and the City of New York have feared something as catastrophic as what you are witnessing._

Ladies and gentlemen, unfortunately, the storm has just now begun to bear down on the great city of New York..."

The screen changed, and a new map showed an illustration of how the city would be impacted.

_"As Hurricane Lilith moves through, the storm's powerful wind gusts are going to force more of the coastal waters up on land. As you may have already heard, this is what is known as storm surge. This is going to mean even more widespread flooding for New Jersey, New York and Connecticut, with the greatest impacts in the New York City metro area._

Experts say a hurricane of this magnitude can produce as much as ten to fifteen feet of storm surge in some areas. That is on top of the flooding you already see."

Several people in the crowd gasped.

_"Unfortunately, New York City is now facing the brunt of two storms. What we are anticipating, however, is large-scale damages from both of these storms, and the impacts will certainly be long-lived._

If you have loved ones in the area, please do not attempt to try and get to them at this time. Emergency officials are prepared to respond as soon as the storms have cleared, and they can safely do so.

Today, our thoughts and prayers go out to everyone in the path of these two dangerous and deadly storms.

We will be providing continuing coverage of Hurricane Lilith and the nor'easter. Stay tuned to CNN…"

Mike swallowed hard. "Case…"

**_x x x_**

**1:10 pm – South Street Seaport – Manhattan, NY**

"Olivia!" Elliot called out from the ground floor. Even his volume, that had been known to rattle unrelenting perps in interrogation or stop one of his kids from ever coming home too late again, was no match for the 90 to 100 mph winds that howled through his city.

It was getting later and later, and Lilith was nearing full-force.

_God, where are you, Liv?_

_Something was wrong. Very wrong._ Everything about the way they were connected told him this. He didn't know if it was solely because of the storm or something else was contributing to his fears. He could always read her when she panicked, and he had already picked something up.

_Something had happened. She was hurt. She caught the perp just before he fled the garage, and there was a struggle._ All of these thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to hurry through the level.

The flooding on that level was just over his knees and it must have consisted of water that had been picked up from the East River. It was thick, cloudy and grotesque and it was making him nauseous just to stand in it.

_But it didn't matter. He had to find her._

As he finished checking one side of the level, Elliot met Darnell near the garage exit along the wall. Darnell stood there out of the way of the incoming wind gusts and torrential rain, completely awestruck from watching the winds tear apart street signs and rooftops.

In the total time it took for them to start down to the second floor and arrive where they were now, the sky had gone from traces of sunlight and overcast with enough light to see, to almost nearing a night sky.

They were less than three blocks from the dock of South Street Seaport, where the pier that once held many shops, was now barely recognizable.

"Come on, we'd better hurry," Elliot said, as he started quickly toward the back staircase.

Darnell started to follow, but soon noticed an odd roaring sound coming from somewhere and stopped. "Elliot, wait!"

He spun around and looked at him. "What?"

Darnell stood there facing Elliot with his right side to the garage exit. His side was catching the incoming rain almost full-force as he stared straight ahead to the pier and strained to hear over the storm. "What in the HELL is that?" he asked frantically.

"Wha-?" Elliot stilled when he heard it too. His eyes opened wide.

_And just as unexpectedly, they soon felt it._

Elliot moved closer to where Darnell stood, and looked out toward the pier.

They caught sight of the source of the noise at almost the same time.

A very large wave of water had rolled up from the shore just as a big gust of wind hit. The wave rolled over the flood barriers, over the pier, over the street, and over cars…

_And it just kept going._

It made a loud thunderous sound, rattling the ground like a minor earthquake as it rolled in.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S COMING THIS WAY!" Darnell exclaimed.

"Upstairs!" Elliot yelled. He ran inside the staircase and threw the door open for Darnell. They bolted up the stairs, trying to get as high up in the garage as they could before it hit.

It was the same staircase where they found Alina earlier and it was open to the outside, so they were still continually being blasted with winds, rain, sand, dirt, glass and other materials. It only increased as they got higher. They tried to shield themselves as they ran up the steps.

They reached the second floor landing and started up to the third when the wave finally crashed into the garage.

The initial hit nearly threw them both into the set of steps leading up to the third floor.

Darnell fell toward the steps and then struggled against the force of the water to stand back up again. A second wave hit and splashed upward with such a force that they both had to hold on to the railing to keep from getting pulled downward.

They held onto the railing for a minute longer, waiting as the water continued to whirl around them, smacking against the sides of the stairwell. Finally as it started to ease up a bit, they each caught their breath and looked at one another in disbelief.

Elliot turned around in the staircase and happened to glance through the openings in the stairwell to the outside of the garage near the second level. He saw that water was now pouring down to the level below it almost like a waterfall. He suddenly paled. "Oh, God! NO! OLIVIA!" He took off back down the flooded stairwell and Darnell followed.

"OLIVIA! Oh my God!" Elliot's heart slammed against his chest cavity as he made his way down there. He slipped on one of the steps, but caught himself just before he smacked into the door to the ground floor.

He pushed the door open against the greater force of the water behind it, which made it difficult to move. He was stunned by what he saw. The water level had risen and now, he was standing in water up to his hips.

"LIV!" he called out, his voice echoing against the concrete walls. His eyes panned around hoping that maybe she noticed something and had already come to the ground level. He gasped for air, still trying to catch his breath.

Elliot waded quickly through the water, eventually opting to swim until he reached the entrance to the first lower level. He noted that the entrance went around a little turn and had a slight incline before it leveled off and then descended into that parking area. He walked on, relieved once he reached the leveled area and stopped having to fight the force of water running down the ramp against his strides.

A few lights on the wall shone into that level. He got to the descending part of the ramp and froze.

_Everything below ground was now completely flooded out. _

_"Oh…God!"_ Elliot uttered weakly. He went from panic to something closer to shock.

_Elliot couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. There was a pain in his chest that seemed to quickly take hold of his body. He had to go in there, but somehow he couldn't even take a step._

Darnell caught up and stood next to him. "Man, I don't know what to say."

Elliot just stood there, shaking. His hands reached for his head; he pressed both palms into his forehead. "Oh God… No! No! Liv! God, don't let her be down there! God, NO!"

_But she was. He felt it._

He stared ahead in disbelief. The flood waters continually ran down the ramp toward that level. The vehicle entrance to the level was completely obscured by the murky waters. All he could see now was a concrete wall that appeared to rise up from the water surface to the top of the ground level's ceiling about twenty feet above his head. He couldn't see through to even tell if she was trying to get out.

_He had to move. He could still save her. _

"Elliot, are you okay? You look really sick, man. Maybe she isn't even down there. Maybe we should check the shelter. See if she's already there."

"No, she's not there, Darnell," he said firmly.

"How do you know? She may have tried to leave when it got bad," he suggested.

"Because _I know my partner!"_ he snapped. "I've got find her!"

Elliot headed down the ramp but Darnell grabbed his arm to stop him. "Are you crazy or something? Come on, let's just get out of here. It's only going to get worse out there."

Elliot glared at him. "I know! I've got to find her!"

He turned away and Darnell grabbed his arm once again.

"Are you _completely_ sure she didn't already leave?" he asked. "Like maybe she's there and just waiting for you," he suggested.

"She wouldn't," Elliot replied quickly. "You don't know Olivia. Come on, I've got to get down there!"

Darnell shook his head in disbelief. "Man, you ARE crazy! Who is she? Your girlfriend or something?"

Elliot turned toward him again, almost knocking into him. "Damn it, I NEED to FIND my PARTNER!" he snapped.

They were both quiet for a second. Elliot took a step back and tried to settle himself down.

A moment later, he turned back toward Darnell with his voice a bit more settled. "I'm sorry. Look, I really need your help. I'll help you with whatever trouble your cousin is in. Anything! You name it!" he pleaded.

Darnell shook his head. Now he was getting annoyed. _This was way too risky. He'd been nice to help this cop, but now it was past the point of putting himself in serious danger._ "Look, I think we've done all we can! Let's just get out of here before another one of those goddamn waves hits!"

Elliot huffed and moved away from him.

Darnell followed him. "Come on, man!" He yelled at Elliot. "She's probably already saved herself and is sitting somewhere warm and dry having coffee and donuts, and _WE'RE_ the ones getting screwed! And if that's not the case and something happened to her, then I'm sorry man, but there ain't a hell of a lot we can do! There is a fucking hurricane out there!"

Elliot narrowed his eyes at the man. He knew Darnell was scared, and he accepted that. But leaving now meant leaving Olivia behind. Possibly forever.

He knew Olivia would sooner risk her life then give up looking for _anyone_. Even if she doubted she could save them.

_She would never give up. _

Elliot took a step closer. "Olivia and I put our lives on the line every fucking day to protect this city and we've always got each other's back! She would NEVER leave me out here. If the situation were reversed, she would have already risked her own life to save me, just like she's done every day for ten goddamn years!"

"She is NOT somewhere safe and dry, waiting for her partner to show up, although I wish like HELL she was! Then I wouldn't have to think about out how the hell I was going to survive the next ten years without her!" Elliot's voice started to escalate and equally, it began to quiver. "But NO! She's down there because she thinks that a little girl is still out there and in danger! She cares more about protecting children like Alina then she does about her own life!"

_He wondered when he started to cry. _

"If you knew anything about her, there's no way you'd be saying that!" he continued with his voice cracking. "She is a goddamned SAINT! You don't know half of what she puts herself through to protect the public! Or some ungrateful prick like YOU! So I'm going to stay out here however long it takes until I find her! Because that's EXACTLY what she'd do for YOU, for ME, for ANYONE! So you can just go to hell!"

Darnell nodded, raised both of his hands up like he had just given up, and stepped back from him.

Elliot turned his back to him and tried to settle himself down. He pressed his palms into his eyes as the tears fell. He couldn't seem to stop shaking.

Darnell walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Look I'm sorry. It's just that I've seen several people out there get killed, and it was nothing like it is now. It doesn't look good for her if she's down there, either. You go down there now, and you may never come back out. If she's the kind of person you say she is, even if something happened to her I'm sure she'd want you to be safe, Elliot."

Elliot reached up, grabbed his wrist and flung it off of his shoulder.

Darnell knew this was tough for him. "It'll be okay, man. Let's go."

"NO! I've got to find her!" He started down the ramp.

Darnell shook his head. "Okay fine, I give up! Find your goddamned partner!" he hissed. "I'm gone!"

_And then it finally hit him._ Elliot realized what he was doing. He couldn't let Darnell just head out of there alone looking for a storm shelter. There was nowhere for him to go.

_Somewhere along the way, he had stopped worrying about Darnell's safety and put his focus on Olivia, whom he couldn't confirm was okay._

But he wasn't about to let anything happen to Darnell. He was just an innocent civilian.

Elliot turned back toward him. "Darnell, wait!" he yelled.

Fortunately, the flood waters pouring in prevented Darnell from getting very far. He stopped and turned abruptly to face him. "What?" he responded in an agitated tone.

"I'm- sorry. Let's get you to the shelter, and-"

Elliot suddenly froze when he noticed someone moving toward them in the dark.

_By some stroke of good luck, it was Jeff_.

Elliot breathed a small sigh of relief. _Darnell could go to the shelter, and he could stay here and continue looking for Olivia._

"Any sign of her?" Jeff asked Elliot immediately.

He shook his head.

Jeff walked up until he was standing two feet away from him. "Elliot… I know you'd never give up on your partner. I don't want anything to happen to either one of you. But I think it's time to trust your partner to get to safety, and you come with us."

Darnell rolled his eyes and then nodded in agreement.

Elliot looked up and shook his head. "I can't," he answered firmly.

Jeff shook his head and sighed. He wondered for a minute if even Cragen could have made Elliot go at this point. _Probably not,_ he thought. "Okay, I'll take him back," he began, gesturing toward Darnell. "You find Benson and get your tails to the station. And hurry, Stabler!"

"Thanks, Jeff," Elliot replied. "I owe you."

"Just get back safely," he replied. Jeff turned to Darnell. "Come on. When we get to the garage exit, you'll want to stay below the water's surface as much as possible," he instructed. "It's not pretty out there. Whatever you do, don't panic. I'll guide you."

Darnell nodded and started to follow Jeff to the exit.

He abruptly stopped about ten feet away from Elliot and turned around to look at him. Elliot was starting toward the entrance to the next level.

"Man you're nuts!" Darnell remarked with disapproval. "I hope she's worth it!"

Elliot stopped and slowly turned back around to face him.

"She is!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Storm Surge**


	10. Chapter 10

_ "If I could just see you,_

_Everything would be alright._

_If I'd see you,_

_This darkness would turn to light…"_

**Friday, September 26****th****, 2008 **

**2:00 pm – South Street Parking Garage, Lower Manhattan, NY**

**_ x x x_**

_"It's okay. I'm okay… I'm okay. Where's Gitano? Go Elliot go. I'm fine. Go! Go!"_

**_x x x_**

_Olivia._

_She was selfless and resilient in a way he'd never seen in anyone before. _

_That day at the bus terminal, she just as easily could have sent him away with the last words she ever spoke. Even if she wasn't the least bit okay, Olivia would have never asked him to stop for her. _

_In the hours and days that followed that case, truthfully, he had almost resented her for it. _

_It made him realize how selfish he was to need her as much as he did. He couldn't lose his partner._

_Not then. And not now._

**_x x x_**

"Olivia!"

He called out her name after he cleared the entrance to Lower Level I. He stopped just past the height clearance marker, which was barely visible near the water line.

The floodwaters continually fed into the area, channeling down the ramps and between gaps into both lower levels. It left Elliot about a foot and a half of space between water level and ceiling. But it was all filling quickly. Additionally, the near pitch-black conditions he now faced not only made it difficult to find her, but a hazard to be in there himself. He could find no working lights and any daylight streaming in was sparse at best.

"Olivia!" he called out again. He was finding it harder to hear over the roaring sounds of the storm outside, and the water rushing in sounded almost like a waterfall at times. He knew his own voice wasn't projecting very well, but it was all he could do. He was beyond exhausted from the hours he'd been out here and the lack of sleep that had finally caught up with him.

He swam further into the lot with almost nothing to guide him. _So now what, _Elliot thought as he stared into a darkness that matched the bleakness he felt inside. He'd never witnessed flooding like this before and had absolutely no idea where to start.

Elliot could still remember the remnants of Hurricane Floyd and the street flooding caused by that storm. Mainly because New York City schools had closed that day and that rarely happens. It was also right around the time Olivia came to SVU.

There were a few bad floods back in the 1980's and 1990's that also left their marks on the area.

But nothing like this.

His eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. The miniature flashlight he had with him was useless, but it would have been difficult to tote around something larger. He had counted on this level's floor plan resembling the ones above it, and so far he had been right. It may have been about the only thing going for him down there.

Simply trying to maneuver his way through here while watching out for abandoned cars and other obstacles was worse than the day he left the hospital after the Saul Piccard incident.

_So how the hell was he ever going to find her? _

As he swam, his hands frequently brushed against random objects floating around. The water seemed to carry a lot of dirt and oil-like substances and whatever else could float near the top. He found a lot of garbage of course. Paper cups, cigarette butts, aluminum cans, bags and plastic materials that may have once been worthwhile evidence.

Then there were other substances that he couldn't identify. Long lost remnants of the East River. Things he knew he wouldn't want to be in contact with had he been able to spot them in advance.

He also realized that there could be discarded syringes floating around. As soon as that thought crossed his mind he began to tread more carefully.

Elliot almost jumped up out of the water when his hand brushed something that felt like hair. When it brushed against him again, he realized it was probably a stray dog or cat that had unfortunately succumbed to the elements.

He'd stop periodically to get some air and then would call her name again. It could be exhaustion, but his voice was sounding weak to him.

He mostly stayed focused, paying attention to anything around him that might clue him in to her whereabouts.

Although whenever he'd let his mind wander, it was usually to some random memory of Olivia and their partnership.

**_x x x_**

_ "…Then this morning you're offering to drive me to work? In the neighborhood? You have the sedan with you? Which means you drove all the way uptown from the Queensboro Bridge, dropped off the car, picked up the sedan, turned around, all the back downtown to get here? That's a lot of neighborhood, my friend…"_

**_x x x_**

Soon after they started working together, he realized why she could tolerate him. She had her own stubborn streak that at times almost rivaled his.

Thinking about Olivia—her persistence, energy and sheer will had actually helped.

It wasn't only his hopes and his energy that were fading out. As time wore on, it was getting more and more difficult to ignore the fierce headache and dizziness he had felt ever since the wave hit. Although getting hit with the piece of scrap metal earlier may have initiated his head pain, everything else that followed only made it worse. Being in that water was making him nauseated from his head clear down to the pit of his stomach, and it wasn't just from the sulfur he could detect. He had no idea what could be in here, but it was definitely affecting him.

He was almost through Lower Level I, and there was still no sign of her. There was just the area along the back wall, the stairs and the exit ramp left.

Elliot gathered his courage, drew in a deep breath and quickly dove down below the water surface to check things out. He hoped he wouldn't find her trapped somehow below the surface, but he had to rule that out.

When he could open his eyes and take in his surroundings, he noticed two bright, hazy objects on the back wall that he soon determined were lights. It surprised him that they still worked. The lights gave an orange cast to the water, illuminating a portion of the area. What he couldn't see, he tried to judge as best he could. He scouted around a bit and after he was satisfied with having checked it through, he followed the light beams clear to the back wall.

**_x x_**

_"Blink your lights when you get inside."_

_"You're just going to sit here all night until I do, aren't you? You stubborn sonofabitch!"_

_"Yes, I am."_

**_x x_**

As far as partners go, Elliot had finally met his match. He and Olivia just seemed to fit.

It wasn't that they never had their differences. They definitely did. Their strengths just seemed to compensate for it. It wasn't long after the Sennet case that they figured out how to give the other one space and allowed some of those differences to exist.

Olivia was also one of the rare types who managed to tolerate his short fuse at least enough to work with him when no one else even wanted to approach him.

But not only had Olivia stuck it out with him for ten years, she got him. She knew how to settle him down with just a few words or a supportive glance. All the while, she'd hold her own while tracking down Manhattan's worst and still gave her all for the victims.

Her strength. Her persistence. Her patience. Truth be told, he'd never known a better cop. God was probably feeling generous the day that he sent that woman to the 1-6.

Like he told Cragen one day, she really is a saint.

**_x x_**

_ "With all the slime that's out there. All the kids living or getting killed on the streets. Sometimes I just need to see for myself that my kids are still safe." _

_"Let me know what I can do to help. We can work things out around here too, El. Rotate weekends. We'll figure this out."_

**_x x_**

The first thing he noticed as he approached the staircase was that the door had been forced open, likely from the excessive water pressure. It was now just another channel from which the water flowed in. There was practically a waterfall coming down from the first floor. The entire scene before him brought back memories of seeing the movie Titanic. Kathleen and Elizabeth had coaxed him into watching the DVD with them one afternoon when he had a day off.

But staring at the flooded stairwell now left him with nowhere to turn. He had just covered all of Lower Level I. Elliot took one last look around and called out her name several times.

He thought back to what Darnell said and wished that he'd been right. That Olivia was at a storm shelter. It wouldn't have mattered that he was out here now, just as long as she was someplace safe.

_But Darnell didn't know her like he did. _

_Olivia would always stick it out._

There was only one floor left that she could be on and the situation was only looking more grim.

Struggling with his surroundings while trying to convince himself she was okay wasn't easy.

However, accepting anything else at this point was not something he was willing to consider.

**_x x x_**

Suddenly, a surge of flood water hit his back, neck and head, knocking him off balance. With no time to react, he instantly went underwater.

The force of the water and the motion forward shook him up enough to finally expel what had been building up in his stomach for a while. As he did, he began to choke and reflexively flailed his arms around, trying to reach the surface again for some air.

The top of his head quickly reached the ceiling of the garage, which didn't help his head pain. The water level had clearly risen and now left him only a narrow margin of space. He almost couldn't get his nose and mouth above the surface to get air. He finally leaned way back and tried to tread water as he gulped in mouthfuls of air.

Elliot then headed toward the nearest wall, and using the broken track lights and ledges for support, as well as some scraps of metal and fiberglass that were lodged in the corners, he quickly made his way around the full surge of the water and up the stairs. He struggled but reached the landing, grabbed ahold of the railing and held on tight. The water was just above chest level. Relieved to have no restrictions on his mouth and nose, he began to choke very hard, gasping for air until his chest began to hurt. To make matters worse, his head was in a great deal of pain, and his stomach wasn't done wrecking havoc on his insides.

He coughed hard several more times as he realized what might have just caused this.

_It was another damned wave! _

He was completely spent at this point. He didn't know how he was going to continue fighting this storm and still try to find her. He needed to be strong for both of them, but now he wondered if he could even save himself.

Elliot leaned in toward the concrete wall as the surging waters continued to rush around him. He immediately noticed how slick the landing and steps were and tried to maintain his footing. It felt like they were coated in some kind of oil. He had no idea how much longer he would be able to stay like that.

_And even when he could move, what the hell was he going to do? Where would he go?_

Frustration had taken over, and if he wasn't so nervous about falling into the surging water, he would have punched the wall. Probably break his knuckles, but that seemed insignificant compared to the other pains that were currently gripping him. He was low on patience and getting more and more desperate by the minute.

All he could do was try and hold on while his mind sorted out what he was going to do next.

"Liv, where the hell are you?"

A few minutes passed as he held on and tried to regroup. Then, from somewhere near the exit ramp, he thought he heard a scream.

_Liv?_

Elliot didn't give it a second thought. He instantly dove with the current and stayed near the wall as he headed straight for the ramp to the ground floor level. Adrenaline took over for a while but just as he was about out of breath, he reached the start of the ramp.

As he tried to swim up the ramp, he encountered a lot more garbage and random things that made it difficult to swim straight in any direction. Fortunately, whatever daylight there was had shone through and made it a little easier to see as he got closer to the ground floor level.

When he neared the top, he looked around and immediately began calling her name.

After a few minutes, there was no response. Nothing. Just the echo from his voice reverberating off the concrete wall next to him, not to be matched by the howls of Hurricane Lilith.

For a minute he just stood there hoping he'd hear the scream again and could place the source. Elliot eyed his surroundings, wondering if something might point him in the right direction.

Soon, however, he began to wonder it was all just false hope. Maybe he'd just imagined it out of desperation.

But take away false hopes and he didn't have anything left.

Leaving just didn't seem like an option. _What would he do? Go to a shelter and wait for someone else to find her body a week later? Come down to some crowded, temporary morgue in a storm shelter to identify the body?_

So right then and there he made a decision. He wasn't leaving. Not until he had proof she was someplace safe.

_And if she was out here in this, he didn't want to be anywhere else. _

Something inside of him knew that she was. It was the way he'd always known she was close by whenever they were out in the field chasing down a suspect.

_But what the hell happened to her?_

"OLIVIA!" he yelled out, his voice sounding as desperate as he felt.

_Elliot was losing his grip. _

The racket caused by the storm was suddenly all he could hear, and in that instant, it became more than he could take. It was all he had heard for the past several hours, and he couldn't get it out of his head regardless of where he went. Elliot knew he would be hearing it for days, weeks, and maybe even longer, if he ever made it out of here.

Standing there, he couldn't even gather his own thoughts. The storm's howl seemed to be preventing him from making sense of things—from figuring out some way through this mess.

He was hurting, sick, scared, exhausted, angry, frustrated and he didn't want to be here anymore.

_But he couldn't leave. _

Yet all of the patience, strength, courage, and any positive hopes he tried to keep up for her sake seemed to be rapidly depleting.

_Maybe he just wasn't as strong as she was. _

_Maybe that's why God made her his partner._

But he couldn't give in now; she was counting on him. She needed him.

_She needed him, and he was barely holding up,_ he thought.

"Liv…" Elliot sighed.

After a few minutes he heard the scream again.

_This time he knew he hadn't imagined it. _

Elliot turned his head all around trying to place its direction. He decided it was somewhere near the front of the garage and took off swimming for the ground floor vehicle entrance. Although he was hurting from head to foot and tired of swimming, it was the fastest way to get there.

He prayed again. _If I find her now, please just give me enough strength to be able to get her to safety. _

Elliot struggled breathlessly the last few feet and finally reached the attendant booth about twenty feet from the garage door entrance. He stopped for a bit and looked all around again. He still couldn't find the exact source.

_Maybe it was a sign. Maybe it was his last hope._

He looked out beyond the attendant booth into the disaster that was once his city and suddenly realized the irony of his life right at that point.

_Kathy wanted him to give D.C. a shot but he wasn't willing to leave the city. _

_Then a damned hurricane blows in, and there's next to nothing left. _

Elliot didn't even know if he'd have a place to go home to when this was all over.

He eyed the wreckage outside and tried to remember what used to be where. A Duane Reade was once next door with some offices in floors above it, and now there was barely a skeleton of the structure sticking up out of the water. Somehow, a few of the buildings on the block were demolished and a few were left standing. Some of the older buildings surprised him when he noticed they were still intact aside from some minor structural damage. Inside was probably in worse shape wherever water could seep in.

An apartment building that had been there for about ten years seemed to be okay aside for some broken windows. _But if that roof held out, it would be a miracle,_ Elliot thought.

The Liberty Hotel at the corner of Beekman looked to be holding up quite well too for something that was built in the early 1960s, even though it had been through several reconstructions.

Elliot's thoughts drifted back to the present. He hadn't heard the scream for a few minutes so he decided to check outside.

He walked out slowly and cautiously toward Pearl Street, staying low but glancing up periodically. He shoved aside plywood in his path that might have been used to board up windows. More garbage cluttered the streets ahead of him.

Elliot immediately noticed that an abandoned building off to his left had lost its roof, and the structure was barely standing. The roof had fallen over on its side, remaining almost intact and formed a barrier that blocked some of the wind and rain. It extended only about twenty feet out however, and he knew it could begin to shred apart, creating projectiles out of scraps like he and Olivia had seen earlier.

Suddenly, something ten to fifteen feet off to his right caught his attention.

_Something or someone out there_. It looked like a large duffle bag on top of a container or else someone who was hunched over. Although, it would have to weigh a lot or else be grounded somehow, not to be toppled over by the wind and floodwaters that surrounded it.

He moved closer and realized that it was a person. An old man was sitting on an overturned trash can in the street behind an SUV using the overturned roof to the left to shield himself from blowing debris. He looked disoriented and quite pale. Elliot suspected he was injured and might even be going into shock.

"Sir? Sir, can you hear me?" Elliot called to him. "Are you okay?"

The man looked at Elliot, blinked his eyes a few times, but never replied.

"I'm a police officer. Are you injured?"

The man never said a word but hadn't looked away.

Elliot spoke louder. "I'm going to check your pulse. Is that okay?"

The man nodded once and offered his wrist. The pulse was weak, but what he immediately noticed was that the man's skin was cold as ice.

"What's your name, sir?" Elliot asked, continuing to project his voice.

The man slowly spelled out the name Vincent in sign language.

Elliot recognized some of the letters and could figure it out. "Vincent?" he smiled. "Okay, let's get you inside that garage for now, Vincent. Can you come with me?"

Vincent looked down and then back at Elliot and shrugged. He pointed to his knee. Elliot deduced that he couldn't walk. That explained why he was sitting there instead of looking for someplace safe.

"If you lean on me, can you get inside?"

Vincent nodded. Elliot helped him stand up and as they started forward, he realized it was too much of a struggle for him in these conditions. Elliot lifted him with relative ease and carried him into the garage. He was about Munch's size and probably close to his age, but he hardly weighed much at all.

Elliot stayed low to the water surface, almost dragging Vincent through the water but it was the only way he could shield them both from the flying debris that continued to blow through the streets.

He set Vincent down just inside the door and got him to lean against the wall, and then went over to the attendant booth. Finding that the door was locked, he picked up a block of wood floating near by and swung it several times against one of the side windows. When he could get an opening, he reached in and unhinged the door. He opened it and looked inside deciding it would have to do. He picked up Vincent and carried him to the booth, setting him down on the chair inside.

The booth attendant had left a sweater behind which was way too big, so he wrapped it around him and made sure he was okay otherwise. He had nothing to treat the knee so he just tried to help him elevate it by stacking some things under his foot. It was all he could do for him really.

"Hang in there, big guy, okay?"

Vincent smiled up at Elliot and nodded appreciatively.

Elliot secured the door and walked back toward the entrance.

Another strong gust of wind suddenly hit and Elliot briefly wondered if this storm would ever end. He suddenly remembered that they were expecting both of the storms to hit at pretty much the same time. The nor'easter was also partially to blame for the damage he had seen.

Elliot looked up at an office building across from him. Most of the building was made of steel and glass, and had already been shred apart and almost gutted out, leaving a good chunk of a metal structure. It looked like nothing but a weak tall frame of scrap metal and he began to wonder how long it would hold out.

And then he got his answer.

The metal roof of the apartment building to the left of it finally ripped completely off in almost one clean piece and slammed into the office building. The remaining jagged metal structure, about 150 feet tall, toppled over and came crashing down toward the street.

Elliot was stunned as he watched it all happen, but suddenly realized he was standing way too close.

He stumbled backward first, and then scrambled quickly to get back into the garage as fast as he could. But the force of the wind and the water he waded in slowed him down.

As he fought to get to safety he began to wonder if he would actually make it. It all happened so fast but he could see and feel everything happening and every step he took, as though he was looking at one snap shot of the scene at a time.

He leapt into the garage with only one thought in mind.

_Olivia._

* * *

**_x x x_**

**Next Chapter: SUSTAINED WINDS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Friday, September 26****th****, 2008 **

**1:15pm – Office of ADA Casey Novak**

Casey sat on the floor of her office in the dark, leaning against the base of the couch. Once the storm kicked into high gear, for some reason, it was just more comforting to sit there. At least here it_ seemed _a little less likely that the building was about to get blown over_, _she reasoned.

The lack of power and lack of contact with the outside world only made matters worse.

_But hell, this wasn't exactly a passing summer thunderstorm, _Casey thought_._

**_x x x_**

_She recalled a few times while visiting with her relatives in Texas, when they would have to go down to the basement after a tornado warning was issued. Her two youngest male cousins who couldn't quite get enough of these storms would watch the sky until the last possible second before going downstairs. _

_No one ever had to tell her twice, though. _

_Two tornadoes that struck near her aunt and uncle's house back in the 1990s had been enough. Most of the time, tornado watches and warnings didn't even amount to a passing shower. _

_Still, there was something about the noise and heightened storm alerts that instantly sparked panic in her. _

_The damned siren was only a block away from her aunt and uncle's house, and it was loud enough to wake the dead. She'd practically jump out of her skin whenever it sounded. _

_And there was nothing quite like being taunted by friends and family whenever, unbeknownst to her, the siren was being tested._

**_x x x_**

Casey nervously rolled the flashlight between her palms. Unsure of the battery life, she tried to use it sparingly. She already knew she could find her way around her office in the dark. Outside of that, she didn't know what she'd be facing.

Right now, storm or no storm, she _had_ to go to the bathroom.

Casey pushed herself up with her hands until she was standing, and then slowly made her way to the door. The closest bathroom to her wasn't working, but there was another one on the opposite side of the building.

She clicked on the flashlight and counted to ten before slowly twisting the door knob. _I can do this,_ she calmly reassured herself. _ I can do this. I-_

_Well… Damn._

The crashing and wailing sounds she had heard from inside her office were magnified the moment she opened the door.

Casey took small steps out of her office to survey the area. She aimed her flashlight through some of the open offices, noticing that most of the outside windows had been broken at the hinges, or at the very least, the glass had been shattered. Wind gusts carried heavy mists of rain through the open windows.

Her gaze followed the flashlight beam as she observed papers and files strewn all over the place. The furniture and floors were soaked, and standing water had even begun to collect on the floor beneath the windows. It was difficult to tell what the damage was like outside, because she couldn't see much beyond the hazy mist coming in through the windows, and there was hardly any daylight left.

Casey moved quickly toward the restroom, went inside and was back in her office within a couple of minutes. She closed the door, leaning her head back against it, and released a heavy sigh.

That's it. She would stay put until someone came looking for her. The problem was that she had no idea when that would be.

_No one really even knew she was there._

After a few deep breaths, she resolved not to lose it. At least not for the time being.

Her next thought was of the emergency liquor stash belonging to Mike, her coworker. He kept a few bottles in his file cabinet, buried beneath a pile of spare clothes, and it's doubtful that he remembered leaving it behind.

_Well if this wasn't an emergency, then what was? _

A gratifying smile soon appeared. _"Mike, I'm raiding your cabinet!"_

**_x x x_**

**3:00 pm – South Street Parking Garage, Lower Manhattan, NY**

It took Elliot a few minutes to orient himself after he re-entered the garage. The vehicle entrance was now partially blocked by the surplus of building materials, which only made it darker in some places.

He stood about four car lengths away from the entrance, while he began taking in his surroundings again and adjust his eyes to the diminished light. Just then, another thought occurred to him.

_Vincent. _

Elliot turned abruptly toward the attendant booth where he had brought the older man to just moments earlier.

In his attempt to get Vincent to a warmer, less hazardous place, he unknowingly placed him in a direct path of the surging debris from the fallen building, which was adjacent to the garage's vehicle entrance.

Elliot moved briskly toward the door of the booth, which he estimated at about twenty feet away. Because of the direction of flow from the rushing flood waters, the building scraps seemed to be concentrated around the parameter of the booth, making it difficult to actually get to the door. He tried to shove a few of the larger scraps aside, but most of the pieces he couldn't move at all because of their size and weight, or the way it was all becoming compacted into piles.

Soon it became like a maze, as each path he took almost inevitably led to a dead end where he couldn't move in any direction. Rather than work backwards, Elliot tried to work his way between the large metal scraps, posts and car parts to get closer to the booth. Heavier scraps sank below the surface and created more obstacles.

Once he got a little closer, he noticed that a thick, metal post, a little less than a foot in diameter and about eight feet long had smashed through the side of the booth. It shocked him to see it petruding out that way, although it probably shouldn't be much of a surprise, given the force of the water flowing in, and the mass of the objects behind it.

_Although Vincent was entirely too close to that side. _

Elliot quickly ducked under the larger scraps in his way, but when he stood up, another metal post held loosely in place by several pieces of roofing material had shifted under the inflow current and suddenly slipped, falling directly toward him.

He realized it was coming, but there was no place for him to go. He shielded his head with his arms the best he could but the heavy post struck his left arm forcefully, causing him to fall backward. Elliot slipped down between a pile of aluminum scraps and sheetrock into the flood waters.

After a moment he resurfaced again, holding his left elbow and seething from the pain he was now in. A piercing sensation shot through every nerve between his elbow and wrist, although there was almost no feeling at all in his hand.

Elliot clenched his back teeth together tightly, shielded his arm, and then tried once again to make his way toward Vincent. The falling pole had somehow managed to shift a few of the scraps aside, clearing some of the debris away from the door.

He noticed that the door had been damaged by the large post and would not open. Fortunately, there was a large enough gap in the door, which Elliot attempted to widen so he could get into the booth.

When he could fit his upper body through the space, he looked in at Vincent and immediately discovered that something heavy was crushing his chest. Elliot reached for his wrist and found no pulse.

Vincent couldn't hear and couldn't move in order to protect himself. Elliot silently berated himself, realizing he should have tried to get him to the shelter when he had the chance.

_At least then Vincent might still be alive. _

He slowly backed out from the gap in the wall of the booth. "Dammit!" he yelled. A combination of stress, fatigue, and pain hit him hard right then. Feeling mostly defeated, he slumped down against the wall of the booth.

**_x x x_**

**3:16pm - SVU bullpen**

John sat back in his chair with his feet propped up on the edge of the desk, while the storm continued its fury outside the windows of the bullpen.

Several of those windows had already been broken open. He and Fin worked, fruitlessly at best, trying to seal them off temporarily. They finished off a roll of duct tape that had been there almost as long as Fin, just trying to close off some of the gaps. After Cragen joined in, they managed to block off a number of windows, reducing some of the rain that was coming in.

It kept them busy anyway. They were all concerned about Elliot and Olivia.

About an hour ago, they learned from Sergeant Marksen that Elliot had found Alina, but that he and Liv had split up in the garage. Elliot was looking for her and everyone knew, come hell or high water, he wouldn't quit until he found her. Although the later it became, the worse it began to look for them.

Until the power went out, they had the major news networks to fill their already troubled thoughts. The media, in its usual manner, was preparing everyone for the worst. _The death toll, the clean up, the financial district and long-term impacts_. And of course, the future had never sounded more grim.

John and Fin were willing to try and go down to the garage, but Cragen put his foot down. There was no way he would risk two more detective's lives. He was already beating himself up because he allowed Elliot and Olivia to leave in the first place.

All they could do was sit in the bullpen waiting for the storm to let up.

Fin, Kaleb and Cragen had opted to try and sleep through the worst of this, but he couldn't relax enough to even bother treking up the stairs to the crib.

John mindlessly picked at his cell phone, flipping it open and closing it back again.

He eyed the display and for a moment he thought he was hallucinating. _A signal? He actually had a signal? _He stared in disbelief at the missed call and text message from Mike Logan. Mike, he already knew, was in Philadelphia. So he figured Mike might have called if he couldn't get back.

And then he read the text message.

**_x_**

_Can't reach Casey. Probably at her office. Pls send help if you can. – ML._

**_x_**

_Casey hadn't left? _he pondered._ Why? _

She probably didn't have anything in the way of supplies either, he assumed. He was worried, but there wasn't much he could do.

When he looked back at the LCD screen once more, he sighed.

_Signal was lost again._

**_x x x_**

**3:26 pm – South Street Parking Garage, Lower Manhattan, NY**

Elliot stirred out of his momentary haze and his mind was on his partner again.

He had been everywhere searching for her except lower level 2. _If she was there it was too late._ _Hell, if she was even below ground it was too late._

If he had to consider her alone in any other given set of circumstances, he'd almost always know how to find her.

It was his knowledge of her, their partnership, and the way they were always insync. They responded very similarly in emergency situations too and he had complete faith in her survival capabilities.

He would have found her, had she been on the other levels. But she opted for the lowest levels and knowing Liv, she wouldn't leave there until she knew Alina was safe.

As far as she knew, Alina was still out there.

_Damn the storm, damn their lack of communication,_ he groaned.

He dismissed those thoughts and poured over other possiblities, allowing the detective in him to take over while pain and exhaustion rendered the rest of him almost useless.

In his mind, he retraced his steps through that garage for about the twentieth time, carefully considering the layout. _He and Darnell discovered Alina on level five. Marksen went on ahead with Alina, and he and Darnell took the vehicle ramps down._

After eliminating a few fleeting options, a thought suddenly occurred to him. There was one place he hadn't completely covered.

_"Dammit,"_ he hissed._ The back staircase!_

Elliot's heartbeat began to escalate as he thought back to the times he had been there and realized it had hardly been checked at all.

The front staircase was open to the outside and he and Darnell had already been up to the third parking level. His assumption was that if Olivia was in either of the two staircases, she would have reached one of the levels eventually and they would have found her. He also soon recalled that Olivia could _only_ access the lower levels from the back staircase or the vehicle ramps. She may have tried to escape that way when the flood waters started to rise, he thought.

Then he remembered the slippery steps and how difficult it was to stand with the current coming down them. He wouldn't have thought to look any further because no one could be in there for very long with that current and those slippery steps.

Unless she_ had _slipped.

Elliot gripped the side of the attendant booth with his good arm and pulled himself up. He instantly felt a wave of nausea hit him once he was standing, but he willed himself through it. Once he was fairly certain he could stand, he shielded his left arm and then moved as quickly as he could through the mess of floating building debris and car parts.

His eyes had finally adjusted to the reduced light in the back of the garage, when he discovered that the door to the stairs was wide open, allowing the floodwaters to flow downward from the other levels, carrying anything and everything along with it.

Elliot forced his way through mess of scraps at the base of the stairs. He finally ducking below the water surface and entered the staircase to the two parking levels below ground.

He didn't have a good feeling about this, but tried to push it aside. _Just focus on Liv,_ he continually told himself. At least he'd give his latest theory a chance.

The stairwell became more compacted with trash, the further down he went. He couldn't see much and really couldn't stop for a breath, making it near impossible to stay down there for very long. Elliot worked quickly down both levels, but found no evidence of her. The sad thing was, he really couldn't see enough to be sure of that. He returned to the first floor, coughing and gasping for a moment until he felt the air return to his lungs again.

Once again, he willed away the places his thoughts tried to take him. His eyes followed the trail of trash that littered the steps to the next level up; parking level 2. _Maybe she tried to head upward a few levels when the wave hit,_ he considered.

Elliot worked quickly, using his good arm to dislodge a few pieces of PVC piping, cardboard, cups, bags, trash and smaller scraps of different materials, tossing them aside as he climbed the steps. It may have created more of a hazard when he tried to go back down the stairs, but he was more concerned with finding Liv.

The steps were still slippery, but they were easier to navigate through with the slower current. Whenever possible, he'd secure his footing on a piece of cardboard or something sturdy and less slick. He soon reached the landing.

Daylight suddenly hit him, almost like a spotlight as he rounded the corner. It afforded more light to the staircase, allowing him to find the larger objects easier. Several of those random objects he had already found by accident. He'd be in a hell of a lot of pain when all of this was over.

Elliot rummaged through more of the stairwell debris. Even a sign that she might have been there, would make him feel better at this point. He was about to the second level when he shifted some plastic bags, fiber glass, and a piece of cardboard aside. He glanced down and gasped.

"Olivia!"

He immediately saw that there was a jagged scrape across her cheek and she looked pale. His attempts to call to her and stir her into some state of alertness were unsuccessful. He couldn't tell what had happened so he proceeded cautiously.

Elliot immediately moved beside her and checked her vitals. Her heart rate was slow and breathing was steady. He exhaled slowly. She appeared to be holding on.

_Of course she would. She's Liv,_ he thought, as he carefully guided her head toward his chest, and wrapped his arms around her. He held onto her for a moment, releasing some of the emotions he had been holding in. He gave himself a moment to collect and then brought his focus back to where they were.

They weren't safe by any means, and he didn't know what kind of medical help she might need. He tried to think of a way to get them out of there. He released her from the hug, guided her until she was leaning against the side wall while still making sure she was out of harms way, and then tried his best to clear some of the scraps in the stairwell.

Only a few steps from the second level, curiosity got the best of him. Elliot looked out to see what the storm was doing.

He stared toward the sky in disbelief. _Was it actually over? _Strong wind gusts persisted although not like before. He could actually see the sky. In fact, it was the most brilliant shade of deep blue that he had ever seen in Manhattan. Maybe even in New York state. It was almost as if all the smog had been washed away. It was absolutely breathtaking. Although it couldn't never make up for the destruction and lives lost, he couldn't seem to take his eyes away.

Elliot sat back down on the steps beside Olivia and checked her vitals again.

He couldn't wait much longer, he had to get her to safety and see that she was checked out by an EMT. Elliot sighed, offering up a prayer of thanks and then pulled her toward him again. He gently touched his lips to the top of her forehead.

"Let's get the hell out of here, partner."

* * *

**Next chapter: EYE OF THE STORM**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N… First, there are varying degrees of injury and responsiveness, so I'm using a little creative guesswork on Olivia's condition. Second… Warning, shippy tones! Throughout and especially near the end. Trying to keep it real, but guys it's happening! **

* * *

**Friday, September 26****th****, 2008 **

**Binghamton, NY**

_"Hurricane Lilith continues its destructive track through the heart of New York City. Sustained winds near the eye wall were last reported at 90 mph. _

_Although the hurricane is starting to weaken, with the nor'easter moving in from the north, a second major strike to the city from both storms is now imminent. _

_Stay tuned to WEBO, 1330 on your AM dial, for further updates…"_

Mike exhaled deeply as he gazed at the road ahead of him. He was probably the only person in the world who was wanting desperately to get back into the city.

**_x x x_**

**The Liberty Hotel, Lower Manhattan, NY**

Elliot rested against the headboard of the king-sized bed. His partner's unresponsive, bundled form lay in front of him as he kept watch on her vitals, waiting for her to regain consciousness.

_Because what in the hell was he going to do if she couldn't? _

**_x x x _**

**_Earlier…_**

_Outside of the garage, strong winds persisted despite the clear conditions. His mostly useless, injured arm aside, it was even more difficult to move himself and Olivia from one side of the street to the other than he had initially anticipated. _

_The remnants of destroyed buildings formed road blocks and other hazards, making it difficult to get around without causing injury to both of them. _

_The flooded streets created a flowing current about as treacherous as the stairwells he had struggled with in the garage. All he could do at times was just to grab ahold of something and hang on. _

_He had initially tried to get them to the eleventh precinct where he promised Sergeant Marksen they would go after he found Olivia. But there was too much blocking his path. _

_Fortunately, they now had something in the way of a shelter. Four walls and nothing to wade through or climb over, anyway. _

_The Liberty was diagonally across the street from the garage exit. Elliot was a little relieved when he realized he could reach the entrance of the hotel because he knew the owner, Jim Shelton. Jim was once a detective in narcotics before he retired and then acquired The Liberty. He was also a friend. Jim would have insisted that they stay and Elliot would have offered anything in exchange for allowing himself and Olivia to have a temporary shelter, but he would never accept it. _

_Elliot managed to get into the hotel through a side door. Flood water rushed inside when he opened the door, but it couldn't be avoided. He secured the entrance the best he could before he moved on._

_The Liberty was a rather fancy hotel, often used for business meetings, conferences, etc. The place was typically full to capacity. There were five conference rooms, a restaurant, and a bar and grill on the main floor. The guest rooms began on the second floor. The hotel itself had eight floors above ground. The fitness center and game room were below ground and accessible from elevators in the back. _

_All in all, the hotel seemed to be holding up fairly well in the storm. There were spots where rain water had started to pool on the floors and carpet, and it was hard to say where exactly the water was coming from. The glass from two of the large lobby windows had shattered somehow, but so far none of glass had actually fallen in. That was all he could tell of the damages inside the lobby anyway. Given flooded-out picture of the rest of lower Manhattan, downstairs might be a different story._

_The biggest problem they faced, besides Olivia's condition, was that no one else knew where they were._

**_x x x _**

First thing he noticed when they got to the hotel was Olivia's body temperature. Her skin felt entirely too cold and looked pale, which was definitely cause for alarm.

Although they had both been submersed in that water, he was continually moving about to stay warm. He didn't know how long Olivia had been in that spot when he had found her. The water was cold enough to send anyone into hypothermia, so he had to prepare for the fact that it could be happening to her.

He immediately located Jim's office, which was on the second floor and also the closest room to the top of the stairs, and then quickly worked on the key slot until he got it open. He turned the lock with the door still open, to keep it from closing completely so he could get in and out.

Jim's office was really just another hotel suite that was off the track from the rest of the floor. Like the other suites, it had a king-sized bed, TV, microwave, small refrigerator, table and chairs, desk and dresser. Jim used the space to get work done or whenever he just needed to be away from the bustle of the main floor.

Elliot brought Olivia into the room and set her down on the bed to check her vitals once more. Her breathing and pulse were slow but steady. Her clothing was soaked through and had clung to her. He cautiously removed her NYPD jacket and hung that up to dry on the back of the desk chair. Underneath that, she had on a navy hooded sweatshirt and jeans.

Elliot went down the hall and located the laundry facilities. In two trips, he grabbed a stack of towels and blankets and brought them back to the room.

He returned his attention to Olivia. From this point on it was either her health or her privacy, and her health was the greater concern at the moment. As partners, she had to trust him with her life and with that also came her health and well-being.

Standard treatment for hypothermia was to try and get the victim's body temperature up as quickly as possible. Layers of blankets helped, but not very well if she was still wrapped in clothes that were soaked and nearly freezing.

_She's worth it and she'll understand,_ he thought, as he considered what he had to do.

Elliot removed her boots, hooded sweatshirt, t-shirt and jeans. Taking a few of the towels, he dried her off the best he could. Next, he opened up all of the blankets, layered them on the bed and wrapped those around her snugly.

He didn't have a coil blanket, sleeping bag or anything else to radiate the warmth, which left him with plan B. His clothes were soaked too, so he removed his jacket and sweatshirt, and kept on a t-shirt and his jeans. He towel-dried some of the excess water on his clothing the best he could. Not perfect, it would have to do.

Elliot pulled the blankets on the bed back on one side and then got under them. He threw some more towels on top of him to act as somewhat of a drier barrier. Next, he reached over and carefully pulled her bundled form toward him until she was under the covers as well. Finally, he wrapped his right arm and then his left arm around her and pulled her snug against his chest, using his own body heat to try and get her temperature back up. This was the best he could come up with given the circumstances.

He laughed as one thought occurred to him. _How the hell he was going to explain this to her once she regained consciousness? _

All he cared about at that moment was Liv and making sure she was okay. Whatever that took, he'd oblige. He had gotten them this far, so he wasn't about to let her die of hypothermia.

A few thoughts dominated his mind at that moment.

First, that was grateful to have her back. Too many highs and lows where she was concerned, however. He went from believing earnestly that he may never see her again, to finding her alive, to worrying about losing her once again.

Next, he was at a loss as to how to get them what they needed and had no idea what to do if she suddenly took a turn for the worse and he was unprepared to help her.

But aside from finding her, if there was any bright spot in this day that he would remember for years to come, it was this very moment. As scared as he was for her safety, he admittedly enjoyed taking care of her.

He was also counting on her to have complete trust him at this point, without her knowledge or consent. So any other thoughts that surfaced, he shoved to the back of his mind.

It was only about her.

Elliot leaned closer, resting his chin against the top of her head. "Stay with me, Liv," he urged.

He had always believed there was a reason for everything. So he had little doubt that finding her alive was somehow consequential in its own way.

"I need you, partner."

**_x x x _**

Elliot had dozed off for a while, but awoke when he noticed Olivia starting to stir.

He lay on his back with his head and upper back propped against the headboard. It was also more comfortable for his injured arm to lay this way, but it did nothing for his neck. He was also entirely too warm from all of the blankets and Olivia's bundled form resting over him, but he kept his head propped up so he could get air. Olivia had rolled over onto her side when she first began to stir, but she remained mostly on top of him.

She soon became very restless, almost like she was having a nightmare. "Wha-? Wha-? What th-?" Were her first words. Her slurred tone sounded more like that of someone who was heavily drugged or else had tossed back a few too many drinks the night before.

"Liv! Liv, you're okay," he said, sitting up slightly and trying to keep her from shifting too far and rolling off of the bed. In between her movements, he gently touched her forehead and cheek with the back of his hand and was relieved that her skin temperature felt closer to normal.

She continued to be restless, however. "You're okay," he said again and again. He hoped she'd simply hear his voice and start to relax, but he also prepared himself in case she accidentally head-butted him out of confusion. He wouldn't take it personally, it was dark in the room, understandably she was disoriented and she was practically pinned down with all the blankets.

Olivia finally stopped flinching and tried to catch her breath. She finally heard his voice. "El? El? What's goin-?" She began to cough in that instant, almost struggling for air.

"Yeah, I'm here. You're okay, Liv. I'll explain in a second. First, just catch your breath." Elliot lay back down to give her some room.

The coughing finally eased up after a while. Olivia struggled in trying to sit up on her own, mostly due to the bundle of blankets she was in. Felt like a cocoon. She finally gave up out of exhaustion and instead she just laid back down, resting on Elliot again, still trying to make sense of her surroundings. Elliot was there, so she stopped worrying about it too much.

The limited light in the room came from the windows, but it was lighter outside than inside. She could see dark shapes and patterns and realized they were in some sort of room. Still couldn't figure out where.

For a long time, neither one of them moved.

He gently rubbed her shoulder. "Liv?

"Where- Are we?" She inquired, still sounding as though she was drugged. "My… head…"

"Your head hurts?"

"Yeah. Why are-? What's…going on?" Her words came slowly but started to sound a bit clearer. She tried once again to get up.

He recognized her dilemma and loosened some of the blankets to free her arms. He began to shift over in the bed to give her more room. "Liv, you remember what happened, right? The storm?" he began slowly. He sat up and then assisted her until she was sitting up comfortably.

She thought for a moment. "Yeah."

"Good. First of all, we're at The Liberty. I found you, got us out of the garage and this was the only place I could get to."

She took that all in. "Okay. But why are we-"

"You know the treatment for hypothermia, right?"

"Yes."

"Well…"

"Oh…" Images of the garage soon came back to her. As she became more aware of her physical state, she realized what he had done and why.

Elliot was relieved when he saw the understanding in her eyes. He didn't even have to explain it and he loved that about their partnership as well as their overall relationship.

"Where are my-?"

"Your clothes… Right. I left them to dry in the bathroom." He went to retrieve them and soon returned carrying her clothes. "They're not quite dry," he remarked, placing them beside her on the bed.

"It's okay."

They locked gazes for a second. "How do you feel, Liv? Are you okay?"

She slowly nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Exhausted and my head hurts, everything else is numb. Okay, I suppose."

"Good. Anyway, I'll… I'll let you… I'll be outside the door."

"Hey El?" she called to him just before he left.

"Yeah?"

Her eyes went from herself to the bed, and then to Elliot. "I would have done the same thing," she admitted.

Elliot smiled warmly and then left the room.

Olivia began removing the layers of blankets and then dropped her feet over the side of the bed. As her right foot met the floor she cursed loudly. It was loud enough to draw Elliot back into the room.

"Liv?" The first thing he noticed was her hunched over form. She didn't respond, so he continued to approach her slowly. "Liv, what is it?"

"My foot…" she winced. A sharp pain shot through her foot, went up her leg and it seemed to travel through all the nerves in her body from there.

"What happened?" he asked, crouching down on the floor in front of her.

"Must have… Done it in the garage? I don't know. I- I don't remember." Her voice did little to mask the amount of pain she was in.

Very gently, he touched her foot along the back of the heel until he could tell where the swelling began. He didn't notice anything earlier, of course he wasn't thinking about other possible injuries right then. Given the poorly-lit room, he would have missed any signs of bruising. Now that he felt it, it was unmistakable. "I don't know. Could be broken," he guessed.

She sighed disapprovingly because she knew it was a good possibility. Not much else caused that kind of pain. She hated being immobile more than anything.

"Don't feel bad, you're not the only one with injuries."

"Why? What happened?"

"My left arm," he replied. "Caught a post the hard way."

"Well, aren't we a pair." she joked.

He stood up. "You go ahead and get dressed, I'll be out there."

She took her time getting dressed while on the bed, cautious of her injury. Putting on her jeans was difficult and took the longest, but she suffered through it.

"El, I'm set," she called out to him moments later. "So how is it… out there?" she asked when he walked back in. When he didn't respond, she pressed further. "Worse than before?"

He swallowed and lowered his head. "You don't want to know."

"I do want to know, or I wouldn't have asked," she remarked with a glare. She swung her legs over onto the floor and started to get up.

"You really shouldn't be getting up." He watched her, concerned.

She swallowed once, sucked in a breath and then tried again.

"It's not worth it. Besides, we can't really go anywhere."

"What? Why not?"

Elliot just shook his head. "It's not safe yet. Liv, please just wait. You're going to make that worse," he stated.

"Can you help me?" she requested, ignoring his pleas.

"Liv…" But there was no convincing her. He got on her right side to offer support. It was a struggle for both of them because he could only use his right arm to assist her. She realized this and then wrapped both arms around his waist, holding on tight as he slowly guided her over to the window.

She gasped when she first caught a glimpse of the area.

Elliot watched her with concern. He had seen the destruction in stages at least, but it was probably more unsettling from this angle, which had a much broader view of the area.

As far as they could see, nearly everything was under water. At the seaport docks, you couldn't even tell where the land ended and sea began. Closer to her, the _No Parking_ signs were sticking up above the water surface with just the sign and a bit of the post visible. Buildings were destroyed and several distinct landmarks were gone.

Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of it all. She continued scanning for something else she could identify. After a minute, she turned to look at him. "Munch? Cragen? Fin?" She asked, distressed.

"I don't know," he replied solemnly. He watched her shift uncomfortably. "Come on, you really shouldn't be up on that foot." She allowed him to guide her back over to the bed. "I'm going to see if I can find us some food," he said, and then left.

_It had gotten to him too_, she read in his eyes as she watched him leave.

She brought her right foot up on the bed and tried to make it comfortable. Ignoring the pain for the time being, she lay down as her mind stirred continually with thoughts of the 1-6, and the destruction she had just seen. About fifteen minutes later, she saw a light coming from somewhere out in the hallway. The light got brighter and brighter until finally Elliot emerged with a lantern in the crook of his left arm and a brown paper bag in his right arm.

"We're in luck. Maybe for a couple of days at least. I think Jim planned ahead for the storm or he hadn't planned on evacuating."

She started to sit up. "I'll write him a check for this."

"You know Jim," he reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "He won't take it."

"I also found some promotional t-shirts and running shorts. Jim probably went on another one of those cruises again. Can't pawn them off on the staff, I suppose. I grabbed us a couple. At least we'll have something to put on later that doesn't smell like the East River."

Elliot pulled a few more items out of the bag and set them down on the desk. With the lantern, there was just enough light for her to see what he was doing. Instead of watching him, Olivia took in her surroundings a bit more.

It was all starting to look familiar and even a little less blurry. The reason she knew immediately that they were in Jim's office was because of all of the different maps on the wall. Jim really liked maps. Some were framed, a few were for decoration, others served a specific purpose.

Elliot finished and brought two paper plates over to the table. He pulled some plastic forks out of the bag and placed them on the table and then went to assist Olivia.

She huffed in protest. "I'm fine."

He chuckled. "Sure you are, gimpy."

She gave him a good jab with her elbow for the remark, but still allowed him to guide her.

He made sure she was situated before he sat down. "Eat," he scolded her playfully.

"What is this?"

"Tuna fish, three-bean salad and canned peaches."

"Not exactly your choice of dinner, El," she commented.

"Yeah, well the chef took the night off," Elliot joked. He stood up, grabbed a couple of paper towels from the bag and the lantern, and brought them over to the table.

"Thanks," she replied, when she could see her plate.

"Isn't this romantic?" he teased. The lantern's light did have that sort of effect in the room. The room was too big for one lantern, but it was more light than they had before.

"Speaking of which, how are we on matches and candles?"

"We're good," he replied. He picked up a fork and started on the three-bean salad.

As she ate, the events from earlier started to resurface in her mind. She stopped eating for a moment. "Alina?"

He nodded and then swallowed his bite. "We found her."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She was in staircase. Actually a few floors up from where I found you."

"The staircase!" she exclaimed, as more thoughts came rushing back.

"What?"

"My jacket!"

"You need it?"

She nodded.

Without questioning why, he got up and pulled the jacket off of the back of the office chair and handed it to her. She found the inside of the jacket, reached into the inner pocket and pulled out an evidence bag. She mainly wanted to make sure that it hadn't fallen out somewhere.

He couldn't really see what was in her hand. "What is it?"

"A note. Perp left it on the dashboard of one of the parked cars." She sighed. "If he left a finger print, we've got it."

It was incidental at this point and they both knew it. But Elliot was curious. "Do you happen to remember what it said?"

"It said…" Olivia thought for a second as she slipped the evidence bag back into her pocket. She made sure it was secure before she removed her hand. "Well it did say she was in the staircase….but that she might not be alive?"

Elliot took the jacket, hung it back on the desk chair and prompted her to continue. "So you went looking for her there, and then…"

"I got into the stairwell and then all of this water came rushing in. I remember it sounded like a dam had burst open. I couldn't walk up the stairs because the water was coming too fast. I must have slipped then."

After they had finished eating, Elliot removed the plates and then brought over the bag. He removed several of pieces of cloth, a small plastic bag that contained mostly first aid items and several large foam and plastic pieces that she couldn't identify. He set those on the table and put the bag on the floor.

"Now what?" she inquired.

He snickered. "Wanna play doctor?"

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"I think we need to do something about your foot and my arm. At least something temporary while we're out here." He was more concerned for her, knowing that she wouldn't stay stationary for too long, but knew she'd object if he only tended to her foot and not his arm.

"Well..." Olivia mulled.

"C'mon, Liv. Don't make me have to sound like Cragen and scold you about dodging medical treatment," he taunted. He squatted down on the floor by her foot.

Olivia smirked, and then reached down and assisted Elliot with rolling up the leg of her jeans so he could check her foot. He tested several materials to try and find something that would fit snug so that he could make a splint to support her ankle. They both started to think back to helping the injured evacuees earlier.

"So you didn't really tell me what happened to you out there," she prompted, trying to get her mind off of some of the pain she felt as he worked on her foot.

Elliot told her about searching for Alina, finding Darnell, the storm and then Vincent.

She shook her head. "You risked a lot to keep looking for me, El."

He kept quiet for a while, focusing mostly on wrapping her ankle with cloths and the stretch gauze. Finally he looked up at her. "It was worth it."

She cocked her head to the side. "You can risk your life for a civilian, but I'm a cop."

Elliot tried to shrug it off.

"El, your kids need you."

"And _I_ need you," he stated without any hesitancy. He fixed the end of the gauze in place with a safety pin.

The comment had thrown her off. Unable to come up with a response, she let it go. An uncomfortable silence settled, clouding the air with more unanswered questions. "Come on, your turn," Olivia offered.

Elliot nodded and sat down in the other chair. He scooted himself and everything else close enough so she wouldn't have to stand up to assist him. He focused on her while she looked the arm over. "Yes, I'd say you caught a post the hard way. What the hell were you doing?"

"Trying to get to Vincent at the time," he replied.

She molded a few pieces of foam and fitted them to his forearm. Without looking up at him, she could read his thoughts. "You did the best you could, El. We were both a bit out of our league. How often does New York get hit with a hurricane anyway?"

She finished wrapping his arm with the remaining gauze roll and he lifted it up to study her work. "Nice work, Doc," he told her, appreciatively. He extended his arm slightly forward. "Sign my gauze?"

Olivia laughed. "I think I'm going to try and take a shower."

"After all my handy work?" Elliot huffed, feigning disapproval.

"I promise to set it back just as I found it. I just think a shower would help a lot."

Elliot nodded that he understood. "You need any help?" he offered. The smirk and reddened face came after he realized how it had sounded. "I mean…"

She rolled her eyes and laughed at his suggestive remark. "I'm okay. A little groggy, but I'll manage."

"Okay, well. I guess I'll leave you to do that. Oh, I put your gun and badge on the night stand."

Olivia carefully got up, Elliot picked up the lantern and carried it into the bathroom for her. She followed slowly and once in there, she set her things on the counter, pushing the lantern to the back. After splashing her face with cold water, she began to feel a little better.

Fortunately, this was one of those hotels with soap and shampoo provided. She removed the cast Elliot had made, stripped down and then got into the shower. Even showering in the lukewarm water was a luxury compared to the water in the lowest level of the garage.

It was difficult at times and she nearly slipped while getting out, but she managed. She wrapped herself up in two large white bath towels and then sat down on the toilet seat to put the wrap back on her foot. Next, she put on the shorts and t-shirt. It was much easier with the shorts versus trying to get into the jeans again. She washed a few articles of clothing in the sink and left everything else to dry.

She stepped out of the bathroom with one thing on her mind. She needed something to drink. Something strong, preferably. Probably not be a good idea for either one of them, but right then she didn't care. Elliot was busy being the overprotective partner and would probably stop her before she went beyond her limit, anyway.

And it didn't seem out of the realm of possibilities that Jim might even have left something in his room.

Olivia went into the hallway to look for Elliot, figuring he'd at least have some idea of where to look. She limped out of the suite and found Elliot sitting on the floor in the hallway. The door to the suite across the hall from Jim's office sat propped open with a trash can.

"You okay?"

"Needed a drink," he replied, holding up two bottles of Sam Adams and offering the unopened bottle to her. "You?"

"Read my mind." Olivia grinned and hobbled over, sitting down to the right of Elliot. They were at one end of the hallway near a large, floor-to-ceiling window. The main staircase was also at that end of the hallway, to the right and diagonally across from where they sat.

She took the bottle from him, twisted off the cap and downed about half of it. "Oh, and it's cold," she remarked. "Tell me there's more where this came from?"

He nodded. "Found it while you were in the shower. I doubt it'll last, but it shouldn't go to waste," he replied.

"I'll drink to that." She tapped her beer bottle to his. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

"Oh, I forgot the lantern."

"I got it," he told her as stood up to go retrieve it.

He brought it over and sat it down just inside the doorway to Jim's office, using the trashcan to prop that door open as well, and then returned to his spot. They were quiet for several minutes.

He realized she had picked up on his concerns when she started to give his arm a sympathetic rub. He took a long pull from his beer before he replied. "Sorry, I'm still reliving the day," he answered softly, his eyes were fixed somewhere on the velvet oriental carpet near his feet. He finished his beer and set the bottle down beside him. She finished hers a second later and he took the empty bottle from her, sitting it beside his.

"It's over and we're safe," Olivia replied. "Thanks mostly to you," she added a little later.

"Thanks Liv," he answered. He halted her movements when he suddenly extended his right arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Glad you're okay."

She smiled. Elliot had seen more of the storm than she had, she realized. His approach in this case, when there was nothing to fix or take out his frustrations on, was to channel his energy into taking care of her. Normally her independent side didn't tolerate anyone trying to take care of her. But Elliot was different. He respected her independence and she knew that without question. And it was probably easier to let him deal with it his own way.

Moments later, she was close to falling asleep against his shoulder when Elliot spoke up in somewhat of a hushed tone. "If I hadn't found you when I did, I'd still be out there looking. I wouldn't have given up."

She wasn't sure what made him say it, but she immediately lifted her head from his shoulder, preparing to argue. Sure, he could take care of her or fetch things for her while she walked with a limp, but it didn't stop her from being a bit concerned about what he did for her earlier in the garage. "Elliot… I appreciate that, but you know what I said still applies. I'm a cop, not a civilian. You-"

"Works both ways, Liv," he said dryly, cutting her off.

"Damn, you're stubborn," she told him, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"And you're stuck with me," he teased.

"How reassuring," she quipped. "Seriously, though…"

"Seriously, though," he started, repeating her words and tone, "I'm not leaving you out here. Period. We're partners. We're in this together. You go, I go. You stay, then I stay."

"You've got kids, El!" _Damn him_, she thought. She was starting to sound like a broken record.

He turned his head toward her again. This time he seemed a little upset. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"Liv, you _are_ family. Close enough, as far as I'm concerned."

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed. "What am I? A long lost sister? Distant cousin? How in the hell did I wind up a _Stabler_?" she mocked.

Elliot laughed. "No! Not like that! A sister? Oh thank God, no!"

"What?" She almost sounded offended.

Elliot shook his head, his laughter subsided a bit. "I don't think of you that way."

"So what then?" She knew she was putting him on the spot. She turned toward him and waited for his reply. "Come on, you started this."

"So you wouldn't be looking for me?"

_Damn, he had her there. _"It's different."

"No, it isn't."

_Well she had to try._ "Fine, it's a draw," she told him, letting him off the hook. It surprised her when she saw him continuing to sift through his thoughts for an answer to give her.

"I can't explain it," he began. A long pause followed before the appropriate response finally dawned on him. He turned his head to the side and met her gaze. His expression warmed as he looked at her knowingly. "It's… _too complicated_." He didn't look away until he was sure she understood.

Olivia was the first to break their gaze. She fixed her eyes on the wall and remained quiet. _It's too complicated_? _What the hell? _ _Those were her words! _ But hell it summed up their partnership to a tee. It was Elliot's way of reminding her of the same thing she tried to get across to him a few years back. Sort of a cop-out, no pun intended, but she definitely got the message.

"Liv?"

She stirred out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"

He spoke softly but firmly. "I know you understand what I'm talking about. I promise I'll give you a better answer soon as I figure out where my life is going. But please stop thinking of yourself as just my partner, okay?"

"Okay," she answered simply. _What else could she say?_

Moments later, while in that same spot, they had both fallen asleep.

Elliot stirred awake when he sensed something was wrong. "Liv!"

She awoke with a jolt and quickly followed his gaze to the large window, a couple of feet from where they sat. "What in the hell?"

The hurricane had reawaken with a vengeance.

"You said it was over!"

"I thought it was!"

They took notice of the driving rain beating against the window pane, the darker sky and a lamp swinging freely from the lamp post in the wind. It had been battered long enough. Finally giving way, it came crashing down into the window with a thunderous force.

"Shit!" They both exclaimed.

They were suddenly showered by about a million fragments of glass from both the window and the lamp.

In nearly one fluid motion, Elliot rolled over her, grabbed her by the waist and then rolled them both in through the open door.

* * *

**_Next chapter: EYE WALL_**


	13. Chapter 13

**September 26, 2008**

**The Liberty, Lower Manhattan, NY**

Once they were back inside Jim's suite, Olivia turned toward her partner. "You okay?" they asked each other in unison. After a slight nod came from each, they turned their attention toward the hallway.

It was difficult not to get mesmerized by the sheets of rain water that flew in through the broken window, scattering glass fragments throughout the hallway. The sound of the wind coming through the fractured gap in the window was a low, reverberating, shudder.

Elliot shielded himself and quickly lunged back into the hallway, catching the overturned lantern. He brought it back inside the room and taking the lighter from his pocket, he re-lit the wick and set it on the desk.

The trash can, which had once held the door open, had been knocked over when Elliot re-entered and was promptly blown down the hallway. For a short distance, they heard the echo of the tin as it bounced non-rhythmically against the walls and the doors to the other suites.

Because the dead bolt was also turned outward while the door was open, the wind caused the door to begin opening and then slamming against the metal door latch. Elliot finally disengaged the dead bolt and allowed the door to slam shut.

Olivia felt a wave of nausea hit her. She brought herself up to a kneeling position and then carefully stood, putting her weight on her stronger foot. Elliot approached to help, but she waved her hand away.

"I know, Liv. I just wanted…"

"I know. It's okay." She sucked in a breath and took a few steps toward the bed. He stepped back and gave her room.

Olivia gripped the edge of the bed, turned and sat down. She clamped her teeth together and maintained a rather tight grip on the top edge of the mattress with both hands. A moment later she lay back on the mattress, her feet still mostly touching the floor. She wasn't crying but the pain was enough to draw tears. A few stray ones rolled down the sides of her cheeks and onto the mound of blankets left from earlier. Without looking up she knew Elliot was watching and concerned.

He went over to the side of the bed nearest to where she lay and squatted down on the floor.

She was beyond tired, but wondered if the pain she was in would even allow her to get some sleep. _Any sleep. She needed painkillers. A shot of Codine was actually more like it. _By morning it would most likely be worse anyway. Elliot needed her help and he was in enough pain as it was. He shouldn't have to bear the responsibility for both of them, but she knew he would do so anyway. She silently cursed herself for being in such a state.

He reached with his right hand, hesitantly at first, and then it came to rest over Olivia's left hand, which now lay flat against the mattress. He covered it first then lifted it gently, tucking his fingers underneath her palm. "Squeeze, if it helps?" he offered.

She grinned, rolling her head toward him. "You're already down to one usable arm, El. Do you really want broken fingers on the other hand?"

"It's okay. I'll live. Hell, it'll get me out of paperwork."

Olivia smirked, enjoying the brief distraction. She turned her palm over and wrapped her fingers around his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thanks."

"Come on Liv, I know it hurts worse than that," he prodded.

She turned her head back and gazed lazily at the light cast by the lantern on the ceiling. No, squeezing wouldn't help. But to her surprise, it did help that she had a hand to hold on to. She didn't let go.

The wind gusts that entered the hallway caused the door to rattle wildly in the door frame. It sounded almost as if someone was on the other side, frightfully pulling on the door knob and trying to get inside the room. Simultaneously, the window on the opposite side of the room was receiving constant blasts of wind gusts and heavy rain. The glass panes seemed to shake with each gust of wind.

She briefly wondered if this window would hold up as well as the one in the hallway. She had heard about people boarding up windows before a hurricane hits and now she had first hand experience as to why it was done.

From where they were, the combined sounds were unsettling. Her existing headache only worsened from listening to it.

"What can I do?" he offered sympathetically, his attention on her rather than the demolition taking place by mother nature.

"Got any Vodka?"

"Nope, fresh out."

"Oh, what good are you?" she teased.

"Good company," he replied with a half-smile.

She turned her head to the side until she could see him and smiled. She wanted to say something encouraging. Problem was, she didn't even know where to begin to look for it. They didn't have a lot going for them at the moment.

They were both in about the same degree of misery, except each felt more at a loss for not being able to help the other one. They were partners no matter what was going on. They wouldn't fight to save themselves, they would only fight to save each other. It was just about all the motivation they had left anymore.

She propped herself up with her elbows, which drew Elliot's vacant daze from some random spot on the floor back to her. He watched her struggle to pull her legs up on the bed, and then she scooted back until she thought she had reached the headboard.

She leaned back and her head hit the pillow. _Mission accomplished,_ she thought. All she needed now was for the ceiling to cave in and knock her unconscious so she wouldn't have to worry about trying to fall asleep.

And from the way it sounded out there, her wish wasn't far from being granted.

Elliot figured he'd just grab one of the pillows and a few blankets and try and get some sleep on the floor. At long last, his clothes had started to dry. _More like dry rot_, he thought miserably. They were anything but comfortable. But sleeping on the floor wouldn't be so bad. He considered the chairs, but neither of them really reclined. He needed to lie flat. The brief nap he took in the hallway had stiffened his back.

He stood up and walked over to the right side of the bed. Olivia lay almost in the center and he was glad she had managed to get herself in that position.

He picked up one of the three pillows that lay on the bed, folded it in half and set it underneath her foot. She watched him and when she realized what he was doing, she smiled. He covered her up with just the blankets that were originally on the bed. Then he picked up the remaining pillow that Olivia wasn't using and the bundle of blankets left from earlier and walked over to a spot on the floor.

She followed him with her eyes_. He shouldn't sleep on the floor_.The bed was plenty big enough if she scooted more to the right, and he was in just as much pain.

"El?"

She sat up as he turned to look at her.

If she simply offered it to him, he wouldn't take it. If she asked if he would stay by for support, it would make her sound needy.

Except those _were_ her reasons. _Well, almost. _

She _needed_ for him to be comfortable and to get a good night's sleep. And although it was tough for her to admit to needing anyone, the truth was she needed him.

She waited too long to say something. Elliot probably figured she had either forgotten or changed her mind about asking, and so he turned back to what he was doing. She lay back down and decided to forget about it.

"Need the lantern, Liv?" He asked a minute later.

She nodded and got up slowly, heading toward the bathroom. Elliot carried it in there for her.

When she was finally back in the bed, she repositioned her foot on the pillow. It did seem to help somewhat.

Elliot went into the bathroom and she heard the shower run for a few minutes. Some time after it had shut off, she wondered if she should get up and offer to help him with rewrapping the arm. Moments later he returned, put out the wick and returned to that spot he had set up on the floor.

They were quiet for a few minutes. Both not even close to sleep. Both seeming worlds apart. They hadn't even told the other one goodnight.

But any silence or unsettled thoughts between them took a back seat to the more dominant sounds produced by the storm.

_It was going to be a long night._

"El?" she began, several moments later. "Could you do me favor?"

"Sure."

_He didn't ask what or why, he just said that he would_, she noted. _Maybe this wouldn't be so awkward_. "Sleep over here?"

He laughed. _Not quite the response she was expecting_. "How is that doing you a favor?"

"Well, I'd rather you didn't sleep on the floor."

"Why? Because you feel bad for taking the bed? Don't, Liv. I'm fine."

"Well, no. I- I- just would have an easier time falling asleep, if you-. You know what, never mind." She turned over onto her left side, facing away from him.

"I- I'm just a little surprised, is all."

"It's fine, El. Good night."

She nearly jumped a few minutes later when she felt a hand on her right shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said, remorsefully. He gently ran his hand along her arm to her shoulder in a soothing caress. "Let me know what you need," he offered. "Please, Liv."

Olivia turned over onto her back. "Don't sleep on the floor," she said, hoping that was enough.

"You want me to take the other side?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," he agreed. Elliot picked up his pillow from the floor and moments later, she felt the bed start to sink on the left side as he got in. He lifted the blankets and got underneath them.

Given everything they had just said and everything she knew about him, she expected him to stay on his side of the bed, as far away from her as he could get.

She was completely surprised when he didn't.

Elliot scooted over until their shoulders bumped. The rest happened easily.

"Lift up," he requested, with his fingers tucked behind her neck. She lifted her head and neck off of the pillow. When she put it back down, she felt his arm underneath the nape of her neck. His hand rested on her right arm, like he had done in the hallway. "This okay?"

Up until the storm hit, this was completely unlike them. At some point it just stopped mattering. They had already fallen asleep together twice like this. First, was when she fell back to sleep after waking up in the mound of blankets and the second was in the hall outside the suite. This was different, sure, but for some reason it wasn't awkward.

She nodded and turned on her side, inching her head closer to his. Soon they were almost sharing a pillow. "Thanks," she told him.

"Still not sure why, but you're welcome."

"You're the second best thing to a shot of morphine at this point, El," she explained.

"Good to know," he snickered.

As she lay there, she thought about how much things had changed between them.

_When had it happened? Before or after they were caught out in this storm? Before or after his divorce? Before or after Gitano?_ Probably all of these in some way.

Maybe they had no idea what in the hell they were doing. Maybe they just needed this and were too tired to sort out the issues concerning their partnership and complicated relationship.

Almost instantly, Olivia felt her body starting to relax. Her foot opposed anything she did, but there was something very settling about being right where she was. She didn't want to move, her breathing was just starting to even out. He continued his gentle caresses along her arm, shoulder and back, and it felt like sleep would take over soon enough.

"Well…" Elliot began, "I bet you'd never catch Munch and Fin doing this," he said with a chuckle.

But that did it. It didn't matter that he had caught her on the verge of sleep, she needed this. She lowered her head onto his shoulder and they both started to laugh.

"That's pretty scary too. In the crib, Fin rolls around in his sleep," Elliot joked.

"Yeah, and Munch talks in his sleep," Olivia added.

They laughed and joked about their fellow detectives, each other, and other random things for a little while longer, enjoying the distraction from what was going on outside.

At one point, Olivia reached out to touch his left arm and realized he hadn't put the temporary wrap back on his arm. "Where is it?" she asked accusingly.

"Forgot."

"Try again, Elliot."

"Nag, nag…" he teased, as he threw the covers up on his side and kicked his feet over onto the floor.

She swatted at him playfully as he got up to retrieve the gauze and foam pieces, and then returned a minute later.

When he got back into bed, she sat up slightly, and unrolled the gauze. Going mostly by what she could feel in the dark, she repositioned the foam pieces and rewrapped his arm, moving the safety pin to a spot where it wouldn't stick out nor come open during the night.

Elliot watched her the entire time she fixed his arm. When her head was settled back on his shoulder again, he gently kissed the top of it. "Thanks, Liv."

They remained quiet for a while. Elliot's hand resumed caressing her arm and upper back until she felt her body starting to relax once again. But instead of drifting off to sleep, the noises outside brought her thoughts back to the garage.

It sounded like it was on both of their minds. "There's no way in hell I was leaving that garage without you, Liv," he said all of a sudden.

She smiled. His protective side was a little flattering at times. Out here, anyway.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash somewhere close by. It wasn't in the room, but they were fairly certain it was on the same floor.

It was enough to send their already heightened senses into full-alert.

Olivia could hear his escalated heart beat and realized hers was beating just as loudly.

Their lives were in danger nearly every day, but not like this. There was no one to negotiate with, there was no one to fight and there was no one to call.

_There was also no place to escape._

A second loud crash came moments later and they both nearly jumped out of the bed.

Elliot hugged her a little tighter and started to pray quietly.

She hadn't grown up with these beliefs like he had, and although she tried, she really didn't understand how it would change anything. Maybe it just made him feel better.

_Although maybe that was the whole idea, _she considered.

She listened to the smooth timbre of his voice and the sense of belief in his words, and found it very comforting. He reached out with his injured hand and found the hand she rested across his arm. He slipped his hand into hers and began to pray just for her.

And it didn't matter that she didn't belong to his religion or any religion for that matter, because right then, she mattered enough to Elliot to be included.

_Maybe that was part of the idea, too._

She turned her head toward him when he finished, and met his eyes. They locked gazes for what seemed like an eternity.

More sounds echoed at a distance.

She wasn't sure if it was his gesture or just fear that had prompted it, but the words came easily. "I love you, El."

Elliot smiled warmly, brushing a few of her hair strands back behind her ears. "I love you too, Liv."

It had been so long since had said those words and meant them.

_Even longer since she's heard them and believed them. _

She clammed up right then and returned her head to his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't notice the toll this short, meaningful exchange was starting to take on her.

But as with anything else, they knew each other too well.

He caressed her arm lightly. "So many things to love about you, too," he said, trying to steer her away from becoming too absorbed in her doubts. "I love that I've got the most gorgeous partner in the NYPD. I love your eyes, your smile, and your hair; no matter how long or short it is. I love it when something makes you laugh. You always roll your eyes half way, the corner of your mouth goes up then you just let go. Whenever you've stopped laughing, you've still got this beautiful smile. I love that you're so independent you won't let other people do things for you, but you'll sometimes let me do them. I love that you know me better than anyone. I love when you step in and defend me against Cragen or Fin, even if you don't agree with me. I even love when we fight because no matter who is right or wrong, you make it interesting. I love that you haven't transferred yet, thank God. I love that you're not afraid to tell me when I'm being an asshole. Early and often."

At this, they both snickered.

He began lifting a few strands of her hair at a time with his fingers. "I love that you let me drive when you know I'm too stressed over a case to sit still on the passenger side. I love that look in your eyes when something about a case finally clicks, and I love that you always look directly at me when it does. I love the way you are with the victims and I love the way they respond to you. I love that my kids adore you and that Kathy respects you. I love that you remember things that I was supposed to remember, and then remind me at the right time. I love getting to work and knowing that you're already there. I love how, whenever I've forgotten my coffee in the mornings, you've remembered and picked one up for me. I love how you order salads at lunch and then eat the french fries off of my plate. I love that you've worn the necklace I gave you every day since you got it." Elliot gently picked up the NYPD pendant on her neck and then set it back down against her skin. "I love that I'm not even close to done with all of the things I love about you."

She wanted to say something but couldn't form the words.

Elliot reached for her chin and then directed her face toward him. "Hey, it's okay

She finally found her voice. "Damn it, Stabler," she asserted as she sniffled.

"You started it," he teased.

At a loss for words, she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"And I'm glad you started it. One of us had to. Hell you're the braver one in this partnership." He touched her cheek with the back of his fingers, wiping the last few tears away. "We'll figure this out, Liv. If you want this as much as I do, we'll make it work. Hardest part right now is getting out of here."

She nodded and then her smile faded. "What if we don't get out of here?"

Elliot's eyes locked with hers. He saw the same spark in her eyes he had seen for years and never really knew why. But now he did. His hand came to rest behind her neck, his head lifted off of the pillow and he brought his face closer to hers. "Then I've got everything I want right here." In the next breath, his lips captured hers.

It started off as a series of soft, slow, tender kisses; each one they treated as though they wanted it committed to memory. Every brush of the lips. Every breath. Every feeling that surfaced as they touched.

Her eyes flitted open and met his. In between their kisses, she paused and searched his eyes, sensing a little hesitancy about what they were doing. Of course, she was no different. In him, she saw the same doubts, but also saw the same hope, the same warmth and same desire.

She smiled contentedly at him when she saw it, and he probably had no idea why. But she had better things to do than to dwell on it.

She leaned partially over him; one hand brushing his cheek, the other reaching behind his neck to draw him in closer. Elliot wrapped both arms around her back, temporarily forgetting about his injured arm when she parted her lips, deepening the kiss.

**_x x_**

_He figured there would be someone after Kathy, but definitely not this soon. Of course he had expected a couple of moments of weakness when someone might come along who would just accept his company. _

_But he had no idea that Olivia Benson was even a shadow of a possibility. Never. _

_In his mind, she deserved so much better. But he didn't trust anyone who so much as looked at her. _

_Himself included._

_He realized how important she was to him the minute he thought he would lose her. And it wasn't even in the garage. _

_It was back at the bus terminal when Victor Gitano slit her throat. From there, it had spun out of control. _

_Then came the divorce and Kathy wanting to take the kids. _

_Olivia had always been there._

_Then the storm hit. _

_And it was finally time to get his head out of his ass and appreciate what he had before he lost her permanently._

**_x x_**

_It was during the first year of their partnership that she knew it was going to be a challenge to work with this man. Not just because he had his moments and went through several partners before she showed up._

_It was because he was exactly what she needed. _

_He got her. He was the only one who did. _

_But he was her partner. He was married and they worked together. As far as she was concerned, that's where it ended._

_But that never stopped her heart._

_Because by the time the Gitano case ended, she could no longer deny what she felt._

**_x x_**

The kiss continued, gradually becoming more heated as they each tried to get as close to one another as they could. Elliot turned slightly, causing Olivia to roll off to her right side.

Suddenly, she winced and moved away from him. She sat up in bed, grabbing for her foot.

"Liv! Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," she said faintly. But her tearful voice shown otherwise.

He sat in the bed just behind her, with both arms around her and his face nestled in her hair. "I'm sorry."

Elliot held her like this for a little while. When he felt her beginning to relax a little, he got up out of bed and pulled all of the covers back until they were completely off the bed. Olivia lay back where she was, with her head on the pillow. Elliot removed the gauze and very carefully rewrapped her foot. He folded the pillow by her foot and elevated it once again.

"Any better?" he asked when he lay down beside her again. "Yeah I know that's a dumb question," he admitted. "Come on, let's try and get some sleep, okay?"

Olivia nodded. They returned to the position they were in before.

A moment later she turned her face toward his and kissed him. "Night."

"Night, Liv. Wake me up if you can't sleep."

"Okay." She settled in to him once again and soon her breathing started to even out.

Elliot watched her. He loved the way her body curled in toward him. He loved that her hair would fall against his chin whenever she shifted her head slightly.

Most of all, he absolutely loved the fact that she could fall asleep with him beside her like this.

If he had to spend a night apart from her from here on, he was convinced he would have a hell of a time sleeping. He continued lightly caressing her back, waiting until he was fairly certain she had fallen asleep before he stopped.

He began to relax himself, trying to focus his attention away from the noise outside, hoping sleep would take over.

And then it happened.

It felt like the building shook for a second.

Then came the sound of something scraping hard against the side of the building. The sound of nails on a chalkboard would have been putting it very mildly.

The window to Jim's suite finally gave way. He didn't see anything actually hit the window, but the glass had been obliterated and they were soon blasted with wind gusts, rain, and something with a gritty consistency, which could have been glass, gravel or just about anything.

Elliot sat up, staring through the open window in disbelief.

_This can't be happening!_

* * *

**Next chapter: LILITH Part I**


	14. Chapter 14

**September 26, 2008**

**The Liberty, Lower Manhattan, NY**

Olivia sat up slowly, shielding her face with her hands as the winds gusted in through the broken window. All that remained were the fragments of glass that lined the inside of the wooden frame.

Elliot sat in disbelief, his vision mostly blurred by the gusts as he attempted a peek at the destruction outside. _Now where the hell would they go?_

At the very least, they had to get the hell out of there. The place was getting ransacked, and the floor was covered in glass shards and whatever else was carried in by the gusts.

Throughout the suite, lamps had toppled over and framed pictures, mirrors and maps on the walls had crashed to the ground. Two stacks of papers which Jim had left in a manila folder on the floor were tossed into the wind, scattering throughout the room. Two of his paper maps flapped loosely from the walls, each one getting torn to shreds.

Realizing her arm wasn't protecting her enough, Olivia finally lifted the edge of the blanket up, blocking her face from the wind.

Elliot shielded his face and climbed out of bed. He went strictly on impulse, grabbing their garage-worn, but sturdier clothes and shoes in case they had to leave the building.

"Where would we go?"Olivia asked, raising her voice above the racket.

Elliot shook his head and shouted back, "I don't know. Somewhere without a window."

"The bathroom?" she suggested.

He thought for a second and then nodded. It saved her from having to walk anywhere so he was sold immediately.

They hurriedly pulled on their jeans, sweatshirts, jackets and shoes. Olivia struggled with her jeans and boots and finally decided to leave her right boot untied.

As he finished, Elliot went around to her side of the bed and offered to assist her. She of course declined and chose to hop on one foot until she was inside the bathroom.

Then he went back out into the room, staying low to avoid the brunt of the gusts. He grabbed the lantern, which had also rolled off onto the floor. Fortunately it was only cracked in one spot and not broken.

He hurried back inside the bathroom, lit the lantern with the matches in his pocket and placed it on the counter. He found a spot on the counter and hoisted himself up. His hand immediately went up to his face, which after finally getting out of the room and away from the gusts, had begun to sting. He suspected that he had tiny cuts on his face, but that was the least of his problems.

With lack of anything better to do, Elliot glanced around at his surroundings. The bathroom was small, but tastefully decorated in warm, rich colors. There was one small sink basin with mostly brass fixtures. A few personal effects of Jim's such as combs, spare toothbrushes and a travel bag for an electric razor remained on the counter. Between the lantern, the sink, and Jim's belongings, Elliot had about two and a half feet worth a space with which to sit. The bathtub on the other hand was large, took up about half of the space of the bathroom and had jets installed.

Olivia sat on the closed toilet lid and kept quiet.

"You okay?" he asked, reaching his hand down to touch her shoulder.

"Yeah," she responded.

They were in closed quarters, yet he felt miles apart from her. Sure they were both groggy, frustrated by their predicament, and in a lot of pain.

He thought he should at least be able to reach out and comfort her. But this thing with them was still too new. He felt about as useless as he did that day when he approached her about Sealview.

Elliot tried to quiet his frustrations as he reflected back on what they had been through with this storm already. He and Olivia were safe and really, that was about the best position for them to be in.

And he wouldn't soon forget the panic he felt when he couldn't find her at all. At the same time, her condition didn't stop him from worrying. Particularly when they still had to think about getting out of that hotel.

Several minutes dragged on where not a word was said and all they could hear were the eerie sounds of Jim's suite getting demolished.

Then, something out of the corner of Elliot's left eye caught his attention.

A dark liquid was coming up through the pipes and was starting to fill the sink basin and the bath tub. It was dark like mud and probably had a dozen or so substances in it. It also had a strong chemical smell to it.

Something had probably broken through the pipes. Although still seated away from the edge of the basin, he hopped off of the counter. Probably not a good idea for them to stay here either. The sink was filling too fast and would soon be all over the counter and floor.

Olivia noticed it a few seconds after he did.

"Guess we should get out of here," he said as he met her gaze.

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "And go where? Back out to the suite?"

Elliot shrugged. "Maybe another side of the building is taking less of a direct hit?"

Maybe he should have explored further when they got here. All he did was to search downstairs for supplies. But he thought the storm was over and was more concerned about Olivia's condition.

Once she was standing, he glanced back once more at the bathroom. Little chance of this letting up, he thought as he made his final decision to leave.

Although there was every possibility they could be headed somewhere worse, he didn't know what else to do. He'd blame this latest move on desperation at this point.

Elliot stepped into the entry way of the suite while Olivia hung back at the door to the bathroom, waiting for him to get the front door open. He slowly opened it, expecting the blaring winds from the hallway to rush toward them.

But instead they found the complete opposite. Pitch black and almost still.

Olivia had reached back to the counter, rescued the lantern and brought it back to where they were. Maybe the oil was getting low but the light had seemed much dimmer.

_What in the hell? _He glanced back at Olivia and her expression read the same.

Something had the window in the hallway blocked, presumably from the outside, allowing no light in. A low-pitched whistling sound could be heard where the wind may have forced its way through a narrow gap somewhere.

But even more disturbing and difficult to ignore was the loud, consistent thumping noise that could be heard over the storm. It sounded almost like a wrecking ball beating slowly, but not as solidly against an outside concrete wall. Only that concrete wall was a part of the hotel. As he leaned against the door frame, he felt a slight jar from each contact the object made with the wall.

As if that weren't enough…

Although it was too dark to see anything close to the floor, he felt what he could only describe as rushing water further soaking the bottoms of his jeans, and random objects brushing past his ankles and shins. It all flowed in the moment the door had opened. Despite his gestures for her to stay back, Olivia curiously limped closer but remained out of the way of the inflow.

The smallest pieces stopped just over the threshold or spilled further inside the room. But the bulk of it remained in a sort of log jam right outside the door.

_Where in the hell was it coming from?_ He looked from the window in the suite, to the dark abyss of a hallway in a state of confusion.

They had to get out of that room and to some place safe. He almost didn't care where as long as they weren't directly in the storm's line of fire.

He was anxious to get them out of that mess, but something inside of him was screaming that they were screwed if they went out there. Although not seeing another option he simply ignored it and focused on navigating through the clutter in the door way. He shoved at it with one foot but it didn't move very far. Either it was blocked by another object or there was too much of it. When he kicked at it a few times, some of it slipped forward and spilled into the room.

He attempted a step into the hallway and found that most all of it was covered in a slick substance. Nothing there was sturdy enough to stand on, much less walk on.

_So how in the hell was Olivia supposed to get through this? _

Might just have to pick her up and carry her, he thought with a smirk but kept it to himself. Olivia wouldn't have any part of that.

She had already picked up on his concerns about venturing out into the hall and began insisting that she would be fine. He was still dumbstruck by it all and too busy trying to figure a way out of there to even start a debate with her.

Elliot took a deep breath and tried to evaluate the situation. First, they really needed a flashlight if they were going to get out of this mess without killing themselves. And that wasn't even taking into account their existing limitations. Even with the best lighting, Olivia was officially screwed.

They may not have too far to go, but that was probably being optimistic with all the luck they'd had so far. Regardless, they had to find a flashlight. There was no getting around without it.

"Liv, you still have that mini flashlight on you?"

"Yeah but it stopped working in the garage."

He suddenly remembered a storage room somewhere on this floor, and hoped it was at this end of the hallway and not the other end. It was actually just a suite Jim's staff had converted into a storage room. It was where they had kept the service carts, spare or broken furniture. There were also crates containing tools, florescent bulbs and other such odds and ends. If it was close by, then it was worth checking. He'd grab a flashlight, clear a path for Olivia to the closest room that wasn't in shambles, and they'd stay put.

He really wasn't picky. He just didn't want them sitting in the middle of a wind tunnel getting sand blasted, or beside a basin that was spewing up substances which they probably shouldn't be near.

Olivia finally gave out supporting her weight on one foot, set the lantern back on the counter and slumped down onto the floor next to the wardrobe closet. She was shielded as much as possible from the broken window behind her as well as the open door. It still didn't afford her much room, especially with getting her foot situated.

He saw her struggling and it caused him to ache. _He had to get her somewhere else. Had to. _

When she glanced up, he informed her of what he had planned, and then made her promise not to move. Surprisingly, she didn't argue with him. He leaned in, kissed her forehead and said he'd be back in a few minutes.

The suite directly across from Jim was stocked mostly with broken furniture. The storage room would have to be the one to the left of it, if he had calculated its location correctly.

Elliot climbed out into the hallway and immediately misjudged his first step. He fell forward onto a wet pile of paper trash covering some less resistant objects which he couldn't see. It hurt, but it was more of a surprise than anything else.

He got up again and started out slowly. With whatever he was stepping over and in some cases through, it seemed to take forever just to go a distance of about 10 feet. Of course his path was anything but direct.

A couple more times he lost his footing, grabbed for anything he could find, only to discover it wouldn't support his weight. It was worse than the stairs in the garage. At least those were flat and he could almost see where he was going.

He felt his way along the wall until he finally found the door knob to the suite, picked the lock and went inside.

Elliot sighed at his first discovery. _Two more broken windows. _

It was a corner room, so one of the windows was on the opposite side of the room from where he stood, the other was to his left along the adjoining wall. He stepped further inside the room and the winds rushed toward him again. The one directly in front of him seemed to have the strongest gusts, so maybe he was right to look for a different side of the building. Just not the side he was currently on, unfortunately.

Additional lighting seemed to be coming from a couple of working light posts just outside the window across from him. He caught a glimpse of them getting battered by the wind and wondered how much longer they would hold up.

After he was about four or five paces into the room he suddenly stilled his movements. The liter from the hallway hadn't surged into the room like it had in Jim's suite, but the entire carpet was soaked and thickly coated in some sort of odd substance.

"The hell is this?" he said aloud. It was softer than mud and slippery, but it in certain places it caught his shoes almost like wet cement would. The odor was pungent but it didn't resemble any one particular thing. He knew he could probably trace its contents back to the East River.

_This meant he probably didn't want to know. _

Through the window to his left, he could almost make out the edge of whatever might have been blocking the hallway window. Curiosity won out and Elliot inched closer. It looked like a part of a large sign from a building or billboard. Some kind of unfinished structure. A couple of ropes or cords that were attached to it flailed wildly in the winds.

There was too much mist coming through that window for him to see much more than this, so he forgot about the object outside and brought his focus back to the room. It was definitely the storage room he was thinking of. He breathed a sigh of relief as he tried to get himself oriented.

Using the outside lamps again, he spotted a couple of storage bins along the wall behind him, opened one of them and shoved his hand in there, stirring up everything.

"Dammit!" he hissed loudly, when he hit something sharp. He withdrew his hand, moved over to the vanity area and turned the sink faucet on full. It came out cold for a few seconds and just as he was about to turn it off, it began to sting.

_Bad idea._ He couldn't believe he had already forgotten about the dark colored water in Jim's bathroom. It was too late to do anything about it now.

He shut off the faucet, blotted his hand dry with the inside of his sweatshirt, and then went back to his search. He quickly gave up on the first tub and went on to the next.

In the third one, he found a small aluminum flashlight buried near the bottom. There was something sticky on the handle and it probably didn't have much battery life left. _Not great, but better than nothing._ He was afraid to put too much time into this little treasure hunt. He flipped the switch on the flashlight and hurried toward the hallway.

He pointed the light beam at the floor, illuminating the path back to the suite. There were mounds of garbage for as far as he could see and barely a scrap of floor. It looked like a miniature replica of a New York-New Jersey landfill was lining the hallway.

As he looked further, he also found soaked panels, wood planks, wallboard, and broken glass in varying sizes, miscellaneous pieces of garbage, rusted and twisted metal scraps, split pipe and panel insulation, fiberglass and assorted odds and ends ranging from shreds of rubber from car tires, to articles of clothing. Everything was caked in mud and, judging from the smell, sewage.

A draft coming from above his head alerted him that several of the ceiling tiles were missing. He directed the flashlight beam upward and discovered water leaking from the ceiling in a few spots, although he couldn't tell where it was coming from or why it seemed heavier in some places. Shining the light further up the hall, he noted that some of the wallboard panels had soaked through enough to split.

Elliot stood there re-evaluating their options. With the storm in full force, the first floor still wasn't a good plan. Plus there was really no place to go down there to wait it out.

But the floor they were on didn't hold much hope either. The stairs that led up to the other floors were just before the hallway bears right, so they still had to go at least forty to fifty feet through the junk pile before they had a shot at that option.

He went back to find Olivia. She had just stood up and was starting to climb out into the hallway when he saw her. He positioned the flashlight in the nook of his injured arm and stepped closer, attempting to halt her before she slipped into the garbage heap. "You okay?" he asked softly, when he saw the pain in her eyes.

He pulled her into his arms, placing a kiss on top of her head and held her for a minute. "We'll stop at the first place that doesn't look like a tornado hit it, I'll put something over the windows and we'll get some sleep."

He felt her nod against his shoulder and then he carefully stepped back.

"I'm okay, El," she said. But he could see that she wasn't.

He brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes. She was, without a doubt, the strongest person he knew. She'd kept him going throughout the storm. Hell, she'd kept him going for years.

But in her eyes, he saw her resilience fading. She could no longer mask the pain she was in even though she still attempted a smile every now and then.

"You're better than okay, Liv," he shot back, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly.

Elliot brought his attention back to the hallway. "Ready?" he asked. "Stop me if you need to."

"Okay."

He started down the hall first, trying to make a path for her to follow. She stayed close behind him, gripping his shoulder for support.

About ten feet past Jim's suite they felt the wind gusts pick up from the opposite end of the hallway. The leaky ceiling was also getting worse.

He was a little surprised to find that most of the doors to the suites had been left open. He peeked inside the first one he came to and realized that Jim had some renovations going on. There were ladders, drop clothes, paint cans, finished wood planks, wall board panels, baseboard scraps and tools. The hurricane winds had once again broken through the windows and redistributed some of the materials as far out as the hallway.

They had looked at four rooms that were clustered together, two on each side of the hallway and all were about in the same state of disarray.

Olivia caught his attention and motioned for him to continue on, saying that she'd catch up in a second. She clung near the walls, clearly in a lot of pain

He felt horrible. He was hoping for a reprieve for them, but this was only making things worse on her.

That was it. They were done with this mission. The very next room that had a bed is where they were stopping. They'd use the mattress and blankets to shield them from any busted windows.

He saw that they had come up on areas where larger pieces of sheet rock, ceiling tile and such had collected. Further up, the larger wall board panels had weakened, possibly due to the water coming from above. It caused a few to fall forward into the walk space where they were headed.

Elliot shook his head as he looked on. _Dammit, they'd have to get through all of this first. _

Suddenly, there was a loud crash.

He immediately turned to look for Olivia but couldn't find her.

**_x x x_**

He didn't know how it had happened, but the next thing he knew he was laying face up with about half of his body covered. He had no idea how long he'd been like this.

Elliot slowly lifted his head, feeling dizzy and disoriented for several minutes as he tried to figure out his surroundings.

As the recollections began to return, he remembered the hallway, the ceiling panels, the wood planks, the garbage, the tiles…

_And of course the leaky ceiling._ His back was getting soaked by the steady stream of water coming from somewhere above his head.

The storm continued to be in full-force, which he found when he glanced through the open door of the suite directly in front of him. Something large, maybe a piece of broken furniture had been wedged into the door frame. It was recognizable only by the light from the outside lamp that shown around it. Fortunately, whatever was wedged there had managed to shield him from the wind gusts coming through yet another busted window.

The next thought snapped him into full alertness.

_Olivia._

It was dark everywhere he looked except for the suite in front of him. He began calling her name to see if she was at least within arms reach.

When she didn't answer, he called her name again and again. Still no response.

He tried to get out from the pile he was in and made a very unsettling discovery.

_He couldn't move his legs. _

* * *

**Next chapter : Lilith Part II**


	15. Chapter 15

**September 26, 2008**

**The Liberty, Lower Manhattan, NY**

_He couldn't move his legs… _

In fact, he couldn't move anything at all from about the waist down.

He fought against whatever had immobilized him, while his escalating heartbeat announced to the rest of his body that he wasn't the one calling the shots.

_He was trapped…_

If there was any consolation at all it was that he still had some feeling in his feet, legs and knees.

_Pain? Injuries? _Well, that was a different story.

He surveyed the situation as best as he could. His legs felt like they were bent at an angle.

Might even be underneath him. Maybe more to his right than underneath, he couldn't be sure.

Hell, maybe he didn't know…

There were two objects jabbing him; one in his left side and one in his lower back.

He tried shifting his torso, thinking he might at least force something loose, but nothing happened.

Except that the pain in his back suddenly got worse. _Great._

But the hell with himself, he had to find _her_.

"OLIVIA!" he called out as loudly as he could.Even with the racket produced by the storm, she had to hear him. If she was anywhere around there, she had to hear him. Unless she was unconscious she had to hear him.

He didn't even want to think about that last possibility.

He waited for her to respond. He waited as seconds dragged on, pushing his fears into places he wasn't ready to go.

_Could it get any worse? _

He strained to hear any sounds or stirrings that might clue him in as to her whereabouts.

All he noticed was that the storm seemed to be getting louder.

Almost as loud as his fears... _She was hurt. Something was wrong. _

With his one useable arm, which was starting to give out from overuse, he began to shove a few things aside.

But even if he _could_ make progress, it was too damned dark. He reached for the flashlight, but it wasn't in his pocket.

Must have fallen out… _Shit._

He began reaching all around him, sifting his hand through more piles of God-only-knows-what, hoping it was close by. No such luck. Probably buried or too far out of his reach. He was left only with the reflected light trickling in from the suite in front of him.

If he were really honest with himself, he didn't see any way out of there without getting someone to help him. But that wasn't going to happen.

Maybe if he had some tools?

Of course without any lighting, he was liable to do something really stupid.

But all he could think about was Olivia and the fact that she could be in the same predicament.

She'd already pushed that injured foot of hers too far. He was no doctor, but she didn't need to be hobbling around in this garbage heap of a hallway without support. She was making it worse.

_What if, after all of this, she wasn't able to use it again? _

_Dammit! _He was seething. Finally about to lose his grip, he braced himself on the door frame of the suite behind him, straightened his upper body and pulled for all he was worth.

_Nothing._

He sucked in a breath and tried again. Then tried a third time. Nearly messed his back up in the process.

And it still didn't help.

"OLIVIA!"

Elliot slowly lowered his head and wept.

**x x x**

_His thoughts drifted back to suite. Back when the only sounds echoing in his head were the words he never thought he'd hear…_

_'I love you, El.'_

After he finally convinced himself he wasn't getting anywhere with grief and self-pity, he tried again.

_So he couldn't brute-force his way out of this. What else could he do?_

He extended himself, reaching toward his right side and beyond the pile to try and figure out what might be holding his legs down. He cursed and groaned when the object poking him in the side caught his bottom rib. He sucked in a breath and waited for the pain to subside before he continued.

At the furthest extent his arm would reach, he found what may have been a part of an end table and shoved at it just so he could tell what was beneath it.

Probably wouldn't do a bit of good, but if he even got something to move, he might have a chance. He continued at it until he dislodged something. It would have raised his hopes except that anything he shoved aside only made more objects roll toward him. If it wasn't small enough to toss aside, it simply nixed any progress he had made.

Most of it was stacked or contorted into some kind of a geometric nightmare. There were boards and some kind of thick twine cord, which he tried to saw through with edges of boards.

There were rolls of what he guessed was some kind of heavy insulation material, metal fittings, and scraps of plywood scattered about. All of it was soaked by water, some kind of oily substance and trash.

So all he could do was shift things aside so that _maybe _he could find something that might allow him to move his legs.

That didn't count actually getting them free.

He realized at one point that some of the metal fittings had gotten hooked together and no amount of pulling was going to dislodge them. They had to be pried apart individually.

_It was like a damned puzzle._ Sort of reminded him of that movie he had watched one night when he couldn't sleep.

The one he remembered was called '_Saw_.'

_Not even funny right now_, he thought sullenly.

But he kept at it. _What else could he do? _

After what felt like an eternity, he slid the last board out of his way. More garbage spilled over him, but he could finally move one of his legs. He braced himself once more and pulled one last time until he freed the other one.

He stood up, and every bone and muscle in his body was in pain. It was enough to almost knock him back down onto the pile. He steadied himself until he no longer felt like he was about to pass out.

_There was no time for this_, he scolded himself.

He was out. He had to find her.

Elliot called her name several more times but she never responded.

He searched again for the flashlight, but didn't find it. It was probably the worst possible time and place for him to not have a flashlight, but he'd have to try and make do without one. He had wasted enough time just trying to get free.

_Where the hell is she? Had she seen him fall and then left to find some help? _

He started back toward Jim's suite. It only got darker as he closed in on that end of the hallway where the window was blocked.

As he pushed onward, all he could do was think about her. The only reason she wasn't right there beside him was because she was trying to find a way to help him. Making that foot worse.

Best thing she could do for him would be to save herself.

But of course she wouldn't.

_Dammit, Liv! _

It only made him push himself faster through those piles, except that he paid for it each time his foot would slip on the oil-coated trash.

When he thought he had reached Jim's suite, he stopped and called her name a few times.

Meanwhile, all around him the storm raged on. The sounds were almost deafening. There was the constant high-pitched whir of the hurricane gusts. Things crashing or snapping. Metal scraping against metal. Every so often, something would hit against the building.

_How many nights would he lie awake in bed from now on and not be able to shut these sounds out?_

But nothing seemed more prominent than the sound of his heart slamming inside his chest whenever he thought about what might have happened to Olivia.

He had to find her.

But where now? _Downstairs?_

He found and then cautiously started down the main staircase, pausing when the frigid water hit his legs. _Why should he even be surprised? _

Something had probably broken through the first floor windows, causing some of the flooding from the streets to enter the lobby. Now everything in there was under water.

_Here we go again,_ he thought as he submersed his body into the icy flood waters.

He continued calling out her name but only heard the faint echo of his own voice, which was mostly drowned out by the bellowing sounds of the storm.

He had the traces of light coming in through the broken windows, but it wasn't helping much. Unless she was there looking for him or could hear him over the storm racket, it would be near impossible to find her.

He reached the base of the staircase. The gusts that blew in created a mist over the surface of the water that also made it difficult to see.

He gazed over the water surface, his eyes straining to adjust to the dismal light.

His eyes panned over something he had dismissed once or twice before looking back. Whatever it was, was thirty to forty feet ahead of him, close to where the concierge desk would be.

He propelled himself quickly through the waters, at some point losing perspective on how much distance he had covered.

He stopped to catch his breath, for a moment.

His hand glazed the water surface and he froze when his fingers got caught in what he believed to be wet strands of human hair.

_Liv?_

No doubt he had found _someone_. Technically, anyone could have come inside seeking shelter.

But could it be her?

_Then again, wouldn't he already know if it was? _

He and Liv had a connection. Besides that, there was no other way to explain the elation, pain, relief, fear, love, frustration and peace he felt all at once.

Not to mention the sheer panic…_ She wasn't breathing._

He reflexively pulled her body toward him, instantly recognizing her frame, her weight, her hair, and the clothes she was wearing.

He wanted to thank God. He wanted to hold her and reassure both of them that they were going to make it.

That they would survive this storm.

But he couldn't. He needed something else. He needed for her to move, to say something, or to tell him that she was okay and didn't need his help. Anything.

She didn't answer him. He couldn't see well enough to know what had happened to her.

He found her wrist and felt for a pulse.

_Weak. Very weak. _

_Dammit!_ What in the hell was wrong?

And then it happened… She moved unexpectedly, slowly releasing a deep breath as she slumped over, nearly falling out of his arms and into the water.

_Oh my God! _"Liv!" he gasped.He caught her dead weight and panicked.

She was barely conscious. He needed to get her out of there at the very least.

He pulled her tightly against his chest, and then kicked, paddled and pushed his way back toward the main staircase.

_But where would he take her? _

Neglecting the fact that the storm had blown out all the windows in the hotel, ransacked and flooded the place, and turned it into an upscale Manhattan wind tunnel with a deluge of some New Jersey landfill, there was no place they could get to quickly with even marginal lighting.

Except for the storage room or the one across from Jim's suite. But with two windows, the corner storage room had to be in worse shape than the one across from Jim's, so he opted for the latter.

He finally reached the second floor. "You're going to be okay, Liv," he told her, keeping his voice calm.

_Who in the hell was he trying to convince? Olivia or himself?_

He located the room, forced the door open and carried her inside. He searched for a place to set her down. The lighting was better near the window, but that wasn't the best plan because of the fragments of glass blowing in with every gust.

He opted for a spot midway between the window and the door, ducking behind what he supposed was a piece of broken furniture that could act as a shield.

He checked again for a pulse. _Still weak. _

But she was going to be fine. Nothing else was acceptable.

Just as he was about to administer CPR, he discovered it… He had lifted her shirt, sweatshirt and jacket and felt a deep gash in her stomach.

"Oh God…Liv!" It was hard to talk around the lump in his throat.

He put pressure on her stomach where the gash was. 

_But then what in the hell was he going to do?_ It wasn't like he could just call for a bus. And some doctor wasn't just going to appear with sutures and stitch her up, they were alone. There was no telling how long they were going to be stuck here.

He began CPR and after a series of compressions, he checked her pulse. Still weak. "Olivia, come on!" It sounded angry to his ears as he said it, but he had never been more terrified.

_Not since that dreaded day at the bus terminal…_

"Dammit you're not going to die on me, Olivia!"

After a while he began to feel lightheaded, which wasn't uncommon while giving CPR.

And then it happened.

"El…" Her throat made a strangling sound that frightened him at first.

He stilled. "Liv?"

"El… " Her voice was barely above a whisper. He only heard it was because no other sound mattered more.

She was going to make it.

He reached his hand down until he found hers. She loosely wrapped her fingers around his and didn't let go.

And then it hit him. Maybe it was stress, fatigue, something else had gone wrong, he didn't know.

It began with a weak feeling that spread quickly throughout his body.

His vision blurred and a tension he had felt in his head for quite some time progressively became unbearable. Every muscle and every nerve felt like someone had set him on fire.

But he braced himself with both fists planted on the floor on either side of him, as he sat at Olivia's side and swore wouldn't give in.

He couldn't. Not when she was fighting just as hard.

His motivation was her. Her motivation was him. Nothing else mattered. They were each other's lifeline.

But he was losing control.

Then the pain slowly escaped his body and was replaced by numbness.

He fell backward, cursing himself for not being strong enough to save her.

He never even felt himself hit the floor…

**_x x x_**

When his eyes finally opened, everything was fuzzy. It took a moment for them to adjust.

He was looking into her deep, brown eyes.

"Elliot? You okay?" She was leaning over him, her voice filled with concern.

_"Liv," _he smiled.

"Hey…" she greeted him, returning his smile.

He had no idea where he was, or what had just happened.

But it didn't matter. None of it did.

_Because Olivia was there. _

_Because she was okay._

_Through the broken window behind her, streams of daylight filled the room. _

_It was morning. _

_The storm was over. _

**_x x x_**

* * *

**Next chapter: STATE OF EMERGENCY**


	16. Chapter 16

**September 27, 2008**

**The Liberty, Lower Manhattan, NY**

_It was morning. The storm was over. _

"El?" She leaned partially over him. "You okay?" She smiled, but the concern in her eyes remained.

"Liv…" As soon as his mind convinced him that he was actually seeing her, he pulled her down into his arms. He buried his face in her shoulder and didn't lessen his hold or say a word for a few minutes.

"El? What is it?" She was pressed close enough to feel his heart pounding against her chest.

And while she worried for him, she couldn't help but appreciate the way it seemed to link them together in that instant.

As if it were one heartbeat.

As soon as he felt himself begin to settle down, he released her and carefully sat up. "What the hell happened? Where are we?" he asked.

Olivia sat up and shifted so her feet were out in front of her. "One of the suites up the hall from Jim's. I think a support beam gave out and you were standing under it. I was far enough back, but it knocked you out."

Elliot nodded. He took in his surroundings. It was one of the rooms Jim might have been fixing up. The window was broken, of course. At least they were no longer getting sand blasted, although frequently a strong wind blew in through the room, scattering more of the loose scraps and dust around.

He looked out through the fractured window. The sky was a brilliant blue, with slivers of white clouds that looked like tiny white partial swirls in the sky. The once-vivid red carpet was wet and full of dust, dirt and God only knows what else. It was more concentrated as you got closer to the window. Scraps of wood, wallboard and trash littered the room.

He wanted to get them out of there, but first he needed to catch his breath and make sure they were both okay.

Olivia beat him to the questions. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Dizzy. Nauseous," he reported, then turned to look at her. "You?"

"About the same."

They were quiet for a moment.

"How'd we end up in here? I thought we were in the hall."

"We were. I dragged us in here," she replied.

"Dragged us in?" Elliot shook his head at the thought. He changed the subject. "So how's your foot?" He stretched his arm over to lightly rub her calve muscle, but avoided her foot.

"About the same."

"How long was I out?"

"Most of the night, I guess. I kept an eye on you, checked your stats. You were okay, but pretty much out of it."

His eyes gazed around at the destruction in the room. "So much for trying to find us a place without a busted window."

"El, I appreciate it. Really. But shelter is shelter. We should have just stayed in the bathroom," she said frankly.

"You need rest. And to stay off that foot," he scolded lightly.

She smiled. "We have to take what we can get. Quit worrying about me and my foot."

"I still think there is another suite in this place that might be a little less…" he glanced around the room, "like a war zone."

She rolled her eyes. "You're dreaming, Stabler."

His head turned from the window back to her. He studied her for a long minute. "God I hope not," he said smitten, his hand reaching up to caress her cheek.

"Hey El… You were really shaken up when you first woke up. What happened?"

Elliot briefly dropped his hand from her cheek as his thoughts drifted back to the last images he had before he was awoken. "I must have- I had a bad dream… Or something?"

"So what was the dream?"

"I- I guess I thought we were still in the hallway… I remember being up to my waist in that," he stated as he pointed into the hallway. The door was being held open by a couple of stacked, boards. The hallway looked very much as it did last night. Maybe worse now, because he could see it. "But I was stuck. Couldn't get out and I couldn't find you. It took me a while to finally get out, and when I went looking for you, I found you in the lobby. You had gotten hurt pretty bad. Thought you weren't going to make it. Last thing I remembered was giving you CPR, you're starting to come out of it and then I wake up with you leaning over me."

Olivia nodded. "Sorry you had such a rough night."

"So… You have any dreams?"

"Maybe…"

He looked back at her adoringly. Even though they both needed showers, a hospital visit and about a week's vacation, you couldn't have guessed from looking at her. Her hair was mussed, partially wet and partially dry. Her face may have shown fatigue, but most of that was because he knew how to look for it. She kept her pain hidden. But she looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful no matter what was going on.

_Was this thing with them really happening?_

"Think maybe I might need a little help falling asleep tonight," Elliot remarked. He couldn't resist. He leaned closer and began placing a few gentle kisses along her neck.

"Well we-" she stopped when his lips made contact with her neck. "Um… El?"

"Yes?" he whispered into her ear and then continued on.

She moaned softly. "You're making me lose my train of thought here."

"It's okay, I think I lost mine back in the garage." He lifted her hair back and continued applying gentle kisses up the side of her neck and just below her ear.

"Elliot…" she warned, only wanting to complete her thought before it escaped her.

"Sorry, got a little carried away," he admitted, leaning back from her.

Olivia smirked. "Hold that thought. We should probably see if we can get a cell signal. Maybe try and reach the others?"

He nodded. She was right. They had supplies, but he didn't know how long they'd be stuck there.

They retrieved their phones from their jacket pockets. His wouldn't start, but hers did. She tried calling Cragen. It sounded like the call was about to go through, but then it cut out. She tried again with the same result and then decided to try John. After she updated him, she ended the call.

She tucked her phone back into her inside pocket and caught him watching her.

He propped himself up with his right arm and gazed at her. "So… Tell me about this dream."

**_x x x _**

**SVU **

John snapped out of a light sleep and glanced around at the empty bullpen. He had slept off and on during the night, but never for very long.

When he realized it was his buzzing cell phone that had awoken him, he grabbed it up instantly. A wave of relief passed through him once he saw the name of the caller.

"Olivia!" he exclaimed. He was so relieved to hear from his fellow detective, there were tears in his eyes.

"Hey, John! We tried calling Cragen, but it didn't go through, so you were next."

"Thanks, I'm flattered. I'll fill him in. How are you guys?"

"We're managing," she replied. "And you?"

"We're good. Just some broken windows and such. We heard it was pretty bad down at South Street. Where exactly are you?"

"The Liberty."

"The Liberty? How'd you wind up there?"

"Long story. We'll fill you in later, I'm not sure on the battery life."

"Sure no problem. Any injuries?"

"Elliot's left arm caught a post. I injured my foot."

Then he heard Elliot's voice came on the line. "John, she can't walk."

"I see," John replied.

"Nothing a couple shots of Whiskey couldn't cure," she said dryly, when she came back on the phone.

John heard her tone of voice and could almost picture the nasty look she must have given her partner. He snickered at that thought and her reply. "That good, huh? So what about supplies?"

She paused for a second, probably to confer with Elliot, and then came back on the phone. "Not a lot. No."

"Gotcha. Okay, well, let me talk to Captain and see what we can do to get you both out of there. Hang tight, okay?"

"Yep."

"And Liv…"

"Yeah?"

"You scared us half to death. Glad you're both okay."

"Thanks, John."

John ended the call walked briskly toward Cragen's office.

**_x x x _**

**The Liberty, Lower Manhattan, NY**

They had curled up next to each other and slept for about an hour on the floor. Elliot awoke first, engrossed in the sight of his sleeping partner's form. She finally awoke, caught him staring and smiled. He leaned closer and their lips met.

After a moment, Elliot broke the kiss. "Are you ready to see what the storm left us?"

"Yes and no," she admitted.

He got up off of the floor and offered her his arm to help her stand. He guided her over to the fractured window. Two V-shaped pieces of cut glass protruded outward from the frame. That was all that was left.

They stood back from the window and scanned the horizon, just trying to get a sense of what had occurred. There were already a few helicopters out, probably news copters as well as those for urgent medical patients. Official rescue efforts for non-emergency might not start for another day or so. Or however long it takes for the area to not be a hazard to rescuers. Their eyes darted around to different spots, trying to take it all in. Next, they began to look closer to where they were.

Overall, the damages to buildings ranged from broken windows to more significant structural damage, where there was almost nothing left.

Other objects were barely visible because of the flooding, which was the most alarming of all.

Although it looked as though the water was starting to recede, the only way in or out was by helicopter or boat.

"I guess we should be glad we're still safe," remarked Elliot. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Come on, you should sit down. I'm going to see what it looks like out there," he told her, gesturing toward the hallway.

"I'm okay," she argued. She wasn't, but she had had enough of sitting and laying idle. She supported herself against the wall and followed.

He turned back to her. "You're stubborn, Liv. You should stay off of that foot," he remarked. "I'm serious."

"Okay, _you_ can be serious, _I'll_ be stubborn," she mocked. "I still have to know what we're up against."

"Fine," he relented. Elliot turned back toward her once more. "You would probably object if I offered to carry you, right?" he snickered as he reached back to offer support when she ran out of sturdy wall space.

She glared at him and he immediately had his answer.

_Then again… Yeah, maybe it would._ "Didn't think so. Well, I guess I won't tell you how I got you here in the first place?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and huffed.

"In other words, I can only carry you if you're unconscious?" Elliot smirked. "Okay, got it."

The corners of her mouth finally lifted up into a smile.

"Anyway… Are you _sure_ you want to see what we're up against?"

She nodded and Elliot reached out to assist her. He backed out into the hallway, holding her arms to keep her balanced and checking her path to make sure she always had something sturdy to step on.

"This sucks," she averred, referring to both her immobility and the clutter. She mostly hung on to Elliot but tried to use her stronger foot to support her weight in order to make his part a little easier.

They took their time getting through the hallway. It was almost exactly like it had been when they left the suite.

When they reached the main staircase leading to the lobby, they stopped and glanced at each other.

The lobby was under several feet of water.

"Just like I thought," Elliot commented.

Olivia turned her face toward him.

"In the dream," he added, realizing how odd it sounded when he said it. "When I found you, you were in here. Everything was under water. But it makes sense. Too much force from the water on the glass. Come on, let's figure out a game plan."

**_x x x _**

**Office of Captain Donald Cragen**

"They're okay. Liv just called," John announced as he walked into his captain's office.

Don glanced up. "Where are they?" he asked.

"The Liberty."

He nodded. "That's Jim Shelton's place."

"Yeah. Both have injuries. Liv can't walk. No supplies either."

"Thanks John."

"Oh, and one other thing. I also received word that Casey may be stranded at the DAs office. I can't reach her on her cell phone. Mike Logan from Major Case left me dozens of messages, hoping I'd be able to reach her."

He simply nodded, then gazed back at his desk. He didn't know what he could accomplish sitting in his office, but for some reason he thought it might motivate him to do something so he wouldn't be worrying over what was happening to the rest of the city.

Particularly the missing children, his detectives. And now he could add the ADA to the list.

"How long do you think it'll be until they get to them?"

"I have no idea, John."

"How about a guess?"

"Could be days, or even weeks," he responded feebly.

"_Weeks?_ They could die out there, Captain! They don't have anything!"

"Yeah John, neither does most of the city," he snapped. It wasn't intentional, he felt the same degree of concern.

John shrugged and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

**_x x x_**

* * *

**Next chapter: SEARCH AND RESCUE**


	17. Chapter 17

**Residence of Detective Olivia Benson**

**December 12, 2008 **

_Heard faintly from Olivia's TV…_

_"…A few days after the storm hit, the Office of Emergency Management began a city-wide search and rescue of all five boroughs. Emergency supplies were brought in and some of the districts deemed structurally unsound were closed off until further notice. Police, fire fighters and rescue workers worked around the clock. Departments from all around the country volunteered their time. _

_More than half of the city's schools were shut down for safety concerns, or have been designated as temporary storm shelters. _

_Today, many of the shelters remain full and donations are still urgently needed. The death toll as of this week has topped 600 and hundreds more remain missing. _

_All five boroughs are slowly rebuilding however, returning conditions back to normal could take years. _

_We'll return with this special program on 'Aftermath: The New York City Storms,' in just a moment…"_

Olivia lay stretched out on her couch with her right foot elevated and an ice pack covering about half of it. X-rays revealed that she had broken the fibula bone in her right ankle. The cast was removed two weeks ago and she could get by with just an air boot and physical therapy twice a week.

Usually, after physical therapy she'd go back to SVU, take some pain killers and crash in the crib for an hour or two before returning to work.

Today the therapist pushed her a little harder than usual. When Fin came by to pick her up and noticed how much she was struggling, he insisted on bringing her home.

It really wasn't so bad. She was used to riding desk so location didn't matter. But while she was at home she could skip the air boot which was very uncomfortable, and keep ice on it. With any luck, she'd have the swelling down in time for her next appointment. _Maybe…_

Elliot's injury was a hairline fracture and he wore a cast for a little over six weeks. Elliot, Olivia and Lake were all assigned desk duty, which was a hardship for SVU when there were cases overflowing from other precincts in addition to SVU. Consequently, Munch and Fin were swamped and rapidly burning out.

Elliot somehow managed to relieve himself of desk duty early. With the workload being as it was, not even Cragen tried to stop him.

**_x x x _**

_**~ Past ~ **_

_**The Liberty Hotel**_

_Survival instincts took over as Elliot and Olivia searched for whatever they could find in the way of food and water. By the second day, they were both very ill. _

_The hotel became even more treacherous after the storm had passed, because the soaked boards had had time to weaken and eventually break. _

_Olivia's foot gradually got worse, and soon all she could do was lay still and try to endure the pain. She made it worse by moving around on it, however their survival often depended on it. _

_Elliot left the hotel a few times to try and get help, but there was never anyone within reach. _

_They awoke the morning of September 30th, four days after the storm had hit, to the sound of helicopters. An hour later, Fin was there along with a few EMTs. Elliot and Olivia were brought to the nearest available hospital in New Jersey._

**_x x x _**

_**Office of ADA Casey Novak**_

_**September 30, 2008**_

_Casey sat on the floor with her knees pulled up close to her and her head lowered. _

_She thought she was dreaming when the door to her office suddenly opened and a familiar face appeared in the doorway._

_"Casey! Hey, are you okay?" _

_"John!" She stood up and walked swiftly toward the SVU detective. She reached out to embrace him. _

_Maybe it was simply the sight of a familiar face after four days in isolation, but Casey couldn't hold up much longer. Tears filled her eyes. She was finally able to put to rest the thoughts of never getting out of there. _

_She'd already considered writing a couple of letters to Mike and her family to leave behind in case she didn't make it._

_John gave her time to settle down at her own pace. She appeared okay aside from being shaken up. _

_And she was, quite literally, shaken up. Her trembling could be a result of physical as much as mental distress. They'd have to take her to get checked out anyway. _

_John thought about the fact that he and others had been inside SVU for the past four days with back-up generators. The worse that they had to endure was a temporary loss of plumbing, cabin fever, and an aversion to canned Spam. _

_But Casey was left with no electricity or heat, probably didn't have much food, and didn't even have the reassurance that someone would come looking for her. _

_"Are you hurt, Ms. Novak?" the EMT who had accompanied John asked when he approached._

_John waved him away, motioning to give her more time. _

_She eventually released him and stepped back. "Sorry…." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. _

_John grabbed a tissue off of her desk and handed it to her. "It's fine. Hey, I understand."_

_She accepted the tissue. "Thanks. I honestly didn't think I was getting out of here..." Her voice cracked as she spoke. She wiped her eyes with the tissue and then she grabbed another one for her nose._

_He put his hands on her upper arms to settle her and get her to focus on him. "Shhh, it's okay. You're definitely getting out of here. You can't go home until we get further word from OEM, but, we've got plenty of room at the Motel 1-6. We've got lights, food, water, and generators. Oh, and of course, great company," he said smugly._

_Casey smiled back and started to relax a little. She didn't know how he managed to arrange for her to go to SVU, but she was grateful. A couple of days ago, she thought she'd be lucky to get into a shelter. _

_If only she had managed to get to SVU earlier. _

_"So everyone there is okay?" _

_"We're holding up. Liv and Elliot probably saw it the worst."_

_"What happened?" _

_"They were looking for Alina Morrissey and had to wait out most of the storm in a parking garage. They somehow wound up at the Liberty. We got them out of there about an hour ago. Place got ripped to shreds. They're both lucky to be alive."_

_Casey nodded. "Where are they now?" _

_"At a hospital in West Orange." He looked around her office. "Need anything else from here before we leave?"_

_She nodded and collected a few things from her desk, hurriedly tossing them into a tote bag. She also picked up the bag of clothes which she had intended to bring to Binghamton to meet her sister and Mike. Then she put her laptop into her briefcase. "I need to find Logan," she stated as she zipped it up. _

_"I talked to him."_

_Casey froze. "When?"_

_"A couple of hours ago. He's been trying to get back here. He's worried to death about you."_

_"My cell phone battery died."_

_"Yeah, we figured. The only reason I knew you were here was because of Logan's 20 some-odd voice mail and text messages saying he didn't think you ever made it out of here. We'll try and reach him when we get back there."_

_She smiled and contemplated hugging him again. "Thanks, John."_

**_x x x _**

_Elliot and Olivia were treated and released from West Orange Medical Center, but the city restricted anyone from returning until conditions were safe. Because of their injuries, there wasn't much they could do for the NYPD anyway._

_From the hospital, Elliot made arrangements for them to stay with his cousin Erin in Cape May. Erin happened to be away on business at the time, so she had her neighbor turn over the key, and Elliot and Olivia took over house sitting. _

**_x x x _**

_**Cape May, NJ**_

_Elliot and Olivia sat curled up in the porch swing on his sister's screened-in porch. Their conversation was light and relaxed, with brief moments passed in a comfortable silence. After dinner, they brought their beers outside and enjoyed the unseasonably warm night air while they watched a distant thunderstorm. _

_It surprised both of them that they could still stand to see rain after what they had been through a week earlier. _

_The storm they were watching had passed, and they were watching the cloud-to-cloud and cloud-to-ground lightning strikes as it lit up the night sky over the inlet. The towering cloud itself reflected some of the colors from the sun setting to the west. _

_"So how are we supposed to do this?" Olivia posed, breaking a brief period of silence. She sat nestled against Elliot's right side with her head on his shoulder and her casted foot propped up on one of the patio chairs._

_Elliot contemplated a response as he brought the bottle to his lips and downed the rest of it. He reached across her lap and set the empty bottle down on the patio table beside her, then brought his arm back and wrapped it around her again. His left foot kept the swing moving steadily back and forth. _

_"We can stay here. Rent's a lot cheaper," he replied lightly. _

_Olivia turned her head partially toward him and smirked. "Aren't you the same person who didn't want to leave New York?"_

_He turned his head until he met her eyes. "Yeah, but I've got what I want right here," he responded warmly, pulling her closer._

_She smiled at the sentiment, then tried to steer them back to the topic. "Seriously, El?"_

_"Seriously…" he began as he contemplated a response. "I don't know."_

_Olivia released a deep breath slowly. "First things first. Do we switch partners or do I go back to computer crimes?"_

_"I don't want to switch and I don't want either one of us to leave."_

_She wondered how she managed to fall for someone who was, quite possibly, more stubborn than she was. "Then how do we do this?"_

_He thought for a long moment before he replied. "Well, we keep it out of work. No one has to find out. We'll find time to be together, and sometimes work will step in and that becomes priority. Our private lives are none of their business as long as we don't let it interfere with the job," he said, as though the solution was obvious. _

_He spoke up after an extended period of silence. "My opinion isn't the only one that counts, Liv. I'm not going to press you for an answer. I don't want to lose you. So if that means sacrificing one or the other then I'll do it. I'll leave SVU." He stood, picked up the empty beer bottles and went back inside._

_A second later, she heard the screen door squeak and then slam shut._

**_x x x _**

_**October 13, 2008**_

_**SVU**_

_Mike raced through the front doors and tried to get his bearings. _

_TV didn't do the area justice. He couldn't believe what he had to go through just to get to the 1-6. He owed a lot of people a lot of favors for helping him get back there. _

_NYPD was on top of everything, from what he could tell as he returned. According to the reports, most of the Lower Manhattan, the Battery, Lower East Side, SoHo, Tribeca, and parts of the East Village and West Village were hit the worst. North of there, damages ranged from moderate to severe. The other boroughs were reportedly in somewhat the same condition. _

_He exited the stairs and then walked into the doors of SVU. The place was mostly empty except for Detectives Tutola and Munch, and a few uniformed officers that stopped in for a change of clothes or a quick nap. _

_And of course, the woman he fought so hard to get back to._

_She had been perched on the side of Fin's desk, talking to a little boy who sat at Fin's desk. _

_She looked up when the door opened, smiled and took off at almost a jogging pace toward him. _

_Mike pulled her into his arms and refused to let go for a long time. _

_The city may have been turned upside down, but his world was finally right again._

_** x x x**_

**~ Present ~ **

She was comfortably dressed in her jeans and gray hoodie, with everything she needed right by her, including notes and a laptop computer that she had borrowed. For the past couple of weeks, she mostly picked up everyone's paperwork or helped out computer crimes.

Of course, she couldn't let the Tyler school case go. There were still four children unaccounted for by the storm. She mainly had been pulling the names of the deceased off of a website as soon as it was available. It had been months. It was unlikely they had survived this, but she wouldn't stop until she knew for certain.

She heard the key in the lock, but kept her eyes focused on the screen. She was suddenly distracted when a brown paper bag appeared in front of her. The aroma of Mu Shu Pork wafted into the air surrounding her.

"Lunch," Elliot said simply.

She turned toward him to thank him, and he leaned over the couch and kissed her before she got the words out. "Thank you," she replied after they parted.

"No problem," he grinned.

"So you escaped?" she inquired, accepting the bag from him. "Staying for lunch?"

"Can't. Fin's downstairs. We just got back from Jefferson Park. Headed back to the house now."

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "So you came here just to bring me lunch?"

"Yep."

She eyed the bag and knew the address. Several of her favorite places were still shut down, so she knew he made a special trip. "A little out of your way."

"Missed you," he said, leaning in to capture her lips again.

**_x x x _**

_**~Past~**_

_**Cape May, NJ**_

_After sitting inside staring at a blank TV set for about a half hour, he decided to go out and at least see if she needed anything. _

_He wanted to give her space and not make it seem like he was pressuring her, but hell she was in a cast._

_Elliot grabbed a couple more beers from the refrigerator and walked out quietly. He sat down beside her and handed her the beer, but didn't say a word._

_"It didn't used to be this difficult," she finally said aloud as her eyes rested on the horizon. _

_Elliot looked at her quizzically and almost laughed until he saw her solemn expression. He said what was on his mind anyway. "Liv, we've always be difficult."_

_"I meant me. I'm not used to this."_

_"Us?"_

_"No, relationships. By now, this would have all just been chalked up to a moment of weakness between us, and once the storm was gone, that would have been the end of it."_

_Elliot sighed heavily. "Is that what you want, Liv?"_

_She turned and caught his eye. She wasn't really prepared to answer him, but she also wasn't ready for him to back away entirely. _

_"What do you want to do?" he asked, putting emphasis on the word 'you.'_

_"I'm too far in to turn back," she admitted, turning her head to meet his eyes._

_He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, then gently touched his lips to hers. "Me too."_

**_x x x _**

_When they were allowed to return to New York, they immediately wanted to see how well their respective apartments fared in the storms. They were permitted to check their apartments but couldn't move back in just yet._

_Olivia's apartment had survived fairly well, however her windows had been broken, and the walls and floors were soaked. Once electricity could be turned back on, she was allowed to move back in. From there, it took about four days, with Elliot and the others helping, to get things back in order. She spent most of her time sitting on the floor in her bedroom, throwing away things that had been destroyed. She wished she had secured them better because a lot of it she never expected to lose. _

_Unlike Olivia, Munch and Fin, each having relatively minor damages to their apartments, Elliot's apartment in Brooklyn was in much worse shape. He retrieved as much as he could and opted to wait until he found out if the apartment would be inhabitable once again, or if he'd have to find a new place. Meanwhile, he helped the others get their places restored. They in turn offered him a place to stay until he was able to move back to his own place._

_Elliot left all but some essential things temporarily at the house in Queens, which had received mostly exterior damage and flooding. Kathy collected what she could from the house when they returned from her sister's house in Rochester and they moved on to Washington DC. With the damages, she had to keep the house in her possession until she could collect the insurance money, take care of the repairs and put the house back on the market. Elliot offered to help officiate the repairs when the money was available. Elliot sold the house, collected a very modest sum at Kathy's insistence, and gave the rest to Kathy._

_Elliot opted to stay with Olivia the first week she was back in the apartment, and joked with the others that he'd take them up on their offer when 'she got enough and kicked him out.' Weeks later Elliot still hadn't heard about his place, so he remained at Olivia's. _

**_x x x _**

**~ Present ~ **

"How's your foot?" he asked as he lifted the ice bag and examined the ankle.

She sucked in a breath, feeling a little pressure in one place from the ice bag, and he carefully set the ice bag back down. "The therapist is a sadist."

He laughed. "They all are. You okay? Need anything?"

"I'm fine."

"I'd better go," he said, and then leaned in to kiss her again.

"Thanks…again….for lunch," she told him between kisses.

"Call me if you need anything?"

"Yep. "

"I'll try to be back later," he said in a whisper, and then began a slow, seductive kiss that made him regret having to leave.

Forget everything, in fact.

"Hope so," she replied breathlessly.

He kissed her one last time and then stood, grinning smittenly as he walked toward the door. "Bye, Liv."

"Bye."

**_x x x _**

**December 15th, 2008 **

**12:45pm - SVU**

Olivia glanced up when she saw the three detectives walk in after they had finished with a suspect and had them in lock-up.

Fin and Munch were in the middle of a debate over something, but she couldn't pick up on the conversation. Elliot made eye contact and she read his thoughts instantly.

_I really need a break from these two. I'm ready to slap them both. _He stopped just behind his chair and sighed. When his eyes met hers, she threw a subtle but suggestive glance his way.

It wasn't necessarily the glance, it would have looked innocent to anyone.

Except he knew what almost every eye roll, hair toss, glare, blink, or grin directed at him meant. Elliot sighed uncomfortably.

Olivia snickered. "Lunch?"

"Sure."

She put on her coat and they walked toward the door. They stopped when they saw a couple and a little girl walking through the doors of SVU.

Olivia didn't recognize any of them, but Elliot immediately recognized the little girl. He smiled.

"Ellll-ii-ot!" She let go of her mom's hand and took off running toward the friendly cop she remembered from the garage. She lifted up her arms, asking to be picked up.

"I think you've got a fan," Olivia remarked appreciatively.

Ella Morrissey made a polite attempt at a smile when she saw her daughter's enthusiasm toward the detective. She knew why her daughter trusted him and allowed her to stay while she and her husband Jack walked briskly toward Captain Cragen's office.

Elliot reached down and picked her up and she immediately wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

She settled back and Elliot introduced them. "Liv, this is Alina Morrissey. Alina, this is Olivia. She's a police officer like me."

"Hi, Alina. Nice to meet you."

"Hi Olivia," Alina greeted her, cheerfully. "You're pretty!"

Elliot caught Olivia's eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, Alina," she replied.

The little girl turned back toward Elliot looking disappointed. She poked her index finger at his shoulder accusingly. "You weren't there!"

Elliot recognized that she was talking about the 11th precinct storm shelter. "I know, honey. After we knew you were okay, I had to find Olivia. She was out there looking for you too."

She turned back toward Olivia. "You _were_?"

"Yes, I was."

"Oh…"

"By the time I found her, we couldn't get across the road. All kinds of stuff out there so we had to find a different place," Elliot explained. "Or we would have been there," he added with a smile.

Alina grinned back.

"It was a bad storm," he said.

"Bad storm!" she agreed, her smile diminished and her face reflected disapproval. "Water all over," she remarked incredulously.

"Yeah, I couldn't find my car," he told her. It was impounded and they had other concerns, but it suddenly seemed amusing to the little girl.

Alina looked at him for a moment longer as she tried to make the connection. "Ha ha ha… Car under water!" She giggled loudly at that thought. Her laughter died down when her mom and dad suddenly appeared. A bald man walked up behind them. He looked sad, she thought.

"Alina… Honey, we've got to go," Mrs. Morrissey said. They walked toward the exit, expecting her to follow.

She looked back and forth between Elliot and Olivia and her face fell. She liked these two and didn't want to leave.

Elliot set Alina down so she could go toward her mom and dad.

She took a few steps then turned back toward Elliot and Olivia and waved. "Bye bye," she said. Her eyes remained on the two detectives for a moment longer.

"Come on, Alina," Mrs. Morrissey called to her about ten paces away, sounding a little irritated.

She took off running, passed her parents and headed toward the door. "I gonna be police!" she announced to her parents and most of the precinct as she left. Her rapid steps could be heard even after she was no longer in sight.

"She's precious," Olivia stated. They exchanged a smile.

They turned their heads when their captain stepped up behind them. He motioned for Fin and Munch to join them.

"Gang, as you know the two Morrissey boys and the Morgan children are still missing. We're back on the case until they're found, dead or alive."

He turned toward Fin. Kaleb's mother, Rita Knight had been listed among the deceased. Her death was suspicious initially, because the time of death was two days before the storm had actually hit. Cause of death was later ruled a suicide by drug overdose. Kaleb's aunt arrived after the storm and took him with her to Philadelphia.

"Fin, Kaleb's aunt said that he's starting to have those nightmares again. Guidance counselor thinks he may be starting to remember so his aunt is going to bring him in. Maybe he'll be ready to talk this time."

He turned toward the others. "John, Elliot, I need you two to work with the Morrisseys. Try to get on their good side because they're both done talking to me. We need to find out what that little girl remembers. Right now, her and Kaleb are our only link to finding out where those other children are and who their abductor is. Jack and Ella Morrissey are going to be on our backs day and night until their children are found. Keep me posted."

**_x x x _**

**Next chapter: EXTRATROPICAL**


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N…Umm… Oops, I almost forgot to forewarn. M-content ahead. _**

* * *

**_~Past~_**

**Day of the storm**

**South Street Seaport**

Olivia slipped forward, immediately awakening when she accidentally inhaled the polluted waters that rushed throughout the stairwell. She coughed and gasped, wondering after several minutes if the burning sensation in her chest was going to let up.

And it took her a moment to even remember where she was and what was going on.

_The storm. The city. Elliot. The little girl…_

She grabbed the railing, not letting go as the rapid current hurled objects at her and she fought to keep her head above water.

Her head ached and the simple act of holding on was a struggle. Never mind the fact that she needed to move up the stairwell and get to higher ground.

She was unable to stand completely while the sharp pain continued to grip her ankle. The cold, the weakness in her muscles and fatigue slowed her down even further.

When she needed a break, she'd turn and brace herself against the side wall of the stairwell, hoping this would be enough to keep her from getting pulled down with the current.

_And the water continued to rise…_

**_x x x_**

**_~Past~_**

**3 days after the storm**

**The Liberty Hotel – South Street Seaport**

It was the second time that day that he had ventured out in search of food, water, and supplies. It meant leaving the hotel and whatever shelter that provided, and entering streets that were still a good three feet under water.

_God only knows what would be down there now. _

It also meant leaving Olivia, assuring himself that she'd be okay and that he could make it back to her in time if she wasn't.

They'd only been out here a few days. Time had dragged on painfully slow because neither of them could really sleep. Their injuries usually kept them awake at night.

Each had similar symptoms of nausea and body aches. Whether it was due more to their injuries or to the contaminated water they had accidentally swallowed in the garage was uncertain.

He wasn't in any shape to carry them through this, but she depended on him. He'd suffer through whatever he had to for her sake.

_She was getting worse. He knew this. _

_He never liked to leave her alone for very long._

**_x x x_**

**_~Present~ _****(3 months after the storm) **

**1:00pm, December 15, 2008**

**SVU**

"Gang as you know, the two Morrissey boys and the Morgan children are still missing. We're back on the case until they're found, dead or alive."

He turned toward Fin. Kaleb's mother, Rita Knight had been listed among the deceased. Kaleb's aunt arrived after the storm and took him to go live with her.

"Fin, Kaleb's aunt said that he's having those nightmares again. Guidance counselor thinks he may be starting to remember, so his aunt is going to bring him in. Maybe he'll be ready to talk this time."

He turned toward the others. "I need you to work with the Morrissey's. Try to get on their good side because they're both done talking to me. We need to find out what that little girl remembers. Right now, she and Kaleb are our only link to finding out where those other children are and who their abductor is. Jack and Ella Morrissey are going to be on our backs day and night until their children are found. Keep me posted."

The four stood still, contemplative for a moment after their captain headed back to his office.

Elliot and Fin both paced near their desks, trying to decide where to begin.

Olivia sat down, opened the drawer and removed a notepad. Munch caught on to her train of thought, took three long strides toward her desk and stood behind her, peeking over her shoulder as she glanced through the last set of notes she had taken before the storm hit.

"Nate Dowling," they read aloud from the sheet of paper. This stirred the other two out of their musings and they turned their attention to their fellow detectives. They walked up to Olivia's desk and she shared the last lead she had discovered on the night before the storm.

**_x x x_**

**11:00am, December 16, 2008**

**SVU**

Olivia glanced up from her desk when her partner walked through the doors of SVU. Walking beside him was a tall man with long, sandy blonde hair. He was young, maybe mid-20s with a medium build. Generally attractive, in a rugged sort of way.

She smiled, got up slowly and reached over to shake the man's hand.

Elliot introduced them. "Darnell, this is my partner, Detective Olivia Benson. Olivia, this is Darnell Randon."

"Nice to meet you, Darnell."

"You too, Detective."

They brought Darnell in, hoping he would be able to give them some background on his cousin Nate Dowling, who thus far was no where to be found.

"Liv, I'm going to see Cragen for a minute."

Olivia nodded toward her partner, grabbed her notepad and pen and the cane that was propped against the side of her desk. After two months she was glad to be rid of the crutches and it wasn't as painful to walk short distances on the injured foot anymore.

"So…," Darnell began, as they started toward the conference room. He gestured to her brace. "Your partner mentioned your injury. How's your foot?"

"It's fine," she replied. "Just physical therapy now."

Darnell rolled his eyes. "Been there, done that. I dislocated my shoulder about four years ago. I was an auto mechanic but couldn't do the work after that. Doc said I'd be good as new. So much for physical therapy," he remarked in disappointment.

"So you've been with Port Authority and New York public schools ever since?"

"Yep."

They walked into the conference room and each took a seat at the table. She mentally worked through some of the questions she had while waiting for Elliot.

"How long have you two been partners?" he inquired. He thought Elliot had mentioned it, but it had slipped his mind.

"A little over ten years."

Feeling a little anxious after a rather prolonged silence, he spoke again. "You know, he was pretty freaked out, out there. Well, we both were, but hell, I just wanted to get out of there before the place came down on us, you know what I'm sayin'?" Darnell laughed nervously. "Anyway, me and this other cop tried to talk him into leaving, but that man…your partner was dead set against leaving until he found you. I'm glad he found you. Sure as hell would have broken his neck tryin' though," he concluded.

"It was a long day," she responded simply.

"Oh… Not that I don't think it's admirable what he did," he added. "I like him. He's a good guy."

Olivia nodded.

"Still think he's a crazy sonofabitch," he added quietly with a smirk.

She gazed toward the door, wondering what was keeping Elliot.

**_x x x_**

**_~Past~_**

**October 2008 (7 days after the storm)**

**Cape May, NJ**

They made their way into the house and sat the bags in the foyer. Because they couldn't return to New York for their personal belongings, they had to pick up some clothing and a few essentials.

A cop from South Orange PD needing to visit a relative near the area had given them a ride to Cape May. He assisted them with a few more bags of miscellaneous food items that they had picked up at a store, they thanked him and he left.

They glanced around at their new surroundings. The home of Elliot's cousin Erin was very quaint. Clearly, she loved living at the beach. The house had a rustic, nautical theme. Pictures of ships, seascapes or sea captains, everywhere you looked.

Olivia had been given crutches while at the hospital. While she preferred them to having no mobility at all, she constantly balked at having to use them.

_Guess I'll have to carry you_, he had joked, when she was just starting to use them.

_With your broken arm? I'll take my chances, Stabler,_ she had said in reply.

Olivia set her crutches by the door and picked up the food bags.

Elliot watched her hop into the kitchen with the grocery bags bouncing on every step. "Glad we decided against the eggs," he teased.

She shot him a playful glare from the counter and then hopped over to put something into the refrigerator.

"Liv, I can do this," he offered, taking a few steps into the kitchen.

She hopped back to the counter. "I'm fine."

"I know. But—"

"Quit worrying," she interjected, as she started to put the last bag of food items into a cabinet.

"In that case…" he started, as he slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "wanna play house?" he whispered. He pressed his lips to the spot just below her ear, and then placed a gentle path of kisses down her neck toward her shoulder.

Olivia dropped her hands to the counter, gripping the edge, because that was about the only way she could remain standing. "You know—," she paused as a shiver ran through her, "this would be difficult even if I _did _have full use of both feet."

Elliot grinned. "Oh…sorry." He shifted back to give her space.

Olivia turned around and hoisted herself up onto the counter. "No need to be sorry," she replied, and gestured for him to move closer.

Elliot closed the distance just as his cell phone rang. He kissed her briefly, then pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Stabler…Oh, hey, Captain. Yeah, we're fine. My cousin's got plenty of space here and…" He listened, glancing at Olivia periodically. "My cousin's out of town… Yeah, I know, Captain, but there really aren't any stairs for Liv to climb, so I thought this would be best..." He continued to listen. "Okay, thank you, Captain. You too. Right. Bye."

"What did he say?"

"Not much," he replied, putting his phone away. He moved closer to wrap his arms around her again. "They're doing okay out there. Everyone sends their best. He'll keep us posted."

"And he's nervous about us ummm…._sharing_ living quarters?" she supposed.

He nodded, then gave a half-shrug. "Yes, well, someone's got to look after you."

She smirked. "Think you can handle me?"

"No idea. But I'm sure as hell going to try."

Olivia reached for his neck and pulled him toward her. How she loved to kiss this man. Not just because he was good at it. Which he absolutely was.

But this was all about _them_. Every touch, every breath, every taste. Any time their eyes opened at nearly the same time just so they could reaffirm that this thing between them was in fact, _actually_ _happening_.

Olivia's stomach suddenly growled. Elliot broke the kiss, chuckling lightly when he heard it. "I'm kind of hungry too. Wanna get some dinner?"

She shrugged. She really didn't feel hungry but for some reason, her stomach rumbled otherwise.

"I'll order us something," he decided.

"I think I'm going to try to take a shower," she stated.

He leaned closer and kissed the corner of her mouth. "I can help," he offered.

"I'm sure you can, El."

He pressed his lips to her again. "Might be a good idea, you know. You heard the doctor… Can't get that foot wet."

"I've got something to wrap it in. Can't get your cast wet, either." She picked up one of the bags from the counter, which had some wrap and tape she planned to use to keep the cast from getting wet.

"Yes, but I only need one hand," he countered.

She smiled at the shameless flirting. Couldn't help but love him because of it. "I've got this. I've spent too many days in a hospital. Kind of tired of being helped and handled."

"Tired of being…_handled_? That's disappointing," he chuckled.

"You know what I mean." She carefully slid down off of the counter and then hobbled toward the hallway.

"Yeah, but the offer stands," he said, starting to follow her.

She paused, dropped the bag on the floor briefly and leaning into the door frame, she pulled her shirt off and tossed it over his head. It landed on the back of one of the kitchen chairs behind Elliot.

"Geez, Liv," he groaned at the sight of her black lace bra. "Make it a quick shower, okay?"

She grabbed the bag again, then removed a towel from the hall linen closet and started into the bathroom. She tossed him a satisfied grin.

She went inside the bathroom and just before the door closed, she tossed the black lace bra out into the hallway where he was standing and he caught it.

He rubbed the silky material between his fingers. The corners of his lips lifted into a grin. "Think I could use a shower too."

**_x x x_**

**_~Present~_**

**12:15pm, December 16, 2008**

**SVU**

"Sorry guys, that took longer than I expected," Elliot remarked as he sat down and began the interview. "When was the last time you saw or heard from Nate?"

"I saw him a few days before the storm. He was staying with me off and on for about, I don't know, 3 years," he replied with a bit of uncertainty. "He grabbed his stuff and said he was heading out. Didn't say where," Darnell rolled his eyes, "but that's Nate. I thought he was gone, but then he called and said he was in some kind of trouble and needed me to meet him in Teaneck. A friend of mine was supposed to pick me up and we were going to get the hell out of dodge before the storm came. But family is family. I told my friend to go on ahead, and got my car to go meet Nate. And that's where you found me in the garage," he explained, nodding toward Elliot.

"In this phone call, did he say what sort of trouble he was in?" Nate hadn't surfaced in any recent blotters or shown up on someone's radar anywhere else in the country. All they had were the records from the Canadian authorities that Olivia had discovered.

He shook his head. "No. I gathered it was nothing he could get into over the phone. He grabbed about three hundred dollars of mine that I had stashed. I just figure he needed the money to get out of the city. Ran into some trouble somewhere. I really didn't know what it was about."

Olivia spoke up. "So you haven't heard from your cousin since…_September_?"

"Right."

"Have you been in contact with any of his friends or his family?" She inquired.

He shook his head. "His mom is in a nursing home, his dad died over a year ago. Rest of his family is on the west coast."

"You two both work for the same school district?" She asked to confirm.

"Nate subs mostly. It's whenever he needs cash. My boss is glad to have the extra help so he doesn't have to train someone new on the route or cover it himself," Darnell answered her.

She nodded.

"Notice anything else about him before the storm hit?" asked Elliot.

Darnell thought for a moment. "Not really." He glanced back and forth between the two detectives. "I'm sorry. I don't have a lot on him. He's like a roommate that _sometimes_ pays his bills and his share of the rent, but he's family. So I'm not going to turn him away. Once in a while, he's good company, but he does keep to himself. I wish I could vouch for the fact that he's clean and is not the type to cause trouble. He's screwed up pretty bad in the past. I don't know what exactly he's up to these days."

"Do you know anyone he associates with on a regular basis? Co-workers? Do you think your boss would be able to provide more information on him?"

He shrugged. "Maybe my boss could," he responded.

They asked him a few more questions concerning the job and what Darnell knew exactly of his cousin's past.

The door to the conference room opened suddenly and Lake stuck his head in, motioning for Olivia. She stood up, grabbed her cane and started toward the door. "I'll be right back."

Elliot took down some notes while Darnell's eyes followed her as she walked out. "Damn she's hot! I don't know how in the hell you'd get any work done."

He glared up at Darnell.

Darnell laughed and threw his hands up defensively. "Sorry, man. Don't arrest me, it's just an observation."

Elliot's lips finally edged into a slight smile. "It's alright."

A moment later, she returned. After confirming that they were done with the questions for now, they both turned to him. "Thanks, Darnell. We may have some more questions later. Please call if you remember anything else, and definitely let us know if Nate contacts you."

He stood up from the table. "Sure. Good luck, guys."

"We'll have someone bring you home," Elliot told him as they stepped out of the room. He paused at Cragen's office to update him.

Olivia and Darnell entered the bullpen. Lake, Munch and Fin were there, along with Kaleb Knight, his aunt Cora Ritchie, Alina Morrissey, and her new sitter, Deborah Miller.

They approached and everyone turned toward them.

Kaleb suddenly let out a piercing scream, went running for the door, and Cora and Fin took off after him. Alina started to cry loudly and when Deborah reached down to console her she shifted away until she was out of her reach.

Elliot and Cragen heard the commotion and came out of the office. When Alina saw Elliot approach, she ran straight toward him, wrapped her arms around his right leg and sank down on the floor crying. Elliot scooped her up off the floor, lifting her into his arms.

Deborah walked up to Elliot and Alina, offering to try and take her back, but Alina clung to Elliot. He carried her to Cragen's office and motioned for Deborah to follow. Cragen opened the door for them, but then walked back into the bullpen waiting for word on Kaleb.

A moment later Olivia's cell phone rang. "Benson… Oh hey, Fin."

"Hey, Liv. Kaleb's really upset. Won't go back in there."

"Did he say what bothered him?"

"Nope. Not talking," he replied. "But you noticed that it happened when Darnell walked in, right?"

"Yes, but I don't think Darnell's the one he's worried about," she said. "I'll call you back, Fin."

She hung up and turned to Darnell. "Do you have a recent picture of your cousin?" They had a few pictures from his Canadian file and his Canadian passport, most of which was at least from eight years ago or earlier. They were in the process of trying to track down something more recent.

"Not on me."

"Describe him," Munch requested, as he stepped closer. Cragen also listened in.

"About my height and has a couple more pounds than me. His hair is shorter, about the same color. Fair skin, blue eyes. He's older. People do tend to say that we look alike," he answered, with a shrug.

**_x x x_**

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked the frightened little girl. He set her down. "Can you talk to me? I might be able to help," he offered, as he squatted down to make eye contact with her.

She swiped her arm across her nose and continued to ignore her babysitter, who stood at Elliot's side trying to console her.

Alina kept her eyes on Elliot. "He scared me!" she replied with a sniffle.

"Who scared you?"

"Ka-lub!"

"When he screamed, he scared you?"

"Yeah." She sniffled again. Her crying was just starting to subside a bit.

He nodded. "Is that why you're upset?"

"Uh-huh."

"So, nothing else is bothering you?"

Alina lowered her head and looked at her feet for a moment. "Don't like new shoes," she replied quietly with a pout.

Elliot glanced at Cragen and Huang as they walked into the room, then turned back to Alina. "Could you wait with Miss Miller for a minute?"

She nodded.

Elliot stood, and then he, Cragen and Huang walked back out of the office.

"Well… She doesn't seem bothered by Darnell like Kaleb was," Elliot stated. "Just got upset because Kaleb screamed," he reported to them.

There had been no conclusive evidence in her exam to suggest that she was sexually abused They did, however find some scratches and marks on her face and arms, and there was significant bruising on her arms and legs where the perp may have grabbed her forcefully, either while abducting her or to restrain her.

At this stage, they were hoping she might even remember something about the abductors. Thus far, she hadn't.

Cragen nodded. "Where do you want to begin, Doc? Alina or Kaleb?" he asked.

"Kaleb," he replied. "We'd better see what he's just remembered."

**_x x x_**

**_~Past~_**

**Day of the storm**

**South Street Seaport **

_The water was rising. She had to get out of there. _

Something had clung to her injured foot, a piece of garbage likely, making it harder for her to climb each step. It was bad enough that the steps were coated in something slick.

She could never accept the feeling of helplessness very well, but that was the gist of it. She was stuck.

Unable to move up. Unable to keep her balance. Unable to save herself.

Stuck.

_And where was Elliot? Had something happened to him?_

So this was it. This was their fate.

They wouldn't be shot in the line of duty. There wouldn't be some sick pedophile like Gitano with a gun to her partner's head and absolutely no hesitancy toward killing the two of them.

No. They were going down at the hand of Mother Nature. No hope for Alina and the other children. No hope for any of them.

The more time that passed, the harder it was to remain standing in that stairwell.

_So really…what was the point?_ She considered. _One slip and that would be it. _

The pain in her head, the deep muscle ache she had felt throughout the day, the searing pain in her foot were too much. _Just let go._

_And then she heard him…_

_Elliot._

She strained to hear him again. Because she needed him. _Really_ needed him. But not to save her, just to have him close by.

Then she would have her fight back. Then they'd be able to survive this.

_There it was again._ All she could hear were the last two syllables of her name, but it was definitely him. He was looking for her.

Feeling the air enter her lungs again, she fought her way up the stairs, tightening her jaw as she endured the pain in her foot until she reached the landing between the first and second parking levels. He had sounded close. She'd try the second level.

Right about then, there came a surge. More debris littered her path to the second floor.

The upside was that as the larger pieces settled in and took up space, it temporarily slowed the water flow, gave her places to rest and to find her footing, and this kept her from having to fight the current as much.

The downside was that she couldn't see what was coming toward her.

**_x x x_**

**_~Past~_**

**3 days after the storm**

**The Liberty Hotel – South Street Seaport**

"Liv?" he called to her as he returned to the room. They had had to settle in another suite at the same hotel on the third floor. It was hard to get around no matter where they went, but certain hazards were worse in some places more than others.

There were a few rooms with fireplaces so he had gathered some cardboard and paper that would help with building a fire once it had dried a bit more. It wasn't much but it was all he could find and they needed to start a fire some nights to keep warm. He set them on the table and went over to her.

He gently brushed the strands of hair away from her face as she lay there sleeping on top of the mattress. It wasn't often that either of them could fall asleep out here.

He kept an eye on her because although there was nowhere to go for medical help, he could at least watch her vitals and respond with CPR. A few times her temperature had spiked and she'd have cold sweats.

This was one of the times when her temperature was running low. He laid down behind her, pulled the blankets up to her chin and then wrapped his arm around her.

He'd dozed off periodically, comforted whenever she was neither shaking, nor awake and gripped with pain.

When she'd wake up suddenly, it was usually the nausea that had prompted it. She'd mostly dry heave and then lay there grimacing.

Olivia didn't cry very often, but she did tear up when something was simply unbearable. He couldn't do much for her, and it killed him. But he'd hold her until she would start to settle down, exhaustion would take over and she'd drift back to sleep.

She was getting sicker. As time dragged on it began to feel less and less like Olivia was there.

_He was losing her._

_They didn't have much time. _

**_x x x_**

**_~Present~_**

**4:30pm, December 16, 2008**

**SVU**

Olivia glanced up from her paperwork as Darnell walked up. He carried two cups of coffee and had a paper bag cradled in his arms. He put one coffee cup down on her desk.

"Oh thanks, Darnell," she said appreciatively.

"No problem," he replied, pausing at Elliot's desk. "Didn't know how you liked yours, so—" he removed two packs of sugar and a stir from the bag, tossed them on the desk, and then handed her the bag, "I grabbed some of everything."

"The pain medication I'm on really slows me down. Probably shouldn't keep pouring coffee in, but—"

"It beats sitting at home sleeping off the physical therapy treatment," he said, finishing her sentence as he added the sugar to his coffee and stirred it.

"Exactly," she agreed with a smile. She'd just returned from her physical therapy appointment that afternoon and couldn't stay home while the case was finally making headway. She had also had enough of listening to the post-storm repairs to her building.

Darnell had returned to provide some requested documents and information for SVU. He then opted to wait for his boss, Molan to come in and answer some questions about Nate. Olivia was going to conduct the interview. Afterward, Molan had offered to bring Darnell back to the school so he could get his car.

Elliot and Munch had been called out on a new rape case.

Alina and Kaleb sat side by side at Fin's desk drawing on some scrap paper. Every few minutes, they'd show each other what they had and the other one would giggle.

The kids were finally done with Dr. Huang's questions, and were waiting while Dr. Huang, Fin and Cora, (Kaleb's aunt), finished their meeting. Alina's sitter had to leave briefly for an emergency, so Cora said she'd watch the kids until she returned. But for the time being, it was Olivia who had been delegated to babysitting duty. Fortunately, the kids were content with crayons and a few sheets of recycled copier paper.

Darnell perched against the side of Elliot's desk while he watched the two children interact. He was relieved once they were able to reassure Kaleb that he wasn't the one who had hurt him.

"I know it's probably not good for your case," Darnell began, "but I hope they don't remember a whole lot about what has happened," he said with a sigh. He lifted the cup to his mouth and sipped it down.

Olivia's attention shifted from the DD5 on her desk to Darnell. She understood and nodded.

He looked back at her briefly. "Sorry…I… I don't mean to distract you, I'm just… I don't know why a person would do such a thing to these kids…"

"None of us do and we've been at this for years."

He turned his head toward her. "You have any kids?"

"Nope."

He glanced over his shoulder at Elliot's desk and looked at the pictures of the Stabler children. "Well… Looks like your partner has it more than covered. How many has he got?"

Olivia chuckled. "Five. And they're great kids." She lifted her cup and took a sip. "I helped deliver the last one, but that's um…another story."

He smiled. "Not surprised. You two seem close." Darnell finished off his coffee, tossed the empty cup into the trashcan, and walked over to Alina and Kaleb. He perched on the side of the desk and the children each showed him their drawings.

When Olivia started to get out of her chair to greet a visitor, Darnell looked up. As he followed her gaze, he expected to see his boss, who should be arriving at any minute.

It was someone he hadn't expected… _Moriah._

_Great, _he thought. _If she asks why I'm here, am I supposed to just tell her that the cops are after my cousin?_ _These are her students!_ Honestly, he had hoped there was some other explanation and that Nate wasn't somehow directly responsible for this.

As much as he liked to see her, he suddenly wanted to crawl underneath the closest desk.

"Detective Benson," she greeted. She saw the detective getting up slowly to walk over there and spotted the cane propped against the desk. Moriah moved quickly to shorten the distance so Olivia wouldn't have to walk.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Moriah Sentik…from Tyler Elementary."

"Oh, yes…Moriah. Nice to see you again. What can I do for you?"

"I'm not sure if it's anything… I may have some news on your school case."

Olivia nodded for her to continue.

"There's a green Jeep Cherokee I've been noticing recently that is parked near the school. I saw this green Jeep just before the case, but I know a teacher who had to borrow someone's car for a few days before the storm. Didn't know what she had borrowed, so I just assumed that the Jeep was hers. Well, she's still not yet returned to New York and I'm seeing the same Jeep again. And someone's sitting inside. I don't know if it'll help, but I thought I'd mention it. Oh and it has Ontario tags, which doesn't sound like absolutely anyone I know at the school," she stated, shaking her head in confusion.

Darnell overheard. _Green Jeep…_ _Dammit_ He thought he was going to be sick.

Olivia's eyebrows lifted in interest. _He's starting again?_ She pondered_. _ "When did you last see the Jeep?"

"This morning when I got there. It was gone when I glanced out about nine o'clock."

Olivia asked a few more questions and scribbled some notes down. "We'll definitely look into it. Thanks, Moriah."

Moriah glanced to her right and saw Darnell looking in her direction. He smiled to acknowledge her, but then glanced away. When she ended her conversation with Olivia, she walked over toward him.

She smiled. "Hey, what brings you here?"

"Um… Kind of a long story," he replied, avoiding eye contact. "I guess you could say I had some information about the children's case."

She nodded.

Awkwardness set in.

She sensed something was up with him. He usually seemed happy to see her, but today he was a bit more withdrawn. She stepped closer and kept her voice quiet. "You okay, Darry?"

His eyes drifted up briefly and met hers. An awkward smile surfaced. "Yeah…"

Alina had tried to get Darnell's attention so she and Kaleb could show him their pictures they had been working on. Alina had been drawing Elliot and Olivia, and Kaleb was drawing Munch and Fin. "See you around, I guess," he told Moriah and then turned back toward the kids.

He focused his attention on the picture they were showing him, trying hard not to laugh at Kaleb's impression of Munch's hair, which was shaded in charcoal and purple. Color choices aside, they were very good drawings. Kaleb seemed to like to draw and was showing quite a talent.

"Nice job, Kaleb!"

Darnell turned his head, surprised that the comment had come from Moriah who was still behind him. "He's got a good eye," Darnell remarked as he turned back to face her.

He noticed her outstretched hand which had something tucked into the palm. His questioned gaze drifted from her hand to her eyes.

She backed away from the desks several steps and motioned for him to follow. They were about to the door when she turned back. "I'm not very good at this," she began quietly.

"Good at what?"

"Well… I was thinking…that we should… have coffee…._or maybe dinner_…sometime?" She wasn't sure where the '_dinner_' suggestion popped up. It was supposed to just be coffee. Maybe wishful thinking.

Darnell grinned. And then he did his best to stop grinning. But hell, it was useless so he lowered his head, trying not to make eye contact. "I'm not very good at that either," he admitted. "Sure. Dinner sounds great." He accepted the piece of paper in her palm, which had her cell phone number. "Call you later?"

"Great," she replied. She took a few steps back, keeping her gaze on him. _Finally_, she thought. _But of all places…the police station? God, she must look desperate,_ she berated herself. Well she hadn't wanted to ask him on school grounds, so it had to wait. But then she got tired of waiting.

She backed a few more steps until she bumped into Elliot, John and Molan at the door. Molan had met the two detectives at the security desk. "Sorry," Moriah apologized to the men. Embarrassed, she quickly excused herself and headed out of SVU.

Elliot glanced at his partner in confusion.

She smirked. _I'll explain later_.

Darnell lowered his head. _Finally_, he thought. Now he couldn't wait to call her. He still didn't know what to say, if or when his reasons for being at SVU were brought up. Well, if it came up, he'd be honest. He really liked her. He'd have to hope that was enough.

Then he noticed Molan standing behind the two detectives. "Hey, boss," he greeted.

Molan, who remained a few steps behind the two detectives gave a slight nod back.

Alina's eyes drifted up from the picture she had drawn of Elliot and Olivia to the door where the three men stood.

Then she saw _him_.

_The bad one._

As she did, she dropped her crayon and started to cry. "Noooooo!"

Elliot immediately moved toward the little girl.

Kaleb leaned closer to his friend and put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, 'Lina?"

She allowed Kaleb to console her and looked up as the familiar detective and the other tall man with the funny name approached. _Munchkin?_ She forgot what he called himself. Didn't sound right because he seemed too tall to be a munchkin.

_But at least the bad one wasn't in her line of sight._

Olivia and Darnell had both noticed at the same time…

_Molan was gone._

**_x x x_**

**_~Past~_**

**Four days after the storm**

**South Street Seaport – Lower Manhattan, NY**

Elliot awoke with a start. There were helicopters overhead. He would have dismissed them as news copters collecting more post-storm footage, but moments later he heard voices. Someone was calling for them.

_It was Fin… _

He didn't think he'd ever been happier to hear his fellow detective in his entire life.

Elliot got up and shouted toward the hallway, "FIN!"

Upon hearing him, Fin and the EMTs struggled to get around the mess of broken beams, dry wall and garbage covering the hallway floors, to reach their room. Some areas required about as much climbing as a kid's jungle gym.

"Hey, guys," Fin greeted, as he entered the room. He turned and gestured to someone out in the hallway and then turned back. "How are you two holding up?"

Elliot immediately started toward Olivia. "We've got to get her to a hospital, Fin. She's not doing well." He went to lift her into his arms.

"I've got her," Fin stated as he stepped in and took over. "Heard you caught a post with your arm. Shouldn't be doing no lifting, man."

"Right," he replied. He had already stopped thinking about his arm when it came to her needs.

They were hurried out of there and taken into a helicopter. That's when he noticed more emergency helicopters in the area. _Good. They weren't the only ones being rescued._ If they were in better shape, he'd be out there doing his job and helping the public rather than standing by and feeling helpless.

They lifted Olivia into the medic copter, put an oxygen mask on her and started fluids going for the both of them.

The blades of the chopper had started to spin and Elliot glanced down at Olivia, realizing that he'd been holding her hand since they got in. Fin might have noticed, but he didn't say anything. "Place is a dump," he said disheartened, as he gazed through the chopper's windows at the immediate surroundings.

Elliot sighed. _He'd never look at this place the same way again._

In less than 20 minutes, they were brought to a hospital in New Jersey.

**_x x x_**

**_~Present~_**

**5:15pm, December 16, 2008**

**SVU**

Olivia grabbed the desk phone and called security. She gave Molan's description and asked that they stop him from leaving the building.

A few hours later they had Molan in custody. They also had a positive ID from Alina.

With the children's DNA evidence found at Molan's residence, he was formally charged with five counts of kidnapping, and later charged with sexual abuse of the four boys.

That night, the border police stopped Nate from returning to Canada and they impounded his green Jeep. He confessed to three counts of kidnapping and was later found guilty in the murders of Fraco Diaz and Trinetta Guthrie. Kaleb was the only one to have escaped.

The four boys were left in an abandoned warehouse in Teaneck, New Jersey, and had been brought there by Nate. They had survived days of sexual and physical abuse and then neglect, which resulted in severe dehydration and malnutrition. Molan had occasionally thought to bring them food, but he didn't hesitate to collect what he wanted from them once again.

Both Nate and Molan had been able to walk into and out of the school grounds without anyone becoming suspicious.

Not the teachers or even the other students.

Because they didn't show up on the same days. They worked alone. The children trusted them and went with them.

And they would have continued.

If the storms had done one positive thing for the city, it was to slow the two kidnappers down.

**_x x x_**

"Lots of people died in the storm and these two had to survive," Fin said in a huff later, as the four gathered in the bullpen to complete their paperwork.

"Glad we were able to find the boys," Olivia said.

"True," he agreed.

"So who left Alina in the garage?" Fin inquired.

"You mean who wrote the note, made the 9-1-1 call and sent Benson and Stabler out into the storm?" Munch clarified.

"Yeah."

John glanced up from his computer and held out the note which Olivia had recovered in the garage.

_She's in the staircase, Detective._

_I didn't kill her, but I won't promise she'll survive._

_- A servant of the storm._

"Molan," he replied. "At least he had the conscience to try and get help for the little girl," John said. "If you ignore the fact that he left her out there to die."

"Not sure I'd call that a conscience," Elliot remarked. "But I'm glad we found her in time."

"And he thought he was being clever but get this… The name Molan means _servant of the storm._"

**_x x x_**

**_~Past~_**

**7 days after the storm**

**Cape May, NJ**

"Aaahhhhh… Dammit!"

Elliot knocked on the closed bathroom door. "You okay?"

_Silence._ He knocked again after a minute. "Liv?"

"It's fine. Just—"

"Just what?"

"Slipped."

"You need help?"

"I'm—." She sucked in a breath loud enough for him to hear through the door.

"Liv?"

"— fine."

He stood by the door for another minute or two.

"Dammit!" She gasped.

"Liv?" He heard another sharp intake of air. "Liv, I'm coming in." He opened the door, and walked into the bathroom, keeping his gaze toward the floor.

Although still in some pain, she grinned when she saw him. "El, you can look. I haven't got anything you haven't seen before."

He hadn't seen her completely nude before. Although she didn't have much on while he was trying to prevent her from catching hypothermia after he had gotten her out of the garage.

He blushed. "I know. I'm just…trying to respect your privacy."

She nodded.

The bathroom was rather large with a shower stall in the corner and a Jacuzzi tub that took up most of the rest of the space. The sink, vanity area and the toilet were further back beyond the shower.

The tub could probably fit six to eight people. Olivia had sunk down into the water and had turned sideways on the seat. Her casted foot was wrapped in plastic and taped, and propped up on the top step of the three small steps going down into the tub. Fortunately, she appeared rather comfortable aside from maybe trying to get out. He assumed that this might have been what caused her to slip.

"Thought you were going to take a shower?"

"Didn't feel like trying to balance on one foot," she replied.

Elliot smiled. "Listen, why don't you turn the jets on? Relax a little. You don't have to rush. And by the way, ask for help when you're ready to get out."

She thought for a minute, then nodded and reached over to the side of the tub to turn on the jets. The motors started up and the water bubbles surged for the surface.

She realized then that he was staring at her and she felt a bit awkward. She was sitting there nude and with a cast. For some reason, it didn't exactly scream _'sexy'_ from her perspective.

But it was clearly was having a different sort of effect on him.

And that in turn, was getting to her. Unable to resist, she flirted back. "Well, are you going to just stand there or do you want to umm…join me?"

He couldn't refuse, of course. A few minutes later he had slipped into the tub beside her. His injured arm now wrapped in the same plastic bags, wrap and tape that she wore over her foot cast.

He wrapped his uninjured arm around her and shifted closer, and then leaned in to kiss her slowly.

She paused for a breath. "So….how do you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

She gazed at his lap and then back up to his eyes without saying a word.

Elliot smirked. "Not when you're injured and in pain, Liv. _That_ can wait."

They hadn't had many opportunities to be together in any intimate sense ever since they discovered their attraction for each other. And it wasn't long after this discovery that Olivia's condition had worsened.

But here they were. Alone. A great beach house to themselves. At least two weeks before Elliot's cousin returned home. Longer than that before they could safely return to New York and their jobs.

And they had somehow survived a storm that hundreds of their fellow New Yorkers had perished in.

They were lucky to be alive.

Sure, her cast would be on for another six to eight weeks. The pain killers worked okay as long as she didn't bump the cast or try to flex certain muscles in her leg.

She had some aches and pains.

_But she also ached for this man. _

Honesty, there wasn't much they could do in that tub when both of them were unable to get their casts wet. Even with the plastic wrap that was as close to waterproof as they could get, they risked someone slipping. She was still hurting from the last time she had slipped.

But pain rarely stopped her. She was determined. "I'm game if you are," she replied suggestively.

It sounded like a challenge. _And of course, he couldn't back down._

He nodded and she gestured for him to switch to the other side of her. Elliot complied, then turned to face her. Olivia sat up and he carefully positioned himself so that he was almost straddling her, but made sure she was still comfortable.

He gazed at her in admiration. "You're crazy."

"Yes, but you already knew that."

"True," he replied, leaning in to kiss her again. She parted her lips slightly after a moment, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

He reached his hand up, grazing his fingertips against the side of her cheek in a gentle caress as he continued to kiss her slowly, but hungrily.

Admittedly, there were obstacles for what they were considering. It wasn't _'the ideal first time' _together that he might have wanted for them. Especially after all of the years they had spent developing these feelings. And he continued to be concerned about her comfort.

He pushed at least some of the fears aside, trusting her to tell him if it was too much and instead, he took in their surroundings as if to make a mental record of it for later. Everything from the sound of the jets that roared around them, to the feel of one jet spraying into his left hip (it was getting uncomfortable but nothing would remove him from that spot); from the feel of the wet strands of Olivia's hair between his fingers, to the way it felt as the outside of his bare leg pressed against the inside of her thigh.

He paused briefly, continuing to caress her cheek. "You okay?" he asked her softly.

"Yes," she responded breathlessly.

"You sure…_this_ is okay?" He had to be sure.

She nodded.

Elliot moved closer in his half-kneeling and half-standing pose, never taking his gaze from hers as he guided himself inside of her for the first time.

He didn't dare move. He wasn't coming. _At least not yet_. _God, he hoped he could last. _

But this was indescribable. Just being inside of her. _No one made him feel like this. _

"Still okay?"

She nodded, continuing that beautiful, lustful gaze of hers. This look from her. This _want. _This _longing_. All _for him_.

_Unbelievable._

He shifted back and re-entered her again, slowly and completely.

She gasped. Saying his name on her next breath. He couldn't stop himself from re-entering her again. And again. And again. Just to watch those brown eyes deepening… _Darkening._

There was a haze of water, steam and an echo of gasps in that room as they surrendered to this.

There was nothing else.

Forget the obstacles, he was wrong. This was ideal. Perfect. All he needed was her.

The sounds and sensations around them soon faded out while they remained focused on reaching the edge and going over it together.

He quickened the pace, pushing in and out of her, while his mind centered on all of the ways he loved her.

He wrapped his casted arm behind her, not even thinking about the water splashing up against it and whether or not he had the wrap protecting enough of the cast, because it didn't matter. He could only think about holding her as close as possible.

Their lips met frantically, as they touched, tasted and savored each other.

Olivia pulled him tightly against her as her release arrived. She came hard, his name escaping her lips and echoing in the steam-filled bathroom.

Elliot's release followed. He kissed her gently, and then held on as he caught his breath and waited for his heartbeat to return to somewhat of a normal pace.

They didn't move for a while. Even though he thought he might be causing her leg to cramp up, she insisted he stay put. The water had gotten cold but it didn't much matter, either.

After some time had passed and they were finally ready, he got out of the tub first and then assisted her out.

She sat down on the side of the tub facing out and toweled off.

After he grabbed two more towels from the hall closet, he walked over to where she sat and squatted down in front of her. He offered to take her towel and finish drying her off.

As independent as she is when she accepted, admittedly, he flushed, his heart starting to beat a little faster. As he finished he pulled her closer and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

Then he noticed her eyes. The discomfort from the injury was showing and she was probably overtired at this point.

After he dried himself off, he left their clothes in the bathroom and helped her into the living room. Elliot settled back on the couch and guided her onto the couch in front of him. He used the spare towel to dry the excess water from her hair.

Next, he grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and draped it over them. She turned over and settled into his arms, falling into a deep sleep within minutes.

**_x x x_**

**_~Present~_**

**3:00pm, December 19, 2008**

**Office of Captain Don Cragen**

He has had his suspicions about his two detectives in the past.

_But lately something's been different. _

Others had even taken notice. Around the station, gossip has picked up. He even received a subtle reminder from IAB about fraternization.

But nothing had been proven. As far as he was concerned, there were only rumors.

So before he went off the deep end and started reminding them about the rules, he had to confirm.

At least he knew where he could get a straight answer.

Cragen glanced up briefly when the door opened.

Munch and Fin step inside. "You wanted to see us, Cap?" Fin asked.

"Yeah. Close the door," he ordered.

Munch complied and then walked up to stand beside his partner. "What's this about?"

"Benson and Stabler…I'm going to be blunt. Is there something going on between them?" Cragen asked directly.

Fin and Munch exchanged a nervous glance but neither one spoke up.

"I'll take that as a yes," he stated. "Okay, send them in."

A brief moment passed. Neither Fin nor Munch made a move to go.

"Detectives, go," Cragen ordered.

"Captain, wait," Fin spoke up.

"What is it, Fin?" he asked. He picked up a pen that lay on his desk and began rolling it between his two pressed palms.

"Don't—," he began nervously.

"Don't what?" he asked irritated.

"Please let this go," Munch requested.

The pen dropped from between his palms, he lowered his head and reached a hand up to rub at the tension in the back of his neck. He let out a sigh and lifted his head once again. "Okay I'm listening. Tell me why I should let this go."

"Because, I think it's actually made them work out their issues," Munch answered. "They still have differences of opinion, but they seem to be working together better. I really haven't noticed them fighting like before," Munch answered.

"Yeah Captain," Fin agreed. "That's just it. Elliot's still Elliot, but he's much calmer now and a hell of a lot easier to work with."

Cragen was quiet for a moment. "Send them in."

Munch and Fin left. A few minutes later, Elliot and Olivia walked in and waited nervously. Cragen got up out of his chair and paced for a minute before coming to rest at a spot in front of his desk. He leaned against the desk and folded his arms without making eye contact.

He didn't acknowledge their presence immediately.

"What's up, Captain?" Liv finally asked.

He looked up, glancing between the two of them. "So how long has this _thing_ between you two been going on?"

"Captain, listen I-," Elliot began.

"No, Elliot," he snapped, "you listen. You have each tested me and although I've been nervous about you two working together in the past, I've allowed this to continue." He paused and glanced away for several minutes as he collected his thoughts. It only added to the tension in the room.

Of course, while rules are rules, he knew of at least four other relationships in the NYPD; two of which were between partners. Brass knew about it and as far as he had heard, nothing had really changed.

As a captain, addressing partner-related matters is one of the more frustrating tasks. There's often a power struggle, particularly in the beginning, and sometimes the two don't ever work through their difficulties. He'd really rather have two that got along, even if they weren't exceptional detectives than have two that constantly fought.

Of course, Elliot and Olivia have also had their share of disputes over the years.

From all of the years of working with these two, he expected that if they ever got involved, the fights would pick up and the jealousy from Elliot would escalate anytime someone would pay Olivia any extra attention.

Then again, maybe Munch and Fin had a point. He'd have to watch Stabler and Benson closely, but if the two can work together equitably, keep private issues out of work and remain effective, then what's it to him.

He still had to let them know that others, particularly the IAB, are watching.

After a prolonged silence, Elliot and Olivia practically jumped when the captain spoke up again. "I don't want any word of what _has or hasn't_ been going on between you to be mentioned around here _ever_ again, do you understand me? If you want to protect your own asses from IAB, you had better make damn sure no more rumors circulate."

Both nodded in compliance.

"And if something comes up; any fights, issues, or the working environment gets out of hand, one or both of you will be out of here. It's a done deal. No second chances. Consider this your only warning."

They nodded again.

When he spoke again, his voice was lower and somewhat calmer. "Your two fellow detectives out there seem to think you are both doing much better now as a team. It had better stay that way. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Captain," they each replied.

"Dismissed."

**_x x x_**

**Two hours later…**

**McSorley's Bar, Lower Manhattan, NY**

"Okay, don't keep us in suspense. What happened in Cragen's office? One of you leaving? Are we switching partners?" Fin asked after the four had met for happy hour. They sat at a table for four, each partner sitting across from one another, and waited for the server to bring their drinks.

"Everything's fine," Olivia replied. "He just wants us to keep it out of work."

John and Fin looked at the two detectives in disbelief.

"Cap's got to follow protocol. We understand," Elliot replied. "Just ignore the gossip," he added with a smirk.

"They've been gossiping about us for years, El. This is not exactly front page Ledger material," Olivia remarked.

"I know," he agreed. "And it's okay if you two know. But no one else does, okay? We're even going to have to try to throw people off. Especially IAB."

"Got it. Your secret's safe with me," Munch replied.

"We're cool," Fin said. Then he sighed. "Man… I really thought he'd be splitting us all up," he said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I'll pretend not to be offended, partner," Munch teased Fin.

"Can't get rid of your bony-ass, can I?" he ribbed.

"Can't you just feel the love?" Munch joked. When the waitress put the drinks down, he lifted his glass to make a toast. "Cheers… To partners."

They tapped each other's glasses. "To partners."

**_x x x_**

**_~Future~_**

**August 2009**

**Atlantic City, NJ**

"What did they do? Go on You Tube and search for that last speaker? He was terrible," Elliot fussed, as they walked out of the convention hall. The night air was heavy with the scent and feel of rain approaching.

Olivia nodded in agreement. "He had the record for anecdotes."

They had been sent to attend a three-day conference, having mostly to do with the international trafficking of children, which had just wrapped up late that afternoon.

"I'm starved. You want to get some dinner?"

"Sounds good," she agreed, and they crossed the street to one of the taverns.

Over an hour later, after their dinner plates had been collected, they sat picking at the remains of an appetizer tray.

"I was thinking," Elliot began, as he finished dipping one of the hot wings into some blue cheese dressing.

"Not usually a good sign," she teased.

Elliot sneered playfully at her remark then continued. "It's Saturday night and we don't have to be back until Monday, right?"

Olivia sat back in her chair. "Well…"

"It's not our weekend to catch," he clarified.

"True."

"We could head back to the city or, I don't know, hang out and have a little fun…maybe go back tomorrow night?" he suggested.

Much to their disappointment, they had been booked for this conference in suites they had to share with other detectives. It seemed entirely too much of a coincidence that a few of the brass had rooms close by, too.

But they both knew it was due to pressure by IAB and not specifically by their captain. By this point, they knew how to be discreet and fortunately, Cragen no longer had concerns. IAB just wasn't ready to let up. Even Cragen was getting enough of the accusations toward his detectives.

Elliot glanced at his watch. "And anyway, if we left now we'd be home after midnight. With the rain they're talking about—maybe later," he added. He took out his credit card and put it on top of the check tray.

"So, you're in the mood to gamble?" They hadn't really been in the casinos over the past few days. They arrived a few hours late to the conference due to the cases they were still working. Some of the case matters were being attended to by phone during the conference whenever they weren't in sessions.

"I'm in the mood to live a little," he replied with a half-grin. "It's been a while."

Admittedly, she couldn't resist the spark in his blue eyes. "Okay, let's do it."

Moments later, they were standing at the front desk at Borgata Casino Hotel.

Getting impatient while they waited for the desk clerk to return with the card keys, Olivia's eyes panned over the lobby area. She didn't consider herself as the type of person who gambled, but the hotel was gorgeous. Besides the casino, it also had a spa, the food was highly regarded and there were other events at the hotel. She definitely wouldn't mind them spending a week here.

Of course, the first few days they probably wouldn't even need to leave the hotel room. Some alone time with Elliot was definitely in order. She'd never really been one for taking vacation days until she and Elliot had started the relationship. Obviously, it would be impossible for them to take days together. Occasionally, one day to herself is nice, but she and Elliot were in a relationship. Although they made the best of the situation, she still wanted more time for just them. This was about as close as they could get to a vacation for now.

Her eyes drifted toward the door and someone caught her eye.

_Sergeant Tucker. Oh shit…_

They had decided against returning to the Sheraton, where they had stayed for the conference, just in case someone from NYPD had decided to stay back as well. Made even more sense with the conference ending on a Saturday night and with the heavy rain that was expected to make the drive back a little treacherous. Conference attendees would also get an extra night to gamble if they could afford the weekend hotel rate. Lots of conferences in town that weekend. After checking a couple of places they wound up at the Borgata.

She lightly nudged Elliot, caught his eyes and casually glanced in the direction of the sergeant.

Elliot cursed under his breath, and then he looked back at her wearily.

Around that time, Tucker had spotted them.

The clerk gave Elliot the card key envelope, which he slipped into his pocket.

"Detectives… Fancy meeting you two here," he greeted them.

"Needed a few drinks after that last speaker," Elliot remarked with a chuckle. "Probably shouldn't drive."

Tucker rolled his eyes in agreement. "He was terrible."

They stepped away from the counter. "We're going to wait out the weather. We drove here together, so we decided to get a couple of rooms. And the Sheraton's full, so here we are," Olivia explained. It wasn't completely a lie. There was another convention booked at the Sheraton and the desk clerks had anticipated some late arrivals would become vacancies later. But who wanted to wait around.

"Sensible. That's my plan as well. I had booked an extra day for vacation at the Sheraton when I made my reservation a few months ago. Just checking out the Borgata," he said, as he glanced around, appreciatively. "And hey, one more day in Atlantic City won't bankrupt us."

"Not if it hasn't already," Elliot added with a half grin. "Well, since we've finally got a couple of rooms, I guess I'll go get the bags from the car. Liv? Your key? I'll bring yours up to your room." He already knew how she'd handle this.

"I need to go to the car anyway, so I'll just go with you." She turned to Tucker. "Good to see you, Sergeant."

"Likewise. Hey, are you two headed for the casino next?"

They met each other's gaze. _ Better play along. We'll lose him later. _

"Sure, give us ten minutes," Elliot replied to the Sergeant.

"Great! I'll meet you right here."

They nodded and started for the garage.

Minutes later they left their room on the fourth floor and boarded the elevator, ready to meet up with Tucker.

The elevator door opened on the first floor and an older woman with a cocktail glass in hand, waited to get on the elevator as they were attempting to exit. Her head was turned while she continued conversing with someone to her left.

Without looking, the woman stepped onto the elevator and ran into Olivia, who had nowhere to go to avoid her. The woman's beverage spilled on Olivia's clothes.

The woman looked at her, feeling humiliated. "Gosh. I'm awfully sorry, honey."

Olivia stepped off the elevator to allow others to get on or off.

The woman bent over and picked up her empty glass. "I'm such a klutz. Can't believe I wasn't looking. Here, I'll go get you some towels, dear."

"That's okay, I'll go change. Been stuck in these clothes all day, anyway," Olivia replied with a smile.

"It's just a little scotch and soda," the woman said almost guiltily. Probably not the smartest move to be carrying an open glass of alcohol outside the bar. The woman apparently knew this. "Again, I'm so sorry."

Elliot glanced over and spotted Tucker. "I'll go wait with him," he informed her.

She nodded and caught the next elevator.

A minute later she was back in their room trying to decide what to put on. There was a black dress that she brought but hadn't worn yet. It's sleeveless and appropriate for the conference if she wore the jacket that goes with it. Without the jacket, it looked more like something she'd wear out on a date. The jacket was now drying from its scotch and soda bath.

She put on the dress, fixed her hair, dabbed on a hint of perfume and was back downstairs moments later.

Elliot looked her up and down, biting his lip. _ Where have you been hiding that dress?_

Olivia waited until Tucker glanced down at his watch to toss Elliot a playful grin.

Tucker looked up. "You two ready to go?"

They nodded and the three headed toward the casino.

**_x x x_**

At twenty minutes until ten o'clock, Jeff felt the light tap on his shoulder. He nodded to his replacement, finished the round, thanked the blackjack players and then wandered toward the bar. He heard the band more loudly as he entered the area where they performed for the casino patrons. They were good. Mostly played covers from blues or classic rock bands.

"Free at last," the bartender commented when Jeff walked up and sat down at a barstool. He put a coaster down in front of him.

Jeff nodded and grinned. "Hey, Jackson. Yeah, something like that. Can I get some coffee?"

He grabbed a mug from the dry rack. "Sure. Decaf?"

He nodded again.

Jackson set the coffee mug in front of him, took three more drink orders and then came back. "You heard the latest about that storm?"

Jeff took a sip of his coffee, lowered the mug and looked back at his friend. "You talking about that dying hurricane that's supposed to give us two inches of rain and a very slow weekend?" he said dryly.

Jackson walked a few paces away, picked up a credit card from a patron, and closed out a tab. "Okay… I guess you _haven't_ heard."

"Just worked a double," he explained as a yawn escaped. "All I know is that I have twelve hours before I have to tap in again, I need at least six hours of sleep and the ex is pissed because it was my weekend with the kids and I got stuck working. Be lucky if I can escape the weekend without her calling or showing up at my house."

"Storm's not done yet. They're closing some of the side roads," Jackson informed him.

"_Might_ keep my ex-wife out. _Maybe_…?" he pondered as he laughed.

Kim, one of the waitresses had overheard their conversation as she walked up with a tray of empty glasses and sat them on the bar. "Two roofs collapsed in Maryland. Six people were trapped and at least two are dead. Storm's supposed to be here in a few hours," she reported.

Jeff nodded. "Lovely," he remarked sarcastically. He finished the rest of his coffee, dropped a few bills on the bar and stood up.

Jackson picked up the cash in one hand and reached out to shake his hand. "Later, man. Hope the ex stays away."

Jeff shook his hand. "Later. Try not to get blown away," he smirked.

He turned away from the bar and smiled politely to the three people walking in together. Two men and a very attractive woman in a black dress. _Oh my God, she's hot_, he thought to himself. He stopped to watch her until the three reached the bar where Jackson waited to serve them.

Elliot, Olivia and Tucker walked up to the bar, ordered drinks and sat for about an hour talking and laughing.

Surprising to the detectives, Tucker wasn't in his usual form that night. He was actually kind and social. Even funny at times.

When the bartender brought him his third refill, he got up from his barstool. "See you two later. I'm going to go lose some money at the craps table."

"Lose some for me while you're there," Elliot joked.

He turned toward Elliot and raised his glass in a gesture of cheers. "Will do," he replied with a grin, and then turned back around and continued toward the craps tables, which were maybe thirty feet from the bar.

They both watched him walk away. "Who was that man and what did he do with Sergeant Tucker?" Elliot joked.

She shook her head in disbelief. Regardless of how much he had had to drink or his kinder than usual demeanor that night, they still proceeded cautiously.

They already had a routine and it was good enough to be believable. They trusted each other and could get by with flirting with other people just for show if they needed to.

Sometimes, Olivia would call a friend and make it appear as though they were arranging a date or she'd just have a _suggestive_ conversation to whomever was on the other end. Usually it was Casey, and she was great at playing back. Of course, she and Casey tended to crack each other up until they were in tears, whenever Olivia was really supposed to be play-acting.

Grateful to have the reprieve, Elliot leaned closer to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her, keeping an eye on Tucker to make sure he wasn't about to look in their direction. "God, you're gorgeous in that dress. Let's get out of here. He'll be busy, he won't miss us," he whispered into her ear and then he kissed her softly just below her lobe.

She shivered at the contact. "J-just a little longer," she suggested, noticing that he hadn't yet found a table. She didn't know what kind of gambler he was, but she wouldn't be too surprised if he gave up early and came back to the bar.

Elliot tossed some bills on the counter to cover their drinks. "Okay, let's go play some poker." He looked her over from head to toe. "Because if I don't do something with my hands soon, you'll probably have to toss a drink at me so I can go back and umm..._change_."

She smirked at his remark and then stood up to follow. "Okay, got it."

Elliot found a spot an open spot at a Texas hold-em table and Olivia waited for another spot at that same table to open. It took four rounds before someone else finally walked away and she took their spot.

Losing or winning, everyone at the table seemed to be having fun.

Olivia had won over $400 and then called it quits. Someone took her spot at the table.

"Come stand beside me, sweetheart. You're good luck," an older gentleman already seated at the table had said as she collected her chips.

His name was Simon, which instantly made her think of her brother. He was probably in his 70s, very sweet and pleasant to everyone even though he was down more than a few hundred dollars. Simon was sort of the lovable grandpa type. Even liked to tell stories. He bought her a drink and she stood beside him. Her right hand rested on Elliot's left shoulder. There was one person seated between Elliot and this older man.

Simon won the next hand. "See what I mean? You stay right here, Miss America."

She looked at him quizzically. "_Miss America_?"

"You didn't just walk out of a beauty pageant?"

She laughed. "Hardly."

He looked her up and down and then laughed. "Well, you coulda fooled me!"

Elliot quit a few hands later when he was up by $150. "Ready, Miss America?" he teased her.

She smirked at his comment. "Sure."

"Night everyone," Elliot said to the group.

"Awww… You've gotta go?" Simon whined as he saw her start to leave. "Ask your husband if you can stay a little longer. I'm about to break even!"

She flushed a little at the assumption that she and Elliot were married. "We've really got go, Simon. It's been a lot of fun," she smiled.

"It certainly has," he smiled back. "Okay then. You two have a great evening!"

They definitely needed to get out of there. She wasn't sure if she could last another hour of Elliot making suggestive glances at her, whenever their eyes happen to meet. He was way too good at it. She had to admit, she loved dressing like this for him. It was easier when they weren't at work.

They walked through the casino until they reached the front and cashed in their chips. Their eyes scanned as they walked. _Not a sign of Tucker._ He was either in the men's room or had quit and left.

**_x x x_**

They arrived at their hotel suite a few minutes later. Olivia walked in, kicked her heels off and sat them next to her belongings.

She took a few steps further into the room, and just after she had taken out her earrings, removed her necklace and set them on the dresser, Elliot grabbed her from behind. "Hey, Miss America," he said as he began trailing kisses along her neck.

Olivia closed her eyes. _Privacy at last, _she thought, wrapping her arms around his and reveling in his touch.

It really had been a while since they could be together like this. They hadn't seen much of each other since two weeks before the conference. Olivia worked with the feds on the last case and Elliot had caught a rather complicated case with Munch. It was just the way things had worked out.

She took in his scent and the feel of his warm breaths against her neck as he tenderly nipped and kissed at her skin. "I love this dress on you, by the way," he said as he unzipped it and slipped the black straps over her shoulder. The dress slid off of her and fell to the floor, leaving her with nothing on except for her panties. "I love it off of you, too."

She turned to face him and their lips met more urgently as he lowered them both onto the bed.

He rolled onto his back and pulled her almost nude body over him. Aside from having his jacket and shoes off, he remained fully clothed.

As she started to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt, he reached for the panties and began pulling them off.

She quickly reached down to halt his movements. They both seemed to love to do this battle for control. Not that she could ever complain whenever he took over. The man was unbelievable in his exploration of her body.

But she wasn't ready to surrender to him just yet. "Not so fast. Either you take everything off El, or I put something else back on."

"Okay, Liv. Do I get to _choose_ what you put on?" he smirked.

She laughed because she quickly realized what he was about to suggest before he even said it.

He continued without skipping a beat. "…Because I think the heels would be enough."

She arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"The panties and the heels…for_ all of that_?" she gestured at his outfit. "Nice try!"

"I thought so too," he said smugly.

She got his tie off and then knelt over him and began to pull at the buttons. "At least lose the shirt."

"Nope. The tie is off. Can't have the shirt until you put the heels on," he countered, playfully.

"The tie doesn't count," she protested, pulling the shirt open which popped the last few buttons. Elliot looked down at the torn shirt and then back at her in surprise.

"I'll get you a new one," she responded. "Now… Do you _really_ want a new pair of pants to go with it?" Olivia's fingers hovered near his belt buckle, her expression full of mischief and determination.

Nothing turned him on more than Olivia being…_well, Olivia_. He stared at her in disbelief for a few more seconds before he pulled her tightly against him, their lips meeting again with a renewed sense of fury.

Playfulness aside, they had a difficult time ignoring the heat that had built up that night. She lifted herself away from him slightly to allow her hands room to roam over his chest. His skin radiated with the warmth she could never get enough of.

He took the opportunity to pull the seam of her panties away from her body and ended their kiss briefly to speak. "Hey, how about a new pair of panties?" he teased.

She ignored him and grabbed for his belt buckle again. Then she rolled away from his grasp, causing him to lose his grip on the tiny seam of her panties. She wrestled him, quickly managing to free him from his pants.

Officially beaten, he reached down and removed his socks. "How did you do that?" he snickered, noting that she still had on the black panties and he was completely nude.

She smirked. "You know me. Do you even have to ask?"

Elliot shook his head. "Get over here," he urged.

She grinned proudly, inching closer on her knees until they met in the middle of the king-sized mattress.

Their hands grabbed for each other first and the kiss began slowly and softly, allowing the heat to build up gradually once again. She savored the softness of his lips as they caressed hers, nearly stealing her breath in the process.

His lips parted after a while, inviting her to deepen the kiss. When she did, he sat down, freeing his hands to pull her completely into his arms.

As much as she wanted to seduce this man, as much as she wanted to quit fighting the tension in her body that he was responsible for.

She positively loved their sex life.

She expected that they'd be all about the heat. And they certainly had that. But there was more.

As a lover, Elliot was just as commanding, demanding, hot, unpredictable and lustful, as he was sweet, tender and romantic. Sometimes all at once, and in the beginning of their relationship it took hours for her body as well as her head to recover from it all.

But she had already let him in completely. For ten years, she had let him know her, argue with her, test her, care for her, challenge her, walk away and come back to her, believe in her, yell at her, fight for her, push her, pull her, hold her and hurt her…

Finally she let him love her. And she let herself love him back.

He brushed a few strands of her hair back

Making love with his partner has never completely reached a level of believability in his mind. She is still his partner in every way and he can't imagine his working life or his non-working life without her.

She hasn't changed and neither has he. But something inside of him was different.

Loving her, _being_ in love, doesn't even begin to describe it. He needs her more now than he ever has before. She's the oxygen in his lungs. The blood coursing through his veins. The reason he gets up. The reason he doesn't give up. She challenges and excites him, but keeps him grounded. She always gives him stability.

She parted her lips and drew him in closer, their heartbeats falling into a familiar rhythm.

**_x x x_**

She guided him on top of her. Her insides pulsed as she felt his erection; the warmth and the hardness brushing up against her thin, silky and not to mention dampening, panties.

It wasn't just hormones; the man was like a drug. She wanted him in every possible way.

But right then, he already commanded _her_. She didn't want to move. It was impossible to think about taking back control while he kissed and caressed her, and his hardness continually teased at her entrance.

By now they knew each other's likes and dislikes. They knew how to provide quick relief and how to prolong gratification. The beauty of their relationship and their connection meant that they could toy with each other for hours. Often with earth shattering results.

Elliot kissed her once more, and then began a path of kisses from her chin until he reached the seam of her panties.

He hesitated once, glancing up at her with his blue eyes brilliant and full of heat. Never taking his eyes from hers, he kissed that seam, his lips touching her skin more than the material. He kissed it once more. And then again. And then he'd carefully lift it away and kiss the skin under the seam.

This was one of the ways he liked to tease her and he always made it worth her while.

Or for however long she could last when he commanded her body in this way, _which was another story_.

He'd slip back her panties just a little bit. Then he'd kiss the spot again. His tongue might slip just a little lower.

_Oh, but not there. Not just yet._

He'd lower the panties just a little further, and then a little further.

Then he'd explore. Just love her. Just taste her. Just a little bit at a time. She couldn't make him stop. She wouldn't. It was all tantalizing.

The panties would slip a little at a time until he had them off of her completely.

No one else could make her feel like this. She'd rarely ever let a man have this kind of control over her. But besides everything else they had together, Elliot just had a gift. She couldn't resist him.

_He knew that he had her too, the sneaky sonofabitch._

Moments ago she just wanted to jump him. Forget foreplay, just go at it. Then maybe next hit the shower, because that was becoming a favorite spot of theirs. But she was at his mercy.

She dug her fingernails into his shoulders as he finally pressed his tongue against the spot that was begging for release.

She came hard, gasping and calling out his name as the pulsing sensation took hold of her body.

Before she had completely settled down from the high, she shifted and turned to face the headboard. She knelt, Elliot approached her from the back, pressing up against her entrance and she guided him in.

Still reeling from her last orgasm, she gasped as he entered her, her muscles contracting and releasing around him.

_Geez, she could come again at any second_.

His hands caressed and explored her skin, while he kissed, licked and bit teasingly at the tender skin along her neck and her shoulders.

She'd be damned if the man hadn't figured out a way to turn every cell in her body on and then simultaneously have it all come apart at his touch. It was simply his effect on her and he insisted that she did the same for him.

He shifted and re-entered her again. While buried deep inside of her, he guided them both down onto the mattress. Olivia was about half lying down, while Elliot held her hips, as he began thrusting in and out of her.

He was getting her worked up and nearing the edge once again as he continued, setting a teasingly, gradual pace. His hands were working overtime, gliding over her chest, paying attention to her breasts and nipples while his attention to her neck and shoulder was just about to drive her insane.

Eventually, he'd picked up the pace, ceasing the attention to her neck briefly and holding her at a slightly different angle so that he could thrust even deeper inside of her.

The headboard was hitting the wall. Neither of them cared.

His fingers slid their way down the thin layer of perspiration on her skin until he reached the tiny bundle of nerves that was buzzing with anticipation. She held on, fighting the urge she knew was so close.

She knew he'd hold out as long as he could. She also knew how to make hers wait.

Such efforts had completely incredible results.

Then they were ready. Elliot held her even closer and tighter, nearly biting down on her shoulder as he came hard. Olivia was right there with him. Their bodies pressed so tightly they were shaking from the orgasm as he emptied himself inside of her.

Mostly exhausted afterward, they lay mostly collapsed, entangled in one another on the bed with Olivia sandwiched between the drenched comforter and Elliot's warm, sweat-glistening body.

After about thirty minutes where neither one of them could even move, Elliot finally shifted over and sat up.

"Shower?" he suggested.

She agreed. He took her hand, helping her out of bed and they walked toward the bathroom.

They finished washing up, toweled off and got into bed. He pulled her into his arms and they were fast asleep within minutes.

**_x x x_**

At a little after 2:00am, Olivia and Elliot walked hand and hand down the dark hallway to the stairwell.

Minutes ago, the power in the hotel had gone out. It was the wind gusts that had awoken them.

The storm hit shortly after they had dozed off. Unable to get any information on the situation, they dressed quickly and then started for the front lobby of the hotel.

The desk agent was only able to tell them that the entire hotel was out and they were working on the emergency lights. They also received the latest news about the storm. It was still a hurricane and it was headed north, but it was also starting to weaken.

They were told that the casino, which was down a long corridor from the hotel, still had power.

Now unable to sleep and thinking that a drink was in order, they headed for the casino bar.

Upon entering they discovered the casino too had just lost power.

They thought they could at least get a beer and wait for some news but it was complete chaos in there. Several more security guards soon began entering the casino with flashlights, running past the two detectives at a rapid pace.

They readied themselves to help if needed.

As they reached the casino floor Elliot and Olivia heard the muffled gasps from confused casino patrons.

A loud speaker came on. _"Attention all casino patrons. Please stay where you are until we are able to activate the emergency lighting. Your cooperation will ensure your safety and the safety of other patrons. Thank you for your consideration."_

"What are the chances?" Elliot asked her disbelief, as they found a spot to stand. He leaned up against one of the posts and opened his arms, and Olivia stepped into his embrace.

It would be ironic. Maybe even laughable.

_Except they hadn't forgotten._

He lowered his head, kissed her cheek, and whispered into her ear. "I love you."

She kissed his cheek. "Love you too."

They were quiet for several minutes as they listened to the rain beating against the roof.

"We'll be okay," she said.

"I know. Just wondering how we're going to get back to the city tomorrow. Roads will be closed up north."

Several minutes passed. The rain and wind picked up, and pretty soon they could no longer hear the conversations of the distressed patrons around them.

She leaned closer. "You know… Maybe we'd better stay put."

_In the dark, her lips found his._

_Heard from a nearby radio…_

**_x x x_**

_"…Repeating the latest… The National Weather Service has issued a hurricane warning for the following counties in Delaware… Sussex, Kent and New Castle. And in New Jersey… Burlington, Cape May, Atlantic, and Cumberland. _

_Those in the warning area should seek shelter immediately…"_

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N... It's interesting to look back at this story now. Probably do a few things diferently. I do plan to write another storm-type story for SVU. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**_x x x_**


End file.
